Pas à pas
by le-mouton
Summary: Un John amnésique est ramené à l'école quelques mois après la bataille d'Alcatraz...
1. Bobby Drake

** 01. Bobby Drake**

* * *

"Il ne se souvient de rien."

La sentence était tombée, provoquant à la fois soulagement et espoir d'un côté, déconcertation et tristesse de l'autre. Le professeur Munroe assurait qu'il s'agissait là d'une seconde chance, offert et à lui et à eux. Ils avaient la possibilité de le sauver cette fois-ci, de veiller à ce qu'il ne commette pas la même erreur. Bobby ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation dérangeante. Après tout, il avait fait un choix alors, et il l'avait assumé jusqu'au bout. Il avait toujours préféré se brûler les ailes, c'était dans son caractère. Vivre pleinement. Son adolescence. Sa mutation.

Une seconde chance, mais avant tout pour lui, Bobby Drake.

Il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il se serait passé s'il l'avait suivi quand il avait quitté le Jet. Et s'il s'était lancé à ses trousses pour le raisonner ou juste pour veiller sur lui ? Comme un véritable ami ? Mais John n'était pas de ceux sur qui on veillait. Il ne l'aurait jamais permis. Bien trop fier et indépendant. Trop souvent malmené par la vie pour accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit.

C'était ce John là qu'ils allaient retrouver. De ce qu'était sa vie après son entrée à l'Ecole de Surdoués de Xavier, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Le Docteur McCoy avait fait passer de nombreux tests au jeune mutant, ceux-ci confirmés par le professeur Xavier qui leur était revenu dans un autre corps.

Pyro était mort. Définitivement mort.

Seul restait St John Allerdyce.

Bobby et Malicia étaient assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Ils observaient en silence Kurt Wagner faire ses adieux au professeur Munroe. Encore une fois. Le dénommé Nightcrawler parcourait désormais le monde à la recherche de mutants qui avaient besoin d'aide, puis les confiait à l'Ecole de Xavier avant de reprendre la route. Jamais aucun n'était resté encore.

C'était lui qui avait ramené John.

Et Midget.

Midget n'était pas son véritable nom, bien évidemment, mais le surnom dont l'avait affublé John. Désormais, elle ne répondait qu'à ce nom et refusait obstinément d'entendre raison. Elle était la mutante la plus jeune qu'ils aient jamais rencontrée. Sept ou huit ans. D'après Kurt, Midget avait atteint un âge avancé avant d'être rajeunie dans le Centre de Genosha. Cela devait expliquer cette maturité et ce savoir si déplacés dans le corps d'une fillette.

Le Centre de Genosha. Une nouvelle horreur à mettre au crédit des humains. Ils y étudiaient les mutants qui avaient été arrêtés, ceux de la bataille d'Alcatraz par exemple. Comme John.

Kurt l'en avait sorti alors qu'il y subissait lentement le même sort que Midget, mais seulement d'un point de vue mental. C'était ainsi qu'ils rendaient certains mutants plus dociles. C'était ainsi que Pyro avait disparu, lui et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de l'Ecole. Pas de chance pour ses tortionnaires, St John Allerdyce n'était pas plus docile que Pyro. N'ayant pas reçu les enseignements de Xavier, la maîtrise de son pouvoir était encore trop fragile pour être sans conséquence désastreuse. Kurt n'avait eu aucun mal à profiter de la confusion ambiante pour libérer John et Midget.

"Il s'en va ?"

Malicia et Bobby sursautèrent en découvrant Midget assise sagement derrière eux. Elle serrait contre elle un sac en bandoulière. Ses grands yeux noisette n'exprimaient qu'une profonde lassitude.

"Oui" répondit Malicia avec un sourire engageant auquel Midget ne réagit pas.

L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Midget était une téléporteuse comme Kurt, mais à sa différence, elle ne faisait aucun bruit et ne laissait aucune trace de fumée derrière elle. C'était comme si elle s'effaçait subitement dans le décor. Très dérangeant.

"Elle me fait peur" avoua Malicia.

Bobby acquiesça. Il ressentait le même malaise en présence de la fillette.

"Kurt, attends !"

C'était la voix du Docteur McCoy. A la grande surprise des deux adolescents, il poussait devant lui un fauteuil roulant et ce n'était pas le professeur Xavier qui s'y tenait. Depuis son changement de corps, le directeur de l'école pouvait se déplacer sur ses deux jambes bien valides. Les mains et poignets de John étaient encore enveloppés dans des bandages immaculés. Ils venaient sûrement d'être refaits. Ses pieds portaient les mêmes blessures, mais dissimulés dans des tennis sans lacet, on n'aurait pu en jurer. John en avait encore pour deux semaines avant que ses plaies soient entièrement cicatrisées et ne lui permettent de se tenir debout. Il devait détester cela.

Le Docteur serra chaleureusement la main de Kurt, et John se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. C'était sans doute ce qu'il pouvait offrir de mieux comme signe de reconnaissance. Midget apparut à ses côtés et elle laissa Kurt l'enlacer brièvement. Après cela, elle se hissa sur les genoux de John qui, à la surprise générale, la laissa faire sans protester. Tornade contempla d'un air songeur ces deux-là que le Fauve ramenait à l'infirmerie.

Bobby et Malicia se levèrent finalement et rejoignirent les deux adultes. Kurt s'adressa alors à leur enseignante avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Ne les séparez pas."

"Pourquoi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Bobby. Après tout, John avait toujours été un solitaire, refusant d'intégrer le moindre groupe. Et s'il avait accordé à Bobby le privilège de son insupportable compagnie assez souvent de son temps à l'école, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils étaient du même âge ou parce que leurs pouvoirs étaient totalement opposés. Allez savoir avec John…

"Parce que Midget est bénéfique à John."

"John n'a jamais réellement fait preuve d'esprit d'équipe, Kurt."

"John n'a besoin de personne, c'est vrai" concéda le mutant à la peau bleue, "mais que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui ne peut que lui faire du bien."

"Nous avions besoin de lui, cela ne l'a pas empêché de rejoindre Magnéto" dit Malicia avant de rougir quand le regard doré de Kurt se posa sur elle.

"C'est faux, et tu le sais."

Malicia s'empourpra et détourna les yeux.

"En donnant des responsabilités à John, vous reconnaissez sa valeur. L'éloigner des conflits comme un enfant qui dérange et considérer son pouvoir comme une simple source d'ennui était encore la meilleure façon de vous l'aliéner."

"Vous en parlez comme s'il avait un quelconque complexe d'infériorité" grommela Bobby.

Tornade ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer et se ravisa finalement. Elle secoua la tête et soupira.

"C'est un petit malin. Il a passé trop de temps à jouer un rôle pour que vous soyez à même de le cerner, Ororo."

"Je sais, mais nous aurions dû lui accorder un peu plus d'attention au lieu de le laisser nous agacer constamment."

"Les enfants sont nombreux ici et John est quelqu'un qui a besoin de reconnaissance."

"Comment pouvez-vous prétendre aussi bien le connaître ?!" demanda Bobby avec plus de virulence qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Cela l'énervait incroyablement sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il connaissait John depuis bien plus longtemps que Kurt après tout !

"Parce que nous avons tous deux évolué en marge de la société. Moi dans un cirque, lui dans la rue."

Sur ces mots, Kurt les salua et disparut dans un bruit retentissant.

* * *

Midget n'avait accepté qu'à contrecœur de partager la chambre de Thérésa. Il avait fallu que ce soit John qui le lui demande. Et après lui avoir donné l'autorisation de se téléporter dans sa chambre à chaque fois que le besoin s'en ferait ressentir, la fillette céda. Dire que cet imbécile lui avait fait toute une histoire à chaque fois qu'il était entré dans son antre sans frapper…

Toutefois, Midget refusait obstinément de se coucher le soir et attendait patiemment devant la porte de sa chambre que John vienne lui ébouriffer ses courts cheveux bruns avant de lui souhaiter négligemment une bonne nuit. Satisfaite, la fillette daignait alors rejoindre son lit.

Au petit matin, elle était l'une des premières debout et elle attendait ensuite que John sorte de sa chambre pour qu'ils aillent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Bobby avait souvent croisé l'enfant dans le couloir, ses grands yeux fixés sur la porte close devant elle. Et John ne protestait jamais. La gamine était sans arrêt dans ses pattes, silencieuse et sage comme une image certes, mais toujours accrochée à ses basques. Et lui ne disait rien. Il tolérait sa présence, avait parfois un rare geste d'affection à son égard ce qui semblait combler Midget, mais dans l'ensemble, John restait John.

Il se tenait en retrait, taciturne, et seule une provocation extérieure semblait ramener Pyro à la vie. Il avait toujours avec lui son stupide Zippo avec lequel il s'amusait fréquemment, toujours quand il s'ennuyait ou qu'il était nerveux. Aucun professeur ne le lui avait encore confisqué, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait. Cela dit, priver John de son Zippo, c'était comme enlever ses lunettes spéciales au professeur Summers. Le cœur de Bobby se serra subitement, coupant court le fil de ses pensées. Le professeur Summers et le docteur Grey lui manquaient…

Depuis son retour en classe, John ne s'était fait aucun ami. Il était vrai que rares étaient ceux qui avaient tenté une approche. Même s'il avait tout oublié et qu'il était strictement interdit de lui en parler, personne n'oubliait qu'il était passé dans l'autre camp. Et qu'il était susceptible de les trahir à nouveau. Peut-être que John ressentait cette prudence un peu hostile finalement…

Ses entraînements en salle des dangers se déroulaient uniquement en présence de Tornade et de Midget. Personne n'avait le droit d'y assister et nul ne savait quelle était l'étendue des progrès effectués par ce nouveau Pyro. Bobby avait une fois surpris une conversation entre le professeur Munroe et Logan. Ce dernier s'était étonné de ce traitement de faveur et avait affirmé qu'il fallait habituer John au travail d'équipe le plus rapidement possible. Tornade lui avait d'abord signifié clairement qu'il ne connaissait lui-même rien au travail d'équipe (ce à quoi Logan avait seulement pu répondre d'un grognement guttural) et qu'ensuite John avait besoin de plus d'assurance. Bobby n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation moqueuse et s'en était tiré avec un sermon et une retenue. St John Allerdyce ? Besoin d'assurance ? Mais il était l'assurance même. A croire que le professeur Munroe n'avait rien compris. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui… ?

Bobby devait bien le reconnaître. Cette sorte de camaraderie partagée avec John lui manquait et il était déconcerté qu'il n'ait pas encore fait le premier pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était imposé à ses côtés en classe lors de son arrivée ici, se moquant de son pouvoir et instaurant une rivalité guère déplaisante. Alors, en attendant, Bobby se contentait de l'observer pour voir s'il avait réellement changé sans jamais cesser d'être le même.

* * *

"Vous étiez amis avant ?"

La question fut posée par Midget qui surprit Bobby une nuit dans la cuisine. Son apparition fut si soudaine qu'il faillit s'étrangler avec sa glace. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il retrouve la parole, ses yeux de chouette posés sur lui sans ciller.

"Qu… Quoi ?"

"John. Tu le connaissais avant Genosha. Vous étiez amis ?"

Le front de Bobby se plissa sous la réflexion.

"Camarades plutôt" admit-il.

Midget acquiesça avec sérieux.

"Tu lui en veux ?"

"De… De quoi ?" demanda un Bobby éberlué.

"Pour l'avant Genosha."

"Je… Oui" avoua-t-il. "Il est parti pour de mauvaises raisons." _Et je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir retenu._

"Je crois que John pourrait rester ici si cet endroit devenait sa maison."

"Ah bon ?"

"Mais cela n'arrivera pas."

"Attends !" s'exclama Bobby avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau. "Il veut partir ?"

"Pourquoi resterait-il ?"

Et Midget s'effaça en silence. Bobby sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur son estomac et il rangea le pot de glace. Pourquoi resterait-il ? Mais pour mille et une raisons ! Cette Ecole était leur seul refuge face à l'hostilité réservée des humains. Cette Ecole était la maison de tous ceux qui n'avaient plus de famille ou dont la famille ne voulait plus. Bobby souffrait encore de sa séparation avec les siens, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé d'avoir mis fin à des années de mensonge. Il pouvait enfin être celui qu'il avait toujours été : Bobby, le mutant, Iceberg, le X-Man. Il pouvait se rendre utile grâce à son pouvoir justement. L'Ecole lui avait donné une raison d'être et jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de la quitter pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Qu'y ferait-il ? Se trouver un boulot et mentir sur ce qu'il était ? Se trouver une copine, fonder une famille et mentir sur qui il était ? Non, Bobby en avait assez du mensonge, et même si le Gouvernement avait instauré une politique non discriminatoire envers les mutants, la peur restait trop forte pour que leurs deux mondes évoluent sans heurt. A vrai dire, Bobby était terrifié par l'extérieur, par la vie loin de ceux qui étaient comme lui. Ici, il était… normal.

Mais pas John. John n'avait peur de rien parce qu'il n'hésitait jamais à se servir du feu pour se protéger. A la différence de pas mal d'étudiants ici, il était fier de ce qu'il était. Bobby émit un son agacé. John n'avait qu'à laisser son Zippo au placard pour passer pour quelqu'un de normal. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

Pourquoi resterait-il ? En fait, la véritable question pour Bobby était "le laisserait-il partir cette fois-ci ?"

* * *

Malicia et Remy marquèrent un temps d'arrêt quand Bobby s'installa à la table qu'occupait John au lieu de rejoindre leur coin habituel. Etant donné que la présence de Midget ne laissait qu'une autre place disponible, ils abandonnèrent là Bobby pour Kitty et Peter. John haussa un sourcil devant l'intrusion, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

"T'as eu la meilleure note en littérature" constata Bobby.

Le rictus moqueur de Pyro fit son apparition.

"Besoin désespérément d'aide ?"

" Ce n'est pas peu dire" concéda-t-il de bonne grâce.

Il fit glisser sa copie en direction de John qui poussa un long sifflement devant le nombre de ratures rouges.

"Ben mon vieux, y'a du travail !" ricana-t-il.

"Bobby a de bien meilleures notes que toi en sciences" fit remarquer Midget, le nez collé dans un ouvrage qui traitait de philosophie.

John se rembrunit et lui lança un regard assassin. C'est alors que Bobby comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire le professeur Munroe. C'était donc aussi simple et aussi compliqué que cela ?

"Donnant donnant" affirma-t-il alors que les doigts de John s'acharnaient sur son Zippo jusqu'à exaspérer leurs voisins de derrière.

Les épaules se détendirent sensiblement et le sourire de Pyro retrouva sa place.

"Ca marche."

"Bobby Drake" se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

John eut un petit reniflement de mépris avant de la serrer rapidement.

"Allerdyce."

Ce ne serait pas encore John pour lui, mais Bobby saurait se montrer patient.


	2. Midget

** 02. Midget**

* * *

Tout avait commencé quand cette femme aux cheveux de feu était arrivée. Ou revenue. Midget n'était pas très sûre car cette maison abritait maints secrets et on la jugeait trop jeune pour être de la confidence. Elle n'était pas venue seule, mais accompagnée d'un homme au regard de rubis. Tous deux hagards. Lui la soutenant, elle les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Midget avait souvent vu ce genre de regard à Genosha.

Il y avait eu de la stupéfaction, de la joie et même de la peur. Le couple fut de suite emmené dans la salle des dangers pour ne plus en ressortir ensuite.

Midget se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à ces gens qui déclenchaient tant de fébrilité dans la maison. Par contre, le fait que John et elle n'aient plus accès à la salle des dangers lui déplaisait fortement et elle avait fait part de son mécontentement au docteur McCoy et au professeur Munroe. Tous deux étaient fort heureusement d'accord avec elle, mais l'homme que tout le monde nommait Xavier ne voulait rien entendre. Midget ne l'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup car elle trouvait qu'il était impoli de sa part d'espionner ses pensées à elle et John, mais maintenant elle le détestait carrément avec toute la ferveur dont une enfant de sept ans était capable.

John commençait à être fiévreux, mais il était encore en état de se contrôler. Midget savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cette école ne subisse le même sort que le Centre de Genosha, et à chaque fois que Xavier s'obstinait dans son refus, elle se surprenait à penser que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose que cela.

Elle comprenait que John soit parti la première fois, même si elle ne connaissait rien de ces mauvaises raisons évoquées par Bobby. Ils étaient nourris, logés, blanchis. Ils recevaient une éducation et un entraînement pour leurs pouvoirs. Le strict minimum. Ils auraient pu être en prison que cela en revenait au même. Les sorties étaient soigneusement surveillées et encadrées. John et elle n'avaient pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte du manoir avec les autres. Période d'essai, paraissait-il. Tout de même, ils étaient un peu stupides dans cette école. Ils semblaient avoir oublié qui elle était.

John voulait quitter l'école dès qu'il serait apte à maîtriser le feu. Midget approuvait et, en attendant, elle subtilisait un dollar par-ci et par-là pour assurer leurs arrières. Elle se demandait à chaque séance d'entraînement si le professeur Munroe avait réellement compris comment fonctionnait le pouvoir de John. Elle se demandait aussi ce que les gens en blanc de Genosha avaient réellement fait à John. Beaucoup de questions qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant gardées pour elle. Si John n'en parlait pas, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison, mais la situation actuelle ne lui permettait plus de fermer les yeux.

* * *

"Hey Bobby."

"Salut Midget."

La fillette était contente que le mutant de glace n'ait plus aussi peur d'elle, même s'il sursautait toujours quand elle apparaissait à l'improviste à ses côtés. Il passait plus de temps avec elle et John, ce que tous deux appréciaient. D'autres avaient aussi tenté de se rapprocher d'eux, surtout pour Bobby, mais John se montrait toujours si désagréable avec eux qu'ils avaient fini par abandonner. Midget devait bien avouer qu'elle était tout aussi responsable que lui, mais si les grands avaient peur d'elle, qu'y pouvait-elle ?

"Je veux aller en salle des dangers."

Bobby eut un sourire amusé.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de salle des dangers pour t'exercer à ce que je sache."

Le problème avec Bobby, c'était qu'il était un peu lent à comprendre, mais ce n'était pas grave, Midget savait se montrer patiente.

"Toi, si" rétorqua-t-elle.

"Pour l'instant, c'est plus important que le docteur Grey se contrôle."

"Grey ? La femme aux cheveux de feu ?"

"Oui."

"C'est à elle la tombe dehors ? Pourquoi elle en est sortie ?"

"C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, va."

"Pourquoi tout le monde a peur d'elle ?"

"A cause du Phoenix qui est en elle."

"Ah."

Midget fit la moue. Bobby n'était pas des plus explicites.

"Le docteur Grey est sans doute la mutante la plus puissante sur cette terre" expliqua-t-il après lui avoir servi un de ces verres de limonade qu'elle chérissait tant. "Comment t'expliquer… Prenons John par exemple."

Midget accorda toute son attention à Bobby. Tout ce qui concernait John était important.

"John et le feu sont indissociables, tu es bien d'accord ?"

"Le feu est une partie de John" dit Midget.

"Si l'on veut. Toujours est-il qu'avant… avant Genosha, John laissait parfois le feu le contrôler, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Elle voyait parfaitement bien, mais ce qui la gênait, c'était le fait que Bobby semblait convaincu qu'il ne s'exprimait que par de simples métaphores.

"Dans le sens où il préférait encourager un incendie que l'arrêter ?" demanda-t-elle par politesse.

Les grands préféraient qu'elle prenne du temps pour comprendre alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Cela les rassurait.

"Exactement. C'est pareil avec le docteur Grey. Il est arrivé que Phoenix la contrôle et il est arrivé des choses horribles."

"A Alcatraz ? Je vous entends parler, tu sais" ajouta-t-elle devant le regard surpris de Bobby.

Il soupira.

"Oui."

"Je vois."

Et elle but son verre de limonade.

"Il est donc important que le docteur Grey reprenne le contrôle de Phoenix avant de sortir de la salle des dangers."

"J'avais compris, Bobby."

"J'avais oublié que tu étais la plus maligne de nous tous."

Midget offrit son plus beau sourire à Bobby. Il était gentil de ne pas avoir peur d'elle et d'accepter sa différence. C'était lui qu'elle préférait ici. Après John, bien entendu.

* * *

John ouvrit soudainement les yeux quand Midget déposa une serviette froide sur son front. Ils étaient impressionnants, les yeux de John. De loin, ils étaient noirs comme de la colère, mais de près, ils oscillaient entre un bleu et un gris sombres avec une pointe de chocolat près des pupilles. Turquin. C'était le nom de leur couleur. Midget aimait beaucoup les yeux turquin de John.

"Il y a un Phoenix dans la salle des dangers et il n'en sortira que lorsqu'il saura voler sans brûler personne."

John hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

"Je vais demander au docteur McCoy de t'accepter à l'infirmerie. On te mettra dans un lit de glaçons, cela te fera du bien."

"Ca va, Midget… Lâche-moi."

"Je te lâcherai quand la température dans cette pièce sera normale."

"Tu fais chier."

"Je te fais toujours chier quand j'ai raison" dit-elle d'une voix sereine.

On tapa alors à la porte. La voix de Bobby se fit entendre.

"Allerdyce ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore enfermé dans ta chambre ?"

"Emmerdeur… Midget ? Infirmerie. Maintenant."

La fillette agrippa son bras et elle sentit combien il était brûlant, puis ils s'effacèrent sans bruit.

* * *

Le docteur McCoy ne posa pas de question. Il arrivait fréquemment aux jeunes mutants d'être soudainement en proie de fièvre ou de crise de tétanie lors de l'évolution de leur pouvoir. Comme John sortait de Genosha, le docteur à la fourrure bleue restait très attentif à son état de santé. Il fit tout ce qu'il fallait pour que la fièvre de John tombe, et l'espace de quelques heures, la glace permit à son ami de simuler un coup de froid. Sa peau avait retrouvé une température considérée comme normale pour un mutant comme lui, et Midget sut que le feu serait encore contenu quelques temps. Mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement…

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que John était malade ?" accusa Bobby plus tard.

"Tu ne m'as rien demandé."

Il était inquiet. C'était bon signe. Cela voulait dire qu'il considérait John comme un ami, et d'amis, John allait en avoir besoin.

* * *

Le Phoenix déploya ses ailes le lendemain. Midget sentit ses serres lui broyer le crâne. Personne ne fut épargné dans la maisonnée. Dans une cacophonie mentale terrible, pensées et souvenirs explosèrent comme un feu d'artifice dans la nuit noire, offrant leur véritable forme aux yeux de tous, dénudant tout le monde, ne laissant aucun esprit inviolé. Ce fut horrible.

Midget ne ressentit qu'une vague gêne en subissant des pensées qui ne la concernaient pas. Elle était si détachée émotionnellement de tous ces gens-là que c'était comme regarder un film d'horreur en plein jour, la fenêtre ouverte pour que les bruits de la rue empêchent toute sensation de peur de vous oppresser. Par contre, tout ce qui concernait John la blessa énormément.

Elle vit l'autre Pyro.

Ce jeune fugueur survivant dans la rue, ramené à l'Ecole où il afficha ses bleus comme des blessures de guerre. Ce jeune mutant qui ne quittait jamais son Zippo car sans lui, il n'était rien. Ce jeune homme qui n'avait plus confiance en personne, même pas en lui, juste en son Zippo et en son pouvoir parce qu'ils le rendaient fort. Elle le vit se barricader dans une haute tour, empêchant les adultes de l'approcher. Elle le vit se rendre insupportable, indiscipliné, s'enfermant dans un mutisme salvateur dès que les reproches pleuvaient. Une tour imprenable.

Elle les vit, eux, les adultes, tenter de briser cette tour, tenter d'en forcer la porte, sans comprendre que la clé n'avait jamais quitté la serrure. Elle les vit le juger sans le connaître. Elle les vit prendre peur devant ce feu dévoreur et destructeur.

Et elle la vit, elle. Malicia. Saborder cette camaraderie qui se serait transformée en véritable amitié avec un peu plus de temps entre John et Bobby. Elle la vit s'immiscer entre eux, voler l'attention de Bobby. Attention dont avait toujours eu besoin John puisque personne d'autre ne semblait à même de lui en donner réellement.

Elle vit Pyro s'éloigner d'eux au gré des événements, quitter un Jet sans être vraiment retenu, sans être arrêté, sans être poursuivi et raisonné. Elle le vit prendre sa place auprès du mutant contrôlant le métal. Une place accordée seulement à cause de son pouvoir. Une place offerte à Pyro, et non à St John Allerdyce. Elle vit la femme caméléon perdre sa place aussi rapidement qu'elle perdit son pouvoir. Elle vit la peur envahir Pyro. Celle d'être abandonné encore une fois, vite remplacée par la détermination de bien faire. Bien faire ? Non, brûler. Brûler. Tout. Les gens. Les voitures. Les lieux. Bobby. Encore un abandon.

Puis, Genosha.

La douleur. Peur. Douleur. Surtout la douleur.

Là-bas, tous subissaient le même sort. Les gens en blanc vous enfonçaient des énormes aiguilles dans les pieds et les mains, les reliant à des machines, mais cela faisait moins mal que ces entraves qui vous transperçaient les poignets pour mieux vous maintenir cloué à votre table. Tous épinglés comme des insectes pour mieux être étudiés.

L'espace de longues minutes, la maison entière vécut l'enfer de Genosha.

Midget crut que ses mains allaient se remettre à saigner tellement elles étaient douloureuses.

Et puis elle vit ce qu'ils firent à John. Ce qu'ils firent au feu.

Et nul doute que tout ce qu'elle vit, John le vit aussi. Ainsi que Bobby.

La tempête mentale cessa aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé, mais déjà les alarmes à incendie se mirent à hurler à gorge déployée.

Dès qu'elle put tenir sur ses deux jambes, Midget apparut aux côtés du professeur Munroe qui criait après le griffu. Xavier était là aussi, blafard, mais Midget ne ressentit aucune compassion devant ces cernes et cette fatigue qui vieillissait subitement l'homme. C'était de sa faute si le feu était devenu incontrôlable.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le jardin. Le feu s'était déclaré dans l'infirmerie et le docteur McCoy avait dû quitter les lieux tellement la température était devenue intolérable.

Un bruit retentissant annonça l'arrivée du diable bleu qu'appréciait tant Midget et elle se jeta dans ses bras avant que quiconque n'ait pu le saluer.

"Ca recommence, Kurt" souffla-t-elle son oreille.

Il acquiesça et la reposa par terre.

"Il faut éteindre le feu !"

"Il n'y a pas de feu, Ororo."

"Mais…"

"C'est John" expliqua Hank. "C'est comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. Il n'y a aucune flamme pour le moment."

"Comment on arrête l'allume barbecue ?" demanda Griffes de Métal en mâchonnant son cigare.

"Vous ne pourrez pas l'arrêter" affirma Kurt d'une voix forte. "Le feu doit sortir, sinon John mourra."

"La deuxième solution me convient parfaitement. Il faut faire quoi ?" demanda le griffu avec assurance.

Le professeur Munroe poussa un cri de rage en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le torse qui le laissa de marbre.

"Vous auriez dû laisser John s'exercer en salle des dangers" dit Midget de sa voix fluette à Xavier. "Maintenant tout va brûler."

Et son sourire sembla effrayer les adultes.

C'est alors que Bobby s'agenouilla devant elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il était pâle, mais déterminé.

"Midget, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé quand John a laissé le feu diriger sa vie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

"Si John devient Pyro, il ne te gardera pas avec lui, parce que Pyro n'a besoin de personne."

John comme Pyro avait besoin de reconnaissance, mais pas du même genre. Pyro était avant tout un mutant qui s'imposait grâce au feu dans un monde où seule la force primait. Pyro voulait prouver son utilité auprès de plus puissant que lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une téléporteuse. Alors que John, si.

"C'est peut-être vrai" concéda-t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres.

"Si la maison brûle, il devra partir et personne ne le retiendra."

"Même pas toi ?" sourcilla-t-elle.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour commettre deux fois la même erreur."

Midget se jeta à son cou.

"Deviens glace" murmura-t-elle. "Je t'emmène près de John."

Personne ne put les arrêter.

* * *

Quand la glace recouvrit entièrement l'infirmerie dans une couche épaisse, John libéra finalement les flammes qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Midget attendit à la surface car la température était trop basse pour elle. Il se passa trois longues heures avant que Bobby ne réapparaisse. Pendant ce temps, tous s'étaient occupés du Phoenix et des élèves qui ne cessaient de pleurer de peur. L'incendie ne les inquiétait pas réellement, plus préoccupés qu'ils étaient par la torture mentale qu'ils avaient subie. Surtout Genosha.

Midget massa longuement la paume de ses mains.

Elle avait été bien obligée d'expliquer au docteur McCoy et au professeur Munroe que le pouvoir de John avait évolué. Mais était-ce de sa faute s'ils avaient été aveugles ? Après tout, ils connaissaient John depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle. Et puis c'étaient ces stupides humains qui étaient responsables. Avait-on idée de faire de son ennemi un adversaire encore plus redoutable qu'avant ?

Enfin, le principal était que Bobby avait réussi à contenir les flammes et offert à John un endroit sûr pour ce faire. La première chose qu'elle fit quand Bobby émergea du sous-sol avec John, ce fut de prendre la main de ce dernier. La peau était chaude, mais pas brûlante.

"Je suis contente" dit-elle.

La main de John se libéra de la sienne pour mieux ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Grouille-toi Drake" râla-t-il d'une voix rauque. "J'ai envie de prendre l'air. On étouffe ici."

Et Bobby le soutint à chacun de ces pas qui les rapprochaient du jardin. Il l'aida à prendre place sur un banc et Midget en profita pour glisser le Zippo de John entre ses doigts tremblants.

_Click Fwoosh._

Elle et Bobby échangèrent un sourire complice dans le dos de John. Ils l'entourèrent en silence en une sorte de rempart réconfortant quand le professeur Munroe surgit de la maison comme un diable de sa boîte. Elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas énergique et avant que Bobby n'ait eu le temps de s'interposer, elle serrait John dans ses bras. Trop surpris et trop faible pour la repousser, il dut supporter l'étreinte sans rien dire.

"A partir de demain, il est hors de question de rater une seule séance d'entraînement, monsieur Allerdyce, est-ce bien clair ?" demanda-t-elle après l'avoir relâché.

"Clair comme de l'eau de roche."

"Et moi ?" s'enquit Midget avec une pointe de jalousie.

"Toi…" commença-t-elle et Midget sut qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout lui passer un savon pour son attitude irresponsable bien qu'elle sache aussi que c'était la seule solution sur le moment.

"Ce serait cool s'ils s'entraînaient avec Peter, Kitty et moi, non ?"

"T'es pas un peu malade, Drake ?" protesta John.

"Ce serait amusant" renchérit Midget. "C'est ton pouvoir qui a permis à Bobby de devenir un homme de glace. Tu peux sans doute aider les deux autres à améliorer leurs compétences."

Le professeur Munroe haussa un sourcil sans cesser de la dévisager. Midget l'ignora.

"J'ai pas envie qu'on me confonde avec ce crétin de torche humaine" grogna John.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avec surprise. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre le tour que prenait la conversation, mais c'était parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas John aussi bien qu'elle.

"T'as trop la classe pour ça" affirma la fillette.

"J'imagine qu'en affrontant Drake…"

"Bobby" le corrigea Midget.

John roula des yeux.

"J'imagine qu'en affrontant _Bobby_, on sera vite fixés."

"Va falloir y mettre du tien, Allerdyce" répliqua Bobby avec un soupçon de provocation dans la voix.

John lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"C'est John pour toi, Icebob."

Midget ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout doucement. L'air devenait finalement respirable dans cette maison.


	3. St John Allerdyce

** 03. St John Allerdyce**

* * *

Ce traître de Drake était parti.

Dire que John était furieux serait un euphémisme. Il avait vraiment la haine. C'était lui, St John Allerdyce, qui aurait dû fuir cette institution le premier, pas Drake. Quand il lui mettrait la main dessus, il le tuerait très lentement.

C'est seulement après avoir claqué la porte de sa chambre qu'il remarqua que Midget était assise sur son lit, son sac à bandoulière sur les genoux. Au début, ce sac ne l'avait pas quittée, sans doute de peur qu'on ne le lui prenne dans son sommeil ou contre son gré. Puis, au fil du temps, Midget avait baissé sa garde, laissé son précieux sac sous son lit et n'avait plus parlé de quitter l'école. Ils s'étaient fait avoir tous les deux, et par ce traître de Drake en prime. Comment osait-il disparaître sans un mot, sans explication, du jour au lendemain ? Après les avoir habitués à cette cage ? L'enfoiré…

"On part chercher Bobby ?" demanda-t-elle.

"On part lui botter l'arrière-train" pesta-t-il en remplissant un sac de sport de vêtements.

"Ca me va. Il le mérite."

John savait où se terrait cet enfoiré. Xavier n'avait pas eu de mal à le localiser avec son Cérébro. Ils lui avaient téléphoné au lieu d'aller carrément l'affronter, et tous ces traîtres s'étaient finalement décidés à ne rien faire. La décision appartenait à Drake. Conneries ! Il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, parole de Pyro ! Il empocha son Zippo et enfila son blouson en cuir.

"Ca ira pour Boston ?" demanda-t-il.

Si Midget n'avait aucun mal à se téléporter avec une autre personne, elle connaissait toutefois certaines difficultés sur la distance. Elle hocha la tête et prit sa main.

"Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'a fait Bobby" lui dit-elle.

"C'est surtout la pire des trahisons."

"Toi aussi, tu es parti dans ton autre vie."

Son autre vie. C'était ainsi que nommait Midget ces années d'existence effacées par Genosha et dont il avait eu un aperçu lors d'une crise de la rouquine. C'est vrai, il était parti alors, mais pas comme un sale traître. Il avait au moins eu la décence de leur laisser la possibilité de le retenir. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Franchement, faut-il qu'il ait été stupide pour ne pas tourner le dos à l'amitié de Drake après voir revécu ce souvenir. Et celui d'Alcatraz où ce faux jeton l'avait pris en traître avec ses poings de glace avant de lui tourner le dos définitivement, se désintéressant visiblement de son sort vu qu'il s'était réveillé à Genosha.

"La prochaine fois que je ressens de la reconnaissance pour quelqu'un, frappe-moi. Non, mords-moi, t'es encore trop petite pour cogner assez fort."

"D'accord, mais tu sais, sans Bobby, tu aurais brûlé tout le manoir."

"Ouais, ben vu qu'il s'est cassé, explique-moi la différence que cela aurait faite ?"

"Aucune" concéda Midget.

Et ils quittèrent tous deux l'école pour Boston en un clignement de paupières.

* * *

Etrange. Se retrouver sur les lieux ravivait l'intensité des images révélées par le Phoenix. Il se revoyait sur ce porche, dominant sa peur grâce à son pouvoir, exprimant sa colère grâce à son pouvoir. Ouais, ils avaient vécu l'enfer ce jour-là, il n'en était pas peu fier et ne parvenait pas à regretter ses actes. C'étaient les flics qui avaient tiré les premiers, et pour tuer ! Qui sait ce qu'il se serait produit s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi rapidement…

Ce fut le frangin de Drake qui ouvrit la porte et John se régala de l'expression de terreur qui envahit son visage. Il le plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement et lui offrit son rictus le moins rassurant.

"Ton frère se planque où, sac à merde ?"

"Je… Il…"

"Lâche-le, John."

Il n'accorda pas un regard à ce traître de Drake.

"Midget."

La fillette apparut et emporta Bobby avec elle sans qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. John offrit alors son pire sourire à Ronnie.

"Ca, c'est pour avoir appelé les flics, mec."

Le poing de John s'enfonça dans le ventre du morveux qui, le souffle coupé, tomba à genoux.

Midget revint avant que John n'ait le temps d'asséner un coup de pied au garçon à terre et le téléporta jusqu'à Drake, ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de donner libre cours à sa colère.

John avait choisi un terrain vague sans voisin direct pour leurs retrouvailles. A peine arrivé, il laissa le feu naître au creux de ses paumes. Et dès que Bobby ouvrit la bouche pour protester, se justifier ou s'expliquer, allez savoir avec cet imbécile, le feu s'abattit sur lui, se nourrissant de la colère de John. Midget se tenait à l'écart, assise sur son sac de sport, tenant le sien contre elle comme une petite fille trouvant du réconfort dans une peluche. John donna tout ce qu'il avait. Si Drake avait eu à une époque un avantage sur lui car son pouvoir ne dépendait pas d'un stupide briquet, c'était bel et bien terminé. Le feu était tellement plus vivace que la glace. Il se modelait sous la volonté de John, prenant des formes animales et se mouvant à sa demande. Il était temps de jouer à chat, décréta sombrement Pyro alors que trois énormes félins de flammes entouraient Drake. Acculé, ce dernier ne put que prendre sa forme de glace pour résister à l'intensité de la chaleur.

"Arrête ça !" cria Drake.

John ne cilla pas. L'herbe du terrain vague se noircissait à mesure que les félins se déplaçaient. En fait, Drake aurait très bien pu en venir à bout. Il lui suffisait de les réduire à l'état de glace après tout. Toutefois, il préférait subir leurs attaques. Typique d'une conscience coupable. Il n'y avait pas de monde à sauver ni de traître à affronter. Le traître cette fois-ci, c'était lui, Robert Drake.

Quand il tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sous sa forme de glace, John dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour éteindre ses créatures. Il était tellement plus facile de donner naissance au feu que de le faire taire. Puis, son poing s'abattit sur la joue de Bobby. La vue du sang ne le satisfaisait absolument pas et il aurait aimé le réduire à l'état de cendres. Cela aurait été trop facile.

Au lieu de cela, il adressa un regard dégoûté à cette larve de Drake et lui tourna le dos sans un mot. Il rejoignit Midget, jeta son sac sur son épaule, lui prit la main et la laissa les téléporter pour ne plus entendre Bobby qui criait son nom.

* * *

"Tu ne lui as pas demandé pourquoi."

"Je sais le pourquoi."

Les grands yeux de Midget lui demandèrent une réponse plus précise.

"Ils lui ont proposé de revenir pour essayer de reconstituer cette illusion de famille unie comme celle que tu pouvais voir dans ces portraits sur les murs."

"Tu n'irais pas, toi ?"

Aucune hésitation dans la réponse.

"Non."

"Je ne me souviens pas de ma famille. Peut-être que je n'en ai jamais eue" murmura Midget.

"Tu m'as moi, ça te suffit."

"C'est vrai" répondit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. "Mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir Bobby aussi."

_Mouais. Moi aussi._

* * *

Midget voulait voir Alcatraz et le Golden Gate Bridge, alors ils étaient allés à San Francisco. Magnéto n'étant pas le seul à contrôler le métal, une mutante du nom de Polaris (que l'on reconnaissait aisément à sa chevelure verte) aida à remettre le pont en état. Magnéto n'était pas unique, alors que lui, oui.

_Prends ça dans les dents, vieux fou._

Ils prirent leur temps pour visiter la ville, passant leurs nuits sur l'une des nombreuses plages du coin. Oh, ils avaient bien eu quelques soucis avec un ou deux rôdeurs, mais ils s'étaient vite passé le mot pour foutre la paix à ces deux mutants.

John savait qu'ils auraient dû reprendre la route, mais quelque chose les retenait là. Ils attendaient sans savoir quoi ou qui.

"Ils ne nous ont pas appelés pour savoir pourquoi on était partis" finit par dire Midget par une après-midi radieuse.

"On a pas de portable."

"Ils auraient pu venir. Au moins le professeur Munroe."

"Peut-être qu'elle pense qu'on va revenir."

"Peut-être qu'elle est soulagée qu'on soit partis" répliqua Midget avec lassitude.

"Peut-être."

Merde. Voilà qu'ils avaient le mal du pays.

Deux semaines étaient passées.

"On va faire quoi ?"

"Je sais pas."

Puis trois jours.

"On pourrait se faire des costumes et faire régner l'ordre à San Francisco. Comme Batman et Robin."

"Hors de question que je porte un slip par-dessus des collants."

Puis deux.

"J'aimais bien les cours là-bas. On ne m'obligeait pas à suivre ceux des plus jeunes."

"Ouais."

Puis un.

"J'étais pourtant sûre que le professeur Munroe nous aimait bien."

"Hmm."

Quelques heures seulement…

"Tu crois que Bobby nous a oubliés maintenant ?"

"…"

A peine une minute.

"John, j'ai mal au cœur."

"Pleure, ça ira mieux."

Et Midget pleura.

* * *

Ce fut finalement Kurt qui vint les chercher. Il leur expliqua que Bobby avait perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir après leur altercation. Il avait été rapatrié d'urgence à l'école pour mieux la geler. Cérébro avait été hors d'accès pendant quinze jours. Depuis, Bobby ne parvenait plus à quitter sa forme de glace.

John se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne se considérant pas comme responsable. Si c'était tout ce que Drake avait trouvé pour retourner à l'école, la conscience tranquille vis-à-vis de ses parents, c'était pathétique.

Cela dit, il ne résista que pour la forme aux arguments de Kurt. Evidemment qu'il préférait retourner à l'école et que pour l'heure, c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui et Midget. Surtout pour Midget en fait. Lui, il pouvait se démerder, mais comme il avait promis à la gosse de veiller sur elle… Mince, voilà qu'il sonnait comme Logan envers sa petite protégée de Malicia. Il faudrait qu'il surveille la progression de sa pilosité. Il n'avait pas envie de ressembler à un ours mal léché.

Le Doc l'accueillit d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule pendant que Munroe serrait Midget contre elle. Evidemment, il eut droit à un sermon quant à son irresponsabilité vis-à-vis de la fillette. Okay, il l'avait peut-être mérité celui-là… Le principal était que Tornade ait attendu qu'ils soient en tête à tête dans son bureau pour lui faire part de ses reproches. Manquerait plus qu'elle se donne en spectacle. Enfin, il trouvait qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien. Deux semaines de plonge pour une fugue de moins de trois semaines, c'était supportable.

Il réintégra sa chambre avec un plaisir évident qui le surprit. C'était à lui ces vingt mètres carré et à personne d'autre. Il s'assura à ce que Midget laisse à nouveau son sac sous son lit et la vie reprit son cours.

A une différence près.

Drake était au frigo. Littéralement. Il ne gelait plus rien, mais lui fondait exposé à une trop importante chaleur. Le monde à l'envers.

John attendit la fin de sa punition pour pénétrer dans le frigo. Il savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il mettait les nerfs de Tornade à rude épreuve, mais elle n'avait pas à lui mettre la pression aussi ! Qui lui avait donc mis dans la tête qu'il serait apte à aider Drake, hein ? Il était déjà la nounou d'une mutante de sept ans et il n'allait certainement pas remettre le couvert pour un grand garçon comme Iceberg.

Malgré tout, John referma le frigo derrière lui sans hésitation ou réticence. L'avantage avec la mutation qu'avait subi son pouvoir depuis l'épisode du lac d'Alkali, c'est qu'il était capable de réchauffer l'air autour de lui afin que le froid ne l'agresse pas. Alors qu'il avançait, il se demanda un bref instant si cet imbécile de Bobby était capable de s'alimenter sous cette forme… Ou alors se nourrissait-il uniquement de glaçons ? L'idée était tellement stupide qu'elle l'amusa néanmoins.

Il trouva IceBoy recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin. John eut un violent flash-back de lui-même à neuf ans et dut secouer la tête pour chasser cette image de sa tête. Père trop souvent absent (plus souvent en tôle que libre), mère dépassée et s'usant à la tâche avec des boulots minables pour assurer leur subsistance à tous deux, mecs de passage. Le dernier avait été un véritable boulet qui l'avait foutu à la rue le lendemain de ses quatorze ans. Le pire avait été l'absence de réaction de sa mère. Quand il était allé la voir en cachette à son boulot, elle l'avait suppliée de ne plus remettre les pieds à la maison et lui avait donné sa paie en cadeau d'adieu. Elle en avait eu sans doute marre de s'interposer entre la main leste de son copain et la joue de son fils. C'était à ce moment-là que John avait découvert son affinité avec le feu. Les clients du resto s'étaient vus présenter des steaks bien noirs ce jour-là.

L'argent de la paie était passé dans ce Zippo qu'il avait fait personnaliser et John s'était débrouillé tout seul dans la rue, avec le feu comme seul allié. C'était lors de l'incendie d'un entrepôt que Xavier avait mis main basse sur lui. Ca avait chauffé ce jour-là. Surtout pour la bande qui avait tenté de le rouler à vrai dire.

John ne se souvenait pas du reste. Le Phoenix lui en avait offert un aperçu saccadé et assez révélateur. Cela dit, ce n'était que des images, pas des souvenirs. Il n'y avait aucune émotion rattachée à cette autre vie, juste des faits dont il se sentait plutôt étranger. Du coup, John ne ressentait ni honte ni culpabilité. C'était un passé révolu, et même inexistant à ses yeux. Si d'autres voulaient lui en tenir rigueur, à leur guise. Cela dit, il s'était rendu compte qu'en retrouvant sa coupe et couleur de cheveux d'origine, cela avait facilité sa réinsertion dans l'école en tant que John, et non en tant que Pyro, ancien terroriste à la solde de Magnéto et traître à la noble cause des X-Men. Comme quoi, cela tenait à peu. Bon, le soutien de Tornade et du Doc avait dû aider aussi. Ainsi que la présence de Midget. Et peut-être bien l'amitié de cet imbécile de Drake. Peut-être.

Il alla s'asseoir en face d'IceBoy et joua avec son Zippo pour signaler sa présence.

_Click fwoosh._

Cela marchait toujours. La statue de glace en face de lui venait de lever le nez. C'était assez déstabilisant. Impossible de réellement cerner des émotions sur pareil visage.

"C'est ta nouvelle chambre ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. "J'aime bien la déco."

_Click fwoosh._

Un sourire grimaçant apparut sur les lèvres bleues.

"John…"

"C'est Allerdyce pour toi, Drake."

Et voilà. Un petit mot gentil et l'hérisson se roule en boule sur sa propre misère. Pathétique.

"T'attends quoi dans ton frigo ? Le dégel ? Faudrait te presser de rentrer chez toi et de devenir le fils prodige et normal dont rêvent tes parents."

"C'était une erreur" entendit-il difficilement.

"Merde, j'ai oublié mes kleenex… Désolé Drake, mais je pourrais pas lâcher une larme sur ton malheur."

_Click fwoosh._

"Il fallait que j'essaie."

"T'es vraiment qu'un con."

"Je sais."

_Click fwoosh._

"Midget t'en veut à mort."

Drake releva le nez avec effroi.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Non."

Hésitation.

"Et toi ?"

"Moi ?" ricana John. "J'ai l'habitude des abandons, je survivrai."

Mensonge.

"Ca fait deux fois" souffla Drake et la flamme du Zippo s'éteignit subitement. John grommela en réchauffant son briquet.

"Deux fois quoi ?"

"Deux fois que je te laisse tomber."

"Epargne-moi tes excuses, j'en veux pas. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était amis."

Outch. Là, il avait fait mouche. Il allait quand même pas se mettre à chialer, ce con ?!

Avant qu'il ne vienne ici, Midget lui avait fait une ultime recommandation.

_Sois gentil avec Bobby._

Et galère…

"Enfin, tant que tu sors pas de ton igloo, t'auras aucun moyen de gagner mon pardon, Drake… Tu comptes hiberner encore longtemps ?"

Bon sang, parfois cet imbécile avait les mêmes expressions que Midget. Voilà qu'il lui faisait les grands yeux mêlés de surprise et d'espoir. Vite, un seau, qu'il vomisse.

"Je suis bloqué."

"Sans rire."

"Je ne contrôle plus rien."

"C'est ça, ton problème, Drake. T'as toujours voulu rester en contrôle, ou t'en donner l'illusion. Parfois, faut se laisser aller."

"Et geler tout le pays ?"

"T'es vraiment coincé."

"Et toi, t'es vraiment un allumé."

"Merci" répliqua John avec un rictus moqueur.

"Je ne veux faire de mal à personne."

"Je t'ai dit que j'avais oublié mes kleenex, alors inutile de ressortir les violons."

"T'as pas changé finalement."

"Pourquoi je changerai ? J'aime brûler des choses, ok. J'aime jouer avec mon Zippo, ok."

_Click fwoosh._

"Et accessoirement emmerder le monde." Tiens, serait-ce un sourire ? "J'aime laisser le feu exprimer ce que je ressens. Où est le mal ?"

Il vit Drake se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler.

"On essaie de ménager mon amour-propre ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas conscient que dans mon autre vie, pour reprendre les mots de Midget, j'ai pris des vies par le feu ? Et alors, Drake ? Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire maintenant ? Tu m'as vu incendier un immeuble bondé de monde depuis ?"

"Non."

"J'ai changé. Du moins sur ce point, parce que j'adore toujours autant emmerder mon monde."

_Click fwoosh. _Oui, c'est bien un sourire amusé qui venait d'apparaître.

"Alors, tu te dégivres ?"

Quelques longues secondes passèrent alors qu'une expression concentrée, qui dans d'autres circonstances aurait donné une furieuse envie de rire à John, déformait les traits de glace.

"Je n'y arrive pas" avoua finalement Drake d'un ton pitoyable.

"Ca, c'est con."

"D'après le docteur McCoy, même mes organes sont de glace… Et si on me sort d'ici, je fonds…"

"T'es vraiment une calamité."

"Je vais finir ma vie dans ce frigo."

Rire brisé. Mince, John commençait à compatir. Evidemment, il était déjà au courant du cas Drake. Le Doc ne s'était pas gêné pour l'assommer de détails quant à la mutation de Bobby et avait même émis une hypothèse pour l'aider à retrouver forme humaine. Hypothèse énoncée l'air de rien. John s'était promis de ne pas y recourir sauf en dernier recours. Il s'était persuadé qu'une discussion à cœur ouvert suffirait à Drake pour se ressaisir, mais visiblement ce n'était pas assez. Et merde…

"Si jamais tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce que je vais faire, je te tue, Drake."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que je t'ai pardonné – ce qui n'est pas le cas, mon vieux – et que ça a été le déclencheur, ok ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"La ferme Bobby."

Et John l'embrassa.

"T'as compris ? Si tu parles, t'es un mutant mort !"

Hochement de tête. Joues empourprées. Crétin.

"Cela dit, t'as encore des progrès à faire côté _french kiss_, mon vieux" l'acheva-t-il en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos et l'abandonnant dès que Malicia fit son apparition.

Bobby fut rapidement entouré de ses amis, tous heureux de le retrouver. John veilla à ne pas regarder une seule fois en arrière et se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit avec soulagement.

Ah, il le retenait le McCoy ! Okay, son hypothèse avait été la bonne, mais quand même ! John ne pouvait pas jouer les farouches, il avait déjà embrassé des garçons quand il vivait dans la rue. Simple curiosité, cela s'entend. Mais là, c'était Bobby Drake, le virginal Bobby Drake, l'hétéro Bobby Drake. Le pauvre ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas. A cette pensée, John étouffa un ricanement dans son oreiller. Il avait là de quoi colorer les joues de Drake jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

"Tu l'as embrassé ?"

"… Midget, tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ?" râla-t-il.

"C'était comment ?"

"On en reparlera quand tu seras majeure."

"En tout cas, le docteur McCoy avait raison, il fallait réchauffer Bobby de l'intérieur."

Surtout ne pas réagir. Elle n'était qu'une gamine de sept ans, innocente donc, et sans arrière-pensée.

"Ca veut dire que Bobby et toi êtes réconciliés ?"

"Non."

"Il t'aura à l'usure, de toute façon" prédit Midget avec assurance.

"On verra."

La fillette déposa un baiser sur sa joue et disparut, sans doute pour donner quelques pistes à Bobby en vue de leur future réconciliation. Celle-là quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

Mais quand même, c'était le baiser le plus étrange qu'ait jamais échangé John. Sentir les lèvres et la langue de Drake se réchauffer graduellement pour retrouver une souplesse et une douceur qu'il ne leur connaissait pas était… Woah.

Okay, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Restait à savoir si Drake aurait suffisamment de cran pour lui adresser la parole sans virer écrevisse la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face.

A savoir demain matin, au petit déjeuner.

John sourit. Demain, il serait d'humeur sociable. Le pauvre Bobby avait passé trop de temps en solitaire dans son frigo.


	4. Marie

** 04. Marie**

* * *

Quelque chose clochait avec Bobby.

Marie n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais il était évident qu'il avait un souci avec son pouvoir. Depuis sa sortie du frigo, il avait perdu le contrôle trois fois, se retrouvant parfois enfermé dans sa propre chambre.

Quatre maintenant.

Elle trouva Kitty et Peter devant la porte de la chambre de Bobby. Porte recouverte de givre. Kitty hésitait à la traverser pour prendre des nouvelles de leur ami ou à encourager son petit ami à la détruire carrément. Marie échangea un regard amusé avec Remy. Il y avait bien plus simple.

"JOHN !!" crièrent-ils en même temps.

John et Midget firent leur apparition en un clin d'oeil. La fillette n'avait pas perdu de temps pour les téléporter à leurs côtés.

"Tu pourrais prévenir !" protesta un John au teint blême.

"Je pensais que c'était urgent" rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

"Et ça l'est" renchérit Marie en leur désignant la porte.

"Encore ?" s'exclama-t-il. "Non mais il va falloir qu'il se calme le glaçon !"

"C'est à mon tour !" dit Midget à Kitty.

A chaque fois que Bobby se retrouvait coincé dans sa propre glace, c'était soit Kitty qui faisait traverser le mur à John, soit Midget qui l'y téléportait.

En deux clignements de paupières, Midget fit l'aller-retour, puis elle fit signe à Peter de la prendre sur ses épaules. Depuis peu, la fillette s'était découvert une passion pour la contemplation du monde depuis les épaules du colosse russe.

"On attend ?" demanda Remy en exhibant un jeu de cartes.

"C'est dimanche, on a pas cours" concéda Kitty.

Si Kitty le permettait, alors c'est qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre. Ils s'assirent tous à même le sol et entamèrent une partie de cartes.

Bizarrement John mettait toujours plus de temps à aider Bobby à retrouver le contrôle. Peut-être que le pouvoir de Bobby devenait si puissant que ce pauvre John peinait à faire fondre la glace ? Marie n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Pourtant, depuis Genosha, le pouvoir de John avait gagné en puissance, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

"Encore ?" s'exclama Tornade en les découvrant assis en rond dans le couloir.

"John s'en occupe" expliqua Kitty, gênée d'être surprise en plein jeu de cartes.

Leur professeur croisa les bras sur la poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

"Cela ne peut plus durer" décréta-t-elle.

La porte libérée de toute trace de gel s'ouvrit sur un John aux yeux malicieux et au sourire railleur.

"Mission accomplie, chef !" fit-il en la saluant.

La mutante à la chevelure immaculée ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître son amusement. Depuis qu'elle l'avait pris sous son aile, une sorte de complicité s'était établie entre eux. Le professeur Munroe était déterminée à ne donner aucune mauvaise raison au garçon de quitter à nouveau l'école, et ce sans aucun favoritisme éhonté.

Quand un Bobby aux joues écarlates et au regard penaud fit son apparition, elle soupira.

"Bien. Il va y avoir du changement."

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle dans l'expectative.

"Bobby, tu emménages dans la chambre de John."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama celui-ci. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter pareille punition ?"

"Ce n'est pas une punition, John" expliqua-t-elle fermement, "mais puisque Bobby semble avoir quelques difficultés avec son pouvoir, il est de ta responsabilité de l'aider."

"Vous dites ça parce que je suis le seul à en être capable" marmonna le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se retenant à grande peine de défier l'autorité de leur professeur.

"Aussi. Sur ce, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire" dit-elle en tournant les talons.

John adressa alors un regard meurtrier à Bobby.

"Je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer, Drake !"

Il attrapa Midget sous les épaules, la prit dans ses bras et partit d'un pas furieux.

"Il va me tuer…" glapit finalement Bobby, le visage blafard.

"Mais non, en fait, il est ravi" assura Kitty en se redressant et époussetant son pantalon.

Marie haussa un sourcil.

"Ravi ?"

"Ravi" répondit-elle d'un ton si sérieux que nul ne songea à la contredire.

* * *

"Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas" dit Marie à Kitty. Elles étaient assises sur un banc à observer les garçons jouer au basket-ball.

"A quel sujet ?"

"Sur Bobby et John."

"Ah."

"Ah ?"

"Ah."

"… Merci Kitty, tu m'aides énormément."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui as besoin d'aide."

"Hu ?"

Kitty soupira et se tourna vers elle.

"Malicia… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rompu avec Bobby ?"

La jeune fille rougit et tortilla une de ses mèches blanches autour de ses doigts.

"Eh bien… Il… Je… C'est personnel, Kitty !" s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

"Je vais te dire pourquoi, moi, parce que tu as rompu avec lui pour la même raison que moi. A partir du moment où Bobby n'avait plus d'obstacle, comme nos pouvoirs défaillants, pour nous embrasser et nous toucher, il a subitement trouvé mille excuses pour ne plus prendre d'initiative."

Marie eut un petit mouvement de recul manifestant son incompréhension.

"Malicia" reprit Kitty très patiemment, "Bobby a été mon premier petit copain. J'étais tellement angoissée par la simple idée de notre premier baiser qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi, je devenais immatérielle."

"Oh. Oh ! Ooooooh !!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Oh Seigneur, je comprends tout ! Mais tu crois que c'est parce que… parce qu'il…"

"Parce qu'il préfère les garçons ?"

Marie fronça le nez.

"Noooooon."

"Pourquoi pas ?" dit Kitty en haussant les épaules.

"Mais c'est Bobby… Il est tellement…"

"Normal ?"

"Ben… oui."

"La normalité, c'est le rêve de Bobby. Un rêve impossible, sinon il serait resté chez ses parents et aurait une petite copine à l'heure actuelle."

Marie se mordilla la lèvre un long moment en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle n'avait jamais lu pareille attirance dans les souvenirs de Bobby qu'elle avait pu entrevoir quand elle l'avait touché avant qu'elle ne prenne le vaccin. Même si à l'époque elle avait eu un semblant de contrôle dessus – après tout, n'avait-elle pas été capable de _brûler_ le peu de la psyché de John quand elle avait dû lui voler son pouvoir pour sauver ces policiers à Boston ?

Après que son pouvoir ait refait son apparition, elle avait veillé à ne toucher personne avant d'avoir un minimum de contrôle dessus et elle s'obligeait désormais à respecter l'intimité de chacun. Emprunter un pouvoir, d'accord. Subir pendant quelques heures des aspects de leur personnalité, passe encore. Mais violer véritablement leur esprit, plus jamais. Marie était bien décidée à rester elle-même et à conserver ses propres souvenirs intacts sans visiteur indésirable.

"Bon, d'accord, admettons !" s'écria-t-elle. "Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Bobby a autant de problèmes avec son pouvoir."

"Oh, c'est sûrement parce qu'en ce moment, il a trop de choses en tête. Cela m'est arrivé aussi de devenir immatérielle suite à une contrariété ou un coup de déprime. C'est fréquent chez les jeunes mutants."

"Je n'ai jamais connu ce genre de problème" s'excusa Marie. Son pouvoir avait toujours été incontrôlable et elle avait été obligée dès le début de le subir constamment.

"Ne t'en fais pas. A ta place, j'aurais aussi choisi le vaccin… même s'il n'a duré qu'un temps."

Marie haussa les épaules et leva ses deux mains gantées.

"Ca me convient. Je peux être utile sans le subir entièrement."

"J'imagine… Il paraît que Remy embrasse divinement bien" murmura Kitty avec malice.

Marie s'empourpra et ne put qu'acquiescer. Remy était un petit ami formidable, charmeur et galant, prévenant et provocateur. Il était à mi-chemin entre le gentleman et le mauvais garçon, ce qui donnait un mélange irrésistible auquel la jeune mutante avait succombé assez rapidement. Lui aussi avait un passé trouble, un peu comme John ou Jubilée. Pour le moment, il se confiait très peu à ce sujet, aussi ne posait-elle que peu de questions. Elle aimait aussi ce côté mystérieux chez lui.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école (un peu avant le retour de John), il avait quelque peu endossé le rôle du mauvais garçon. Mais si John avait été toujours des plus silencieux, sauf quand il était décidé à emmerder le monde, Remy, lui, avait un bagou à vous en faire perdre votre latin. A vrai dire, John allait toujours droit au but, il ne prenait aucun détour pour vous clouer le bec, tandis que Remy, lui, il enrobait…

"Et Peter, alors ?" demanda-t-elle.

Les joues de Kitty prirent une teinte rosée.

"Piotr est adorable" concéda-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent une œillade amusée.

"Et pour Bobby ?" demanda Marie en revenant à leur principal sujet de conversation.

"Cela change quelque chose pour toi ?"

Marie fit la moue.

"Il paraît que les meilleurs amis mâles sont encore les gays."

Kitty pouffa de rire.

"Ne va pas dire ça à Bobby, il va paniquer et geler toute l'école."

* * *

Depuis sa conversation avec Kitty, Marie fut plus attentive à l'étrange comportement de Bobby. Elle remarqua qu'il avait énormément de mal à regarder John dans les yeux quand il lui parlait. Et aussi qu'il s'étouffait généralement avec sa nourriture quand John évoquait les délices du _french kiss_. Etant donné que Remy était toujours le premier à rebondir sur le sujet et à monologuer ensuite jusqu'à faire rougir toutes les filles présentes dans la salle de repas, personne ne s'attardait sur la couleur des joues de Bobby.

Malgré tout, Bobby n'évitait pas John et passait toujours autant de temps en sa compagnie. D'après Midget, il devait se faire pardonner son départ impromptu chez ses parents. Ils avaient tous très mal vécu la disparition de Bobby, et ce sans aucun mot laissé derrière lui, mais ce fut surtout terrible pour John et Midget qui fuguèrent à leur tour. Trois semaines sans nouvelle d'eux. C'était alors que Marie et ses amis s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils auraient dû persévérer, comme Bobby. Elle avait craint que John ne s'en retourne auprès de Magnéto, entraînant la fillette avec lui. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Et à leur retour, alors que Bobby s'était isolé dans le frigo, ils s'étaient imposés auprès d'eux au moment des repas et en cours, jusqu'à ce que John cesse de les provoquer ou les pousser à bout. Kitty avait eu raison à ce sujet. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour venir à bout de St John Allerdyce : à l'usure, en se montrant plus têtu que lui. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui s'était révélé être têtu dans cette école depuis peu, c'était bien Kitty. Elle avait pris énormément d'assurance depuis Alcatraz et sa relation avec le calme Peter.

Aussi, quand Marie trouva John dans la cuisine en pleine nuit en train de manger de la glace, elle ne se gêna pas pour attraper une cuillère et s'installer à côté de lui. Avec un grognement mécontent, John poussa le pot entre eux pour qu'elle puisse en profiter avec lui.

"Insomnie ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Insomnie ?" l'imita-t-il avec une grimace moqueuse.

Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude.

"Comment ça se passe la cohabitation avec Bobby ?"

"Un véritable enfer."

Elle sourcilla.

"Tu exagères."

"S'il prend la douche avant moi, il vide le ballon d'eau chaude."

"Il a donc toujours des problèmes avec son pouvoir…"

John eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

"J'adoooore me réveiller le matin dans des draps givrés" expliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Tu devrais dormir avec lui dans ce cas."

Tiens, première fois qu'elle voyait John s'étrangler avec de la glace. Il la gratifia d'une œillade meurtrière qu'elle ignora.

"Bobby ne t'a pas vraiment abandonné à Alcatraz, John."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui en parlait maintenant, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que Bobby ne s'en était pas vanté. John ne parut pas intéressé par cette révélation et prit son temps pour se régaler de trois cuillères de glace avant de finalement l'encourager à continuer d'un "_Développe_ _?_" qui ne laissait percer aucune curiosité. Limite il ne demandait que par pure politesse. Cela irrita Marie, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. John l'avait toujours irritée après tout.

"Il t'a éloigné le plus possible de la colère du Phoenix, m'a raconté Kitty. Tu sais, il paraît qu'elle a tué tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Complètement désintégrés… Il n'y a que Logan qui y a résisté et qui a pu mettre fin à cette folie."

John observa longuement le pot de glace, semblant se demander s'il devait en reprendre ou pas.

"Il m'a éloigné ?" répéta-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

"Oui. Il t'a jeté sur ses épaules et t'a déposé plus loin, à l'abri, sûrement dans l'espoir qu'un de tes camarades te récupère."

John sourcilla, maintenant incapable de cacher son intérêt pour cette conversation.

"Pourquoi il ne m'a pas ramené à l'école ?"

"Il a sans doute eu peur que les profs t'enferment, ou pire… te vaccinent contre ton gré."

Un silence songeur accueillit cette nouvelle information.

"Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour Genosha" murmura Marie sans pouvoir s'empêcher de passer un doigt ganté sur la cicatrice qui ornait le poignet de John. Il y avait la même sur ceux de Midget. John retira vivement sa main et la fusilla du regard, la mettant au défi de recommencer. Marie ignora la vague de chaleur qui se répandit brutalement dans la cuisine. Bobby n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec son pouvoir, mais après tout, qui n'en avait pas dans cette école à part les adultes ?

"Personne ne l'aurait pu" concéda finalement le pyrokinésiste du bout des lèvres comme s'il répugnait à cet aveu.

Ils continuèrent à manger leur glace dans un silence plutôt confortable quand un bruit de course dans le couloir les alerta. Un Bobby échevelé et pâle comme la mort surgit dans la pièce, son poing droit complètement gelé. La température dans la pièce baissa rapidement de plusieurs degrés et Marie sentit la chair de poule parcourir ses bras nus. Bobby les regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. John resta imperturbable.

"Cauchemar ?" s'enquit-il poliment.

Le jeune homme fit signe que non sans bouger.

"Putain Drake, c'est mon Zippo dans ta main-là ?!" explosa subitement John en se redressant vivement.

Marie se rendit alors compte que le poing de glace contenait effectivement le briquet orné d'une tête de requin. Même si John était à présent capable de générer seul une flamme, il était toujours aussi attaché à ce maudit Zippo avec lequel il s'obstinait à hérisser le poil de tout le monde. Bobby hocha la tête bêtement. Il était complètement hébété. Elle se dépêcha de se lever avant que John ne fasse quelque chose qu'il ne regretterait sûrement pas et guida Bobby jusqu'à son tabouret. Elle lui servit un verre d'eau, mais à peine la main valide de son ami s'en approcha que le contenu se solidifia.

"Tu fais chier, Drake ! Tu peux pas te calmer un peu ?!"

"John !" gronda-t-elle. "Je ne crois pas que _Bobby_ soit en état pour ce genre de soutien de ta part" souligna-t-elle d'un regard entendu.

"Si c'était la dernière paire de gants au monde qu'il tenait dans sa foutue main de glace, tu dirais pas ça !" rétorqua-t-il. "Merde quoi… Mon Zippo…"

Le bras de Bobby se gela entièrement.

Marie suivit alors son instinct et le gifla tellement fort que l'empreinte de ses doigts apparut sans tarder sur la joue malmenée. Bobby sembla se réveiller et le Zippo tomba sur la table, libéré de la glace.

John écarquilla des yeux à la fois admiratifs et désapprobateurs.

"Evidemment, si c'est ça ta conception du soutien…"

"La ferme John."

"Tu m'as giflé…" ânonna Bobby en se frottant la joue.

"Ca, elle t'a pas raté…" renchérit John. "C'est pas con comme méthode. J'y penserai la prochaine fois."

Au regard horrifié de Bobby, il ricana et lui glissa le pot de glace entre les mains.

"Remets-toi, Popsicle."

Marie secoua la tête avant de s'excuser. Elle et John attendirent patiemment que Bobby termine le pot de glace et retrouve des couleurs.

"Cauchemar ?" redemanda John en s'assurant que son précieux Zippo fonctionnait correctement.

"Non."

_Click fwoosh._

"Alors quoi ?"

Le nez de Bobby disparut presque dans le pot de glace.

"Bobby n'est peut-être pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle chambre" suggéra Marie. C'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi Bobby avait paniqué. Il avait dû s'imaginer elle ne savait quoi en découvrant le lit de John vide.

"Mauviette" asséna ce dernier en réprimant un bâillement. "Sur ce, je vais me coucher."

Marie attrapa le bras de Bobby alors qu'il se levait pour suivre John et le força à se rasseoir. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire rassurant.

"Il ne partira plus" souffla-t-elle. "Parce que s'il le fait, toute la bande lui bottera l'arrière-train, sans oublier le professeur Munroe, le docteur McCoy et Kurt."

"Je sais" répondit Bobby, mais elle devinait qu'il n'était pas entièrement convaincu – nul n'ignorait que John était un électron libre susceptible de quitter cette école sur un simple coup de tête. "C'est juste que…"

"Laisse donc le passé où il est, d'accord ? Nous avons tous commis des erreurs, Bobby. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir quitté cette école sans réfléchir ou pour de mauvaises raisons" rappela-t-elle. "J'ai été la première à commettre cette erreur. Puis John. Maintenant toi. Mais nous y sommes tous revenus et c'est ça le principal."

Il acquiesça.

"Bien."

"Il m'en veut toujours."

"Bobby…" soupira la jeune fille. "Tu as vu des bribes du passé de John quand le docteur Grey a perdu le contrôle il y a quelques mois de cela. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de se protéger."

Le Professeur Xavier travaillait encore à effacer les souvenirs violés de l'esprit des élèves et à rendre à chacun son intimité. Bizarrement, il leur avait laissé quelques résidus émotionnels de la vie passée de John, comme pour les aider à mieux supporter le caractère indomptable et insupportable de ce dernier. S'ils n'avaient plus d'images nettes, il leur restait des impressions. Marie savait que ni Remy ni Peter n'avait bénéficié de ce traitement de faveur, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient le moins d'a priori envers John. Pour Kitty, elle n'était pas encore très sûre. La jeune mutante était tellement discrète concernant les confidences que tout un chacun lui faisait qu'il lui serait impossible d'un jour avoir la réponse.

Marie savait pertinemment que si plus rien ne lui était resté du passé de John, elle n'aurait fait aucun effort en sa faveur. Même si tous fermaient les yeux sur sa trahison, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était du genre invivable et, n'étant plus la petite amie de Bobby, Marie ne se sentait plus l'obligation de le supporter constamment. Elle s'en voulait quelque peu de ce manque de compassion, mais John n'en avait jamais eu pour autrui après tout.

"Et si je n'avais plus d'autre chance ?" demanda Bobby avec angoisse, la tirant de ses pensées.

Marie rit doucement, amusée par sa naïveté.

"Tu lui parles et il te répond. Tu partages sa chambre et il t'aide avec ton pouvoir. Tu lui prends toute l'eau chaude et il ne t'a pas encore tué. Je trouve cela plutôt encourageant."

Un sourire amusé chassa l'anxiété sur le visage de Bobby.

"Et on fait une super équipe en salle des dangers" ajouta-t-il.

Marie hocha la tête. Depuis peu, ils travaillaient en trio. Kitty, Peter et Remy formaient l'équipe Cat. Eux trois constituaient la Snark Team pour reprendre les termes de John. Et ils étaient rudement efficaces.

Au début, Marie s'était sentie flouée de faire équipe avec John. Elle aurait préféré s'entraîner avec Remy et Kitty, mais une petite discussion avec Logan lui avait fait comprendre la nécessité de sa présence. John restait un mutant imprévisible, et cette vérité s'était renforcée avec sa capacité à générer des flammes par sa seule volonté. Il lui arrivait parfois de perdre pied et de devenir aussi incontrôlable et destructeur que le feu qu'il manipulait. Il était alors difficile de le ramener à la raison et seuls elle et Bobby en étaient capables. Des garde-fous, avait affirmé Logan. Pour John, mais surtout pour les malheureux mutants qui croiseraient un jour leur route. Evidemment, Logan n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser un rictus moqueur étirer ses lèvres, mais Marie savait qu'à la différence de John, Logan se donnait beaucoup plus de mal pour maîtriser la bête en lui et n'en retirait aucune satisfaction quand elle surgissait sans prévenir dans des situations périlleuses.

Avec le temps, Marie avait appris à se régaler de pouvoir avoir accès momentanément aux pouvoirs de ses deux coéquipiers. Elle avait trouvé le juste milieu pour ne pas les assommer et agir à leurs côtés dans le feu de l'action. Evidemment, les garçons devaient la guider et la conseiller pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas en manipulant leur élémental respectif, et même John se révélait être un fin pédagogue à partir du moment où il était entendu que jamais elle ne lui arriverait à la cheville. Après tout, elle n'était jamais parvenue à générer elle-même des flammes, et ce à l'immense satisfaction de Pyro qui se félicitait de sa supériorité sur elle. Le docteur McCoy lui avait expliqué que cette faculté n'était pas naturelle au pouvoir de John et que c'était pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait la copier. Le scientifique n'était même pas sûr que John conserve cette aptitude à vie, mais rien ne lui avait été dit pour le moment.

John ayant refusé de lui prêter son Zippo, Remy s'était fait un plaisir de lui en offrir un avec leurs initiales entremêlées gravées dessus.

Même si elle avait une préférence indéniable pour la glace, c'était toujours un défi pour elle de ne pas laisser le feu la contrôler comme il contrôlait parfois John. C'était un défi envers elle-même et une revanche sur son propre pouvoir que de soumettre le feu à sa volonté. John détestait sa propension à éteindre le feu avec une brutalité qui en disait long sur sa volonté de le dominer, mais avait appris à ne rien en dire même si ses regards lourds de reproche étaient suffisamment éloquents.

Seule la présence de Bobby permettait à leur équipe de fonctionner avec efficacité.

Il tardait à Marie de pouvoir partir sur le terrain comme les autres. Ils seraient redoutables malgré leurs différences.

"Ca va mieux ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Merci."

"Les amis sont faits pour cela, imbécile. Il n'y a pas que John dans ta vie" le taquina-t-elle.

Les yeux bleus de Bobby s'arrondirent de stupeur.

"Je… Tu… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?!" glapit-il.

"Absolument rien."

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Juste que tes amis t'aiment comme tu es, Bobby Drake."

* * *

Quelques jours après cette conversation nocturne, Marie reposait allongée, la tête sur le torse de son petit ami. Ils étaient dans le jardin, profitant d'une belle journée ensoleillée. Les doigts de Remy jouaient avec ses mèches de cheveux et le soleil caressait sa peau. Elle était à deux doigts de sombrer dans un délicieux sommeil.

"Je crois qu'il y a de la romance dans l'air, très chère."

"Hmmm" répondit-elle.

"Notre ami Bobby s'est enfin décidé."

Effet d'une douche froide. Malicia se retourna prestement. Les yeux rouges de Remy brillaient d'espièglerie. Comme toujours quand il avait l'exclusivité d'une information.

"Décidé à quoi ?"

Sourire plein de sous-entendus.

"Remy…" menaça-t-elle en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Gambit avait ses faiblesses comme tout un chacun, et les chatouilles en faisaient partie.

"A enterrer son désir de normalité" répondit-il d'une voix radieuse.

"Et tu trouves cela drôle ?" s'insurgea-t-elle.

"Non, très chère, je ne me permettrai jamais de taquiner des mutants au pouvoir si dangereux."

"Menteur…"

"A peine."

"Remy, je suis très sérieuse. Si jamais…"

"Pas envie de voir toutes mes affaires congelées, ne t'en fais pas."

"Bien."

"Pas envie de les voir disparaître dans un incendie non plus."

"Parfait."

"En même temps, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de raisonnable."

"REMY !"


	5. Kitty Pryde

** 05. Kitty Pryde**

* * *

Kitty ignorait pourquoi ses petits camarades avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se confier à elle. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était capable d'écouter sans les interrompre ? Sans les juger ? Ou bien parce qu'elle était d'après eux de bon conseil ? Toujours était-il qu'elle avait dû rapidement se résigner au rôle de confidente privilégiée d'une bonne partie de l'école.

Le temps de dévorer un sandwich entre deux révisions et Jubilée ne lui avait rien épargné de ses tourments émotionnels concernant ce pauvre Doug. Son meilleur ami dont le seul pouvoir mutant était de pouvoir parler toutes les langues allait devoir faire face à une jeune fille anxieuse qui avait tendance actuellement à perdre le contrôle de ses plasmoïdes.

Elle se demandait encore si elle devait le prévenir quand John fit irruption dans la cuisine en pestant sourdement entre ses dents. Rien qu'à la raideur de ses épaules, il était facile de deviner qu'il était dans une colère noire. Kitty ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'arrivée de John dans cette école. Tant de rage et de haine concentrée en une seule personne… John en avait toujours voulu au monde entier et ce n'était qu'avec la perte de contrôle du docteur Grey qu'elle avait compris pourquoi.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il la gratifia d'un regard si mauvais qu'elle se hâta de piquer du nez dans son manuel de littérature. Parfois il valait mieux ne pas insister avec John, surtout quand il était à deux doigts de brûler toute la maison.

A sa grande surprise, il prit place à ses côtés et maltraita la nourriture qu'il avait sortie du frigo. L'air était devenu subitement plus lourd et elle pouvait sentir des ondes de chaleur irradier du corps tendu du jeune homme.

"Drake m'horripile."

Kitty inspira fortement pour calmer la course effrénée de son pauvre cœur. Elle se rassura très vite en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait qu'à relâcher sa concentration pour devenir intangible et donc insensible au feu.

"La cohabitation te pèse ?"

"Pire."

"Vous avez pourtant partagé une chambre avant."

"J'ai quitté l'école avant qu'une quelconque envie de meurtre n'ait eu le temps de poindre son nez, je te signale. Et arrêtez de me parler d'avant ! Y'en a marre à la fin !"

"Désolée" dit-elle calmement.

Avant.

Avant que tu ne partes, John.

Avant que tu ne nous trahisses tous.

Avant que tu ne deviennes l'ombre de Magnéto.

Avant que tu ne prennes des vies.

Avant Alcatraz.

Avant que tu n'affrontes tes anciens camarades.

Bobby.

Avant Genosha.

"John. Si tu pardonnais à Bobby, peut-être qu'il te laisserait plus d'espace."

"Même pas sur mon lit de mort" grommela-t-il avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son sandwich de fortune.

"Il t'a bien pardonné, lui."

"Foutaises. Il a juste effacé l'ardoise aussi facilement que Genosha a effacé ma mémoire."

Là, Kitty devait reconnaître que John marquait un point. Si John leur était revenu avec tous ses souvenirs, nul doute que les retrouvailles auraient été fort houleuses. Il n'était pas impossible que Bobby ne soit jamais parvenu à pardonner à son ami d'avoir du sang sur les mains sans ressentir le moindre remords.

"Je ne supporte plus cette école."

Kitty referma son livre et se tourna vers le pyrokinésiste.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, John ? Tout le monde fait en sorte que tout se passe bien pour toi et…"

"Justement ! C'est ça le problème ! Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je retourne encore une fois ma veste ? C'est pour cela que vous me maternez ? Pour éviter que je ne vous plante un couteau dans le dos ? Que je retourne jouer les chiens de garde auprès du vieux fou ? Vous m'emmerdez à la fin !!"

Kitty n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait quitté la cuisine en trombe. Elle aurait dû le voir venir, non ?

…

Non.

Elle n'avait jamais été réellement amie avec John, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Bobby. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle faisait doucement sa connaissance et qu'elle appréhendait lentement ce besoin d'indépendance et d'autonomie qui l'agitait. Ce besoin de reconnaissance. Et surtout de confiance.

"Kitty ? Ca va ?"

C'était Bobby et son regard humide de labrador. Toujours à s'inquiéter, surtout pour Malicia et elle. Il devait se sentir responsable de leur bien-être depuis qu'il leur avait brisé le cœur.

"John n'est que colère" répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Oui, il en veut au monde entier en ce moment. Comme au bon vieux temps" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à la fois nostalgique et amusé.

"Il n'a jamais réellement fait la paix avec son passé."

"St John Allerdyce ? Regarder en arrière ? Grand Dieu, jamais !"

"Personne n'aime voir de vieilles blessures ravivées. Toi pas plus que John."

Bobby eut la grâce d'être gêné avant d'acquiescer.

"On aurait tous besoin d'une bonne thérapie, j'imagine…" concéda-t-il.

Il prit place à ses côtés dans un silence pesant.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire" avoua-t-il. "Je crois qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais."

"C'est fort possible."

Le regard blessé que lui lança Bobby fit naître en elle un soupçon de culpabilité.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais aimé entendre."

"Mais c'est la vérité" s'excusa-t-elle d'un pauvre sourire. "Tu es parti sans un mot, Bobby. Sans nous donner d'explication. Sans nous laisser la moindre petite chance de te retenir ou de t'encourager dans ta décision."

"Je sais" dit-il d'un ton piteux. "J'ai vraiment tout foiré avec John."

"C'est sûr que cela ne va pas te faciliter la tâche pour le jour où tu te déclareras."

Les joues de Bobby s'empourprèrent et ses yeux prêts à jaillir de ses orbites. Il bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles qu'elle ignora ostensiblement.

"Inutile de nier, Robert Drake. Tout le monde est au courant."

"Tout le monde ?" glapit-il.

"Tout le monde sauf John."

"Tout le monde ?" gémit-il.

"J'exagère peut-être un petit peu. Disons juste la Cat et Snark Team, excepté John ?"

Bobby émit un couinement désespéré qui aurait pu lui arracher un geste de compassion si la colère de John n'avait pas encore imprégné la cuisine. Elle se leva, son livre sous le bras et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Laisse-le respirer, Bobby. Si tu étouffes le feu, tu le tues."

Et elle quitta la cuisine sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Kitty ignorait pourquoi ce fut avec elle que les professeurs voulurent s'entretenir. Sans doute parce qu'elle était la plus mature du groupe. Ou la plus objective.

Les professeurs Summers et Logan ne supportaient plus le comportement rebelle de John. Surtout le professeur Summers en fait. Personne n'aimait s'entendre dire qu'il avait un balai dans le fondement par un de ses élèves.

Le docteur Grey affirmait que l'état émotionnel instable de John était une menace. Kitty dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui renvoyer le compliment, mais nul doute que l'une des télépathes les plus puissants de tous les temps l'avait fort bien entendue.

Le professeur Munroe était inquiète, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle continuait à offrir son soutien à leur ami pyrokinésiste. A défaut d'avoir confiance, elle gardait la foi.

Seul le docteur McCoy s'amusait de tout ce ramdam, ne cessant de répéter qu'il fallait que jeunesse se passe et qu'il était plutôt bon signe qu'ils subissent ainsi la crise d'adolescence du jeune Allerdyce.

Kitty aurait préféré ne pas entendre tout cela, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de trahir John rien qu'en les écoutant, de briser la fameuse règle "tous contre les profs". Elle décida de fixer son regard sur le professeur Xavier qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. A son plus grand déplaisir, il lui posa la question tant redoutée.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Kitty ?"

Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle et elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas traverser le sol et quitter cette pièce oppressante.

"C'est vous les professeurs, pas moi" répondit-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

"Nous voudrions ton avis sur John. Comment est-il loin des regards d'adultes. S'il a des amis. S'il s'intègre bien."

"Vous êtes télépathe, non ?"

"Kitty !" sermonna le docteur Grey.

La jeune mutante s'empourpra, mais la colère fut plus rapide que la gêne ou la honte.

"Vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense ? Que le professeur Logan est un hypocrite parce qu'il ferme les yeux sur l'attitude de Remy et de Jubilée. Que le professeur Summers est incapable d'oublier que John a trahi un jour la grande cause des X-Men. Que le docteur Grey devrait faire preuve d'un peu plus de compréhension envers John, surtout après ce qu'elle a fait à Alcatraz. Que le professeur Munroe devrait lui serrer un peu plus la vis. Et que surtout le docteur McCoy ne change rien. Quant à vous, professeur Xavier, vous devriez vous demander pourquoi John n'a pas encore quitté cette école."

Le silence qui suivit fut tellement pesant que les derniers vestiges de volonté de Kitty volèrent en lambeaux et qu'elle s'enfonça dans le sol avec un soulagement incroyable.

* * *

Kitty passa le reste de la journée, enfermée dans sa chambre, refusant de la quitter même pour les repas. Elle se sentait à la fois honteuse et fière. Qui était-elle pour mettre les points sur les i d'adultes responsables ? Juste une stupide adolescente qui s'était refusé à trahir un stupide adolescent. John n'était même pas un ami, juste un camarade insupportable, mais qu'elle apprenait chaque jour à mieux connaître et même à apprécier.

"Bon sang, Pryde, tu veux tuer ce pauvre Popov ou quoi ?"

Elle sursauta si fort qu'elle passa à travers son lit. Jubilée, John et Midget se tenaient au beau milieu de sa chambre. John semblait ravi de pouvoir lui offrir le retour de sa monnaie. Il avait encore du mal à dissimuler sa surprise quand elle surgissait dans une pièce en traversant un mur et il la détestait pour cela. La surprendre ainsi grâce à la petite Midget lui procurait visiblement une immense satisfaction.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!" aboya-t-elle.

"C'est aussi ma chambre, Kitty" rétorqua Jubilée en se jetant sur son lit.

"Avant, c'était celle de Cyrène" dit Midget d'une voix égale. "Et quand je suis arrivée ici avec John, elle est venue partager une chambre avec moi."

"Et tu sais pourquoi, Midget ?" demanda Jubilée en relevant ses lunettes roses de son nez.

"Parce que je me téléporte plus vite que la vitesse du son et que les professeurs n'avaient pas envie que Kitty finisse sourde un jour."

"Bien vu !"

Kitty se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'appréciait guère d'être ainsi arrachée à sa solitude et à son besoin d'auto apitoiement.

"Midget, va chercher Popov avant qu'il nous fasse une attaque" ordonna John.

La fillette obtempéra et bientôt la présence du colosse russe rendit la taille de la pièce minuscule. Il adressa un regard désapprobateur à John.

"Il y a un panneau sur la porte indiquant qu'il est interdit d'entrer."

"Bien pour ça qu'on est pas passés par la porte, Popov."

Jubilée ricana avant de faire une énorme bulle avec le chewing-gum qu'elle ne cessait de mâchouiller outrancièrement.

"Katya désirait rester seule."

"Kitty-cat a besoin de manger" décréta John en levant l'assiette qu'il tenait à hauteur du nez de Piotr.

"Des hamburgers ?" grimaça-t-elle malgré son étonnement.

"Kasher" répliqua John avec aplomb, la mettant au défi de critiquer ceux-ci davantage.

"Pyro était de corvée de cuisine" lui apprit Jubilée après avoir enlevé toute trace de gomme de son nez.

"Avec Jubilée" précisa Midget. "Ils sont tous les deux punis pour trois mois."

"Et pourquoi donc ?" s'enquit Kitty avant de mordre dans son hamburger. Inutile de nier qu'elle était affamée et qu'elle appréciait le geste.

"La plus belle bataille de purée de tous les temps !" s'exclama Jubilée avec enthousiasme en laissant échapper quelques feux d'artifice mineurs qui égayèrent l'espace de quelques secondes les murs.

"Un gaspillage éhonté de nourriture" accusa Piotr.

"Là-dessus, Popov a pas tort, mais il y a eu provocation."

"De ta part, Pyro" marmonna Jubilée.

Elle était la seule de toute l'école à s'acharner à l'appeler par son nom de code. Kitty ne savait pas si c'était un reproche implicite pour sa trahison, un désir de garder une certaine distance avec lui ou une habitude qu'elle avait du mal à perdre. Avant, John avait toujours fortement insisté pour être appelé Pyro par ses camarades.

"Pas ma faute si Malicia avait oublié son sens de l'humour dans la Salle des Dangers."

"Tu sais bien qu'elle adule carrément ce vieux griffu."

"J'en connais d'autre."

"Je l'adule pas."

"A peine."

"Je l'adule pas" insista-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

"Si ça te fait plaisir" dit John avec désinvolture.

Kitty fronça les sourcils et invita Piotr à prendre place à ses côtés. Malgré son gabarit, son petit ami n'était pas emprunté comme certains adolescents mal dans leur peau. Il s'installa avec la grâce qui était la sienne.

John avait poussé Jubilée pour faire de la place pour lui et Midget. La jeune mutante protesta pour la forme.

"Okay, j'aime bien Logan, mais je l'adule pas."

"Bien sûr."

"Continue comme ça, Pyro, et je te fais bouffer mes plasmoïdes."

"Si Jubilée adulait le griffu comme Malicia, elle t'aurait fait bouffer ses plasmoïdes avec de la purée au lieu de prendre parti pour toi, John" affirma Midget d'une voix douce.

"Ah !" s'exclama avec triomphe la concernée.

John haussa les sourcils pour la forme avant de changer de sujet.

"Alors, Kitty-cat, c'est ton tête à tête avec le conseil des profs qui t'a rendue asociale ?"

"Comment… ?"

Jubilée fit claquer ses doigts, libérant deux petits plasmoïdes qui explosèrent près de l'oreille gauche de John. Ce dernier balaya l'air avec une grimace de dégoût.

"I'm Big Jubilee !"

"Elle a encore écouté aux portes" dit Piotr avec désapprobation.

Cela, Kitty aurait dû le deviner. Rien n'échappait à Jubilée qui tenait toujours à tout savoir sur tout. Une fouineuse comme on n'en faisait plus. Pire que Remy Lebeau, c'était tout dire.

"Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler."

Jubilée allait insister, mais un geste de John l'en empêcha.

"On a la vaisselle à faire, Lee."

La jeune fille soupira fortement, parvenant facilement à donner l'impression qu'elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire, Pyro. Etre de corvée pendant trois mois ou devoir te supporter pendant ces trois mois."

John l'ignora comme il savait si bien le faire, attrapa le bras de Jubilée et la main de Midget, lui adressa un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire moqueur, et ils disparurent tous trois de leurs vues.

"J'ai l'impression qu'une tornade vient de passer par ici" avoua-t-elle en finissant son hamburger sans cesser d'apprécier le silence qui venait de s'installer confortablement.

Piotr acquiesça.

"Je crois que cela a fait plaisir à John d'être puni" dit-il avec perplexité. "Il semblait ravi quand le professeur Munroe l'a enguirlandé."

"Il a dû apprécier l'attention, j'imagine" assura Kitty. "Ou alors, il est masochiste" ajouta-t-elle en n'en croyant pas un mot.

Non, John devait être ravi d'avoir été traité comme les autres élèves. Malgré son comportement odieux, sa dernière sanction remontait à sa fugue avec Midget. Et en plus il semblait s'être découvert des affinités avec Jubilée. Là, Kitty n'était pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne nouvelle que cela…

"Et Bobby ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il a essayé de raisonner Malicia, mais a abandonné après que Remy lui ait enfoncé la tête dans un plat de purée."

"Malicia et Remy ont été punis ?"

"Ils devront nettoyer nos uniformes d'entraînement pendant trois mois. Là, actuellement, ils sont dans le bureau du professeur Summers."

Kitty ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ils vont avoir droit au sermon le plus assommant de toute l'histoire de l'école" prédit-elle avec justesse.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Kitty fit profil bas. Elle était persuadée que ses enseignants lui en voulaient terriblement. Dès que leurs regards se posaient sur elle, elle tâchait de se faire la plus petite possible, toujours à deux doigts de devenir intangible. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'excuser un jour ou l'autre pour mettre fin à cette situation intenable, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage. Le plus affreux résidait dans les séances en Salle des Dangers avec le professeur Logan. Elle avait traité l'un des mutants les plus redoutables de tous les temps d'hypocrite. Jamais elle ne fêterait ses dix-huit ans. Elle mourrait d'angoisse bien avant.

Doug l'avait harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se confie à lui. Bien évidemment, il lui avait reproché de s'être mise dans le pétrin pour quelqu'un comme Pyro, quelqu'un qui d'après lui n'en valait pas la peine. Kitty savait que Doug n'appréciait guère John qui jugeait ses camarades mutants d'après la dangerosité de leur pouvoir, aussi ne lui en voulut-elle pas pour ses propos. Doug s'était toujours senti moins que les autres, et si presque tout le monde faisait en sorte de le valoriser, John était sans pitié avec lui. Peut-être devrait-elle lui en parler, mais elle craignait d'empirer la situation. C'était peut-être à Doug de s'affirmer finalement.

Elle avait fini par trouver refuge sur le toit de la maison que Warren venait d'abandonner pour une balade aérienne. Elle l'enviait presque. Il pouvait l'espace de quelques heures s'envoler là-haut et oublier ses problèmes sur terre. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire autant.

"Je peux ?" demanda Bobby derrière elle.

Il attendit poliment qu'elle acquiesce avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. A sa grande surprise, il portait l'uniforme des X-Men.

"Tu sors de l'entraînement ?"

"Je viens d'échapper à l'enfer, veux-tu dire."

"Malicia en veut toujours autant à John ?"

Bobby hocha la tête d'un air malheureux. Depuis la bataille de purée, il était sans cesse obligé de jouer les tampons entre ses deux coéquipiers et chaque séance d'entraînement en Salle des Dangers était devenue un véritable supplice.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il prend un malin plaisir à se mettre tout le monde à dos."

Ce qui était vrai. Kitty savait très bien pourquoi John agissait ainsi. Il refusait toute amitié encouragée par la volonté de le garder dans le droit chemin. Seuls ceux qui l'appréciaient réellement étaient aptes à affronter cette tour hostile et imprenable qu'était devenu St John Allerdyce.

"Toi, il te laisse relativement tranquille" souligna-t-elle.

"Moi, je partage une chambre avec lui. Vous n'avez aucune idée des tourments que j'endure."

Kitty éclata de rire. Bobby exagérait, comme le dénonçaient ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

"Non seulement tu me fais des infidélités avec BirdyBoy, mais aussi avec Kitty-cat, Popsicle ?" leur parvint la voix railleuse de John.

Il se faufila entre eux sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir à sa soudaine présence.

"Alors, on parlait de moi ?" s'enquit-il l'air de rien en exhibant son Zippo.

_Click __Snap._

"BirdyBoy ?" demanda Kitty.

_Click __Snap._

"John a décidé de tous nous affubler d'un surnom. Warren n'y fait pas exception."

_Click Snap._

"Comment ça se fait que vous soyez aussi copains tous les deux ?" interrogea John avec suspicion.

_Click Snap._

"Euh…" fit très intelligemment Bobby.

_Click Snap._

"Pour deux raisons que je peux t'énoncer si tu cesses de jouer avec ton briquet, John" intervint Kitty.

John haussa les sourcils, ouvrit et referma une dernière fois son Zippo histoire d'avoir le dernier mot et le fit disparaître dans la poche de son blouson.

"Tout d'abord, Warren et Bobby ont pour point commun d'avoir trouvé ici un asile loin de leurs parents."

John darda un regard noir sur Bobby.

"C'était avant… euh… enfin…"

"Avant que tu te sois débiné en cachette" asséna un Pyro impitoyable.

"Tu ne me le pardonneras jamais, hein !" aboya Bobby.

Un sourire à la fois moqueur et ravi éclaira le visage buté de John.

"Pas tant que t'agiras en victime coupable."

Kitty croisa les doigts pour que Bobby comprenne le message et se promit de ne pas intervenir en faveur de Doug. Ce serait à lui de faire ses preuves et de tenir tête à John.

"La deuxième raison, c'est que Warren a trouvé un pantalon à Bobby après la bataille d'Alcatraz."

"KITTY !"

"Alors là, tu m'intéresses, Kitty-cat. C'est quoi cette histoire de pantalon ?"

"Rien du tout !!"protesta Bobby.

"La ferme, Drake. Laisse parler la demoiselle."

Kitty ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ce souvenir.

"Eh bien… Quand Bobby a pris sa forme de glace, ses vêtements n'ont pas tenu le coup et donc…"

John écarquilla de grands yeux et ce fut la première fois que Kitty remarqua la couleur de ceux-ci. Partagés entre le gris et le bleu, et non noirs comme elle l'avait toujours cru. Puis, il éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces ricanements dont il avait le secret, mais un véritable rire qui les prit tous deux de surprise. Bobby en oublia de protester. Ils le contemplèrent, bouche bée, n'osant briser le charme d'une parole malheureuse.

"Attendez une minute !" réalisa John en se redressant subitement.

Il se tourna vers Bobby avec une grimace incrédule.

"Tu m'as porté sur tes épaules loin d'Alcatraz alors que tu étais nu comme un ver ?! Et sous les chastes yeux de cette pauvre Kitty-cat en plus ?"

"Comment tu sais que… ?" demanda Bobby, interloqué.

Mais John riait à nouveau.

"Tu as vu les bijoux de la famille Drake ?" s'exclama une autre voix.

"Oh non" gémit Bobby. "Pas elle."

Jubilée se faufila par un velux et rampa jusqu'à Kitty.

"Je passais par là par hasard et je vous ai entendus" expliqua-t-elle avec aplomb, mettant au défi quiconque de prétendre qu'elle les avait espionnés. "Alors Kitty, raconte ! Tu as vu Bobby tout nu en train de courir avec Pyro sur le dos ?"

Kitty rougit fortement et acquiesça, provoquant un nouvel accès d'hilarité chez John et un gémissement de fin du monde chez Bobby.

"Et t'avais pas d'appareil photo sous la main, c'tte poisse ! Et ça te fait rire, Pyro ?"

"Pourquoi ? Je dois en pleurer ?" ricana-t-il.

"Bobby était nu comme un ver ! Et tu étais sur son dos ! Et inconscient !! J'en pleurerais à ta place. Mince, c'est mon rêve, ça, d'être portée sur des épaules viriles et d'avoir une vue imprenable sur un beau petit cul !"

Bobby avait enfoui son visage cramoisi entre ses mains.

"A moins que tu n'aies déjà vu le beau petit cul de Drake ! Après tout, vous partagez la même chambre et la même salle de bains !"

Jubilée avança à genoux jusqu'à John.

"Alors, raconte, l'est comment Bobby ?"

"Dis donc, Lee, c'est pas sur le surdoué des langues que tu as des vues ? Alors laisse le beau petit cul d'Iceboy tranquille."

Jubilée grommela et laissa échapper quelques minuscules plasmoïdes pour mieux manifester son mécontentement et ainsi dissimuler sa gêne.

"Ca va, ça va, je te le laisse ton glaçon !"

John afficha un sourire plein de dents qui rappela à Kitty le requin qu'arborait son briquet. Bobby hésitait visiblement entre creuser un trou pour mieux s'y cacher et réagir à la présente conversation. Kitty lui fit un signe discret pour l'encourager au silence avant de lui offrir un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

Kitty trouva finalement le courage de s'excuser auprès de ses aînés. Bien évidemment, aucun ne lui en tint rigueur, et certains la remercièrent même de son honnêteté malgré son insolence.

Les entraînements avec le professeur Logan n'avaient plus le goût de la dernière heure du condamné et Kitty retrouva sa tranquillité d'esprit.


	6. Psylocke

** 06. Psylocke**

* * *

Sept adolescents.

Elle les observa longuement pour mieux s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de sa cible.

La plus petite des filles était habillée de manière affreusement voyante. Lunettes roses sur le nez et blouson jaune criard. Elle ne cessait de faire des bulles avec son chewing-gum entre deux commentaires acides. Jubilation Lee, surnommée Jubilée. Ils n'avaient pu trouver aucune donnée sur la nature exacte de son pouvoir.

La plus grande était dotée de deux longues mèches blanches. De celle-là, ils savaient tout, du nom de code au pouvoir. Pas étonnant qu'elle porte des gants alors que le temps était des plus cléments en cette douce soirée d'été.

La troisième passait totalement inaperçue à côté de ses deux camarades. Shadowcat. Elle avait affronté le Fléau à Alcatraz et y avait survécu, ce qui était un exploit à ne pas négliger. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle était capable de traverser les murs sans aucune difficulté.

Puis venaient les quatre garçons.

Le plus grand avait aussi fait des ravages à Alcatraz avec son corps de métal organique. Colossus.

Venait ensuite le Cajun avec des lunettes dissimulant son regard. A part son accent trahissant ses origines, ils n'avaient aucune information sur lui. Pourtant, rien qu'à sa démarche, sa manière de bouger et de regarder autour de lui, elle pouvait en déduire qu'il était bien plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Derrière lui, suivait Iceberg, le mutant contrôlant la glace organique. Il aurait pu être redoutable si Xavier n'en avait pas fait un brave petit X-Man obéissant. Il discutait tranquillement avec le traître. Elle avait failli ne pas le reconnaître, cherchant une tête blonde et en trouvant une brune. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait une assurance telle que personne n'aurait songé à le provoquer. Toujours cette même confiance en soi. En son pouvoir. Sa main droite ouvrait et fermait le clapet de son Zippo avec la même harmonie que les battements d'un cœur en phase de sommeil profond.

Cela n'avait pas été trop difficile de les suivre sans que le Cajun s'en rende compte. Il était bien trop occupé à conter fleurette à la dénommée Malicia, elle-même décidée à ignorer certaines personnes de leur groupe. Il y avait une tension bien palpable parmi ces jeunes, tension qu'ils étaient tous décidés à passer outre pour ne pas gâcher cette soirée visiblement.

Leur chaperon les avait abandonnés à l'entrée du parc à trois rues du cinéma afin de passer la soirée en solitaire dans un bar. Une véritable chance pour elle. D'après Magnéto, il était doté d'un flair redoutable.

Le reste avait été trop facile à son goût. Ils avaient payé leur places, acheté deux énormes pots de pop-corn et pris place dans la plus petite salle. Puis, grâce à son impulsion télépathique, le traître s'était levé pour aller soulager sa vessie.

Sa dague psy s'était enfoncée comme du beurre dans sa psyché tourmentée. Elle avait déconnecté ses synapses et n'avait rien fait pour ralentir sa chute, se régalant du bruit sourd qu'il résulta de la rencontre de son corps avec le sol.

Puis, elle n'avait plus eu qu'à attendre que Madrox vienne lui donner un coup de main pour disparaître discrètement.

* * *

La nuit serait longue et ils avaient déjà perdu un temps précieux à brouiller les pistes et à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les X-Men. Elle avait promis à Magnéto que tout serait terminé avec le lever du soleil.

Alors qu'elle s'immisçait dans cet esprit avec précaution, elle réalisa combien les humains étaient inaptes. Détruire des pans entiers de souvenirs était impossible sauf pour un télépathe confirmé. La mémoire était tel un disque dur d'ordinateur. On pouvait en effacer des fichiers, mais ils ne disparaissaient jamais réellement. Elle pourrait aisément les ramener à la surface. Magnéto avait eu raison, encore une fois. Soit Charles Xavier était diminué depuis son changement de corps, soit il avait préféré ne pas réparer cette psyché pour mieux la convertir à sa noble cause. Puisque ni lui, ni Grey n'avait entrepris la moindre reconstruction mémorielle, elle allait s'en charger elle-même.

Ce serait douloureux pour son patient, très douloureux, mais qu'importe. Magnéto ne lui avait pas demandé de prendre des gants avec lui. _Fais ce que tu as à faire_, voilà ce qu'il s'était contenté de lui ordonner.

Sa dague psychique abattit toutes les barrières mentales et raviva les souvenirs éclipsés.

_Souviens-toi._

De ton arrivée à l'école pour surdoués. Surdoués, quelle bonne blague. Tous des surdoués en génétique, voilà tout.

_Souviens-toi._

De ta surprise devant l'existence de ces autres mutants.

De ta jalousie devant la dangerosité de certains pouvoirs.

De l'envie qui t'a étreint violemment en constatant que certains n'avaient pas besoin d'un objet extérieur pour faire appel à leur don.

_Souviens-toi._

De ta colère quand les adultes ont voulu te faire entrer dans le moule.

De ta rage à chaque fois qu'ils te sermonnaient sur ton pouvoir.

Il ne faut pas abuser de ton pouvoir, disaient-ils.

Tu n'es pas supérieur aux humains, répétaient-ils.

Tu as des responsabilités envers ce monde, te harcelaient-ils.

N'utilise jamais ton pouvoir pour ton amusement personnel, te sermonnaient-ils.

Contrôle-toi.

Contrôle-toi.

Contrôle-toi.

_Souviens-toi._

Ils ont tenté d'étouffer ton feu.

Ils ont tenté de t'asphyxier.

De te faire entrer dans le rang.

De faire de toi un brave petit mutant bien obéissant comme ce Robert Drake.

_Souviens-toi._

De ces imbéciles qui ont essayé vainement de te comprendre, toi et ta colère.

De ton silence devant leurs mains tendues en guise de paix.

De ton obstination à leur tourner le dos à chaque fois qu'ils désiraient s'entretenir avec toi pour soigner tes soi-disant plaies du passé.

_Souviens-toi._

De l'arrivée de cette fille qui t'a privé de ce début d'amitié, qui t'a isolé d'avantage.

_Souviens-toi._

De l'attaque de l'école.

Un endroit sûr, disaient-ils. Ta maison où tu n'aurais plus à craindre le lendemain.

Mensonges.

Jamais tu n'as été en sécurité nulle part, et surtout pas là.

_Souviens-toi._

Comment les adultes t'ont traité comme un enfant, refusant de te laisser te battre à leurs côtés.

Comment cette fille désormais affublée de mèches blanches a osé te voler le feu l'espace de précieuses minutes.

_Souviens-toi._

De Magnéto qui t'a offert la possibilité de porter fièrement ton vrai nom, ce que t'avaient toujours dénié Xavier et ses comparses.

De Magnéto qui a su voir ce que tu valais vraiment.

De Magnéto qui a compris que tu étais un mutant avant tout, que tu étais le feu et de sa promesse silencieuse de ne jamais t'étouffer.

_Souviens-toi._

Comment tu as quitté si facilement les X-Men pour la Confrérie.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Sans personne pour te retenir.

Sans personne pour te chercher ensuite. Te faire entendre raison, même si ça n'aurait sans doute servi à rien.

_Souviens-toi._

Du feu.

Du pouvoir.

Du feu.

De ta place aux côtés de Magnéto.

Veillant sur lui.

Sur ses idées.

Sur sa cause.

De sa bienveillance.

De celle de Mystique.

De ce semblant de famille qui t'avait enfin accepté tel que tu étais.

_Souviens-toi._

D'Alcatraz.

Du froid mordant qui a emprisonné tes avant-bras, étouffant tes flammes.

De la tête d'Iceberg se rapprochant de toi trop rapidement.

De la douleur.

De ta perte de conscience.

De ta défaite face à Iceberg.

_Souviens-toi._

Presque trop facile. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de remplacer les derniers mois vécus à l'école de Xavier par une invention de son crû. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la faculté de détruire carrément ses souvenirs, mais prêcher le faux pour le vrai, cela, elle savait faire.

* * *

Il venait de reprendre conscience. Il mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie.

Il parvint péniblement à se mettre debout, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi sa tête était aussi douloureuse. Il examina aussi ses mains avec incompréhension. Le souvenir d'engelures y était encore visible, mais ce n'est pas cela qui retenait son attention. Ses doigts descendirent sur ses poignets. Il les palpa longuement en quête de quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait plus.

Enfin, il s'avança et elle fit en sorte qu'il rencontre son reflet. Dire qu'il fut surpris serait un euphémisme. Depuis quand ses cheveux étaient courts et blonds ?

_Mais depuis ton arrivée dans la Confrérie, très cher Pyro. L'aurais-tu oublié ?_

Il sursauta et tourna sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait la voir, mais il l'entendait parfaitement bien. Elle souriait avec le même appétit qu'un chat affamé.

Il tenta de faire naître une flammèche au creux de ses mains. En vain.

Horrifié, il fouilla ses vêtements. Pas de Zippo, rien.

_Te voilà désarmé face à leur colère, Pyro. Mais peut-être t'ont-ils déjà donné le vaccin. Peut-être n'es-tu plus rien._

Il se rhabilla, ce qui lui prit plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire étant donné que ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, puis il s'aventura hors de l'infirmerie.

Il ne croisa personne alors qu'il remontait les longs couloirs immaculés en direction de l'ascenseur, ce qui lui laissa le temps de se remémorer les derniers événements.

Il avait quitté les X-Men il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, abandonnant sa chrysalide d'humain pour sa véritable identité mutante : Pyro.

Il avait modifié son apparence pour mieux rentrer dans ce nouveau rôle, persuadé qu'il était d'être indispensable à un mutant de la classe de Magnéto.

Il fit tout pour obtenir son approbation en dépit de son respect.

Il brûla.

Brûla.

Brûla.

Et tua aussi.

Une arme de destruction redoutable, forgée par des mains non moins redoutables.

Il avait marché dans l'ombre de Magnéto, brandissant le feu dès que l'on menaçait le vieil homme. Comme s'il avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour se protéger…

L'abandon de Mystique le rendit plus impétueux d'accomplir au mieux sa tâche, prêt à tuer le professeur Xavier s'il le fallait, s'en vantant ouvertement même pour mieux prouver sa loyauté. La colère de Magnéto avait été une surprise.

Puis, il y avait eu l'affrontement final sur Alcatraz où Magnéto l'avait mis au défi de prouver qu'il était un dieu et non un insecte. Et pourtant Drake l'avait battu à plates coutures.

Lui, Pyro, le dieu.

Lui, battu.

Lui, jeté à terre.

Lui, abandonné par Magnéto, comme le fut Mystique.

Encore et toujours abandonné.

L'histoire de sa vie.

Alors pourquoi tout cela sonnait-il faux ?

_C'est pourtant ce qui est arrivé, Pyro. Ce coup à la tête te jouerait-il des tours ? _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mémoire ne te fait pas défaut. _

_Tu es un mutant dangereux et craint. _

_Un traître. _

_Un assassin._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour révéler un Charles Xavier en fauteuil roulant accompagné d'un Wolverine menaçant.

"John. Je vois que tu es réveillé."

"Pyro. Mon nom, c'est Pyro" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il eut un moment d'arrêt, semblant se demander pourquoi diable il avait répondu cela, mais la main de Wolverine qui le plaqua durement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur l'extirpa violemment de sa perplexité.

Une de ses griffes s'avança jusqu'à toucher la chair tendre de son cou.

"Logan. C'est inutile. John n'est plus une menace à présent."

"Il reste un petit salopard d'assassin malgré tout, Charles."

Elle pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur. La peur l'étreignait.

"Vous m'avez…"

"On s'est gêné !" maugréa le mutant au squelette d'adamantium.

"Bien évidemment, tu es libre de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le sera nécessaire dans cette école, John. Elle n'a jamais cessé d'être ta maison et je n'ignore pas que plus personne ne t'attend à l'extérieur."

Elle renforça ce sentiment en puisant dans des souvenirs plus anciens.

Son père constamment en prison, le berçant de belles promesses qu'il ne tenait jamais.

Son dernier beau-père en date le mettant à la rue.

Sa mère lui suppliant de ne plus jamais revenir dans cette maison qui n'était plus la sienne.

Mystique abandonnée dès qu'elle perdit son pouvoir.

La colère déferla sur sa peur, la noyant sauvagement.

"Espèce d'enfoirés ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !"

"On a pris le gauche" ricana Wolverine.

"Hors de question que je reste ici !"

"T'oublieras pas de remercier Drake avant de partir alors. Il t'a sauvé la vie à Alcatraz."

"Logan, cesse donc de malmener notre jeune ami."

Ses pieds retrouvèrent le sol et il s'écarta sauvagement de la prise d'acier de Wolverine.

"Allons continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ?"

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors, révélant l'intérieur boisé de l'école.

La main de Wolverine s'abattit sur son épaule et il le mena sans ménagement, tous deux suivant de près Charles Xavier.

Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes en chemin.

Tous ces regards chargés de reproches braqués sur lui.

Sans le feu, il était vulnérable.

Ici, il était vulnérable.

Et dans l'impossibilité de fuir tous ces yeux qui suivaient le moindre de ses pas.

Bleus. Bobby.

_Traître. Tu étais mon ami._

_Assassin. Tu as tué pour le plaisir._

_Je te hais._

Verts. Malicia.

_Tu nous dégoûtes tous._

_Je te hais._

Noisette. Kitty.

_Ta place n'est plus ici._

_Je te hais._

Bleus. Peter.

_Tu es la honte de cette école._

_Je te hais._

Rouges. Remy.

_Tu es un perdant, Pyro._

_Je te hais._

Noirs. Jubilée.

_Tu mériterais de mourir._

_Je te hais._

Blancs. Tornade.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi nous avoir autant déçus ?_

Bleus. Fauve.

Jaunes. Diablo.

_Si c'est pas malheureux…_

_Pauvre gosse._

_Ils te haïssent tous._

Puis, elle fit succéder toute une série de scénettes où tous ceux qui avaient fait de Pyro le mouton qu'il était devenu le repoussèrent avec haine, l'insultèrent avec mépris, lui tournèrent le dos sans la moindre hésitation.

Voilà ce qui aurait dû se passer sans Genosha.

Voilà ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

La haine.

La colère.

La peur.

Le rejet.

Le dégoût.

L'abandon.

Et la solitude.

* * *

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Un ultime coup de sa dague psychique ancrerait le faux dans la réalité et Magnéto la laisserait vivre. Elle n'avait pas osé demander au maître du magnétisme pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que la psyché de Pyro subisse pareil traitement, mais nul doute que cela avait à voir avec son retour parmi les X-Men.

Peut-être n'appréciait-il pas d'avoir perdu l'un de ses fidèles sujets au profit de Xavier.

Peut-être détestait-il tout simplement perdre.

Peut-être.

Cependant, Magnéto n'avait pas prévu que la porte du hangar dans lequel la Confrérie avait trouvé refuge exploserait sous les coups de Colossus.

Du moins, le pensait-elle.

Peut-être auraient-ils dû prévoir que Wolverine les retrouverait à la trace, obstiné comme il était.

"Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient" gronda le mutant aux griffes d'acier.

"Un p'tit con comme on en fait plus !" lança Malicia.

"Wouais, notre allume barbecue !" renchérit Jubilée, faisant apparaître ce qui semblait être des plasmoïdes au bout de ses doigts.

Psylocke eut un sourire carnassier et serra son poing, faisant apparaître sa dague psychique d'un rose éclatant.

"Venez le chercher !"

Une ombre derrière elle la fit se retourner vivement et Shadowcat se matérialisa devant elle pour mieux faucher ses jambes et la jeter à terre.

Puis la glace emprisonna ses bras et ses jambes, l'empêchant de se défendre, révélant la présence silencieuse d'Iceberg.

Psylocke éclata de rire.

"C'est trop tard ! Vous ne pourrez pas défaire ce que j'ai fait ! Et vous ne pourrez pas m'y forcer !"

La colère de Magnéto lui faisait bien trop peur pour obtempérer. Ils étaient des X-Men. Ils ne la tueraient pas.

"Tu crois ça ?"

La mutante aux mèches blanches se pencha sur elle et enleva lentement l'un de ses gants.

Psylocke savait ce qui allait arriver et une peur incroyable lui vrilla subitement les entrailles. Elle ne voulait pas vivre cela. Tout, mais pas ça. Non.

Avec un regard déterminé, Malicia apposa sa main sur son visage.

Psylocke hurla alors qu'elle sentait sa vie, ses souvenirs, son pouvoir lui échapper.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.


	7. Remy LeBeau

** 07. Remy Lebeau**

* * *

Sa belle était redoutable quand elle se mettait en colère. Remy ne savait pas si cela venait des restes de caractère de Logan en elle, mais il trouvait cet aspect de sa personnalité fort attrayant. En fait, il appréciait plus que quiconque les effets secondaires du pouvoir de Marie. Cela mettait du piment dans leur relation.

Quand Marie avait canalisé le pouvoir de Bobby, elle devenait l'espace de quelques heures une jeune fille un peu prude et il était obligé de faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour ne serait-ce que poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

Par contre, il était hors de question de l'approcher quand elle venait de manipuler le feu. Marie ne supportait pas quand Johnny déteignait sur elle, même pour peu de temps, et elle supportait encore moins que Remy s'en amuse. Généralement, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que cela passe.

Mais ce soir, alors qu'elle s'imprégnait plus que nécessaire du pouvoir de cette mutante aux cheveux violets, Remy se demandait quelle surprise elle lui réserverait pour plus tard.

Une dague psychique fit son apparition sur le poing fermé de Malicia alors qu'un papillon de la même espèce se mit à briller autour de ses yeux, prenant sa source de son front.

"Cette garce…" dit-elle alors que son accent du sud avait pris des teintes britanniques. "Je sais ce qu'elle a fait."

Remy jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la télépathe inconsciente. Elle gisait inerte, prisonnière de la glace, ses yeux écarquillés et vides de toute expression. Nul doute que le réveil serait pénible pour elle.

"Dépêche-toi petite !" gronda Logan alors qu'il s'acharnait sur l'homme multiple qui ne cessait de se dédoubler à chacun de ses coups.

Remy chargea quelques cartes et leur fit un peu d'espace.

"Colossus" ordonna Shadowcat. "Apporte ton aide à Wolverine. Jubilée, Gambit, nettoyez la zone pour que Malicia puisse avoir les coudées franches. Iceberg, tu couvres ses arrières."

Sacrée Kitty. Elle n'avait pas son pareil quand elle passait en mode leader. Remy prisait ce côté assuré qu'elle ne dévoilait réellement que dans des situations pareilles. Nul doute qu'avec le temps, elle ferait de l'ombre à Tornade et Cyclope en matière de leadership.

D'autres membres de cette fameuse Confrérie, dont il avait jusqu'ici uniquement entendu parler, firent leur apparition. Dire qu'il s'amusa comme un petit fou était un euphémisme. Il n'était pas obligé de retenir ses coups comme dans la Salle des Dangers ou de ralentir la cadence pour que ses petits camarades puissent suivre. Là, maintenant et ici même, Gambit put faire preuve de l'entièreté de son talent, s'attirant un sifflement appréciateur de la part de Wolverine.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les membres de la Confrérie, pas les X-Men en devenir.

Feux d'artifice explosifs.

Tous aveuglés ou assommés par Jubilée dont les attaques étaient décuplées par la montée d'adrénaline ou la peur qu'elle ressentait. Allez savoir avec cette petite.

Poings de fer.

Nul mutant ne parvenait à se relever des coups de Colossus.

Griffes d'adamantium.

Gambit ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ceux qui osaient affronter le terrible Wolverine.

Cartes explosives.

Courtoisie de sa part, bien entendu.

A l'arrière, Shadowcat et Iceberg veillaient sur sa belle, elle-même occupée à réparer les dégâts occasionnés par la télépathe sur ce pauvre Johnny.

Glace sur les murs et le sol.

Oups. Il semblerait que ce cher Bobby soit en train de se lasser.

Une chance pour eux, ils avaient l'habitude de combattre sur pareil terrain, mais visiblement la Confrérie redoutait l'ère glaciaire. Alors que le givre avait recouvert sol et hangar et que la température avait fortement baissé, rendant chaque respiration douloureuse, les mauvais mutants – comme les appelait Jubilée – prirent la poudre d'escampette, sans demander leur reste et abandonnant les blessés derrière eux. Charmante mentalité.

Ils se regroupèrent autour de Malicia dont le visage n'exprimait qu'une intense concentration agrémentée d'un soupçon de douleur qui lui donna envie de l'arracher immédiatement à cette étreinte télépathique. Il se retint, prenant son mal en patience.

Alors que Kitty tentait de calmer l'inquiétude de l'ami Bobby, Logan fit le tour des environs, usant sans doute de son flair redoutable pour s'assurer qu'ils ne craignaient plus rien.

Puis, avec un cri qui les fit tous sursauter, Malicia recula vivement et d'un geste, empêcha quiconque de l'approcher. Elle se rua en direction du mur contre lequel elle prit appui et vomit longuement.

Johnny était toujours inerte, allongé sur cette table métallique. Bobby était déjà à ses côtés, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller. Sans aucun effet, remarqua placidement Remy.

Logan fut le seul que Malicia laissa approcher. Il frotta gentiment son dos alors que des spasmes la pliaient en deux. Quand elle eut fini, elle ne bougea pas immédiatement, sa respiration sifflante étant la seule mélopée brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé en ces lieux. Puis, elle se redressa, leur présentant un visage blême et couvert d'une sueur froide. Des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux verts d'habitude si vif et ses mains ne cessaient de trembler.

"Ca va ?" demanda Kitty sans bouger de là où elle était.

Nul n'ignorait que Malicia détestait être approchée quand elle venait d'emprunter le pouvoir de quelqu'un, exceptés par Logan ou lui. Cela dit, vu ce qu'elle venait de vivre, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

"Ca va" dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Malicia, John ne se réveille pas," intervint Bobby.

Elle acquiesça, comme si ce fait ne l'étonnait pas.

"Tu t'expliques, petite ?" gronda doucement Logan.

"Cette Psylocke" expliqua-t-elle de manière saccadée car elle parvenait difficilement à retrouver son souffle, "a tenté de modifier les souvenirs de John pour le retourner contre nous. J'ai réussi à annuler ça, mais…"

La bulle du chewing-gum de Jubilée éclata, résonnant étrangement aux quatre coins du hangar.

"Mais ?" s'enquit Remy en rangeant son paquet de cartes.

"Mais elle lui a rendu sa mémoire."

Un silence inconfortable accueillit cette déclaration.

"Et alors ?" dit-il.

Malicia lui adressa un regard peu amical.

"John se souvient de ses agissements au cœur de la Confrérie, Remy. De qui il était avant."

Remy haussa les sourcils devant les mines lugubres de tout le monde. Il était vrai qu'il devait être le seul à n'avoir jamais connu le Johnny d'avant, même si d'après Kitty, il n'avait guère changé, toujours été ce rebelle pyromane dont la santé mentale semblait reposer sur ce Zippo qu'il baladait partout avec lui. Remy était persuadé qu'il dormait avec, même si Bobby affirmait le contraire.

En fait, tout avait basculé avec l'attaque de l'école par Stryker, avait-il cru comprendre. Leur fuite les avait menés chez les parents de Bobby où l'annonce de sa mutation avait entraîné l'arrivée de la flicaille du coin. Logan avait été abattu d'une balle en pleine tête et Johnny avait fait appel au feu pour repousser les humains armés. Rien que Logan ou lui n'aurait fait en pareille circonstance.

Evidemment, Malicia lui avait expliqué le plaisir sadique ressenti par Pyro et combien c'était mal. Certes, certes, mais ne lui avait-elle pas fait part aussi de ce que c'était que de commander au feu ? De cette soif irrépressible pour toujours plus de flammes où êtres vivants devenaient simple combustible ? Pas étonnant que Johnny ait perdu la tête. Qui ne l'aurait pas perdu avec pareil pouvoir ? Si Xavier avait mis la main sur lui au tout début, peut-être aurait-il pu l'aider plus qu'il ne le faisait actuellement…

N'était-ce pas son job après tout ? Ils avaient tous un pouvoir à maîtriser et n'avaient guère le temps pour seconder constamment l'un de leurs petits camarades. C'était du chacun pour soi, chacun ses problèmes, chacun son pouvoir, et démerdez-vous sans déranger votre voisin. Les adultes étaient parfois trop occupés à sauver le monde pour leur accorder le temps nécessaire.

Cela dit, des groupes d'ados mutants se formaient sous le toit de l'école, se créant suivant les affinités ou les séances d'entraînement en Salle des Dangers. Eux six – sept, en comptant Jubilée qui s'était imposée à leurs côtés ; sept et demi en n'oubliant pas la petite Midget - en étaient la preuve après tout. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait quitté l'école parce qu'ils y avaient trouvé un semblant de famille, et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait parfois.

Oui, parfois, Remy LeBeau rêvait de retrouver sa liberté, sa place de Voleur au sein de sa guilde, les parties de poker clandestines malgré ses dix-neuf ans, mais c'était ici qu'on lui apprenait à manier son don, à faire de ses amies les cartes une arme redoutable.

C'était ici qu'il avait trouvé le grand amour en la présence de Marie. Voler des cœurs sans les briser ne l'intéressait plus. Conquérir celui de Marie et le garder à jamais était la raison de sa présence aux côtés des X-Men. Il ne quitterait pas cette école sans elle.

Et c'était pour ce même genre de raison que Johnny était encore des leurs.

Surtout pour Midget et ce cher Bobby.

Aussi, ne comprenait-il pas la tête d'enterrement qu'ils affichaient dans un bel ensemble.

"Pourquoi agissez-vous comme si les derniers mois passés à l'école ne comptaient pas ?" lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Le Cajun a raison" affirma Jubilée en venant à sa rescousse. "Pyro va pas se réveiller avec l'envie de nous cramer vif."

Elle avait failli dire _vous_, ce qui agrandit encore le sourire de Remy. Jubilée ne parvenait pas encore à se considérer comme faisant partie d'une bande.

Comme Johnny, elle s'agrippait à son désir d'indépendance avec une rage tenace.

Comme lui aussi, quelque part.

Mais c'était ainsi avec ceux qui venaient de la rue. Les autres qui avaient grandi dans la sécurité d'un foyer aimant, le quittant pour emménager dans l'école de Xavier, ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Ne pouvaient pas _les_ comprendre.

Ils ne sauraient jamais ce que c'était que de survivre au jour le jour dans un environnement souvent hostile.

"Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, petite" fit Malicia d'une voix qui leur rappela à tous Logan.

Remy se tourna vers Bobby qui n'avait ni bougé ni parlé. Son visage était totalement inexpressif et il était – pour la première fois – incapable de deviner ce qui pouvait se tramer dans sa petite tête.

Ce fut finalement ce brave Peter qui bougea le premier avec son calme habituel qui imposait naturellement le respect. Il prit John dans ses bras et se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers la sortie.

"Il faut emmener John au professeur Xavier" décréta-t-il. "Il saura quoi faire."

Remy lui emboîta le pas naturellement, suivi de près par Jubilée.

Etrange comme Johnny paraissait encore plus petit qu'à l'accoutumée dans les bras du colosse russe. Après avoir eu trois jeans abîmés définitivement par des flammes enragées, Remy s'était arrêté de taquiner Johnny sur sa petite taille. Oh, il sauvait l'honneur d'un ou deux malheureux centimètres à côté des filles (allez, trois de différence avec Marie, mais pas plus), mais il ne faisait pas le poids à côté des garçons. Bobby qui était le plus petit des trois stagnait à 1m80, alors autant dire que Johnny, avec son petit 1m73, avait été relégué définitivement au statut de demi-portion.

Remy avait hâte qu'il se réveille pour lui apprendre que Peter l'avait porté comme un chevalier porterait sa princesse sauvée du terrible dragon.

Finalement, il était peut-être bien un peu suicidaire sur les bords.

* * *

Les profs les attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. De suite, Xavier porta la main à son front, geste qui dénonçait toujours sans faute une activité télépathique. Aussitôt, le corps de Peter devint métal, mais à aucun moment, il ne fit mine de lâcher Johnny. Xavier baissa sa main immédiatement et s'excusa auprès de leur ami russe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Tornade en avançant une main vers le front de Johnny. Elle la recula vivement. "Il est brûlant."

"Il semblerait que l'esprit de John ne soit pas prêt à endurer une autre manifestation télépathique. Son pouvoir a pris le relais sur sa conscience pour le protéger."

"Piotr, ça va ?" s'enquit Kitty avec inquiétude.

"Ca va. John ne brûle plus."

Et pour le prouver, il reprit sa forme humaine initiale.

"Qui vous a attaqué ce soir ?" interrogea Summers, les bras croisés sur la poitrine – pose typique du leader en puissance.

Remy ne l'aimait guère. Trop coincé, trop sérieux, tout simplement trop. Par contre, il adorait le rendre chèvre. Cyclope ne le supportait pas, pas plus qu'il ne supportait Logan ou Johnny. C'était toujours amusant de le provoquer de temps à autre malgré les détentions diverses qui en résultaient.

"La Confrérie de Magnéto" répondit Malicia. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé son accent du sud que Remy trouvait si séduisant. Cela dit, l'accent britannique avait aussi son charme. "Il n'était pas là… Magnéto, je veux dire. Mais c'est lui qui était derrière l'attaque. Et c'est John qui était visé."

"Tiens donc…" dit le Fauve alors qu'il examinait les pupilles dilatées de Johnny.

"Il a… Enfin, Psylocke… Ils ont voulu changer ses souvenirs, qu'il oublie que nous… vous l'avez accueilli ici après Genosha… lui offrant une seconde chance."

Le regard de Malicia se fit soudainement mauvais, à l'identique de Logan quand il était dans un mauvais jour.

"Pourquoi, professeur ?" gronda-t-elle.

"Pourquoi quoi, Malicia ?" demanda celui-ci avec son calme et sa gentillesse habituels.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir rendu à John sa mémoire plus tôt ? C'est une question que se posait Magnéto… Psylocke… Vous auriez pu le faire… Cherchiez-vous à le manipuler ? A le convertir contre son gré à votre cause ?!" aboya-t-elle.

"Je constate que tu n'es pas encore libérée de la personnalité de Psylocke, Malicia" dit-il sans méchanceté.

"Vous ne répondez pas à la question, professeur."

Cette fois, ce fut Bobby qui prit la parole et le regard qu'il adressa au directeur de l'école était accusateur.

"Il suffit" intervint la sublime Jean Grey – pas que Tornade ne supportait pas la comparaison, au contraire, mais les rousses avaient un il ne savait quoi d'explosif, trouvait Remy. "Vous devriez savoir combien il peut être délicat de forcer une psyché humaine."

"Jean a raison" affirma Logan. "Le prof a toujours refusé de forcer mes barrières pour me rendre la mémoire. Comme quoi, fallait que ça prenne son temps."

"Pourquoi, professeur ?" insista Bobby, ignorant ce qui venait d'être dit.

Ses poings étaient serrés et une couche de grive les recouvrait.

"Parce que John n'a pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour que cela se passe sans heurt, Bobby. L'opportunité de retrouver la mémoire lui a été donnée. C'était à lui de venir me voir, mais comme tu peux le constater, jamais ce pas ne fut franchi."

"Et pour cause !" lança Remy. "Qui aimerait avoir un télépathe fouinant dans sa tête ?"

Jubilée lui adressa une grimace.

"Ecoutez qui parle ! Paraît que personne peut lire dans tes pensées, Cajun, alors parle pas de ce que tu connais pas !"

Il lui sourit grandement. Il était vrai que ses pensées avaient la chance d'être aussi fuyantes que du mercure liquide entre les mains d'un télépathe. Le jour où Johnny l'avait appris, il lui avait confié qu'il était _un enfoiré de veinard_. Lui aussi aurait aimé posséder pareille habileté. Contrairement à la plupart des mutants résidant sous ce toit, il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en Jean Grey et Xavier pour imaginer ses pensées à l'abri d'une potentielle intrusion si discrète qu'il ne pourrait jamais la sentir. Quand il s'attardait trop longtemps sur la question, cela le rendait dingue et généralement quelque chose se mettait incessamment sous peu à brûler dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

"La télépathie, pour qu'elle ne laisse aucune séquelle, doit reposer sur une confiance mutuelle" expliqua Xavier.

Cela ne parut pas convaincre Bobby qui se contenta de serrer les dents et de détourner le regard.

"Sais-tu pourquoi Magnéto a commandité pareille action, Malicia ?"

Sa petite amie regarda fixement le prof avant de répondre.

"Psylocke n'était pas sûre. Allez savoir avec Magnéto."

Cela parut satisfaire Xavier qui acquiesça.

"Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous alliez vous coucher."

Jubilée repoussa ses lunettes en arrière et attendit que sa bulle de chewing-gum éclate avant de prendre la parole.

"Pourquoi Pyro ne se réveille pas ?"

"Etat de choc" l'informa le Fauve. Il prit Johnny dans ses bras, délivrant Peter de son fardeau, ce qui ramena le sourire sur les lèvres de Remy. Le pauvre Johnny allait se consumer sur place quand il le mettrait au parfum. Après la Belle au Bois Dormant, la Belle et la Bête. Héhé.

"Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie et je le garde sous surveillance le temps qu'il faudra."

"Tiens-moi au courant, Hank" le pria Tornade.

Le Fauve hocha la tête et quitta le hall sans que personne ne le suive.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Kitty. "Que va-t-il se passer ?"

"Nous attendons."

"Génial," maugréa Jubilée. "C'est le plan le plus nul que j'ai jamais entendu."

Et là-dessus, Remy était on ne peut plus d'accord.

* * *

"Remy."

Il écrasa rapidement la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer. Il ne pensait pas que Midget irait cafter, mais si jamais Logan percevait une quelconque odeur de nicotine sur ce bout de chou, autant dire qu'il était bon pour une séance de Salle des Dangers sauvage. Il s'accroupit devant la fillette, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Elle était trop maligne pour qu'il se permette de la traiter comme une enfant comme les autres.

"Que se passe-t-il, Blinky ?"

Son petit nez se fronça d'irritation.

"Mon nom est Midget" lui rappela-t-elle sérieusement.

Le mutant aux yeux couleur sang ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui avaient fait à Genosha, mais il trouvait triste de voir une petite comme elle affronter la vie avec la maturité d'un adulte. De temps en temps, il parvenait à la distraire avec un tour de magie, mais rapidement le même air sérieux revenait hanter ce visage rond.

"Aaaah, ma puce, tu n'aimes pas le nom de code que Remy a trouvé pour toi ?"

La fillette au regard de chouette sourcilla.

"Nom de code ?"

"Tout le monde a un nom de code dans cette école, Johnny y compris."

"Blinky ne fait pas très sérieux" assura-t-elle.

"Ce sera Blink parce que tu te téléportes en un clin d'œil, mais laisse ce cher Remy t'appeler Blinky. Ca rime avec Johnny en plus."

Midget eut un grand sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

"Merci Remy."

"Je t'en prie, puce. Tu avais une question à me poser ?"

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. Si elle lui avait posé la question simplement, Remy aurait été capable de lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à trente mètres à la ronde. Ce coin de jardin isolé était son fumoir personnel et un endroit où il aimait renouer avec sa solitude.

"C'est vrai que tu es capable d'entrer où tu veux ?" murmura-t-elle près de son oreille.

"Pour sûr."

"Ils ont bloqué l'infirmerie et je ne peux pas m'y téléporter."

Remy se frotta le menton d'un air songeur.

"Je vois, et tu voudrais que Gambit te donne un coup de pouce."

"S'il te plaît."

Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

"Tu es inquiète pour Johnny."

"Oui."

"Tu n'es pas la seule, tu sais."

"Je n'ai peut-être que sept ans, Remy, mais je sais quand on me ment" dit-elle avec cet aplomb qui la vieillissait subitement. "Ils ont tous peur de Pyro et personne ne veut voir John."

"Pas Remy, puce."

"Non, pas Remy, mais c'est parce que Remy n'a jamais connu John avant."

"Blinky non plus."

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu, puis le visage de la petite mutante s'assombrit d'avantage encore.

"Je veux voir John. Il doit savoir qu'il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner. Il doit savoir que moi, je ne compte pas l'abandonner."

Le regard farouche de l'enfant aurait pu effrayer Remy dans d'autres circonstances.

"Blinky aime beaucoup Johnny" remarqua-t-il.

"Il est ma seule famille, et la famille, c'est sacré."

"Là-dessus, petite, Remy est d'accord."

* * *

Ils attendirent la nuit pour agir. Remy s'éclipsa hors de sa chambre sans déranger ce brave Peter. Midget l'attendait devant sa porte, attrapa sa main sans un mot et les téléporta à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

"Je ne peux pas aller plus loin" souffla-t-elle.

"Gambit s'occupe du reste, puce."

Elle l'observa faire en silence et avec un semblant d'admiration dans ses grands yeux noisette. Il vint très rapidement à bout de la serrure électronique.

"Tu es doué" dit-elle.

"Merci."

Quelques secondes de silence s'enfuirent.

"Toi aussi, tu as besoin d'un élément extérieur pour activer ton pouvoir" remarqua-t-elle après qu'il ait chargé d'énergie une épingle qu'il fit exploser dans la serrure manuelle.

Il lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

"John a aussi besoin de son Zippo pour manipuler le feu."

"Je croyais que Johnny pouvait créer des flammes maintenant."

"Plus maintenant."

"Toi, tu sais quelque chose que les profs ne savent pas."

"Moi, j'ai été à Genosha et je sais ce qu'ils ont fait à John."

Remy déposa un tendre baiser sur les cheveux sombres de Midget.

"Souris puce, Remy n'aime pas te voir toute triste."

"John va en être malade, tu sais, que le feu en lui se soit éteint."

"Il le rallumera plus tard."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi" répliqua Midget avec agacement.

"Je dis juste que nos pouvoirs évoluent avec le temps et beaucoup de travail. N'arrives-tu pas à téléporter les objets seuls et sans les toucher à présent ?"

Midget écarquilla les yeux alors que Remy lui ouvrait la porte.

"Tu sais beaucoup de choses."

"Remy sait garder les secrets."

Et il la poussa dans l'infirmerie, refermant derrière eux.

Seul le léger ronronnement des machines troublait le silence des lieux. Doté d'une vision nocturne impeccable – loués soient ses yeux rouges – Remy guida Midget au chevet de Johnny sans que le moindre bruit ne trahisse leur présence.

Il alluma l'une des veilleuses surplombant le lit, ce qui permit à la petite puce d'avoir une meilleure vision de celui qu'elle avait proclamé être son grand frère. Remy l'aida à s'asseoir au bord du lit étant donné que son pouvoir était sans effet dans cette pièce et elle put prendre la main de John entre les siennes.

"Il dort."

"Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé" murmura une troisième voix.

Midget sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec anxiété.

"Ce n'est que Bobby, puce."

"Bobby ?" répéta-t-elle, interloquée. "Mais…"

"Gambit sait garder les secrets, ne l'oublie pas. Sors de ta planque, Bobby-boy, tu fais peur à ma petite puce."

Le visage de Midget exprima d'abord de l'incrédulité, puis un soulagement mêlé de joie qui le remua plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Remy ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il en donnait l'impression avec son sens de la dérision permanent. Elle se jeta au cou de Bobby et éclata en sanglots silencieux.

"Pardon !!" pleurait-elle. "J'ai cru que…"

Bobby frotta gentiment son dos, la tenant contre lui, pour mieux prendre sa place près de John.

"Elle a insisté" expliqua Remy alors que les yeux bleus plein de reproches se posèrent sur lui. "Je n'ai jamais su dire non à une dame, si jeune soit-elle."

"Tu n'étais pas obligé de forcer la porte alors que tu connais pertinemment le code d'entrée."

"Et priver la petite d'un spectacle fascinant ? Quelle idée !"

"Le docteur McCoy va savoir que…"

"Le Fauve sait déjà que tu passes toutes tes nuits auprès de Johnny" lui apprit Remy qui s'amusa fortement de leur surprise. "Il ferme juste les yeux parce qu'il a bon cœur."

"C'est vrai ?" souffla Midget. "Tu ne l'as pas abandonné ?"

Bobby sourcilla.

"Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Midget."

"Pardon" marmonna la petite, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Puis, elle releva le nez pour observer Johnny par-dessus l'épaule de Bobby. Remy devait avouer que Johnny avait mauvaise mine. Teint blafard, cernes impressionnants (ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on savait que les cernes étaient son pain quotidien ; Remy était persuadé qu'il était né cerné) et une immobilité dérangeante. Sa main droite était sans vie. Son Zippo reposait debout sur la table de chevet. Pas de _click snap_ ou de _click fwoosh_…

"Que disent les rapports du Fauve ?" demanda Remy.

"Toujours la même chose. Coma léger. Réaction normale du corps pour se remettre de l'attaque psychique. Faut attendre" énuméra lentement Bobby.

"Shit."

Il tapota son épaule.

"Remy va dormir. Il te confie la petite puce."

"Merci Remy" dit Midget.

"Anytime, sweetie."

* * *

"Hello beau gosse" le salua Marie avec ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se servir une tasse de café.

"Tu vas mieux" remarqua-t-il.

"Plus de Psylocke dans ma petite tête" confirma-t-elle avec enthousiasme. "J'ai aussi tout oublié de ce qu'elle a vu ou fait dans la tête de John."

"Pauvre Johnny" soupira-t-il. "Il va se réveiller avec une sacrée migraine et être d'une humeur de chien."

"Et peut-être bien avec l'envie de mettre le feu à l'école" ajouta-t-elle avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

"S'il est quelque peu désorienté au réveil, possible."

Marie le regarda avec incrédulité.

"Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme vu les circonstances ?!"

"Sans doute parce que cela ne sert à rien d'imaginer mille et un scénarii apocalyptiques. Quel est le pire qui puisse arriver à ton avis ?"

"Le pire ?" répéta-t-elle avec dédain. "Il tente de tous nous tuer, brûle l'école, s'enfuit, rejoint Magnéto et brise le cœur de Bobby et de Midget en les abandonnant derrière lui."

"Toujours aussi pessimiste, ma belle."

"Je sais ce qu'il y a dans la tête de John" grommela-t-elle.

"Erreur, tu ne sais rien. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais brûlé ce que tu avais absorbé de sa psyché chez les Drake."

"Oui, parce que c'était répugnant !"

"Cela, tu n'en sais rien."

"Je sais ce que j'ai ressenti, Gambit !" s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

"Tu lui as pris son pouvoir de force alors qu'il était contrôlé par le feu, Marie" lui rappela-t-il calmement.

Elle allait protester, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Cela donna envie à Remy de l'embrasser, mais ce n'était sans doute pas le moment.

"Je... Okay, tu as peut-être raison…"

"Hier, tu étais furieuse, Marie. Furieuse après le professeur."

"J'ai probablement eu tort vu que j'étais sous l'influence des souvenirs de Psylocke."

"Bobby avait pourtant l'air d'accord avec toi."

Le regard émeraude de Marie se perdit dans le vide alors que ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tasse. Le temps des confidences venait enfin. Elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser de ce qui la tracassait réellement…

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait pour l'aider, Remy ? Il aurait dû rendre sa mémoire à John et on aurait profité de sa convalescence pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était à nouveau le bienvenu ici… Même s'il ne croit pas en l'idéal du professeur, parce que ce n'est pas si grave que cela à partir du moment où il n'est plus l'ennemi…"

Oh, Remy pouvait trouver une bonne vingtaine de raisons au comportement du professeur, toutes partant d'un bon sentiment, mais aucune véritablement acceptable. Le libre-arbitre était quelque chose de sacré pour Remy LeBeau.

Le visage de Marie disparut derrière ses mains gantées.

"Remy, je ne veux pas que John reparte" avoua-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. "Je sais qu'on a du mal à s'entendre tous les deux et que je ne le supporte pas, mais… quand il a rejoint à Magnéto, ça n'a plus été pareil à l'école… les profs étaient trop occupés à faire leur deuil du docteur Grey et les élèves encore sous le choc de l'attaque de l'école… il y a eu tant à faire… mais il n'empêche que Bobby s'est retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, avec juste les affaires de John. On a tout rangé tous les deux, tout mis en carton et tout entreposé dans un placard. Que des cartons avec son nom dessus. C'était tout ce qu'il nous restait de lui… et le fantôme de sa présence… Parfois on se retournait avec l'impression d'entendre son maudit Zippo, avec le sentiment qu'il apparaîtrait au détour du couloir avec son sourire insupportable et ses remarques désobligeantes… mais ce n'était pas grave qu'il soit si imbuvable tant qu'il était là… parce qu'il a toujours été là, tu comprends ? Et s'il repart, il va encore y avoir ce vide à combler et ce sera encore plus dur parce que malgré tout, je l'aime bien…"

Remy fit de petits cercles apaisants sur son dos alors qu'elle éclatait finalement en sanglots.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne une simple arme aux ordres de Magnéto, qu'il oublie à nouveau la valeur d'une vie et que la sienne ne se résume qu'à brûler… Je ne veux pas devoir l'affronter un jour, tu comprends ? Ni Bobby…"

"Pourquoi es-tu réellement fâchée contre John, Marie ?" souffla Remy.

"Parce qu'il laisse le feu le contrôler et qu'il vaut plus que ça !" explosa-t-elle. "Je suis furieuse quand il me regarde de travers parce que je ne me laisse pas dominer par le feu, je suis furieuse quand je le vois se détacher de nous lorsqu'il se perd dans la contemplation de la flamme de son maudit Zippo, je suis hors de moi parce que les profs comptent sur Bobby et moi pour régler ce soi-disant problème."

"Alors que c'est à John de faire ce travail sur lui-même" rajouta-t-il.

"Oui" renifla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. "Mais c'est trop tard maintenant… _Pyro_ ne nous laissera plus l'aider."

"Qui a dit que nous avions besoin de son accord pour ce faire ?" dit Remy avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine abasourdie de Marie. "Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, Remy n'a pas envie de perdre le seul adversaire digne de ce nom qu'il ait au poker."


	8. Jubilation Lee

** 08. Jubilation Lee**

* * *

_Je m'appelle Jubilation Lee et je trouve l'idée de tenir un journal intime complètement S.T.U.P.I.D.E._

Satisfaite avec sa prose, Jubilée jeta par-dessus son épaule le mince carnet violet que lui avait donné Jean. Si la rouquine croyait qu'elle allait rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces avec de la psychologie à deux cents, elle pouvait toujours rêver. De toute façon, elle avait bien mieux à faire que de s'étendre sur sa chienne de vie, genre s'étendre sur la chienne de vie de Pyro.

Jubilée connaissait les passages secrets de l'école comme personne, mieux que d'anciens élèves comme Blue ou la rouquine. Elle pouvait se rendre où elle voulait en un temps record, et sans être vue. Et, en plus, l'épaisseur des murs la protégeait du flair redoutable de Logan. Et comme ni Roulette (le fauteuil roulant n'était peut-être plus nécessaire, mais le surnom subsistait) ni la rouquine ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas craindre d'indiscrétion de leur part. En même temps, elle les évitait un maximum. Trop ennuyeux à son goût.

Se glisser par la bouche d'aération était un jeu d'enfant. Okay, elle était une gymnaste accomplie, mais tout de même, le monde se devait de reconnaître sa souplesse et son agilité surnaturelles. Bon, d'accord, pas aussi surnaturelles que celles du Cajun, mais les siennes étaient le fruit de longues années de travail. Et toc.

Elle parvint jusqu'à l'infirmerie en un temps record. Elle ne restait jamais très longtemps parce que Pyro était immobile comme une statue et que cela devenait rapidement lassant. De temps à autre, elle s'attardait sur Blue, mais les examens étaient devenus si répétitifs qu'elle n'y accordait plus aucune attention. Puis, il y avait Bobby…

Il faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas être vu de Blue ou d'être seul, mais dès qu'il le pouvait, et malgré l'hésitation qui rendait ses mouvements maladroits…

Jubilée ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser Pyro. Avoir un beau gosse comme Drake pour vous veiller, prendre votre main dans la sienne ou remettre vos cheveux en place avec… de la tendresse ? C'en était presque mignon.

Dégoûtant, mais mignon.

C'est pas que ça la dérangeait que ces deux-là soient plus intéressés par leurs pantalons respectifs que les jupons des filles, mais ça lui faisait vraiment trop bizarre.

Déjà, Pyro avait tout du rebelle des années 50 prêt à faire succomber la blonde niaiseuse du quartier. Contrairement à Drake, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il soit _réellement_ intéressé, mais il y avait des détails qui ne trompaient pas. Il aurait été un clébard qu'il aurait pissé autour de Drake pour marquer son territoire. Genre.

Quant à Drake, bah. On ne lui fera pas croire qu'il avait suivi Pyro comme son ombre uniquement parce qu'il voulait faire amende honorable pour son départ impromptu. Taratata. Trop louche pour être crédible. Même quand Drake avait passé un peu de son temps avec l'autre piaf, ça n'avait pas dissipé ses doutes. Archi-louche, le Bobby. Et pourtant il avait pas le profil pour être gay. A supposer qu'il y avait un profil…

Mais les gays ne ressemblaient-ils pas à des _filles_ ? Genre Jack Sparrow avec le rimmel et les poses de théière. Elle aurait peut-être dû regarder ce film avec des cow-boys gays finalement… Histoire de se libérer de quelques clichés.

Bref, observer ces deux-là était devenu son soap-opéra préféré. Vivement que Pyro s'éveille qu'un peu d'action vienne pimenter ces longs têtes à têtes silencieux.

Allongée dans le conduit d'aération, elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible pour son show quotidien, puis elle redressa la grille pour y voir quelque chose. Ce qu'elle vit la priva de la parole pendant de longues secondes. Bon sang, Drake avait pas perdu de temps ! Il était carrément allongé sur un Pyro frétillant !

…

D.E.G.O.Û.T.A.N.T.

…

Une minute…

…

Roh la… Etait-ce à force de côtoyer le Cajun que son esprit était devenu légèrement pervers sur les entournures ? Parce que le Bobby n'était pas en train de faire des choses à un Pyro enthousiaste, mais plutôt en train de le maîtriser… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur faisait le Pyro à gronder comme un chien asthmatique ?!

"Docteur McCoy !!" glapit Bobby.

Blue apparut dans le champ de vision de Jubilée, armé d'une énorme seringue qu'il enfonça avec la force de l'habitude dans le cou de Pyro. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hystérique se calmait et ses paupières mi-closes lui donnèrent l'air… sexy. Non, endormi. Voilà, endormi, c'était le mot qu'elle cherchait. Complètement stone.

"John, tu m'entends ?" demanda Bobby.

Pyro émit un léger grognement, trop assommé pour parler ou bouger.

"Doc !!" s'exclama le glaçon d'un ton accusateur.

"Désolé, Bobby, mais il aurait pu se blesser. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?"

"J'en sais rien… Je l'ai entendu respirer bizarre, comme s'il s'étouffait et quand je me suis retourné, il regardait ses mains avec un air complètement…"

"Paniqué ?"

"Terrorisé."

Blue hocha la tête.

"Il est normal qu'il soit quelque peu désorienté."

"Désorienté ?" s'écria Bobby, incrédule. "Désorienté ?"

Marrant comme sa voix montait dans les aigus quand il paniquait.

"Calme-toi, veux-tu ? Il n'a pas besoin que tu t'énerves."

Et merde. Elle avait raté le réveil de Pyro. Quelle poisse ! Tout ça à cause de la rouquine et de son stupide journal intime. On ne l'y reprendrait plus à écrire le moindre mot dedans. Tiens, quand on parlait du phoenix…

"Un problème, Hank ?"

"John a repris connaissance" l'informa Blue.

La rouquine examina Pyro avant de poser ses mains sur ses tempes. Elle les retira aussitôt avec une grimace de douleur.

Les yeux de Pyro semblaient recouverts d'un voile et seule une légère crispation de ses doigts indiquèrent qu'il avait parfaitement senti l'intrusion mentale. Les poings de Bobby se recouvrèrent de givre et Jubilée pouvait sentir la température ambiante perdre quelques degrés. Les adultes firent comme si de rien n'était. Ah, ils étaient forts pour ça…

La rouquine souffla sur ses brûlures pendant que le tube de Biafine quittait son placard de rangement.

"Il brûle toujours quand on tente la moindre approche télépathique" comprit Blue avec un soupir. "La semaine dernière, il a mis le feu à ses draps quand le professeur a tenté de le joindre."

Et re merde ! Décidément, elle avait raté tous les meilleurs moments de son soap-opéra.

"Pourquoi vous insistez alors ?" grommela Bobby entre ses dents.

"Cela nous permettrait de savoir comment l'aider au mieux" expliqua Jean avec sa sollicitude habituelle.

"Il fallait y penser avant, c'est trop tard maintenant."

Woh. Jubilée n'avait jamais vu la mâchoire de Drake aussi crispée. Il risquait une méchante crampe à ne pas desserrer les dents pour parler.

La rouquine fit un geste apaisant en direction de Bobby, mais ne le termina pas. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'ajouter des engelures à ses brûlures.

"Je vais prévenir Ororo" dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Heureusement que Miss Météo ne mit pas deux heures à trouver le chemin de l'infirmerie car Jubilée commençait à avoir mal aux coudes. Elle s'assit à son chevet et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

"Bonjour John. Cela fait plaisir de te voir réveillé."

Réveillé, tu parles. Elle ne voyait pas qu'il était complètement stone ou quoi ?

"Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi."

Qu'elle parle pour elle, et pas pour eux. Elle ne s'était absolument pas inquiétée pour Pyro. C'était un dur, faudrait pas l'oublier, un _warrior_, un _survivor_. Comme elle et le Cajun…

… Comme Miss Météo aussi.

A force de laisser traîner ses oreilles partout, elle avait appris qu'elle aussi avait grandi dans la rue, volant pour survivre, avant de se faire passer pour une déesse (encore plus mégalo que Pyro !!).

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle était la plus apte à les comprendre.

A comprendre Pyro.

Comme le diablotin qui se téléportait de manière très… spéciale.

Héhé. La tête de Kitty quand Pyro et elle lui avaient fait part de leur conclusion. Elle avait été outrée et n'avait eu de cesse de les harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'abordent plus le sujet.

Bref, elle s'égarait là et avait perdu le fil du monologue de Miss Météo. Monologue qui venait de se terminer. Bah, ça devait être le blabla habituel qu'elle faisait subir à Pyro. Heureusement que Drake savait tenir sa langue, lui. Jubilée trouvait ça complètement stupide de parler à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas vous entendre. Ou pire ! Qui pouvait vous entendre en étant dans l'impossibilité de vous ordonner de la fermer… A bien y réfléchir, Pyro ne devait rien entendre sinon l'infirmerie aurait déjà brûlé depuis belle lurette.

* * *

Affamée, Jubilée s'arma de beurre de cacahouètes et de pain de mie pour y mettre un terme. Doug la surprit alors qu'elle était en train de se goinfrer comme le cochon qu'elle n'était pas. Et zut…

"Chalut !" le salua-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Il lui sourit d'un air gêné avant de se préparer un chocolat chaud.

"Tu n'étais pas en cours tout à l'heure" lui fit-il remarquer.

Woah. Il s'était aperçu de son absence.

"Chuis allée voir Pyro."

Les sourcils de Doug se froncèrent nettement.

"Quoi ?" attaqua-t-elle avant qu'il ait le temps de seulement ouvrir la bouche. "Tu vas me faire la liste du nombre de règles que j'ai transgressées pour aller le voir ?!"

Et pour renforcer ses propos, elle fit apparaître quelques plasmoïdes au bout de ses doigts. _Ose seulement_, pensa-t-elle, _ose_.

"Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez toutes à vous inquiéter pour lui" grommela-t-il. "Ce type n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine."

Jubilée en laissa tomber son sandwich sur la table. Ici, les élèves respectaient la règle suivante : _tous unis contre les profs_, mais ils étaient une poignée à en suivre une autre en priorité : _Street Stray Sticks_, comme le prouvait le _3.S_ qui ornait parfois leurs vêtements (comme elle, Big Bang et Ray), souvent leurs livres de cours (comme Pyro), parfois les troncs des arbres du parc (Féral).

"T'es qui pour juger les autres, Cypher !" cracha-t-elle en utilisant son nom de code. "Tu te crois supérieur à nous peut-être ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit" protesta-t-il, surpris. "Juste qu…"

""Y'en a marre des petits bourg' comme toi qui pensent tout savoir sur tout. Tu connais rien de Pyro, okay ?" _Tu ne connais rien de moi_, faillit-elle ajouter, mais cela aurait renforcé le côté dramatique de la situation pour mieux la rendre ridicule.

"Toi aussi, tu viens d'une famille aisée" souligna-t-il avec calme.

"Ouais, et quand mes vieux se sont faits buter, je me suis retrouvée à la rue, alors t'imagines pas que mon pedigree me range automatiquement dans la même boîte que toi."

Cypher ne put cacher sa surprise et son embarrassement.

"Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou évoquer de mauvais souvenirs…"

"La ferme !" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. "Tu juges sans connaître. Comme la moitié de cette école !"

"Ne me dis pas que tu connais si bien que cela, Pyro" contesta doucement Doug.

"Je sais qu'il a fait des trucs pas nets quand il était avec Magnéto, mais cette époque est révolue, okay ?"

"Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, Jubilation."

"Jubilée" corrigea-t-elle sèchement car elle détestait son prénom à rallonge.

"Jubilée" soupira-t-il. "C'est juste que…"

"Qu'il est à chier avec toi ? Qu'il te parle comme à un chien, comme je le fais actuellement ? Mais t'attends quoi pour l'envoyer bouler ? Trop la trouille de voir ton fond de caleçon réduit en cendres ? T'es vraiment qu'une mauviette, Cypher !"

Elle reprit son sandwich et mordit avec colère dedans, le mettant au défi d'oser élever le ton quand il reprendrait la parole. Mais pourquoi craquait-elle pour ce blondinet ?

"Tu penses que c'est si simple que cela ? Qu'il me suffit de tenir tête à Allerdyce pour gagner son respect ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix posée bien que le tremblement qui agitait ses mains trahissait la colère qu'il ressentait.

"Ouais, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans la rue. La force te permet d'être craint, mais pas respecté." Elle tapota sur sa tempe. "Faut en avoir là-dedans pour se faire un nom. Savoir se taire quand il l'faut. Savoir rabattre le caquet au bon moment."

"Allerdyce nous jauge tous d'après notre pouvoir," rappela-t-il sombrement.

"Venant d'un mec qui a besoin d'un briquet pour s'exprimer, de quoi tu t'étonnes ?" répliqua-t-elle. "S'il te cause comme si t'étais un moins que rien, c'est parce que tu te mets en position de moins que rien. Ni plus, ni moins. Maintenant rumine ça et laisse-moi finir mon sandwich en paix."

Doug sembla méditer ses paroles et une fois sa tasse de chocolat chaud bue et elle, son sandwich terminé, il lui sourit gentiment.

"Je me croyais plus intelligent que cela."

"Moi, je pensais que parler toutes les langues te donnait la possibilité de mieux comprendre les gens. Faut croire que non."

"Ah, la complexité de l'être humain…" s'exclama-t-il avec amusement.

Ouais, Jubilée préférait le voir sourire. Ca faisait ressortir ses charmants yeux bleus. Cela dit, il avait marqué un point en affirmant qu'elle ne savait rien de Pyro. La fouineuse qu'elle était se devait de réparer ce terrible oubli.

"Au fait, Cypher… D'après Kitty, t'es un as en informatique…"

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu vas me demander un service ?"

"Oh, mais c'est que tu commences à me comprendre ! Y'a peut-être de l'espoir pour toi, vieux."

* * *

Il sentait bon. Douglas Aaron Ramsey sentait foutrement bon. Jubilée profita qu'ils soient tous deux coincés dans un local minuscule pour se coller à lui, l'air de rien. Evidemment, c'était vexant de le voir concentré sur ce pc. A croire qu'elle le laissait complètement indifférent…

"Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je suis en train de faire…" marmonna-t-il en s'exécutant malgré tout. Fallait dire qu'elle était très convaincante quand elle le désirait et que quelques plasmoïdes dans l'arrière-train accélérait toujours la cadence.

"Quoi ?" ricana-t-elle. "T'infiltrer dans un site gouvernemental ? Heureusement que je suis là pour pimenter ta vie !"

Le sourire qu'elle obtint en réponse lui donna envie de faire éclater encore quelques plasmoïdes, mais son pouvoir étant incompatible avec les objets électroniques, elle préféra s'abstenir de crainte de provoquer un énième désastre. Il y en avait encore qui ne lui avaient pas pardonné d'avoir _tué_ leur bien-aimée PS2.

"St John Allerdyce… Né le 10 avril 1989, à Sydney, en Australie, de St Christopher" – Jubilée dut le frapper pour qu'il cesse de s'en amuser – "Allerdyce et de Chloe Allerdyce, née Lacanau."

"Un bélier, m'étonne même pas."

Elle ignora le regard mi-amusé mi-incrédule de Doug.

"Bon, je te fais la version courte" dit-il. "Il avait trois ans quand ses parents ont immigré dans notre beau pays, cinq quand son père a fait un premier passage de six mois en prison…" Il s'arrêta là subitement, visiblement mal à l'aise. "Jubilée, ce serait peut-être mieux de stopper là, non ?"

"Quoi ? Parce que son paternel est allé en tôle ? Et alors ?"

Elle fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum à deux doigts de son oreille, juste pour le plaisir de l'insupporter. Elle préférait mille fois un Doug agacé à un Doug gêné.

"C'est qu'il y est retourné ensuite…" hésita-t-il. "Il a passé plus de temps en prison qu'auprès de sa femme et son fils…"

"Un loser" décréta-t-elle en prenant connaissance des raisons pour lesquels il avait été enfermé à l'ombre. Vol organisé en tout genre, magouilles minables. Bah, juste un pauvre gars qui n'avait pas trouvé de boulot et qui s'était mal démerdé, voilà tout. Au moins, il n'avait tué ni violé personne.

"Hmm," reprit-il. "Sa femme a divorcé alors qu'il purgeait une peine de… 25 ans ?! Attends… 25 ans pour du vol de voiture ??"

"Ils créchaient où ?"

"Sacramento, Californie."

"_Yeah, Californie rules !_" chantonna-t-elle.

"Hein ?"

"Je viens de là-bas, 'bécile. Plus sérieusement, t'as jamais entendu parler du cadre tolérance zéro ? A la troisième récidive, tu prends un max, même si t'as tué personne. Pyro avait quel âge ?"

"Neuf ans…"

"La lose… Bon, et après ?"

"Signalé disparu l'année de ses quatorze ans. Un jeune fugueur comme tant d'autres qu'on ne retrouvera plus. … Mince."

"Quoi ?"

"C'est le directeur de son collège qui a prévenu les autorités de sa disparition. Sa mère n'en avait rien dit."

"J'espère qu'ils lui ont réclamé des comptes !" s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

"Attends, je vais voir du côté de la Protection de l'Enfance…"

Elle prit son mal en patience alors qu'il faisait sauter quelques verrous électroniques. Franchement, il y a des parents qui méritaient des claques. Les siens, déjà, pour s'être laissé assassiner. Ceux de Drake aussi pour ne pas accepter sa mutation. Sans compter qu'ils n'accepteraient pas non plus sa gay-attitude. Elle pouvait maintenant ajouter à la liste ceux de Pyro.

"Il y a effectivement un rapport…" lui apprit Doug. "Apparemment, son petit ami du moment ne portait guère dans son cœur Allerdyce…"

Le jeune homme blond se tut subitement.

"Ouais, il le cognait de temps à autres," continua Jubilée en se penchant par-dessus son épaule. "Rien de nouveau sous le soleil… Et après, il l'a foutu à la porte, classique."

"Jubilée… Sa mère lui a demandé de ne plus jamais revenir chez eux…"

"Fais gaffe, tu compatis avec le mec qui te pourrit la vie."

"Ce n'était pas un peu ton but ?" lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

"Même pas, Doug'. J'étais juste curieuse, voilà tout."

"Il n'y a rien d'autre."

"Bah, la suite, je peux te la raconter. Il s'est démerdé tout seul comme un grand dans la rue jusqu'au jour où Roulette lui est tombé dessus alors qu'il incendiait un entrepôt et lui propose le gîte et le couvert gratuits. M'est avis qu'il devait être pas mal désespéré pour accepter d'être mis en cage."

Doug sourcilla.

"Tu l'étais, toi aussi, Jubilée ?"

"Ouais. J'avais un chasseur de mutants aux trousses."

* * *

Tous les soirs, alors que Kitty venait juste d'éteindre la lumière, Jubilée l'assommait avec ses hypothèses concernant le prochain épisode de son soap-opéra. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce qui pourrait bien se passer dans la tête de Pyro quand il serait apte à réagir. Kitty l'écoutait en silence, sans jamais l'interrompre sauf quand Jubilée lui en offrait l'opportunité.

"Franchement, j'hésite…" commença-t-elle. "D'un côté, je me dis qu'il pourrait totalement zapper Genosha et les derniers mois passés ici, tu vois le genre ?"

"Un Pyro fraîchement sauvé des ruines d'Alcatraz ?"

"Ouais. Du genre à vouloir nous cramer vivants et à nous assurer que son pote Magnéto viendra le tirer d'ici vite fait bien fait. Et là, y'aurait Bobby, ou toi parce que t'es la voix de la raison, qui lui parlerait de Genosha, comme quoi Magnéto l'a laissé y pourrir, tu vois ? Et il s'en re souviendrait subitement, surtout si on lui colle Midget sous le nez. Et forcément, ça renforcerait son idée, comme quoi les humains sont un véritable danger pour les mutants et qu'il faut tous les crever. J'aime pas trop ce scénar', même si c'est le plus crédible, parce que ça serait coton pour nous de le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments… Limite il nous en voudrait à mort pour les derniers mois ici, genre Roulette voulait le manipuler pour qu'il devienne un brave petit X-Man. Tu trouves pas que ça craint ?"

"C'est vrai que la décision du professeur ne joue pas en sa faveur et que John pourrait l'utiliser comme argument pour repousser notre amitié" murmura Kitty avec tristesse.

"Bon, ça, c'est ma première idée. J'en ai une autre, bien plus fun. Imagine qu'il devienne schizo, genre il alterne plusieurs personnalités : Pyro d'Alcatraz, votre John à savoir mon Pyro, le John d'avant, etc. Et faudrait que Bobby l'embrasse et lui jure un amour éternel pour qu'il redevienne comme avant l'attaque de Psylocke" ricana-t-elle.

"JUBILEE !" protesta Kitty avant d'éclater de rire. "Tu exagères !"

Elle n'exagérait pas, elle assurait ! Il n'y avait plus de trace de tristesse dans la voix de Kitty. Trop forte, la Jubilée ! Elle libéra quelques plasmoïdes pour égayer leur chambre et apercevoir rapidement le visage de sa camarade de chambre. Elle souriait. Ce qui était cool.

"Tu as d'autres idées ?" demanda Kitty.

"Y'a bien le scénario apocalyptique de Malicia, mais je le trouve plutôt mauvais. Façon, cette fille voit toujours tout en noir."

"Elle a juste très peur," souffla Kitty.

"Ouais, ouais, mais c'est parce qu'elle a pas du tout confiance en Pyro."

"Et toi, Jubilée ?"

"Moi ? … Moi, je dis qu'un animal blessé n'aime pas être touché et qu'il mord, mais que si tu le laisses sans soin, tu le condamnes soit à crever, soit à la solitude, soit à la haine."

"Ca veut dire que tu ne le laisseras pas tomber ?"

"Ca veut dire que s'il a besoin de quelques plasmoïdes pour retrouver ses esprits, je suis prête à lui en fournir plus que nécessaire."

Elle entendit le sourire de Kitty plus qu'elle ne le vit.

"Bonne nuit, Jubilée."

"Nuit."

* * *

"Jubilée !" l'appela la rouquine depuis la cuisine.

La peste soit des télépathes. Il n'y avait pas moyen de se faire tout petit qu'ils vous repéraient sans aucun problème. Elle traîna les pieds, ses lunettes descendues sur son nez pour cacher ses yeux, et veillant à avoir l'air bien buté.

"Quoi ?"

La rouquine lui colla un plateau entre les mains. Il y avait deux assiettes contenant chacune deux sandwich, deux bouteilles d'eau minérales et deux serviettes en papier.

"Je fais un régime depuis une heure," lança-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour Bobby et John. Plutôt que d'aller salir tes vêtements dans une bouche d'aération, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si tu prenais la porte pour une fois."

Et merde. Il était impossible d'avoir une vie privée dans cette école.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie avec sa classe habituelle, c'est-à-dire en claquant la porte et sa bulle de chewing-gum. Blue était absent, ce qui lui épargnerait un long monologue sur _ses manières fort peu distinguées_. Le lit de Pyro était vide, mais elle avisa rapidement Drake, assis par terre, contre l'une des immenses armoires. Elle s'approcha et constata qu'entre lui et le mur, se trouvait Pyro. Mince, voilà qui mettait tous ses scénarii au pilon. Pas de flammes, pas d'injures, pas de schizophrénie ou de tentatives de meurtre avortées.

Pyro était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne permettant à personne de voir son visage. Dans sa main droite, il tenait son Zippo, mais aucun _click snap_ ne venait déranger le silence de la pièce.

Bobby se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un petit sourire. Eh ben, c'était pas la grande forme. Elle nota que son bras touchait celui de Pyro, mais se retint de tout commentaire sarcastique ou de rictus moqueur. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle s'assit en lotus devant eux, posant le plateau entre eux.

"Les profs te laissent sécher les cours ?" demanda-t-elle avec envie à Drake.

Il haussa les épaules.

"On rattrapera notre retard plus tard," assura-t-il.

Il déboucha une des bouteilles et souffla sur le goulot pour la rafraîchir.

"Sûr…" répondit-elle. "Midget est pas là ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

"Le docteur McCoy avait quelques courses à faire et elle s'est proposée pour le transport."

"Me dis pas que Blue est parti comme Dieu l'a fait ?!"

"Non," s'amusa Bobby, "projecteur holographique."

Ces petits appareils étaient pratiques pour des mutants comme Blue. Cela leur permettait de cacher leur physique difforme pendant quelques heures.

"Okay…"

Elle désigna Pyro d'un hochement de menton et interrogea Drake du regard. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, ce qui l'énerva passablement. Elle aurait aimé avoir une réponse claire et nette à la principale question que tout le monde se posait.

"Hé, Pyro !" dit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de poing.

"Jubilée !" protesta Drake. "Laisse-le tranquille !"

"Je le laisserai tranquille quand il aura répondu à une question très con."

Elle agrippa son pull à l'épaule, le forçant à se redresser. Regard menaçant et air buté furent révélés. Cool. Ca, c'était le Pyro qu'elle connaissait, elle pouvait gérer.

"Est-ce que tu comptes tous nous abandonner encore une fois ?"

"JUBILEE !"

"Arrête de givrer les murs, Iceberg, et BOUCLE-LA !" cria-t-elle en l'aveuglant de quelques plasmoïdes. Drake grogna de surprise et d'inconfort. Il lui faudrait quelques minutes avant de retrouver la vue. "Je t'ai posé une question… Street Stray !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Lee ?" répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Beaucoup, mec. Parce que pendant que tu joues les légumes, je me tape seule la corvée de cuisine, figure-toi, et que si tu te casses, j'vais devoir tout me coltiner toute seule, alors je tiens à savoir si je dois te stériliser à coups de plasmoïdes maintenant avant que tu te débines encore une fois !"

"C'est pas mon genre de me débiner, c'est celui de Drake."

"Hé !" protesta Bobby qui ne cessait de frotter ses yeux. "Ca commence à bien faire ! Toi aussi, t'es parti, et pour rejoindre Magnéto en prime !"

"Y'avait rien pour moi ici."

Jubilée prit bonne note de l'imparfait. Pas d'aveu larmoyant pour les Street Strays, juste des petits indices semés de-ci et là qu'il fallait choper au vol sans le faire remarquer.

"Et puis, Magnéto est pas fiable."

"Sans rire ? C'est dans ta cellule à Genosha que tu t'en es rendu compte ?"

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était plutôt douée en cynisme.

"Non, Lee, c'est quand il a abandonné une Mystique privée de ses pouvoirs que la révélation m'est venue."

Okay, côté sarcasme, c'était encore lui qui l'emportait.

"Et malgré tout, t'es resté jusqu'au bout ? T'es vraiment maso" répliqua-t-elle sans pitié.

"Il y a des trains que tu ne peux pas quitter en marche, Jubilée" fit remarquer le glaçon d'un ton entendu.

"Ouais, et le nôtre va encore plus vite que celui de Magnéto, alors si tu en sautes, Pyro, je peux t'assurer que t'en réchapperas pas vivant !"

Elle fit exploser quelques plasmoïdes devant son nez avant de se redresser d'un bond.

"Je deviendrai pas un X-Man," déclara-t-il d'un ton buté.

"Personne t'a demandé de sauver le monde, mec."

"Parfait."

"Cool."

"Bien."

"Euh… " fit Bobby.

"Bon ap' les losers !" lança-t-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

* * *

Et la voilà à nouveau devant sa grille d'aération fétiche. Elle ne pensait pas revenir aussi vite, mais rater une confrontation télépathes/Pyro lui aurait été insupportable. Et tant pis s'ils s'apercevaient de sa présence. Ils n'oseraient rien dire devant Pyro.

Elle arriva quand la rouquine achevait d'expliquer les changements survenus dans le pouvoir de Pyro. Visiblement, à Genosha, ils lui avaient donné un coup de booster, ou _accéléré le processus naturel de sa mutation_, pour reprendre les mots savants de la Doc. L'attaque psychique de Psylocke avait bouleversé tout cela. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment, et vu la tête de Pyro, lui non plus. Toujours était-il que les faits étaient là. Pyro ne pouvait plus créer le feu. Du moins, pour le moment, car s'il était capable d'augmenter sa température corporelle au point d'enflammer des draps, c'est que cette capacité lui reviendrait avec du temps et du travail. Naturellement.

En attendant, la rouquine voulait que Pyro passe plusieurs tests en Salle des Dangers pour qu'il puisse voir de lui-même où il en était.

"Avec le docteur McCoy."

Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque, remarqua Jubilée.

"Très bien, John" dit Roulette. "Les Docteurs Grey et McCoy t'accompagneront donc pendant ces séances."

Pyro acquiesça silencieusement.

"Il faudrait aussi évoquer les séances" commença Summers.

_Lui demandez pas de sauver le monde, prof, il refusera !!_

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, Roulette leva la main et Summers se tut.

"Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu souhaites nous faire part, John ?"

"… Je ne remettrai pas un de vos stupides uniformes."

Un grognement informa Jubilée que Logan se trouvait quelque part dans l'infirmerie, mais de là où elle était, elle était incapable de le voir. Wouah. Affirmer ça devant lui et Summers, fallait oser.

Miss Météo apparut alors dans le champ de vision de Jubilée, s'agenouillant devant Pyro.

"Que devons-nous comprendre, John ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"Je refuse de me battre pour un idéal qui n'est pas le mien."

"Alors quoi ?!" gronda Logan. "Tu comptes rejoindre Magnéto dès que tu le pourras ?"

Le regard que lui adressa Pyro était mauvais, mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner le griffu.

"J'ai pas dit ça."

"C'est pourtant clair !"

"Vous n'êtes pas très différent de lui, finalement."

Sans Summers, Logan aurait bondi sur Pyro pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Jubilée admira le sang-froid de ce dernier. En même temps, Miss Météo n'aurait pas permis qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal…

"Qu'entends-tu par là, John ?" demanda Roulette.

"Vous vous imaginez qu'il n'y a que deux camps et que si l'on refuse de se battre de votre côté, c'est qu'on est forcément de l'autre. C'est vrai, je suis d'accord avec Magnéto quand il affirme qu'on ne devrait pas avoir à se planquer. Seulement…"

_Seulement il ne t'a jamais offert une véritable famille, lui. Il t'a abandonné à Genosha comme il a abandonné Mystique_, pensa Jubilée.

_"Cet abandon a donc remué John plus que je ne l'aurais pensé."_

Jubilée sursauta et grimaça.

_"Hé ! Z'avez pas le droit de lire dans mes pensées !!"_

_"Il n'est pas très poli de nous espionner, Jubilée."_

_"Remerciez-moi, je vous empêche de faire une méga bêtise !"_

_"Certes, mon enfant, certes."_

"Je serai très heureux si tu acceptais de rester dans cette école, John. Le temps pour toi d'obtenir ton diplôme d'études et d'apprendre à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Evidemment, il te faudra respecter les règles de cette maison si tu comptes y demeurer. Nous sommes après tout responsables de toi jusqu'à ta majorité. Après cela, bien évidemment, tu seras libre de mener ta vie comme tu l'entends."

"CHARLIE !" gronda Logan.

"Nous n'avons jamais forcé aucun de nos élèves à devenir un X-Man, Logan. Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer John, il s'agit de défendre un idéal, et seule la foi nous donne la force nécessaire à affronter ce type de vie."

"Vous êtes sûr, professeur ?" demanda Summers.

"Absolument."

"Alors John ?" demanda Miss Météo. "Que décides-tu ?"

Le visage qu'elle lui offrait était confiant et Jubilée aurait juré qu'une ombre de sourire était apparue sur les lèvres de Pyro.

"Je reste."


	9. Piotr Raspoutine

** 09. Piotr Rasputine**

* * *

Piotr ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir alors que le hurlement de John lui vrillait les tympans. L'acier organique dont il était composé avait viré au rouge vif depuis qu'il plaquait le mutant au sol. Il essayait de ne pas le blesser d'avantage, mais ce n'était pas évident vu les mouvements convulsifs qui secouaient son corps.

La peau de John était auréolée d'une lueur orangée et seul le blanc de ses yeux était encore visible.

"Peter, lâche-le !" ordonna Bobby quand il le rejoignit.

Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien recouvert de glace, il libéra John pour lui permettre de prendre le relais. Un énorme nuage de vapeur brûlante émana subitement des deux jeunes mutants et Piotr recula comme venait de lui ordonner télépathiquement le professeur Xavier.

Il se sentait quelque peu emprunté en l'absence de Katya. Elle était partie en mission avec Gambit, Malicia et Cypher il ne savait où. Apparemment les adultes avaient besoin de leurs pouvoirs particuliers. Ils auraient aimé aussi que Bobby les accompagne, mais ce dernier avait refusé, et vu la tournure des événements, Piotr en était heureux. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu aider John.

Les portes de la Salle des Dangers s'ouvrirent sur le professeur Xavier qui se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré. Piotr n'était toujours pas habitué à sa nouvelle apparence.

"Tout va bien, Peter ?"

"Oui, professeur."

Il reprit forme humaine dès qu'il le put.

"Si tu le préfères, tu peux cesser de t'entraîner en compagnie de John."

"Cela ne me dérange pas, professeur."

Et il ne mentait pas en affirmant cela.

Depuis l'attaque psychique dont il avait été victime, le pouvoir de John était devenu encore plus instable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été (ou était-ce John qui était instable ?). D'après le Docteur Grey, non seulement John devait retrouver son équilibre psychique, mais aussi apprendre à maîtriser à nouveau son contrôle psionique du feu. Les deux en même temps se révélaient être une mission impossible. A chaque fois que la pression devenait trop intense, John perdait le contrôle, les flammes se résorbaient d'elles-mêmes quand elles n'avaient plus rien à dévorer et il se mettait à brûler de l'intérieur sans qu'aucune flammèche ne fasse son apparition.

La petite Midget lui avait une fois confié que le feu en John s'était éteint. Piotr pensait plutôt que John n'arrivait plus à libérer ce feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Cela devenait problématique pour des mutants qui n'étaient pas capables de se téléporter ou de transmuer leur peau en métal ou en glace.

Piotr avait porté John jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bobby. Il leur avait tenu compagnie à tous deux, même si John était endormi et Bobby silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Jubilée vienne requérir son aide.

Une fois dehors, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Faut laisser les amoureux tranquilles, Pete !"

Piotr sourcilla.

"Tu n'as donc pas besoin de mon aide."

"Juste envie d'un peu de compagnie. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est les vacances et ça craint."

Piotr le savait pertinemment, comme il savait que ceux qui n'avaient plus de foyer étaient condamnés à passer l'été ici. Il ne rentrerait pas en Russie cette année, mais accueillerait sa petite sœur Illyana, âgée de sept ans. Il était persuadé qu'elle et Midget s'entendraient bien.

"Alors, Pyro a encore pété un fusible ?" demanda Jubilée en lui tendant un soda une fois qu'ils furent dans la cuisine.

"Je crois que le professeur Xavier est quelque peu dépassé."

"Tu m'étonnes…"

"Est-ce que je peux en avoir un aussi ?"

Comme à son habitude, Midget était apparue en silence. Habitué aux va-et-vient incessants de Katya à travers les murs, ni Piotr ni Jubilée ne sursautèrent. A force d'habiter une maison remplie de mutants, on s'habituait presque à tout.

"Tiens, misstinguette !"

Piotr prit la petite sur ses genoux quand elle lui tendit les mains.

"Quand est-ce qu'Illyana arrive ?"

"D'ici quelques jours."

"J'ai hâte."

"Vous allez vous éclater toutes les deux !" assura Jubilée en libérant trois plasmoïdes d'un claquement de doigts.

"Est-ce qu'elle ne va pas me trouver bizarre ?"

"Quoi ? Tu parles de ces adorables oreilles pointues qui te sont poussées la semaine dernière ? Ou de ces sublimes cheveux rose foncé ? A moins que tu ne parles de tes grands yeux verts que Malicia et la rouquine peuvent aller se rhabiller ?"

"Je n'ai plus d'iris… Je suis donc si laide que cela ?" demanda d'une petite voix Midget.

"T'es la plus belle, patate !" répondit Jubilée avant que Piotr n'ait le temps d'intervenir. "Je te trouve plutôt cool comme ça."

"Même ma couleur de peau a changé…"

Piotr prit la petite main de Midget dans la sienne. Effectivement, cette couleur lavande n'avait pas grand-chose de naturel. Sans parler de ces étranges signes qui étaient apparues sur son visage et qui n'étaient ni cicatrice, ni tatouage. Le Docteur Grey avait été incapable de les expliquer. C'était tout simplement la véritable apparence de Midget. Le Docteur McCoy avait suggéré l'hypothèse que les scientifiques de Genosha avaient tenté de redonner apparence humaine à la fillette. L'absence de traitement continu avait permis à Midget de retrouver son véritable aspect.

Elle avait été choquée quand elle avait découvert son reflet. Puis, Thérésa avait hurlé de surprise, explosant les vitres de leur chambre. Midget s'était alors immédiatement téléportée auprès de John qui avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire. Ou alors s'était-il refusé à laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, comme à son habitude, pour donner l'illusion qu'il était en contrôle alors que sa vie lui échappait totalement en ce moment. Toujours était-il que s'il avait seulement repoussé la petite, Dieu sait où elle se serait réfugiée et s'ils auraient eu la possibilité de la récupérer.

"Te plains pas, t'aurais pu te réveiller avec de la fourrure bleue !"

"John dit que je ressemble à un elfe."

"Et tout le monde sait que les elfes sont vraiment cool. Y'a qu'à voir Legolas !"

Satisfaite, Midget sourit et attaqua son soda.

Piotr était surpris. Malgré ses airs un peu rustres, Jubilée savait y faire pour réconforter la fillette.

"Le feu dans John s'est éteint" affirma subitement Midget.

"Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, je le soupçonne de brûler de l'intérieur."

Lui et Midget avaient souvent eu cette discussion dernièrement. Elle avait besoin d'exprimer ses craintes pour mieux les appréhender.

"Ouais et moi, je dis qu'il faut arrêter avec vos métaphores poétiques de suite" les interrompit Jubilée. "Vous pigez rien à rien."

"Tu comptes nous expliquer ?"

"Etant donné que je suis la seule ici à avoir lu les rapports de la rouquine, ouais."

"Jubilée…" dit Piotr d'un ton rempli de reproches.

"Je sais, ce n'est pas bien. Tu as bien compris, Midget ? Ce que je fais est mal, il ne faut pas le faire" sermonna-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë et moqueuse. "Satisfait ?" lui asséna-t-elle avec un rictus narquois.

Piotr secoua la tête avec un soupir.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre Jubilée, Tabitha ou John, mais sa patience légendaire lui permettait d'échapper à une énième vague de sarcasmes provoquée par une réaction emportée. Si lui acceptait la vie comme elle se présentait à lui, toujours avec optimisme, il n'en était pas de même pour ces révoltés nés.

"Allez, petit topo sur le Pyro ! Son pouvoir, c'est du contrôle psionique du feu, okay ? Tout le monde me suit jusqu'ici ? Les profs pensaient qu'il devait absolument voir le feu pour le maîtriser, mais pas du tout ! Il est capable de localiser exactement Logan et le Cajun à chaque fois qu'ils allument une clope. Terrible, non ?"

"Et il pourrait amener ce feu jusqu'à lui ?" interrogea Piotr.

"Ouais, mais vaut mieux qu'il se contente du cigare de Logan, parce qu'il a un pouvoir d'auto guérison, lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a coupé ses cheveux il y a deux semaines."

Jubilée éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

"J'suis sûre qu'il en veut encore à mort à Pyro ! Dommage que Summers fume pas, ce serait fun !"

"Ce n'est pas très gentil, Jubilée" fit remarquer Midget.

"Ouais, mais j'ai mauvais fond à la base. Bref… Pyro est donc capable de repérer la présence de la moindre étincelle à plus de trois cent mètres de distance pour le moment. D'après les spéculations de la rouquine, son champ d'action peut augmenter avec le temps, mais elle ne pense pas qu'il dépassera un jour les mille mètres. C'est que ça demande de la ressource de maîtriser un incendie."

"Quoi d'autre ?" demanda Midget.

"Ah ah, un scoop ! Pyro peut être brûlé par un feu qu'il ne contrôle pas !! J'avais toujours cru qu'il y était insensible, mais même pas ! Que de la frime !"

"John peut aussi contrôler des créatures de feu" ajouta la fillette. "Je l'ai déjà vu attaquer avec des félins et même des rapaces."

"Ouais, ça, c'est la méga classe… Et s'il se concentre un max, il peut faire en sorte que son phénix balade un objet, mais la dernière fois qu'il a essayé, il en est tombé dans les pommes, le pauvre vieux."

"Tout cela ne nous explique pas pourquoi il arrive à John de brûler littéralement, Jubilée."

"J'y viens, Popov, j'y viens ! C'est juste le thermostat de Pyro qui est défaillant."

"Thermostat ?" répéta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ca vient de son contrôle psionique, tu vois. Il peut contrôler l'intensité de ses feux et ça se ressent sur sa chaleur corporelle. C'est aussi comme ça qu'il se protège du feu, en fait. Il devient le feu quelque part."

"Donc il y a bien du feu en lui."

"Qui s'est éteint" renchérit Midget.

"Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ?" s'exclama Jubilée avec agacement. "Il est juste en synchronie avec ses feux ! Mais parfois il lui arrive de plus pouvoir les maintenir sans pouvoir baisser son thermostat. Donc il chauffe, mais en vain vu que ses flammes se sont faits la belle."

"Oooooooh" fit Midget.

"Mais peut-il chauffer au point de déclencher un feu ?" s'enquit Piotr.

"Lui faudrait une étincelle, genre un claquement de doigts !"

Affirmation qu'elle illustra avec un lâcher de plasmoïdes.

"Mais tout cela n'est que supposition de la rouquine."

"Il n'avait pas besoin d'étincelle après Genosha."

"A cause des produits indétectables qu'ils vous ont injectés à gogo, ma petite ! Tout simplement ! Ca me scie que les docs d'ici avec tout leur matos venu droit d'X-Files aient rien vu du tout !"

"Et les draps qu'il a brûlés dernièrement ?" lui rappela-t-il.

"Allo ?? Jamais entendu parler du triangle du feu ? La rencontre d'un combustible – ici nos draps, d'un comburant – le dioxygène de l'air, avec une énergie d'activation – étincelle, flamme nue ou… Tadam, chaleur ! permet à la combustion de s'amorcer, ce qui donne… je vous le donne en mille, du feu !! Un jour prochain, Pyro n'aura pas besoin de combustible pour générer des flammes et ça va chauffer !!"

"Cela me paraît logique," concéda Piotr.

"C'est de la physique élémentaire, mon vieux."

"En attendant, le thermostat de John ne fonctionne pas."

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que l'ami Bobby l'aidera à régler ce petit problème."

* * *

"Jubilée, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu cesses ces allusions incessantes sur John et Bobby devant la petite."

La jeune mutante le fusilla du regard.

"Quoi ! En plus d'être russe et mutant, t'es homophobe, Raspoutine ?"

"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma nationalité."

"Laisse tomber, va. Si tu veux jouer les bigots, va le faire loin de moi."

Il soupira. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose : Jubilée montait sur ses grands chevaux.

"Ma sœur n'a que sept ans elle aussi, et j'aimerais que tu te restreignes en sa présence quand elle sera là."

"Pourquoi ? C'est la vie après tout."

"Jubilée. Sept ans. L'âge de l'innocence."

"Okay, okay, pas de sous-entendus illicites devant les demi-portions, mais t'es sûr de pas être un peu bigot sur les bords ?" l'interrogea-t-elle avec suspicion.

"Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'approuve ou que j'encourage ce genre de relations…"

"AH ! AH !" s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur en sa direction.

"Mais" reprit-il avec force, "chacun est libre de mener sa vie comme il l'entend. Je serais mal placé pour juger qui que ce soit."

Jubilée renifla avec dédain.

"Peter Raspoutine, le philosophe russe. Tu vas me dire que deux mecs ensemble, c'est pas naturel, parce que Dieu l'a décidé ainsi ? Un homme, un femme, des enfants, et c'est ainsi qu'est la vie ? Tu parles," continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps d'intervenir, "comme si les mutants, c'était naturel. T'es mal placé pour ce genre de philosophie à la con, Raspoutine. Tu ferais mieux de te contenter de dessiner. Et t'apprendras qu'il existe des pingouins gays. Peut-être même mutants ! Alors soit Dieu a un humour à la con, soit faut que tu révises tes idées."

"Ca y est ? Tu as terminé ?" demanda-t-il placidement.

Il était habitué aux longs monologues enflammés de Jubilée. Généralement, il cachait un mal-être plus profond, mais étant donné qu'elle n'était pas de celles qui se confiaient aisément… Sans doute était-elle inquiète pour leurs amis ou Logan car ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis leur départ.

"Ouais", maronna-t-elle en se frottant le nez. "Désolée" ajouta-t-elle finalement après avoir caché ses yeux derrière ses lunettes roses.

Venant de Jubilée, ce _désolée_ relevait de l'exceptionnel.

"Il n'y a pas de mal."

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de John et Bobby.

"On s'assure que tout va bien pour eux ?" demanda-t-elle sans attendre sa réponse.

Elle entrebâilla la porte, y faufila sa tête et réapparut avec un large sourire avant de lui faire signe de rester silencieux. Il la suivit uniquement parce qu'elle l'y encouragea, et peut-être aussi par curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu rendre le sourire à Jubilée ?

La réponse se présenta sous la forme de deux corps enlacés. Piotr aurait dû se sentir gêné ou honteux, il ne savait pas, mais il y avait une telle sérénité qui se dégageait de la scène qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en imprégner sa mémoire pour mieux la dessiner plus tard.

Bobby s'était allongé sur le lit de John, tourné vers ce dernier, un bras reposant négligemment par-dessus sa taille. Le front de John touchait la poitrine de Bobby, comme pour mieux se dissimuler ou en quête de réconfort. Il était légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, acceptant la présence de Bobby, mais ne l'accueillant pas non plus à bras ouvert. Malgré tout, l'une de ses mains s'était refermée sur le pull de Bobby.

Jubilée s'était approchée d'eux et avait relevé ses lunettes pour mieux observer leurs visages. Puis, avec un petit cri étouffé, elle leva un poing au ciel avant de trottiner gaiement hors de la chambre, en l'entraînant avec lui.

"C'est vraiment trop cool !" s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent hors du dortoir.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda-t-il.

"Du givre, mon vieux Popov. Sur les lèvres de Pyro, rien que ça !"

* * *

Piotr attendit que les panneaux d'information soient accessibles pour les consulter. Avec sa taille, il aurait très bien pu les survoler de loin, mais l'exubérance de Jubilée lui avait appris à se tenir à distance de ses feux d'artifice ou plasmoïdes – il ne savait quel terme il fallait employer.

Le professeur Xavier avait retravaillé la constitution des équipes après le retour de Katya et des autres et il était anxieux de savoir dans quel groupe il se trouvait. C'est avec soulagement qu'il découvrit que la _Cat Team_ n'avait pas été modifiée. Katya en était toujours la meneuse et il ferait encore équipe avec Malicia, Remy et Bobby. Logan restait leur principal instructeur. Bien.

Par curiosité, il jeta un œil sur les autres.

Les adultes étaient toujours répartis en deux groupes, équipe _Blue_ dirigée par Cyclope et équipe _Gold_ menée par Tornade.

La _Snark Team_ ne changeait pas. Elle rassemblait toujours les quatre seuls élèves de l'école à refuser de devenir un jour X-Man : Pyro, Jubilée, Blink et Leech. Les deux premiers par pure conviction, la troisième parce qu'elle suivrait le premier jusqu'en Enfer, et le quatrième parce que son pouvoir annulait celui des autres et qu'il représentait un poids mort.

Avec l'arrivée de Warlock (d'après les explications de Katya, il était un être techno-organique d'origine extraterrestre, tout comme ce dragon de poche qu'elle avait ramené avec elle de leurs aventures dans l'espace), les deux dernières équipes affichaient le même nombre de jeunes, sept partout. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, chaque leader avait finalement choisi un nom pour leur équipe respective. Samuel avait opté pour un énergique _X-Force_ tandis que Danielle se contentait d'un très sobre _New Mutants_.

Satisfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Piotr s'installa ensuite dans une des salles de classe vides avec son carnet et affaires de dessin. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour faire le point sur les derniers événements.

Tout d'abord, sa petite sœur Illyana arriverait dans une semaine pour passer quelques mois en leur compagnie. Il savait que le départ de la fillette soulagerait financièrement ses parents malgré le déchirement de la séparation. Warren lui avait promis d'offrir à Illyana son baptême de l'air, proposition qu'il avait acceptée avec reconnaissance. Il savait que sa petite sœur serait aux anges.

Ensuite, il devait bien s'avouer que la lecture du journal lui avait quelque peu miné le moral, malgré son éternel optimisme. Le _problème mutant_ faisait toujours la une. Il n'était pas conseillé de clamer sa particularité génétique ouvertement ou de se promener sans projecteur holographique quand Dieu nous avait fait don d'un physique… différent. D'ici là, les mutants continueront à se cacher ou à fréquenter des écoles comme celle du professeur Xavier.

Suite à l'attaque de Stryker, puis des événements qui avaient dégénéré malgré la maigre période de paix après la bataille d'Alcatraz, le nombre d'élèves avait fortement diminué. Ils n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'avant…

Alors que sa main esquissait les bases de son dessin, il se remémora sa trop courte discussion avec Katya. Il était inquiet, il ne pouvait le nier.

"Hé, Popov, t'as pu parler à Kitty-cat ?"

Piotr releva le nez. John et Bobby se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, le premier l'air fatigué mais alerte, le second ne dissimulant pas son inquiétude.

"Oui."

"Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Malicia alors ?" l'interrogea Bobby. "Personne ne veut répondre à nos questions" – "_tes_ questions", marmonna John – "et on nous tient à distance de l'infirmerie."

"D'après Katya, Malicia aurait absorbé le pouvoir d'une mutante juste avant qu'elle ne décède dans une bataille."

"Attends, minute, ils étaient pas dans l'espace ? A faire des courses chez la copine alien du prof ?" l'interrompit John avec suspicion et scepticisme à la fois – il avait du mal à admettre l'existence d'une vie évoluée dans l'espace et Piotr devinait qu'il ne l'accepterait que le jour où il rencontrerait cette fameuse Lilandra ; cela dit, vu la nature de son pouvoir, ce ne serait pas demain la veille que John partirait dans les étoiles.

"Oui, ils sont partis chercher du matériel pour améliorer la Salle des Dangers ainsi que le système de surveillance de l'école auprès de Lilandra" reprit Piotr. "Mais, à leur retour sur terre, ils ont été attaqués par la Confrérie."

"Magnéto était là ?" demanda-t-il avant que Bobby ait pu parler, ce qui lui attira un regard que Piotr ne sut décrypter.

"Non."

"Cette mutante, elle faisait partie de la Confrérie ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Bobby. Katya s'est esquivée en cachette de l'infirmerie pour me rassurer, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de me donner tous les détails."

"Au moins, tout le monde est vivant… même si je n'aurais pas été contre l'enterrement de Summers."

Connaissant l'aversion de John envers leur professeur, Piotr et Bobby s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Seule Katya trouvait encore la force de s'insurger quand John tenait ce genre de discours volontairement provocateur.

"Heureusement que t'es resté pour me baby-sitter, Popsicle !"

"Je ne… Tu… Quoi ?!"

Mais John était déjà parti, abandonnant là un Bobby rouge de confusion.

"Il a bien dit que ce que j'ai entendu qu'il a dit ?" demanda-t-il finalement après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Piotr lui offrit un sourire amusé, sourire qui s'agrandit quand la voix de Jubilée se fit entendre dans le dos de Bobby.

"Si tu parles du fait que St John "Pyro" Allerdyce ait clairement affirmé à haute voix et devant témoin qu'il était extatique que toi, l'homme de sa vie, ne te sois pas aventuré dans une expédition périlleuse où tu aurais pu être blessé, voire pire tué, alors t'as bien entendu, mon cher Bobby."

"Quelle verve, Jubilée !" s'étonna-t-il alors que les joues de Bobby prenaient une teinte cramoisie.

"Hé, qu'est-ce que tu crois, Peter ! Je sais causer poète, moi aussi !"

"Je crois que Bobby se sent mal."

"Mais non… Je… Juste que… Je ne comprends pas…" finit-il par avouer.

Jubilée haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise par la confidence. Piotr se tut, comme à son habitude. Il avait rapidement compris que le silence encourageait les langues à se délier.

"Ca ne vous… dérange pas ?" murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés.

"Quoi ? Ta romance avec Pyro ?" dit Jubilée. "Mais mon vieux Bobby, le premier que ça dérange, il se prend mes plasmoïdes dans les bijoux de famille parce que les imbéciles, faut les empêcher de se reproduire !"

"… Peter ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Piotr haussa les épaules après avoir soutenu son regard.

"Nous sommes tes amis, tovaritch."

Ce qui était vrai après tout.

"C'est vrai que tu viens d'une famille de catho, toi !" s'exclama subitement Jubilée. "Heureusement que t'es déjà brouillé avec tes vieux, ça t'évitera de les achever avec ton coming out !"

"Euh… Merci Jubilée… Enfin, je crois…" dit Bobby avec un sourire penaud.

"Ecoute, Snowman, on est tous des mutants ici. L'intolérance est notre lot quotidien, alors on va pas te jeter la pierre parce qu'en plus, t'es gay ! Au contraire, on compatit vu que tu accumules les tares." – La tête que fit Bobby à ce moment-là du monologue de Jubilée était si amusante que Piotr se dépêcha de la croquer sur son carnet. – "Par contre, évite de t'en vanter devant Rahne. N'oublie pas que c'est un prêtre qui s'est occupé d'elle enfant, et même s'il a tenté de la lyncher pour lycanthropie diabolique, elle pourrait avoir envie de t'_eunuquiser_ parce que Dieu a fait flamber Sodome."

Bobby était pétrifié par les propos de Jubilée, le teint livide.

Avant que cette petite peste – Piotr ne trouvait pas d'autre terme – n'ait pu aggraver la situation, elle sursauta violemment en regardant sur sa droite et prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste, comme si elle avait le Diable aux trousses. Piotr vit passer dans un souffle d'air chaud un cavalier sans tête sur son fougueux destrier, la poursuivant avec son épée brandie en avant.

Le jeune russe devait reconnaître que John avait le soin du détail dans ses créations, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer cette qualité qui accompagnait chacun de ses devoirs en littérature. Il excellait en cette matière et surpassait de loin tous les autres élèves. Parfois, le professeur Xavier lisait des extraits de ses écrits et généralement la classe l'écoutait dans un silence quasi-religieux qui devait combler d'aise le pyrokinésiste, même s'il se gardait bien de le montrer.

"Tu peux pas lui geler la langue quand elle t'emmerde, Popsicle ?" s'énerva John qui venait de réapparaître pour mieux donner un coup de poing dans le bras de Bobby.

"C'est-à-dire que…"

"Vous parliez de quoi, d'ailleurs ?"

"De religion" intervint Piotr avant que Bobby ne se fourvoie malencontreusement.

"Avec une impie comme Lee ? Quelle idée !" Il attrapa le bras de Bobby et le tira derrière lui. "Allez, amène-toi, les autres veulent faire une bataille de boules de neige. Faut que tu prépares le terrain. Tu viens, Popov ?"

Piotr ne disait jamais non à toute activité comprenant de la neige. Tout ce qui pouvait lui donner l'illusion de retrouver sa Russie natale était le bienvenu.

"Je vous rejoins dans un moment."

"Tarde pas trop !" conseilla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, en ouvrant et refermant avidement son briquet.

Piotr acquiesça d'un air entendu. John comptait pimenter le jeu à sa manière, même si cela devait faire enrager les autres participants. Il sourcilla. Que disait-il… _Surtout si_ cela devait faire enrager les autres participants. On parlait de John après tout.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Piotr chargeait les valises de Katya et Douglas dans le coffre du taxi. Comme chaque été, ils partaient rejoindre leur famille pour quelques semaines, mais cette fois-ci les adieux furent plus durs. Déjà parce que Katya était désormais sa petite amie et qu'elle allait lui manquer. Même si elle était heureuse de retrouver les siens, il lui tardait de revenir pour faire la connaissance d'Illyana. Ensuite, parce que la jeune fille culpabilisait de rentrer chez elle, laissant ses amis derrière elle.

"C'est pas ta faute si tes parents sont vivants et moins cons que d'autres !" lui lança Jubilée en adieu avant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

John referma son Zippo d'un geste sec, salua silencieusement Katya et rentra à son tour. Piotr était incapable de dire s'il comptait tenir compagnie à Jubilée ou s'isoler lui aussi.

"Hé, pas de larmes, Kitty !" s'insurgea Bobby en l'enlaçant amicalement. "Chaque année, c'est la même chose, voyons."

"Non, cette année, c'est différent !" protesta-t-elle doucement. "Malicia est dans le coma, Piotr ne rentre pas en Russie, et toi…"

"Et moi, je fais à présent partie des losers qui restent pendant l'été" répondit Bobby avec amusement.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Bobby !"

"Kitty est triste parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle laisse de véritables amis derrière elle, Bobby" intervint Remy.

Avec le temps et les péripéties, les liens s'étaient resserrés.

"Remy te donnera des nouvelles de Marie quand il en aura."

"Merci Remy."

Le Cajun s'inclina galamment.

"Tu emmènes ton dragon ?" demanda Midget avec intérêt.

"Oui, ma puce. Il n'a pas très envie de me quitter alors que nous venons de faire connaissance."

"Et toi ?" dit-elle en se tournant vers Doug. "Tu amènes ton nouveau copain ?"

"Je de Warlock part avec ami Doug !" confirma une voix électronique qui venait d'une des valises au grand amusement du mutant blond.

"C'est cool," répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Katya lui sourit avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Qui reste à l'école ?" sourcilla-t-elle.

"La Cat Team, la Snark Team, Amara et Féral. Les autres sont rentrés chez eux ou partis avec des amis."

"Un mois, ça passera vite…" murmura-t-elle.

"Oooh, je crois qu'on est de trop. Allez, les enfants, on rentre !" entendit-il Remy ordonner.

"Bye Kitty-cat !" lança Bobby, imité en tout point par Midget quelques secondes plus tard.

Piotr les ignora alors qu'il prenait sa frêle Katya dans ses bras pour échanger un dernier baiser.


	10. M

** 10. M**

* * *

La vie jouait parfois de drôles de tours. Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, Monet St. Croix était une jeune fille choyée. Père ambassadeur, enfance passée à Monaco, vêtements de grand couturier, destinations exotiques pour les vacances, tellement à l'abri du besoin qu'elle en ignorait même le concept.

Aussi, quand il s'était révélé qu'elle était une mutante à l'adolescence, cela avait posé quelques problèmes, aussi avait-elle assuré à son cher papa que jamais elle n'utiliserait ces étranges capacités dont la nature l'avait comblée.

Evidemment, elle avait menti.

L'ennui avait amené Monet à découvrir son moi mutant, à le comprendre et à le maîtriser. Prendre un nom de code et s'investir dans les affaires mutantes furent sans doute la pire idée de sa vie qui l'amena droit où elle en était aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire à deux doigts de la tombe.

M n'avait plus qu'une journée à vivre. Une toute petite journée pour faire ses adieux avant de disparaître définitivement.

Elle avait joué et elle avait perdu.

Dommage.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie avec l'estomac noué. A l'instant où elle en avait franchi le seuil, le compte à rebours s'était enclenché.

_Ce soir, je serai moi, ne l'oublie pas_.

Comment l'oublier ?

La première chose qu'avait faite M fut de prendre un copieux petit déjeuner en solitaire. Tout le monde semblait l'éviter, ce dont elle ne pouvait les blâmer.

Après, elle s'était installée devant un ordinateur et avait fait ses adieux à sa famille.

A son père dont le plus grand échec avait été d'engendrer une fille mutante.

A son frère Marius qui ne la regretterait sûrement pas.

A Claudette et Nicole, ses petites sœurs adorées, les inséparables jumelles.

Il était inutile d'écrire à sa mère qu'elle rejoindrait prochainement.

M avait été stupide, elle ne le niait pas. Sa plus terrible erreur avait été d'entrer dans la Confrérie menée par Mystique. Sans doute parce qu'elle trouvait l'idéal du professeur Xavier vain et irréaliste. La paix entre mutants et humains ? Les humains n'arrivaient déjà pas à s'entendre, alors avec des pouvoirs par-dessus le marché, il ne fallait pas y compter. Mystique était persuadée que la guerre couvait, que les mutants devaient prendre le pas sur les humains, et M était d'accord avec elle. Les riches écrasaient les pauvres comme les mutants écraseraient un jour les humains, voilà tout.

Monet ne voulait pas perdre ses privilèges, voilà pourquoi elle était entrée dans la Confrérie.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait affronté les X-Men.

Voilà pourquoi elle était morte malgré ses superpouvoirs.

Quasi-invulnérabilité ?

Quasi, oui.

Wolverine l'avait prouvé.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Il y avait eu cette main près de la sienne et un besoin irrépressible de se raccrocher à un être vivant alors que la mort faisait son office.

Qui pouvait donc se vanter de s'être vue mourir ? Personne, si ce n'était elle.

Etait-ce le destin ? N'avait-elle vécu que pour faire don de ses pouvoirs à cette jeune fille aux mèches blanches ?

_Malicia._

Malicia, oui.

Malicia qui se retrouverait bientôt seule dans sa tête.

Malicia qui retrouverait le contrôle de son corps.

Malicia qui apprendrait à voler.

Malicia qui pourrait soulever dix fois son poids.

Malicia qui ne redouterait plus les chocs mortels.

Malicia qui pourrait bientôt entendre les pensées de ses amis.

Malicia qui continuerait à pouvoir absorber les pouvoirs et psychés par simple toucher.

M n'avait jamais réalisé combien la nature l'avait privilégiée.

Mais n'était-ce pas normal après tout ?

Elle était Monet St. Croix.

* * *

Elle trouva le dénommé Pyro, assis sur les marches du perron, à l'extérieur. Il jouait machinalement avec son Zippo, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_Click. Snap._

Il était plutôt mignon, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Il y avait un elle ne savait quoi de fascinant chez lui qui faisait rapidement tourner la tête aux filles qui ne résistaient jamais à la tentation de réparer une psyché torturée, surtout quand c'était celle d'un jeune rebelle séduisant et inabordable.

_Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide._

M s'avança en sa direction.

_Click. Fwoosh._

Malgré les airs menaçants du félin qui venait d'émerger de cette si minuscule flamme, elle prit place à ses côtés.

"Tu es Pyro."

"Tu es morte" répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

"Il me reste peu de temps à passer dans ce corps, tu pourrais faire preuve de gentillesse à mon égard."

Il lui lança un regard dégoûté.

"Mystique s'inquiétait pour toi", continua-t-elle.

Pyro émit un bruit exprimant son dédain et son incrédulité.

"Magnéto aussi."

Le lion à la crinière de feu quitta le briquet pour se matérialiser entièrement devant elle. Il ne l'aimait guère.

"Magnéto a quitté la Confrérie après Alcatraz."

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

"Parce que j'en ai l'occasion. Parce que je m'ennuie. Parce que je vais mourir."

"Aucune de ces raisons ne me paraissent valable."

"Il te faudra pourtant faire avec."

Le lion s'assit face à elle. Sa queue ne cessait de serpenter sur le sol.

"Mystique lui a demandé de rejoindre le groupe, elle l'a retrouvée peu après Alcatraz. Il était en train de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Et il a refusé."

Pyro resta silencieux.

"Je crois que le vieil homme est fatigué de combattre ou qu'il a pris goût à une vie simple avec Lee Forrester. Elle tient un bateau de pèche, ne trouves-tu pas cela ironique ? Magnéto, pécheur…"

Non, visiblement, cela ne l'amusait pas plus que cela.

"Mystique, par contre, entend bien perpétuer son oeuvre. C'est elle qui dirige la Confrérie à présent."

"M'étonne pas" marmonna Pyro. "Toujours été une putain d'arriviste."

"Elle t'aime bien."

"Peut-être, mais elle aime la guerre plus que quiconque. Pas fiable."

"Je sais aussi pourquoi Magnéto t'a envoyé Psylocke."

"Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu sais pas, ça ira plus vite" maronna-t-il.

"C'est l'avantage d'être une télépathe, vois-tu. Oh, tu ne le savais pas ?" fit-elle mine d'être étonnée devant sa réaction. "Malicia va se réveiller télépathe, tu dois être heureux, non ?"

Le lion prit une pose menaçante qui l'amusa fortement. Elle était déjà morte, elle ne craignait rien, et elle savait que le Cajun tuerait Pyro si jamais la moindre flamme brûlait la peau de Malicia.

_"Parce que tu cherches des réponses. Voilà pourquoi je te dis tout cela."_

Elle poussa un cri de douleur en frottant son bras et recula quelque peu. Il n'avait pas bougé, ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre coup d'œil, mais une chaleur intolérable se dégageait de lui.

"Ca arrive aux télépathes qui s'aventurent là où ils ne devraient pas", expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Monet sourcilla. Petit con prétentieux.

"Magnéto voulait que tu récupères ton libre-arbitre" lui apprit-elle malgré tout. "Il avait aussi assuré à Mystique que tu lui reviendrais, mais apparemment il savait que les X-Men viendraient te sauver dans les temps. Un vieux renard rusé…" souffla-t-elle avec admiration.

"T'as fini ?"

"Je m'ennuie. Ne peux-tu pas me tenir compagnie ?"

"T'as fini."

Il se redressa et s'éloigna, le lion sur les talons.

_Je te hais._

"Il va te détester comme il déteste tous ceux qui ont une possible emprise sur son esprit. Et… Pourquoi ris-tu, Malicia ?"

Pas de réponse.

* * *

"Je suis une mutante, comme vous. Vous pourriez faire un effort. Mon corps est mort. Mon esprit va bientôt le suivre et je suis coincée avec vous. Ne pouvez-vous pas m'offrir un peu de magie pour mes dernières heures sur terre ?"

"Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on te fasse des crêpes ?" ricana l'adolescente avec les lunettes roses.

"Jubilée…" sermonna doucement le jeune homme aux immenses yeux turquoise.

"Non mais je rêve ! Je vais quand même pas lui offrir un feu d'artifice privé après que tu lui aies fait découvrir les joies du patinage !"

"Ce serait pourtant une idée délicieuse."

"Va chier ! Tu possèdes le corps d'une d'entre nous, alors t'attends pas à un régime de faveur de ma part !"

Monet eut un large sourire.

"Alors, jouons à chat."

"Pardon ?"

"Je vais cacher ce corps. A vous de le retrouver."

"Pourquoi être si désagréable ?" demanda le plus grand adolescent qu'elle ait jamais vu et à l'accent russe prononcé. "Si tu le demandais gentiment, nous te tiendrions volontiers compagnie pour que tu ne meures pas seule."

Le silence naquit pour éclore comme une rose dans la pièce.

"Je n'ai jamais appris à demander quoi que ce soit. Mes besoins ont toujours été devancés" avoua-t-elle, hébétée.

"Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre, surtout à l'aube de la mort" répondit-il avec gentillesse.

Monet sentit quelque chose de brûlant piquer ses yeux et sa gorge fut si nouée qu'elle se trouva incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Elle avait peur. Terriblement peur.

Sa famille ne serait pas avec elle. Elle était déjà morte pour eux.

Elle avait joué et elle avait perdu.

Tout perdu.

Elle avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais maintenant Dieu lui refusait ce dont elle avait le plus besoin.

Une seconde chance.

Vivre.

"S'il vous plaît…" murmura-t-elle en donnant libre cours à ses larmes.

Des mains se posèrent avec compassion sur ses épaules.

"Okay, okay !" s'exclama Jubilée avec irritation. "Elle va y avoir droit à ses crêpes !"

Monet goûta au Paradis.

Jubilée lui prépara des crêpes.

Crêpes au sucre.

Crêpes au nutella.

Crêpes à la confiture.

Un régal de crêpes.

Crêpes qui furent dévorées sans bonne manière ou simagrées.

Crêpes dévorées avec plaisir.

Bobby lui offrit l'hiver sur un plateau d'argent.

Patinage sur la fontaine.

Bataille de boules de neige mouvementée par la participation d'Amara.

Silhouettes d'ange sur le tapis blanc.

Courses glissades endiablées.

Confection d'un énorme bonhomme de neige qui peinait à rivaliser avec les statues de glace qu'il était capable de créer.

Galerie des glaces à la Iceberg. Versailles ne tenait pas la comparaison.

Warren la balada au milieu des nuages.

Monet était capable de voler, mais c'était tellement différent de toucher les cieux depuis les bras d'un ange.

Peter l'amusa avec des caricatures de leurs précédents jeux d'hiver avant de l'affronter en finale de leur tournoi de bras de fer.

Il gagna sans faire appel à son pouvoir, mais elle termina deuxième.

L'étrange fillette à la peau lavande et surnommée Midget les emmena dans des endroits où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

Comment une si petite fille pouvait connaître des lieux qui éclipsaient par leur beauté ses habituelles destinations de vacances resterait à jamais un mystère pour elle.

Remy les rejoignit en fin d'après-midi et ils jouèrent aux cartes.

Monet se sentit aimée quand il posait ses yeux sur elle, mais ce n'était pas pour elle que son cœur battait.

Puis, Jubilée leur offrit à tous un feu d'artifice dont ils se souviendraient tous longtemps.

Du haut du toit, Monet vit Pyro et une jeune femme à l'apparence féline, assis sur une murette et profitant du spectacle. Ils ne se joindraient pas à eux. Il n'était pas de ceux qui pardonnaient, même pour quelques heures. Cela dit, il était de ceux qui veillaient sur les siens. Elle avait senti son regard méfiant posé sur elle pendant toute la journée.

Le dernier mot qu'elle prononça n'avait encore jamais franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, mais il y avait un temps pour tout.

Un temps pour vivre.

Un temps pour apprendre.

Un temps pour mourir.

Monet St. Croix venait de recevoir la plus grande leçon de sa vie.

Une vie gâchée.

Passée trop vite.

Passée à côté de ce qui était réellement important.

La famille.

L'amour.

L'amitié.

Finalement, elle avait peut-être eu droit à une seconde chance.

"Pars en paix" souffla une voix avec l'accent du sud. "Sois en paix", entendit-elle alors que sa psyché se délitait doucement.

_Merci._


	11. Docteur Hank McCoy

** 11. Hank McCoy**

* * *

_D'après John, un été passé à l'école ressemble à une éternité dans un pénitencier._

Hank ne put s'empêcher de rire silencieusement. C'était typiquement John.

_Heureusement que vous avez organisé cette semaine de camping, sinon j'aurais été obligé de supporter ses récriminations pendant deux longs mois._

_C'était vraiment chouette… de quitter l'école, le Massachusetts et les Etats-Unis. Là-bas, il n'y avait pas de télé ou de journal pour nous rappeler que le monde nous déteste, personne aux alentours pour nous surprendre à utiliser nos pouvoirs. _

_C'était chouette de pouvoir être soi-même. _

_Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Docteur McCoy… C'était encore vous le plus enthousiaste après tout._

Comment ne pas l'être quand il pouvait abandonner ses atours d'humain et laisser la bête en lui s'exprimer ? Pouvoir lire Shakespeare avec une pleine lune pour seul éclairage et offrir du rêve à des adolescents en quête de leur véritable identité…

_J'ai apprécié les veilles autour du feu, même si j'aurais préféré qu'Amara laisse John s'en occuper. Il a été d'humeur exécrable à cause de son initiative qui partait pourtant d'un bon sentiment. Vous avez raté quelque chose, Docteur McCoy. Les histoires que John écrit dans les flammes sont aussi prenantes que les récits de Shakespeare._

Hank abandonna la copie de Bobby pour celle de John.

_**JE HAIS MAGMA**_

Heureusement qu'il leur avait demandé de s'attarder sur les bons moments de leur séjour… Il tourna la feuille et sourit.

_Okay. J'ai trouvé un coin plutôt tranquille et j'ai exprimé ma colère. _

_Conseil de ma psy Malicia. _

_Franchement, Doc, nous demander de raconter les meilleurs moments de cette semaine de camping sauvage ? __Hello ??__ Je ne m'appelle ni Midget, ni Flocon de Neige et je n'ai certainement pas sept ans. Vous ne pouviez pas me demander de disserter sur Shakespeare ? Parce que je déteste la forêt et je déteste passer mes journées dans une forêt et je déteste dormir dans une forêt. __sLa dernière fois que j'ai campé, c'était avec la Confr/s_

_En fait, ce que je déteste par-dessus tout ça, c'est Magma._

_Vous m'aviez promis, Doc. Vous m'aviez assuré que je serais celui qui s'occuperait des feux de bois. "John", vous m'avez clairement dit, "il serait préférable que tu n'utilises pas ton pouvoir en pleine forêt." Blablabla. Le sermon habituel. Vous iriez plus vite avec cette version, Doc : "John, tu es un pyromane irresponsable et je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, alors si jamais tu allumes le moindre feu, je te colle en détention jusqu'à ta majorité." _

_Déjà, ça, j'ai du mal à le digérer, surtout venant de VOUS._

_Merde, je vous pensais différent des autres._

_Bref._

_Je vous ai écouté et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu comme remerciement ? __De l'ingratitude !!__ Vous avez laissé cette gourde prendre cette forme stupide de lave humaine et allumer ce putain de feu de bois qui m'était promis !! Là, je vous en veux, mais à mort ! Et ne venez pas me faire la morale, comme quoi Magma ne se sentait pas à l'aise parmi nous. Une pièce rapportée est une pièce rapportée et si elle veut s'intégrer, y'a une règle très simple à suivre : __**on ne touche pas aux feux de St John Allerdyce !**_

_La prochaine fois que vous voulez renouer avec votre moi animal, oubliez-moi._

_D'ailleurs, oubliez-moi tout court._

Outch.

Hank supposait qu'il l'avait mérité. Il lui faudrait présenter des excuses à John dès que possible avant qu'il n'ait droit au même traitement que Scott, Logan ou Jean. Que John s'énerve ou jure, Hank ne s'en offusquait pas. Le gosse s'exprimait et c'était sain, quoi qu'en dise Scott. Mais devoir supporter cet autre John, hautain, silencieux, méprisant et inapprochable…

Depuis que son filleul Evans avait rejoint l'école, Ororo ne parvenait plus à accorder plus de temps que celui consacré aux entraînements en Salle des Dangers à la Snark Team. Le jeune Evans connaissait des troubles avec sa mutation et supportait difficilement les changements opérés dans son physique. Ororo avait promis à ses amis de veiller sur le garçon et elle était une femme de parole.

Du coup, John s'était tourné vers lui. C'était peut-être à cause du temps énorme qu'il passait à l'infirmerie depuis l'attaque psychique dont il avait été victime. John souffrait souvent de violents maux de tête, sans oublier ses petits problèmes de _thermostat_, pour reprendre le terme de Jubilée. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, têtu et fier comme il était.

Toujours était-il que pour justifier ses absences auprès de ses camarades, John avait prétendu lui donner un coup de main. Hank avait corroboré sa version et lui avait finalement confié quelques tâches simples dès qu'il pouvait quitter son lit.

Mais maintenant, si John lui en voulait autant, Hank pouvait être sûr qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds à l'infirmerie, et ce même en cas de méchante migraine.

Il soupira et prit la copie d'Amara.

_Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur. C'était ma première année à l'école et c'est mon premier été, ici, loin de ma famille. J'aurais aimé que Tabitha reste avec moi et je lui en veux encore un peu d'être partie avec Sam, pour passer l'été avec Sam, chez Sam. Tabitha aime beaucoup Sam au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, docteur._

_Je disais donc que j'avais un peu peur. Féral n'est pas dans mon équipe et je ne suis pas à l'aise en sa compagnie. Je __supporte__ côtoie souvent Jubilée parce qu'elle s'entend bien avec Tabitha et que Tabitha est ma camarade de chambre et une très bonne amie, mais nous ne nous entendons pas si bien que cela. _

_Quant aux autres… Eh bien, ils forment une bande dont je ne fais pas partie. Ce n'est pas très agréable de se sentir de trop._

_En plus, j'ai été malade. Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, mais à cause de la nature même de mon pouvoir, je ne supporte pas les trajets aériens ou sur mer. Dès que je quitte le sol, mes forces m'abandonnent. Heureusement que nous sommes partis à bord du BlackBird…_

_C'est gentil de m'avoir permise de m'occuper du feu de camp. Je me suis sentie utile, même si j'ai eu l'impression que cela ne faisait pas très plaisir à tout le monde. C'était tout de même plus rapide pour moi d'allumer le feu que de __**le**__ laisser faire avec son Zippo, non ? En quoi consiste exactement le pouvoir de Pyro, docteur ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu l'utiliser et je n'ai aucune confiance dans ce que peut raconter Jubilée. Elle exagère SANS ARRET._

_Ce que j'ai préféré pendant ce séjour, c'était la course d'orientation. J'ai pu faire un peu connaissance avec Bobby. C'est un garçon très gentil. __sIl génère de la glace et moi, de la chaleur. Je trouve l'idée fascinante__./s_

Y aurait-il de la romance dans l'air ? Ah, la jeunesse et les tourments qu'elle s'impose…

_Ce que j'ai préféré, c'était les parties de cache-cache avec Illyana parce qu'Illyana est gentille et qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi._

_Et aussi nos excursions que tous les trois avec vous, docteur McCoy. C'était très intéressant. Je ne savais pas que le kiwi était aussi un oiseau._

_Ce que j'ai détesté, c'est Magma parce qu'à cause d'elle, Illyana n'a pas pu voir le cavalier sans tête ou le sphinx ou le phénix. Et John était contrarié. Et je déteste quand John est contrarié parce que cela me contrarie aussi._

Sacrée Midget, toujours droit au but. Sa loyauté envers John était toujours aussi étonnante… et inquiétante quelque part. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'en lui inculquant des valeurs morales – dont elle n'était pourtant pas dépourvue – solides, cela lui évite de suivre le jeune pyrokinésiste jusqu'en Enfer. Non, Midget savait très bien ce qui était bien et mal, mais tout ce qui menaçait ou s'opposait à John était forcément mauvais. L'amour fraternel qu'elle lui vouait était sans borne et sans concession. C'était ainsi et pas autrement.

_Je suis contente d'être ici parce que je suis avec mon grand frère Piotr et ma meilleure amie Midget. Nous avons beaucoup joué toutes les deux. Et j'ai bien aimé vos histoires aussi. J'espère que vous nous en raconterez d'autres !_

_J'ai hâte qu'on soit demain car on repartira à l'école et John, le grand frère de Midget, doit nous montrer son cavalier sans tête et je n'aurais pas peur, j'ai promis à Piotr. Et l'ange doit m'emmener toucher les nuages aussi._

L'arrivée d'Illyana avait été un véritable bol d'air frais.

Cette adorable petite fille blonde était pleine d'entrain et portait un regard innocent et vif sur son entourage. Quand Piotr l'avait présentée à Midget, Illyana avait été surprise et émerveillée. Elle était persuadée que Midget était une fée. De suite, les deux fillettes étaient devenues inséparables.

L'école résonnait de rires d'enfants, ce qui était un agréablement changement, surtout en cette période de l'année.

_Merci pour ce séjour en Nouvelle-Zélande. _

_Merci aussi d'avoir si souvent pris Illyana et Midget sous votre aile. J'ai ainsi pu faire de nombreux croquis que je montrerai à Katya à son retour. _

_J'ai aussi pu retrouver cette impression de liberté que les grandes étendues de Russie ont toujours su me donner. J'imagine que c'est aussi pour cela que vous avez organisé ce voyage. Pour nous donner l'occasion de nous ressourcer._

Peter avait toujours autant de mal à s'exprimer à l'écrit, mais les croquis dont il avait recouvert le verso de la feuille étaient plus évocateurs qu'un long discours enflammé. Hank les contempla longuement, enviant cette qualité dont la nature lui avait fait don.

_Je crois que si nous n'étions pas partis aussi loin de l'école, je serais devenue folle. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau prisonnière de mon corps. Je déteste mon pouvoir. Pourquoi, docteur ? Pourquoi est-il à nouveau hors de mon contrôle ? Ce n'est pas juste, vraiment pas juste. _

_Je sais que je devrais m'attarder sur les bons moments et il y en a eu. Remy a été très prévenant. Il sait rendre cette situation moins insupportable qu'elle ne l'est. Il sait calmer mes peurs. J'ai tellement peur de toucher quelqu'un… _

_Je suis désolée de ne parler que de mon pouvoir, mais cela m'obsède. Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi et pourquoi, sans jamais trouver de réponse. _

_Je devrais m'estimer heureuse d'être à nouveau seule dans ma tête, à nouveau moi-même… J'ai détesté la laisser diriger mon corps, vous savez. J'imagine que c'était une bonne action de ma part, n'est-ce pas, docteur ? C'était ce qu'il fallait faire… malgré ma peur d'être reléguée définitivement au second plan et de perdre tout ce que j'ai. C'est là que j'ai réalisé ma chance, docteur. J'ai une famille ici. Des amis. Un petit ami. Sur qui compter. Et qui ne m'abandonneront pas._

_Mais j'ai bien fait, je le sais. Et voilà comment on me remercie là-haut. En me rendant à nouveau intouchable. C'est insupportable._

_Pardon, je m'égare, docteur. Ce n'est pas le sujet de cette rédaction, même si je vous soupçonne fortement de nous avoir offert l'occasion d'exprimer l'inexprimable._

_Un bon moment…_

_Cela va sans doute vous étonner, mais c'est en la compagnie de John que s'est déroulé le meilleur de ce séjour. Pas avec Remy ou Logan, mais __**Pyro**__._

_Vous savez combien la situation est tendue entre nous deux… était. Je ne saurais vous expliquer l'origine de ce petit miracle et je n'ai pas envie d'en chercher les causes. Peut-être que John s'ennuyait, ou pire, avait pitié de moi… __sJe ne veux pas savoir./s__ Non, la pitié, ce n'est pas le genre de John. Il devait sûrement s'ennuyer…_

_Toujours est-il que pendant que vous étiez tous occupés à vous baigner dans la rivière, il m'a offert une échappatoire. Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai pu m'abandonner dans la contemplation de ces flammes animées et oublier qui j'étais et ce que j'étais. _

_Je crois que je commence à le comprendre… Un petit peu mieux._

_Je ne sais pas s'il est conscient de ce qu'il a fait pour moi, mais rien que pour cela, je suis prête à renouveler mes efforts avec lui. _

_Même s'il est le mutant le plus insupportable, le plus borné et le plus horripilant de la création._

Pauvre Malicia. Depuis l'absorption apparemment définitive des pouvoirs mutants de Monet St. Croix, son pouvoir initial était redevenu incontrôlable. Elle ne quittait plus ses vêtements d'hiver malgré la chaleur et s'isolait des autres le plus possible.

Charles préférait attendre qu'elle maîtrise ses nouveaux dons avant de permettre à Sage d'aider la jeune fille. Côté force et invulnérabilité, ils savaient à présent ce dont elle était exactement capable. Et, en attendant qu'elle maîtrise le vol, Charles avait bloqué sa télépathie pour ne pas empirer son mal-être.

Peut-être qu'un peu de temps suffirait, estimait Hank. Ils n'avaient pas de réponse évidente à offrir à Malicia pour le moment.

_Remy préfère la jungle citadine, mais ici, il a pu offrir des fleurs fraîchement cueillies chaque jour à sa belle. Et chaque fleur faisait éclore sur ses lèvres pleines le plus beau des sourires._

_Avez-vous déjà été amoureux, docteur McCoy ?_

Hank éclata de rire et abandonna la copie de Remy. Il savait déjà que sa longue prose aurait pour seul et unique thème sa petite amie Malicia. Tout comme John, il s'était focalisé sur un sentiment pour éviter d'évoquer quoi que ce soit de trop personnel. Il était prêt à parier que Jubilée en avait fait autant.

_C'était vache de votre part. M'empêcher d'amener un simple lecteur mp3 avec moi ! Mais ce silence et ces bruits bizarres ont failli me rendre chèvre ! Non mais vous avez entendu tous ces bruits de fous pendant la nuit ? Comment vouliez-vous que je trouve le sommeil, moi ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit… Il parcourut en diagonale la suite et reprit sa lecture un peu plus bas.

_C'était cool en tout cas de passer un peu de temps seule avec Logan. Ouais, c'était ça mon meilleur moment. Okay, il a fait pareil avec Malicia et Féral, mais au moins, j'ai eu droit à un cours de survie dans la nature P.R.I.V.E._

_Le dites à personne, mais Logan, c'est un peu le père que j'aurais aimé avoir. Parce qu'avec ses griffes en adamantium et son pouvoir d'auto guérison, il est increvable. On peut compter sur lui pour être toujours présent quand je serais octogénaire, voyez. Une valeur sûre. Enfin, voilà quoi._

_Merci de ne pas faire lire cette rédac' sà __la rouquine/s__ au docteur Grey. __sJ'ai pas envie de supporter ses conclusions freudiennes et autres conneries de psy._

_Je SAIS que je suis en colère contre mes parents, je ne suis pas une gourdasse. Et je SAIS qu'il faudrait que je leur pardonne. Ben, elle devrait SAVOIR que ça prendra le temps que ça prendra et que c'est pas en me courant sur le haricot que ça viendra plus vite./s_

Ah oui, cela lui revenait. Jean avait demandé à Jubilée de tenir un journal intime pour qu'elle puisse au moins se confier à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un devait être un simple carnet. Elle espérait que l'adolescente d'à peine quatorze ans parviendrait à exprimer son chagrin plutôt que de la colère. Jubilée en voulait à ses parents. Elle ne leur pardonnait pas d'avoir été assassinés, de l'avoir abandonnée.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle semblait si bien s'entendre avec John. Jean était inquiète et craignait que ces deux-là ne s'enferment dans leur colère et leur ressentiment, mais Hank avait confiance. Jubilée pouvait compter sur Logan et c'était une battante. Elle y arriverait.

Quant à John… Hank n'était pas très sûr qu'il parvienne un jour à considérer à nouveau l'école comme une maison où il serait en sécurité, maudit soit Stryker. Mais personne ici ne le jetterait dehors ou ne le laisserait partir sans une confrontation. S'il n'en était pas encore réellement persuadé, le temps viendrait à bout de ses dernières réticences.

_J'ai tué pas mal de bestioles dont j'ignore le nom. _

_La plupart étaient comestibles. _

_Je préfère la viande crue à la viande cuite._

_J'ai gagné la course d'orientation avec Allerdyce. _

_Facile. _

_Allerdyce est supportable. _

_Il ne parle pas. _

_Il n'a pas peur de moi. _

_Il ne me juge pas quand je tue et mange mes proies._

_Même quand elles sont encore vivantes._

_Le matin, il sent Drake et Drake sent Allerdyce. _

_Normal, me direz-vous. _

_Ils partagent la même tente. _

_Pas faux. _

_Pas vrai non plus. _

_Magma a des vues sur Drake._

_Phéromones._

_Allerdyce va détester ça._

Hank se frotta longuement la nuque. De quoi donc parlait Féral ?

* * *

Pendant toute l'année scolaire, Hank n'avait cessé d'attendre l'été pour avoir enfin un peu de calme. Et maintenant, il lui tardait la rentrée car le manoir était bien trop silencieux, bien trop vide sans tous ces jeunes pour l'égayer. Les couloirs lui semblaient interminables maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'adolescents pressés à éviter, voire esquiver.

Côté staff professoral, c'était aussi la bérézina.

Scott et Jean étaient partis en lune de miel, ce qui n'était pas trop tôt d'ailleurs. Cela ferait du bien à Scott de s'éloigner de ces trop nombreuses responsabilités qu'il s'imposait, comme cela ferait du bien à Jean de reprendre confiance en elle.

Depuis l'épisode Phoenix, elle vivait dans la peur constante de redevenir cette entité malfaisante. Charles lui avait permis de reprendre le contrôle sur son trop grand pouvoir et elle s'était finalement infligée des barrières psychiques d'elle-même. Jusqu'ici, tout se passait bien, même en mission. Son niveau était bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle avait été capable avant, mais elle ne ressentait plus le désir brûlant d'exterminer toute forme de vie autour d'elle. Une chance pour eux…

Hank savait que c'était aussi pour cette raison que Jean surveillait de près les élèves instables de l'école. Son manque de confiance en elle déteignait sur l'œil expert qu'elle posait sur eux au point de ne voir en eux que de futurs Phoenix. Et cette sensation devait être exacerbée en présence de John qui avait déjà trahi les X-Men une fois au profit de la Confrérie. C'était à cause de cette attitude que Hank lui avait caché les maux de tête du garçon. Jean rédigeait déjà assez bien de rapports sur son contrôle psionique du feu sans qu'il lui donne d'autre raison pour les multiplier d'avantage. Si jamais ces vacances ne changeaient rien à sa surveillance étroite, il se verrait dans l'obligation d'en parler à Charles avant que John ne décide que le Phoenix ne doive renaître encore une fois de ses cendres.

Alex et Lorna les avaient imités, profitant que le nombre d'élèves restant à l'école soit si restreint qu'il était inutile qu'ils restent ici. Ils étaient partis du côté de la Nouvelle-Calédonie d'après la carte postale qu'ils avaient reçue aujourd'hui.

Ororo et Evans étaient en Afrique, Sean et sa fille en Irlande… Il n'y avait que lui et Logan – sans oublier ce vieux Charles – à être coincés ici avec dix élèves.

En parlant d'élèves, où étaient-ils donc ?

Il repéra Midget et Illyana dans le jardin en compagnie de Warren et de Peter. Midget sur les épaules du jeune russe, Illyana prête à prendre son envol. Hank assista au décollage plein de grâce de Warren, toujours avec la même admiration. Le jeune homme venait juste de revenir d'un court séjour à San Francisco. Il avait profité de leur semaine en Nouvelle-Zélande pour passer quelques temps avec son père. Apparemment, tout se passait relativement bien entre eux.

Plus loin, il repéra la fourrure brune de Féral qui disparut entre deux buissons. Sûrement occupée à chasser son dessert… Elle acceptait beaucoup mieux son côté animal qu'il ne le faisait, et cela ne l'en rendait que plus redoutable… et plus cruelle.

Il trouva la cuisine vide, mais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre l'informa que Logan et Jubilée s'affrontaient sur le terrain de basket-ball. Les cris enthousiastes de l'adolescente le firent sourire. Elle devait être ravie d'avoir encore une fois Logan pour elle toute seule.

Remy, Malicia, Bobby et Amara jouaient aux cartes dans la salle commune. Malicia semblait perdue dans de sombres pensées, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas Amara. Etonné, Hank observa la jeune mutante pour savoir ce qui retenait chez elle l'attention de la première. Comme il l'avait deviné en lisant sa copie, elle ne cessait d'envoyer des signaux à Bobby. Sa main s'attardait un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son avant-bras, elle ne cessait de solliciter son avis sur les histoires dont les amusait Remy et elle se penchait constamment vers lui pour lui demander conseil sur le jeu dont les règles visiblement lui échappaient quelque peu. Bobby faisait preuve de sa gentillesse habituelle, mais à aucun moment il ne donna l'impression de recevoir les signaux ou d'y répondre. Imperturbable Bobby ou trop naïf Bobby ? Allez savoir avec ce garçon…

Toujours était-il que la situation ne plaisait guère à Malicia et tous les efforts de Remy pour la dérider se révélaient vains.

Hank secoua la tête et abandonna là le quatuor.

John était assis sur le perron de l'école, plongé dans la contemplation de la flamme de son Zippo. C'était son lieu de prédilection, sans doute parce qu'à cette heure-ci, le soleil chauffait les dalles et rendait toute exposition prolongée insoutenable.

Sauf pour lui.

Hank prit place à ses côtés et lui tendit un verre d'eau dans laquelle une aspirine avait fondu. John l'ignora.

"Tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi exposé à la lumière, cela va aggraver ta crise."

Silence.

"J'ai lu ta copie."

_Snap._

"Je crois que je te dois des excuses."

John se saisit du verre et le vida cul sec avant de le lui rendre. Hank nota la raideur de la nuque et les trop nombreux papillonnements des paupières.

"J'imagine que si je te demande d'aller t'allonger à l'infirmerie, tu refuseras."

Il n'eut pas droit à un seul regard.

Hank soupira et retourna à l'intérieur. John n'était pas ouvertement hostile à son égard, ce qui était plutôt bon signe, mais il avait rendossé son costume d'adolescent revêche.

Il s'adossa contre l'embrasure de la porte de la salle commune. Malicia avait cessé de jouer aux cartes et elle ne cherchait plus à cacher sa contrariété.

"Bobby" appela-t-il. "Viens me voir, veux-tu ?"

Le jeune homme s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et abandonna son jeu de cartes sans faire attention à la déception qu'affichait Amara.

Hank le fit venir dans le hall d'entrée pour qu'ils puissent discuter en toute quiétude.

"Il y a un problème, docteur ?"

"Peut-être. Dis-moi… Il n'y a pas de problème particulier entre toi et John en ce moment ?"

Bobby pâlit et se mit à bafouiller, ce qui laissa craindre à Hank qu'il y en avait effectivement un.

"Com… Comment cela ?"

"Eh bien, depuis sa fugue pour San Francisco," dit-il en évitant de mentionner son propre départ pour Boston et le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, "et l'attaque de Psylocke…"

"Ah, ça !" s'exclama Bobby avant de rougir devant son regard interrogatif. "Non, tout va bien, docteur McCoy, je vous assure."

"Donc, vous vous entendez bien ?"

"Oui, oui, bien sûr… Bon, d'accord, aujourd'hui John est d'humeur irascible et… il évite tout le monde depuis ce midi, mais… enfin, je suis pratiquement sûr que ce n'est pas de ma faute…"

Hank posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"John souffre de violents maux de tête depuis l'attaque psychique de Psylocke, Bobby."

"Que… Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?!"

"Tu en fais assez pour lui en ce moment, tu ne crois pas ?" s'amusa Hank.

"Oui, mais non !" s'insurgea Bobby. "Je veux dire… Il m'a aidé quand j'avais des problèmes de pouvoir, c'est normal que je l'aide à mon tour !"

"Mais c'est ce que tu fais, Bobby."

"Il aurait quand même dû m'en parler," soupira-t-il avec agacement. "Je trouvais bizarre qu'il passe autant de temps à l'infirmerie, aussi… Sans vouloir vous vexer, docteur !"

Hank éclata de rire.

"Il n'y a pas de mal… Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement. John est sur le perron en plein soleil alors qu'il est recommandé de s'allonger dans le noir complet et si possible au frais. Je compte sur toi pour convaincre cette tête de mule de prendre soin de lui, d'accord ?"

"De toute façon, s'il refuse, je gèle son Zippo, ce sera tout vu !" décréta Bobby d'un ton ferme avant de tourner les talons vers la salle commune. "Hé, continuez la partie sans moi, j'ai à faire !"

"Tu veux de l'aide, Bobby ?" demanda Amara d'une voix aigue.

"C'est gentil, mais non."

"Oh."

Hank secoua la tête en entendant la déception de la jeune fille. Bobby Drake allait briser un autre cœur s'il continuait ainsi. Le jeune homme lui sourit nerveusement avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

"Bobby," le héla Malicia qui venait d'apparaître.

"Euh, oui ?"

Elle s'aperçut de sa présence – et Hank comprit de suite qu'il était de trop, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, sourit au jeune mutant et secoua la tête.

"Non, rien."

"Je dois… donner un coup de main à John, mais si c'est urgent, je…"

Hank eut la surprise de sa vie quand un sourire chaleureux vint éclairer le visage de la mutante.

"Non, c'est parfait, Bobby. Vas-y."

Elle réintégra la salle commune, entraînant une Amara attirée par la curiosité avec elle et ferma la porte derrière elles. Si les femmes avaient toujours été l'un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité, Hank McCoy trouvait les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui encore plus énigmatiques.

"Tu fais chier, Drake !" protesta faiblement John alors que Bobby le poussait à l'intérieur, ses mains fermement ancrées sur ses épaules.

"Comme dirait Migdet, je te fais toujours chier quand j'ai raison."

"Je ne vous remercie pas, Doc !" grommela-t-il quand il le vit. "Et votre serment d'Hippocrate, alors ?"

"Je suis bio généticien et enseignant de physique, John. Le médecin de l'école, c'est le docteur Grey."

"On peut faire confiance à personne dans cette baraque de toute façon…"

"N'est-ce pas ? Et surtout pas quand un migraineux s'obstine à se torturer en s'exposant plus que nécessaire au soleil."

Le regard que lui lança John n'exprimait rien de l'animosité qu'il réservait habituellement aux autres enseignants. Peut-être même que Hank crut y déceler de la gratitude.

* * *

"Vous nous réservez quoi pour la suite des vacances ?" demanda Jubilée entre deux frites.

"Les sorties culturelles habituelles," répondit Hank avec un amusement évident.

"Super… Musées et aquariums et autres trucs barbants… Je rêve du jour où vous nous emmènerez dans un parc d'attractions."

"Nous verrons… Cela dépendra de vos séances en Salle des Dangers."

Hank n'avait pas trop envie de tenter le Diable.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine pour manger. Charles était de sortie et Logan avait refusé qu'on mette le couvert dans la salle à manger. Trop de tracas pour rien. Féral était accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, mettant bon ordre dans sa fourrure avec de vigoureux coups de langue. John et Bobby n'avaient pas quitté leur chambre et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Hank leur préparait un plateau repas.

"C'est vous qui allez nous entraîner ?" continua Jubilée.

"Non, c'est moi, petite" gronda Logan.

"GENIAL !! YES !"

"Les équipes restent les mêmes ?" s'enquit Peter en essuyant la bouche de sa petite sœur.

"Pas exactement. Amara va rejoindre la Cat Team."

"Vraiment ?" s'exclama celle-ci. "Oh, c'est merveilleux, merci docteur !"

Malicia se rembrunit nettement.

"Féral et Bobby iront dans la Snark Team."

"YES YES YES !!" cria Jubilée en libérant plusieurs feux d'artifice. "T'entends ça, boule de poils ?"

"J'entends" répondit stoïquement Féral sans cesser sa toilette.

"Mais…" balbutia Amara.

"Quoi ? On va quand même pas mettre deux allumes barbecue dans la même équipe, alors de quoi tu te plains ?!"

"Et Bobby doit aider John avec son pouvoir" décréta sagement Midget. "Vous leur apportez à manger, docteur ?"

"Oui, Midget."

"Pourquoi…" commença Amara.

Elle s'arrêta quand les regards de Remy, Malicia, Peter et Jubilée se posèrent sur elle, ceux des garçons curieux et amusés, ceux des filles l'intimant au silence. Féral ricana et s'étira longuement avant de se saisir de sa canette de soda à l'aide de sa longue queue. Amara baissa le nez dans son assiette pour ne plus le relever. Hank se tourna vers Logan qui haussa les épaules. Ne jamais s'immiscer dans les histoires d'adolescent.

* * *

Hank frappa doucement à la porte que Bobby ouvrit silencieusement quelques secondes plus tard. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, excepté du côté du lit de Bobby où quelques bougies lui accordaient un peu de lumière.

Il entra et déposa le plateau sur le bureau avant de regarder du côté de John. Il était allongé, une serviette humide posée sur ses front et yeux. C'était plus qu'il ne l'espérait, à vrai dire. Comment Jean pouvait-elle être inquiète à son sujet quand il avait un ami comme Bobby Drake pour prendre soin de lui ? Cela le dépassait… Sans doute parce que son amour pour Scott n'avait pas suffi à arrêter le Phoenix en elle.

"Il a vomi tout à l'heure…" avoua Bobby.

"C'est tout à fait normal," le rassura-t-il. "Tâche de le faire manger quand il se réveillera, d'accord ?"

"Bien sûr… Et…"

Bobby se tut subitement quand les flammèches des bougies se mirent à danser au même rythme. Elle se réunirent alors dans un arc qui s'éleva jusqu'à former un cercle qui repoussa les ombres. Puis, elles reprirent leur place initiale, laissant l'obscurité s'étendre à nouveau dans la pièce.

Bobby se racla la gorge avant de murmurer :

"Euh… Ca aussi, c'est normal ?"

Hank lui tapota le dos.

"A mon avis, sa tête doit aller mieux. Réveille-le quand je serai parti."

"Okay. Merci docteur."

"Merci à toi, Bobby."


	12. Maria Callasantos

** 12. Maria Callasantos**

* * *

Féral avait déjà le sang de deux personnes sur les griffes.

Celui du petit ami junkie de sa mère qui avait tenté de violer sa sœur.

Celui de sa mère qui avait osé se venger de la mort du premier sur ses chers pigeons de compagnie.

Pendant un temps, elle avait fait partie des Morlocks dirigés par Callisto, à vivre dans les bas-fonds de New York malgré l'odeur intolérable des égouts. Mais à la différence de sa sœur Thorn, elle n'avait pas accepté d'être tatouée de l'Oméga, signe de ralliement de ces mutants de l'ombre. Féral avait refusé d'être marquée comme du bétail, elle valait mieux que cela. Aussi avait-elle quitté les Morlocks juste après leur départ pour San Francisco et ce, au grand dam de Thorn, mais au diable celle-ci ! Au moins, elle avait évité d'être impliquée dans la bataille d'Alcatraz et d'y perdre plus que quelques poils.

Elle avait alors intégré une bande de mutants qui survivait à Los Angeles et y avait rencontré Tabitha et Ray. La première avait fui un père trop violent, le deuxième avait pris peur de ce qu'il était sans laisser une chance aux siens de l'accepter. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait d'eux, même aujourd'hui, car Féral n'avait que faire de leurs états d'esprit ou de leur passé. La seule chose importante était qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux en cas de coup dur, et ce même si elle ressemblait d'avantage à un animal qu'un être humain. _Street Stray Sticks._

Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle rencontrerait deux autres _Street Strays_ dans cette école pour surdoués. Elle s'était persuadée que cet établissement n'était ouvert qu'aux fils de bourgeois avec suffisamment d'argent en poche pour payer leur pension. Xavier n'était pas de ce genre-là. C'était leur pouvoir qui l'intéressait, pas le fric. Il voulait s'assurer qu'ils feraient de bons petits mutants responsables, ayant à cœur le bien être de leur voisin. La bonne blague… Féral s'en moquait à partir du moment où elle avait ses trois repas par jour et la possibilité de se défouler dans la Salle des Dangers. Un jour, ils iraient sur le terrain, et alors…

Deux autres _Street Strays_, disait-elle…

Jubilée était insupportable. Elle ne savait pas tenir sa langue, et même si Féral appréciait parfois (à savoir rarement) son franc parlé, elle n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement usante. Il lui venait souvent l'envie pressante de trancher sa carotide ou de lui arracher la langue.

Tabitha était comme elle, à toujours vouloir le dernier mot, mais Tabitha, elle, savait de quoi elle était capable. Combien de fois avait-elle vu de près ses griffes noircies par le sang séché parce qu'elle n'avait pu retenir une mauvaise blague à son sujet ? Maintenant, elle ne plaisantait plus ouvertement, ou seulement quand elle la savait repus. Ses instincts meurtriers étaient toujours engourdis quand son estomac était plein. Jubilée était encore jeune et surtout sous la protection d'Allerdyce, quoi qu'il en dise. Féral ne tenait pas à ce que sa fourrure dégage une odeur de roussi.

Parce qu'Allerdyce le ferait sans hésitation. En ce sens, il était comme elle. Prêt à utiliser son pouvoir malgré la désapprobation des autorités de l'école.

Allerdyce, lui, était supportable.

Aussi, quand le Fauve avait annoncé qu'elle intègrerait la Snark Team pour l'été, Féral n'aurait pu s'estimer plus satisfaite qu'elle ne le fut quand elle l'apprit. Elle était persuadée qu'Allerdyce, lui, ne négligerait pas de faire appel à ses talents. Guthrie avait toujours peur qu'elle égorge quelqu'un. Imbécile. Elle n'était peut-être pas un stupide chien apprivoisé comme Félina qui donnait la patte quand on le lui demandait, elle savait encore se tenir. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas Guthrie qui l'empêcherait de tuer une troisième personne si cela lui chantait.

Elle bâilla, s'étira et donna un ultime coup de langue sur les poils recouvrant son épaule. La Cat Team venait de terminer l'exercice en sept minutes et huit secondes.

Pas mal, d'après le Fauve. Trop long, d'après Wolverine.

Allerdyce était pensif. Il était appuyé contre le mur, jouant avec son Zippo, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce même regard qui était perçant il n'y avait pas deux secondes de cela à observer minutieusement le moindre des déplacements et à analyser la stratégie d'attaque de la Cat Team. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, exception faite de sa main droite qui tenait le Zippo et de ses yeux qui suivaient les membres de l'équipe adverse.

Allerdyce était un Street Stray. Pas comme Guthrie, Pryde ou Moonstar. Féral sentit un frisson d'anticipation hérisser les poils de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bout de sa queue.

"Okay. C'est le moment du Pow Wow," annonça-t-il en refermant bruyamment son Zippo.

Drake était intrigué alors que tout dans les réactions de Jubilée et de Blink indiquait clairement que c'était attendu. Elles s'accroupirent en même temps qu'Allerdyce. Féral n'eut qu'à faire deux pas pour les rejoindre. Drake les imita gauchement avec un temps de retard.

"Lee, tu me fais confiance ?"

"Plutôt mourir."

"Parfait. Et toi, Minette ? Envie de gagner ?"

Elle bâilla, exhibant sa dentition carnassière.

"Okay, je prends ça pour un oui. Voilà ce qu'on va faire…"

* * *

Quatre minutes et cinquante neuf secondes.

Cat Team battue à plates coutures.

Féral s'étira longuement avec un ronronnement de satisfaction. Allerdyce ne cachait pas la sienne non plus, vu le superbe rictus moqueur qu'il offrait aux perdants en jouant de son Zippo avec impudence.

Quant à Jubilée, elle ne faisait même pas l'effort de dissimuler son euphorie, grisée qu'elle était par l'expérience.

"J'ai volé ! Vous m'avez vue ? J'ai volé !!"

C'était un malin, cet Allerdyce. Il avait de suite compris que c'était lors de la première phase du jeu que le plus de temps était perdu. Même Malicia n'était pas parvenue à en franchir les barrières aussi aisément en volant. Il avait fallu jouer de surprise et de vitesse.

La vitesse, Drake l'avait fournie en glaçant un tremplin et en y propulsant Jubilée avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

La surprise, Allerdyce l'avait provoquée en extirpant un Phénix de son Zippo suffisamment grand et rapide pour se saisir de Jubilée en plein vol et l'emmener près du dispositif de fermeture sans qu'aucun drone ne puisse l'arrêter.

L'ouverture, elles l'avaient eue grâce à Jubilée et ses feux d'artifices si nocifs aux systèmes électroniques.

Blink n'avait plus eu qu'à la téléporter près de la porte ouverte et elle s'était ruée à l'intérieur du dédale, ne comptant que sur son flair, son agilité et ses griffes pour parvenir jusqu'à la sortie en éliminant tous les opposants que le programme de la Salle des Dangers avait pu dresser sur sa route.

Facile. Du travail d'équipe comme Wolverine l'entendait. Rapide et efficace.

"C'était génial ! T'es le meilleur, Pyro !" ne cessait de jubiler l'hystérique avant de finir par lui sauter au cou.

Allerdyce était trop crevé pour l'en empêcher ou la repousser. Féral devinait que l'effort avait été énorme. Ne pas brûler Jubilée. Lui faire traverser la Salle de là-haut. Ne pas la brûler. Lui permettre d'atterrir sans encombre. Ne pas la brûler. Elle attrapa Jubilée par le col et la tira sans ménagement en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur son séant.

"Hé, doucement toi !!" protesta-t-elle avec fureur.

Féral la laissa l'injurier copieusement entre ses dents alors que Drake attrapait discrètement le bras d'Allerdyce pour lui offrir son soutien.

"C'est fini pour aujourd'hui" décréta Wolverine. "Comme convenu, la Cat Team est de corvée de cuisine et vaisselle pour toute la semaine."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est très pédagogique" intervint le Fauve alors que les perdants ne cachaient rien de leur déception.

Wolverine haussa les épaules, glissa un cigare entre ses lèvres et fit un mouvement pour l'allumer. Mouvement qu'il suspendit en jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur du côté d'Allerdyce. Féral s'en amusa, même si à sa place, après avoir perdu des poils faciaux, elle aurait agi avec la même prudence.

Puis, elle se glissa par la porte et se rua vers le parc. Eliminer des drones était amusant, mais rien ne valait une bonne petite chasse avec du sang chaud coulant dans sa gorge assoiffée.

* * *

Féral referma la fenêtre que Malicia laissait ouverte à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait tard. Rien que pour cela, elle appréciait sa camarade de chambre.

"Tu t'es bien baladée ?" demanda-t-elle poliment en levant le nez de son livre.

Elle ne lui demandait jamais si elle avait bien chassé et Féral s'abstenait de toute allusion à ses proies fraîchement dépecées et dévorées. C'était leur pacte à elles. La fenêtre ouverte contre son silence.

"Ca a été."

"Demain, nous allons en ville avec Remy et Bobby. Tu veux venir ?"

Question posée par pure politesse. Malicia connaissait la réponse. Féral refusait de porter ces foutus projecteurs holographiques. Elle n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle était, elle.

"Sans façon."

Elle mit de l'ordre dans sa fourrure avant de demander d'un ton totalement désintéressé.

"Allerdyce ne vient pas avec vous ?"

"Il préfère faire la grasse matinée."

"Doit être raide mort."

Les yeux verts de Malicia l'observèrent longuement par-dessus son livre.

"Il a préféré manger dans sa chambre."

"Doit avoir mal au crâne aussi," ronronna-t-elle en s'étirant longuement.

Malicia posa son bouquin sur ses genoux.

"Tu es très observatrice."

"Observatrice et futée. Je sais additionner deux et deux, moi."

Cela amusa la mutante au toucher mortel.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander un service, Maria ?"

Féral gronda, plus par habitude que par hostilité. Malicia était la seule autorisée à l'appeler par son prénom, sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi. Evidemment, cela ne sortait pas de leur chambre.

"Dis toujours."

"J'aimerais que tu veilles à ce que Jubilée ne dérange pas John après notre départ. Je la connais, elle va prétexter s'ennuyer pour s'octroyer le droit de tambouriner à sa porte."

Féral prit plaisir à voir Malicia sourciller alors qu'elle souriait le plus férocement possible.

"Jouer au Sphinx, ça me va."

* * *

"Je suis déçue."

Jubilée se tourna vers elle en gonflant une énième bulle de chewing-gum.

"De quoi tu causes ?"

"T'as même pas essayé de lancer des cailloux sur sa fenêtre."

"Le suicidaire de la bande, c'est le Cajun, pas moi. Pyro est toujours d'humeur de chien quand on le réveille avant son heure."

"Malicia n'avait pas pensé à ça…" marmonna Féral entre deux coups de langue.

"Pourtant j'aurais eu une excellente raison de le faire… Magma s'est incrustée avec eux," expliqua la jeune mutante après qu'elle ait daigné faire preuve de curiosité.

"Tenace…"

"Collante."

"Amoureuse."

Jubilée fit mine de vomir, ce qui l'amusa. Elles étaient assises sur le perron avec le grand russe qui était concentré sur son carnet de dessins. Les deux morveuses s'amusaient à elle ne savait quel jeu stupide, poussant des cris de joie et riant aux éclats.

Féral huma l'air un moment et se tourna vers sa gauche en direction des fenêtres ouvertes. C'était le couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée.

"Allerdyce vient d'émerger."

"Cool," dit Jubilée en interrogeant sa montre. "Midi quarante. Il a battu son record."

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur lui. Visiblement, il avait enfilé les premières fringues qui lui étaient tombées sous la main. Un jeans déchiré et une chemise froissée par-dessus un t-shirt fatigué. Sans compter la flemme qui l'avait empêché de nouer ses lacets…

"T'as une tête de déterré", le salua Jubilée.

Il ne lui fit même pas la grâce de répondre.

"T'as l'air malade", insista-t-elle.

"Sans rire…" grommela-t-il.

Féral s'approcha de lui et le renifla discrètement sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle était prête à parier que la première chose qu'il ait faite ce matin fut de vider son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes.

"Vous attendez quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il après deux longues minutes de silence.

"Ouais, que les autres reviennent. Ils doivent rapporter le repas. Je parie que ça va être du surgelé."

Allerdyce émit un reniflement méprisant.

"T'es sûr que ça va ?" renchérit Jubilée un peu plus tard.

"Tu peux pas me lâcher la grappe deux secondes, Lee ?"

"T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui va tomber dans les pommes."

C'est alors que le russe releva le nez. Ils étaient tous inquiets, malgré leur nonchalance. Cela se sentait. Et Allerdyce était de plus en plus énervé par leur sollicitude. Nul n'aimait voir ses faiblesses remuées sous son nez.

"John, tu devrais peut-être aller voir le docteur McCoy."

"Merde, Popov ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !"

"Jubilée a raison, tu as mauvaise mine."

"Qui a mauvaise mine ?" demanda le Fauve avant qu'Allerdyce n'ait eu le temps d'hausser les épaules.

Féral s'amusa de leur surprise. Ah, le doux privilège d'avoir une ouïe surhumaine…

"C'est Pyro, doc !" expliqua Jubilée en ignorant le regard assassin de celui-ci.

"John, à l'infirmerie."

"Merde, non…"

"John."

"Faut vous le dire en quelle langue que je vais bien ?"

"John, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter par-dessus mon épaule."

"Faites tous chier…" maronna-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

Féral devina que sa tête dut lui tourner quelque peu, parce que l'instant d'après, sa main était sur son crâne en quête de quoi que ce soit qui ait pu l'empêcher de se vautrer dans les escaliers. Elle ne protesta pas, ni ne bougea. Elle attendit qu'il retrouve son équilibre et que les multiples points blancs qui avaient dû obscurcir sa vision s'estompent. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, sa queue s'enroula autour de sa jambe.

"J'ai une tique dans le nombril", annonça-t-elle en quittant sa position voûtée pour exhiber le problème au Fauve.

"Alors, tu viens toi aussi," soupira-t-il.

"Une tique ??" glapit Jubilée. "Beurk."

Féral gronda sourdement en sa direction, mais dut emboîter rapidement le pas à Allerdyce pour que ses doigts ne se désolidarisent pas de sa fourrure. Juste au cas où…

* * *

Féral était parvenue à se faire oublier. Roulée en boule sous le lit d'Allerdyce, elle était sûre que même lui avait oublié sa présence.

Elle entendit Drake et Malicia arriver bien avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ils entrèrent le plus silencieusement possible. C'était dans ces moments-là que Féral trouvait des ressemblances entre Malicia et Wolverine.

Ils s'assirent tous deux au chevet d'Allerdyce. Malicia sur sa droite, Drake sur sa gauche. Le nez retroussé, elle s'éloigna de leurs chaussures. Avoir l'odorat surdéveloppé avait aussi ses inconvénients…

Discrètement, elle recula jusqu'à se glisser sous la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Elle avait une vue parfaite sur le lit d'Allerdyce. Malicia et Drake lui présentaient leur dos, Allerdyce ne pourrait l'apercevoir que s'il prenait une position assise, elle était donc dissimulée dans l'ombre en toute impunité.

La main gantée de Malicia caressait gentiment ses cheveux bruns, les repoussant en arrière. Allerdyce devait vraiment être mal pour la laisser faire sans rien dire.

"Hé, John…" murmura-t-elle. "On aurait voulu venir te voir plus tôt avec Bobby, mais le professeur Xavier a tenu à nous parler avant."

Elle échangea un regard hésitant avec Drake qui acquiesça avec une détermination qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage.

"Il s'inquiète à ton sujet… Il pense que Psylo… que j'ai peut-être…. Que je t'ai peut-être blessé… quand… enfin, tu sais…"

C'était la première fois que Féral voyait Malicia combattre avec un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Après quelques longues secondes de lutte silencieuse, elle parvint à se ressaisir et seule l'humidité de ses yeux trahissait ce sourire qui se voulait assuré.

"Foutaises…" marmonna Allerdyce sans bouger.

"Ecoute, John…" continua Drake. "Le prof dit que si ça continue, il sera obligé de faire quelque chose, même si t'es contre…"

"Qu'il essaie pour voir…"

Le _je brûle toute la baraque_ était on ne peut plus clair, surtout que la température de la pièce venait de grimper de plusieurs degrés.

"John !" le réprimanda Malicia en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. "Il est inutile d'être télépathe pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire !" expliqua-t-elle à Drake qui la regardait avec reproche.

Féral secoua la tête. De vrais gosses.

"Alors quoi ? Vous venez me convaincre d'accepter l'offre du prof ?" demanda-t-il avec mépris.

"Oh bien sûr, John, rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir que de savoir ta psyché pelée comme un oignon !"

"Ciel ! Un sarcasme ? Tu passes trop de temps avec moi, Popsicle."

"Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas, John ?" demanda Malicia après avoir posé sa main sur le bras de Drake pour l'empêcher de répondre.

"Hmm, voyons voir… Rien ?"

"Hello ? Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles ?"

"Malicia, la dévoreuse d'âme ?"

"Oh, très bien tenté, John, mais si tu t'imagines que c'est en me blessant que tu parviendras à te débarrasser de moi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire ! Tu es en compagnie de Bobby Drake, un très gentil garçon et accessoirement ton meilleur ami."

Allerdyce émit un petit bruit moqueur.

"Oui, ton meilleur ami, John !" insista Malicia en enfonçant son index dans son ventre. "Et avec Marie, la fille avec qui tu t'entends si mal, mais qui se trouve être aussi ton amie !"

"Génial. Manque plus que les violons…"

"John, ce que Marie essaie de te dire, c'est que tu peux nous parler si tu as un problème. Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera avec toi" expliqua d'une voix douce Drake.

Allerdyce hésita, Féral l'entendit nettement, mais finalement il se contenta de se murer dans un silence obstiné. Les deux autres attendirent patiemment, longtemps, et comme toujours rien ne venait, elle émergea de sous sa chaise et posa son menton sur le rebord du lit, bien en face d'Allerdyce.

Même avec cette serviette humide sur la tête, elle était capable de déchiffrer ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête. En fait, elle savait ce qu'il était en train de penser, parce qu'il était un Street Stray, comme elle.

"C'est difficile, hein ?" ronronna-t-elle.

Ils sursautèrent tous et Allerdyce se débarrassa de sa serviette pour mieux lui faire part de la colère qu'il ressentait. Féral ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle ne baissait jamais les yeux. C'était un signe de faiblesse, et Féral était tout sauf faible.

"Quand j'ai quitté les Morlocks" – et à ce nom, Allerdyce se tendit ; il savait ce qu'étaient les Morlocks pour avoir fait partie de la Confrérie – "je me suis retrouvée seule. Je pensais me débrouiller, jusqu'au jour à Tabitha et Ray m'ont tendu la main. Tu vois, Allerdyce… Y'aura toujours des crétins pour te dire qu'accepter cette main tendue, c'est faire preuve de faiblesse, mais moi, j'ai toujours pensé que savoir reconnaître qu'on avait besoin d'aide était une force."

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa mâchoire était tellement crispée que ses maxillaires saillaient sous sa peau. Elle connaissait ces yeux-là. Elle les avait souvent vu chez les Morlocks ou dans la rue. C'était les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait tellement peur d'être blessé qu'il préférait s'enfermer dans sa tour de solitude. Un imbécile qui creusait lui-même sa propre tombe. Féral était peut-être une individualiste, ses instincts animaux lui soufflaient constamment les avantages d'une meute, la poussant à rester dans cette école malgré tout ce qu'elle y détestait. Les gens comme Allerdyce préféraient la fuite. C'était leur seul moyen de se préserver. Du moins le pensaient-ils…

Malicia et Drake n'osaient ni bouger, ni parler. Des mots mille fois répétés dans une bouche amie n'avaient pas la même portée que lorsqu'ils étaient libérés par une voix étrangère et indifférente.

C'est alors que Féral vit l'hésitation poindre dans ces yeux qui oscillaient constamment entre le bleu et le gris pour finalement se complaire dans le mensonge d'une nuit sombre - il fallait être observateur pour s'apercevoir que les yeux d'Allerdyce n'étaient pas noirs. Ouvrez la cage d'un animal sauvage enfermé depuis des années et vous verrez ces mêmes yeux.

Finalement, vaincu par lui-même, Allerdyce secoua la tête. Les mots étaient enfermés à double tour, pour toujours.

"C'est souvent difficile d'exprimer l'inexprimable…" murmura Malicia perdue dans elle ne savait quelle sombre pensée.

"Sûr", répondit-elle. "Et un jour, ça te tue. Lentement. Insidieusement. Sans même que tu t'en rendes compte."

"D'où tes migraines et tes problèmes de pouvoir, John…" dit Drake. "C'est… C'est à cause de Psylocke ?"

"Non."

"De moi ?" souffla Malicia.

"Non."

"Tu regrettes peut-être d'être resté dans cette école", bâilla Féral.

Silence.

"John, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire…" s'inquiéta Malicia. "Si on a fait quelque chose… dit quelque chose…"

"Putain, mais arrêtez de tout ramener à vous ! C'est pas vous le problème, c'est moi !" explosa-t-il. "J'y arrive pas, okay ? J'essaie, mais j'y arrive pas !"

Malicia et Drake échangèrent un regard lourd d'incompréhension.

"Tu n'arrives pas à quoi, John ?" demanda Malicia.

"A vivre dans cette cage," répondit Féral à sa place.

Ce fut au tour de Drake d'exploser, surprenant tout le monde.

"Alors quoi ? Tu veux retourner jouer les chiens de garde auprès de Magnéto, c'est ça ?! Ca te manque de plus pouvoir tuer ces _gènes plats_ ?"

_Gène plat_, c'était la trouvaille d'un mutant travaillant pour le Gouvernement et fort médiatisé pour désigner les humains. _Nous sommes des Géno Supériors_, clamait-il à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux garçons se sautèrent à la gorge. Une chance que Malicia soit à présent dotée d'une force surhumaine, elle les sépara avec une facilité qui laissa Féral rêveuse. Une lèvre fendue pour Allerdyce et un cocard naissant pour Drake. Eh bien, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps…

"Ca suffit !" cria Malicia. _"CA SUFFIT !"_

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire usage de télépathie que lorsque Allerdyce se mit à dégager une chaleur insoutenable.

"Re… Recommence pas ça !" hoqueta-t-il de douleur.

"John, je suis désolée…"

Drake était déjà auprès de lui, honteux et penaud.

"John… T'es en train de mettre le feu à tes vêtements !!" s'exclama-t-il avec horreur. "John, arrête ça !"

"J'y… J'y arrive pas…"

"Congèle-le, Drake !" ordonna Féral qui ne tenait pas à terminer sa vie en poulet rôti.

Il l'ignora. Ce foutu con l'ignora ! Alors que la chaleur devenait carrément intolérable, que des flammes étaient en train de dévorer avidement les draps du lit pendant que leurs petites sœurs commençaient tout juste à se repaître de la chemise d'Allerdyce et qu'une odeur insoutenable accompagnée de fumée se répandait rapidement autour d'eux.

Malicia était en train d'enlever son gant, sûrement dans l'intention d'éteindre le feu par elle-même, quand Drake…

… embrassa…

… Allerdyce….

Féral se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas victime d'un mirage, mais non, les faits étaient là. Malicia en laissa même tomber son gant.

Cela dura de longues secondes pendant lesquelles la main d'Allerdyce se crispa sur le blouson de Drake. Puis les feux s'éteignirent d'eux-mêmes et l'infirmerie retrouva une température normale. Quand Drake recula, Féral put voir l'expiration tremblante d'Allerdyce passer entre ses lèvres bleuies aussi nettement qu'en hiver.

"Ca… Ca va ?" demanda Malicia d'une petite voix.

Les garçons, hébétés, firent signe que oui en même temps. La main d'Allerdyce n'avait pas bougé. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches.

"Tu devrais peut-être accepter leur aide avant de te consumer tout seul," cracha Féral pour évacuer la terreur qui l'avait envahie. Elle détestait le feu. Elle haïssait le feu ! Tout autant que l'eau.

"On pourrait…" commença Malicia. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'un télépathe entre dans ta tête, mais… je pourrais… oui," dit-elle avec plus de détermination, "je peux le faire, j'en suis sûre… je pourrais créer un lien psychique entre nous trois… le professeur Xavier a commencé à me donner des cours et… et tu pourrais nous montrer ce qui ne va pas, John, mais uniquement ce que tu veux nous montrer… tu déciderais de ce qu'on doit voir et… nous aussi, on pourrait te…"

"Okay."

"Hein ?"

"J'ai dit _okay_", s'énerva-t-il. "Mais si jamais…"

"Je ne fouinerai pas, c'est promis. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas le niveau," expliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

"Si tu fouines, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole, c'est compris ?"

Malicia remit son gant et prit la main libre de John dans les siennes.

"T'as du sang sur les lèvres, Drake", ronronna Féral.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il se dépêcha de le faire disparaître d'un coup de langue. Il aurait pu s'essuyer sur sa manche, mais non…

"Et toi, sur le menton, Allerdyce."

"Ca t'excite, minette ?" rétorqua-t-il.

"L'odeur du sang frais ? Toujours."

Malicia sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et s'en servit pour le presser sur la lèvre blessée.

"'u 'ais 'al !" protesta son propriétaire.

Mais sa main droite n'aurait pas lâché le blouson de Drake et sa main gauche ne se serait pas retirée de celle de Malicia pour stopper la douleur… Il était peut-être prêt à franchir la porte ouverte de sa cage, finalement…

"Maria ?"

Elle grogna quand Drake se tourna vers elle avec surprise.

"Marie ?" répliqua-t-elle, les dents serrées.

"Tu peux veiller à ce que personne n'entre, je te prie ?"

"Sphinx un jour, Sphinx toujours…"

"Merci."

"Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, Marie ?" murmura un Drake soucieux.

"On ne va pas entrer dans la tête de John, Bobby."

"Ca, y'a pas intérêt."

"Imagine plutôt… un écran où nous projetterons ce que nous avons besoin que les deux autres voient."

"T'es capable de faire ça, toi ?" marmotta Allerdyce avec suspicion.

"Ce n'est qu'un lien psychique, John…"

"Comme le professeur Summers et le docteur Grey ? Ou Danielle et Rahne ?" demanda Drake.

"Aussi simple. Juste une porte dans ta tête que tu peux décider de garder fermée."

"Alors fais-le avant que je change d'avis…" grogna Allerdyce.

Et c'est ce que fit Malicia.

* * *

Féral ferma la porte de l'infirmerie à double tour après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

_"Maria ?"_

Comme par hasard…

_"Le premier qui descend, je le bouffe."_

_"Le Sphinx avait pour habitude de poser une énigme à tous ceux qui désiraient passer la porte qu'il gardait."_

_"Ouais, et on sait tous ce qui lui est arrivé face à Œdipe."_

Le rire de Xavier était doux et amusé. Elle s'ébroua violemment.

_"Midget aurait aimé voir John."_

_"Dites-lui d'attendre."_

Après une légère hésitation, elle ajouta : _"Vous êtes pas en train de les espionner, hein ?"_

_"J'ai confiance en Marie et Bobby, Maria. Après tout, John a accepté leur aide, n'est-ce pas ?"_

_"Il n'avait pas trop le choix en même temps…"_

_"Il en a toujours été ainsi avec John."_

Féral attendit quelques secondes avant d'être sûre que le prof ait bien quitté sa tête pour extirper des couvertures d'une des armoires. Puis, elle en recouvrit les trois mutants endormis.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Féral se prélassait au soleil de tout son long aux pieds d'Allerdyce. Il était assis sur un banc à manipuler des flammes pour le plus grand plaisir des deux morveuses. Devant eux, Gambit et Jubilée affrontaient Colossus et Magma dans un match de basket-ball inégal. Inutile de préciser qui l'emportait haut la main…

Elle entendit au loin les pneus de la voiture de Wolverine crisser sur les graviers blancs. Deux portières claquèrent et un bruit de course se rapprocha d'eux. Elle ouvrit un œil juste à temps pour voir Marie et Drake apparaître de derrière la haie qui les dissimulait.

_Snap._

Le spectacle était terminé et les fillettes ne durent qu'à leur curiosité de ne pas exprimer ouvertement leur déception. Marie et Drake venaient de s'asseoir, entourant Allerdyce sur les genoux duquel ils avaient déposé deux paquets.

Féral se redressa et posa son menton sur la cuisse d'Allerdyce pour en renifler le contenu. Cela sentait le bois, le cuir et le métal. Ainsi que l'encre.

Sa curiosité satisfaite et se refusant à prêter d'avantage d'intérêt à la scène, elle se rallongea avec un bâillement silencieux et laissa la chaleur du soleil la replonger lentement dans une douce somnolence.


	13. Marie, Bobby et John

** 13. Marie, Bobby et John**

* * *

_Par où désires-tu commencer ?_

**Parce que je **dois **commencer ?**

John…

**Pourquoi j'ai accepté **ça** déjà ?**

* * *

Toute histoire a un début. Celle-ci commence dans un entrepôt en feu.

John est à terre, appuyé contre le mur. Son visage est tuméfié, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de sourire avec démence. Ses yeux brûlent de la même passion qui agite les flammes tout autour de lui. Il rit, et ce rire leur fait mal sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi.

Ceux qui l'ont acculé dans ce recoin, peignant des bleus sur sa peau pâle avec leurs poings, fuient comme des rats fuiraient un navire en train de couler. Ils ont peur, ils crient, hurlent. Ils ont mal aussi quand les flammes lèchent leur peau ou que des morceaux d'entrepôt s'effondrent sur eux.

Un trou se forme dans le toit, révélant une superbe nuit étoilée. Marie se surprend à penser que cette frange de flammes autour des étoiles est un spectacle fascinant.

Elle et Bobby ressentent les émotions de John.

Il y a eu la peur mêlée à la souffrance. Puis, la colère. La rage. L'envie de survivre et de faire payer. Beaucoup de colère.

Il a eu de la chance de pouvoir se saisir de son Zippo sans le perdre, de parvenir à l'ouvrir sous cette pluie de coups et de donner naissance à l'Enfer.

John est à terre, appuyé contre le mur et il rit.

L'un de ses agresseurs gît devant lui, gravement brûlé, et il rit.

John rit parce que ces imbéciles ont cru pouvoir se débarrasser de lui trop facilement.

John rit parce qu'ils l'ont sous-estimé.

John rit parce qu'il est meilleur qu'eux. Il a le feu avec lui. La rue et ses dangers ne sont rien face à ce que lui est avec le feu.

Marie aimerait savoir pourquoi John vit dans la rue, pourquoi il est si maigre et sale, pourquoi il rit réellement.

Bobby est pétrifié. Il comprend d'où viennent les hématomes et la colère de John. Il comprend pourquoi il y a eu ce si familier _click fwoosh_. Il ne comprend pas comment Dieu a pu laisser faire ça.

Ensuite, des nuages obscurcissent le ciel et une forte pluie se met à tomber, étouffant les flammes de ses larmes. Un vrombissement de moteur s'unit au tonnerre l'espace de quelques instants.

Puis, ils sont là, face à John.

Cyclope, le professeur Xavier et Tornade.

La première pensée de John est que ces trois-là sont bizarres. Le grand a d'étranges lunettes rouges, la black a de longs cheveux blancs et le type chauve dans son fauteuil roulant le regarde comme s'il le connaissait.

"Bonjour John."

John les déteste déjà. Sa main se crispe sur son Zippo.

"Je suis le professeur Xavier. Je dirige une école qui accueille des jeunes gens surdoués… comme toi."

John hausse les sourcils. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'a jamais entendue à son sujet à l'école, c'est qu'il était surdoué.

La femme noire lève les bras et la pluie s'arrête, le tonnerre se tait, les éclairs cessent de fendre le ciel en deux.

"Nous sommes des mutants. _Comme toi, John._"

Peur et colère. Peur et colère.

"Vous me voulez quoi ?!" crache-t-il.

"Te proposer une place dans mon école."

Il s'esclaffe.

"J'ai pas de quoi me payer les frais d'inscription, prof."

"Il n'a jamais été question d'argent, John. Dans cette école, tu pourras reprendre tes études et nous t'apprendrons à contrôler ton pouvoir."

John ricane. Son pouvoir, il le contrôle à la perfection.

"A le développer…" ajoute l'invalide.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'allume dans ses yeux.

"Tu y rencontreras d'autres jeunes comme toi…"

"Pension complète ?" demande-t-il après un rapide _Click Snap_.

"Evidemment."

Cela fait trois jours que John n'a pas mangé et il a faim. Cela fait des nuits et des nuits qu'il n'a pas dormi correctement, parce que même dans un squat, il faut constamment rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se retrouver dépouillé de toutes ses affaires au réveil. En plus, il est prêt à parier que malgré cet incendie, la bande de Paolo sera à nouveau sur son dos. Sacramento n'est plus sûr pour lui.

Mais surtout John n'a que quatorze ans. Aucun garçon de quatorze ans ne devrait avoir à vivre dans la rue.

"Elle se trouve où votre école ?"

"A Salem, dans le Massachusetts."

Carrément de l'autre côté des Etats-Unis. Il était peut-être temps pour St John Allerdyce de dire adieu à la Californie.

Il se lève difficilement, refusant l'aide du type aux lunettes rouges. Il a mal partout, mais il s'en remettra vite.

C'est en boitant qu'il suivra Xavier jusqu'au BlackBird.

* * *

Je me souviens. Tu es arrivé couvert de bleus. Les filles étaient persuadées que tu t'étais enfui loin de ta famille abusive.

**Toujours à dramatiser…**

_C'était quand ?_

Juste après Noël. John est arrivé en cours d'année.

_Comment était l'école alors, Bobby ?_

C'est difficile à expliquer… Nous étions environ une dizaine de jeunes… Beaucoup sont partis depuis.

**Reste que toi, Kitty-Cat et Popov.**

Nous étions tous mal à l'aise, je m'en souviens bien… Du jour au lendemain, on se révélait être un mutant… Avec un pouvoir souvent difficile à contrôler et avec pas mal d'effets secondaires.

_Kitty m'a raconté qu'elle avait de fortes migraines._

Oh. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle s'isolait autant alors…

**Vous étiez tous persuadés qu'elle vous snobait parce qu'elle était la mascotte des profs.**

_Mascotte ?_

**Kitty-cat est arrivée avant tout le monde. Elle connaissait déjà les profs et les lieux à la rentrée. Tu vois le problème…**

Bref. Les accidents étaient fréquents et nous étions tous dans des chambres individuelles…

**Et pour cause, tu givrais tes draps tous les matins.**

Comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

**Tu le fais encore maintenant.**

Très drôle, John.

Rires

_Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire tous les deux ?_

Que c'était la première année où l'école était ouverte et que vu la situation, il était difficile de se faire des amis… Nous venions ici dans l'espoir de contrôler notre pouvoir pour retourner chez nos parents au plus vite.

**Parle pour toi. Merde, Drake, pourquoi tu le dis pas que tu culpabilisais à mort d'être un mutant ?!**

Oui, c'est vrai ! J'avoue ! Je pensais que Xavier me soignerait et que je redeviendrais normal ! Satisfait ?

**T'aurais dû voir ça, Malicia. Ils étaient tous à crever de trouille parce qu'ils étaient des mutants.**

_J'ai eu aussi très peur le jour où mon pouvoir s'est révélé… C'est pour cela que j'ai fugué. J'ai…_

Flash Back

Et… Il va mieux maintenant ?

_Oui. Je crois. J'imagine. Il est resté quelques semaines dans le coma._

**Baiser fatal.**

JOHN.

**Bon, si on parlait d'autre chose ?**

C'est toi qui as choisi le sujet, je te signale.

**Fallait pas me demander de commencer… J'ai choisi au pif.**

_Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?_

**Rien d'intéressant.**

John s'est rapidement mis tous les profs à dos parce qu'il ne cessait, et je cite de mémoire, de faire preuve d'insolence et de vouloir à tout prix le dernier mot.

Rires.

**Ils étaient constamment sur mon dos aussi. _Brûle pas ci, brûle pas ça_. Sans oublier le traditionnel _fais tes devoirs_.**

Pourtant tu es resté.

**Où voulais-tu que j'aille, Popsicle ?**

Silence.

Tu es arrivée l'année suivante, Marie. Courant janvier.

**Et en mai, Stryker a attaqué… Ca faisait un an et cinq mois que j'étais à l'école. J'aurais jamais pensé rester aussi longtemps…**

Silence.

_Tu pensais à partir alors ?_

**Je pensais constamment à partir.**

_Tu ne te sentais pas à ta place ?_

**Comment l'être au milieu de mutos introvertis, franchement…**

On s'entendait plutôt bien à l'époque pourtant…

**Dans le petit monde parfait de Bobby Drake, sûrement. Ecoute, le prends pas personnellement, mais on passait tellement de temps ensemble en Salle des Dangers à opposer nos pouvoirs que je pouvais difficilement ne pas t'adresser la parole. Après ça, ils nous ont collés dans la même chambre et c'est vrai que c'était plutôt sympa. Tu me prenais pas la tête, tu me laissais copier sur tes devoirs de science et tu disais jamais rien au sujet de mon Zippo.**

Et pourtant Dieu sait que tu m'as tapé sur les nerfs avec.

**Quoi ? Plus maintenant ?**

Hmmm. On s'habitue à tout, j'imagine, même à l'insupportable.

Rires.

_Et après, je suis arrivée…_

**Ouais.**

_John… Est-ce que j'ai tout gâché ?_

**De quoi tu parles ?**

_De ton amitié avec Bobby._

**On était pas amis.**

_Vous auriez pu avec du temps._

**… Possible.**

_Mais je suis arrivée et Bobby n'a eu d'yeux que pour moi._

Je n'ai pas négligé John pour autant !

_Tu avais moins de temps pour lui, Bobby, et il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Tu avais le béguin. Moi aussi._

Long silence.

Pourquoi es-tu parti, John ?

**Parce que j'en avais l'occasion.**

_Uniquement pour cela ?_

**Faut que je vide mon sac, c'est ça ? Très bien ! Je suis parti parce que j'étouffais à l'école et que Magnéto avait raison ! Il** a** raison d'ailleurs… Je suis un mutant, okay ? Si j'ai des poumons, c'est pour respirer. Si j'ai un pouvoir, c'est pour l'utiliser. Y'en avait marre d'être considéré comme un gosse ! Y'en avait marre de devoir obéir sans la ramener ! Et y'en avait marre de devoir vous supporter tous les deux ! Tu m'as traité de chien de garde tout à l'heure, Drake ? Mais t'as jamais été rien d'autre que la marionnette de Xavier ! De braves petits X-Men en puissance, bien obéissants et soucieux de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir en dehors de la Salle des Dangers !**

_Pourquoi restes-tu alors John ?_

**Mais putain, vous avez qu'à me le dire en face si vous voulez que je me casse !**

_John, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire._

**En même temps, vous avez pas beaucoup lutté pour me retenir, hein ! Je parie même que tout le monde devait être ravi que le _pyromaniaque_ de service soit parti ! Bon débarras, un souci de moins !**

* * *

Quand une histoire n'a qu'un seul narrateur, le lecteur en oublie que les autres personnages ont une vie pendant que le _je_ se raconte.

Marie toque doucement à la porte. Bobby ne répond pas, mais elle entre quand même. Elle était là tout à l'heure quand le professeur Munroe lui a demandé de libérer sa chambre des affaires de John. C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire que John ne reviendrait plus, qu'il fallait cesser de l'attendre. Attendre et espérer.

Ils étaient en colère après John, ils ne pouvaient le nier. Il avait manqué brûler la maison des parents de Bobby et tuer des policiers. C'était mal. Ils le savaient. John s'en moquait et c'est ça qui les avait mis en colère. Ils lui avaient tourné le dos. Il était parti.

Puis, le docteur Grey était morte et il avait fallu rentrer à l'école. Réparer les dégâts causés par l'attaque de Stryker. S'habituer aux absences. Car d'autres étaient partis ou n'étaient jamais revenus. Des parents trop inquiets avaient perdu leur maigre confiance en Xavier. Les dortoirs avaient été désertés. Le départ de John était quasiment passé inaperçu. Plus personne ne parlait de lui. Il fallait avancer. Se tourner résolument vers l'avenir. John n'était que passé.

Bobby est assis sur le lit défait de John. Il n'y a pas touché depuis. Marie prend place à ses côtés et attend.

"J'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je comptais bien demander un autre camarade de chambre dès notre retour à l'école."

Elle pose sa main gantée sur la sienne. Petit geste réconfortant.

"Le prof dit qu'il est parti de son plein gré," dit-elle.

Bobby secoue la tête.

"Il est parti sur un coup de tête."

"Je ne crois pas, Bobby."

"Il n'a peut-être pas eu le choix…"

"De son plein gré, Bobby" répéta-t-elle fermement.

"Le barrage allait céder… Il n'avait peut-être pas le temps de retourner au jet…"

"Il n'en savait rien."

"Nous n'aurions pas dû déplacer le jet. Peut-être a-t-il tenté de revenir et…"

"Bobby, rappelle-toi la cafétéria du musée."

Il baisse la tête, vaincu. Marie s'en veut, mais Bobby doit cesser d'attendre que John revienne à de meilleurs sentiments. John est trop fier. Même s'il devait regretter son choix, il ne reviendrait jamais de lui-même à l'école. Et il y avait bien trop à faire pour que les enseignants prennent le temps de le chercher. D'autant plus que d'après le professeur Xavier, Magnéto était capable de bloquer les recherches de Cérébro. Si John était avec Magnéto, alors il était définitivement hors de leur portée.

Elle regarde alors autour d'elle. Le coin de John. Il n'y a rien de personnel. Pas de photos. D'après Bobby, John est arrivé sans bagage à l'école, avec juste son Zippo. Quand Stryker a attaqué l'école, John n'a pas fui sans son Zippo. Sa seule possession réellement importante. Une partie de lui-même.

Il reste ses vêtements, ses affaires de cours, quelques livres et cds. Ce sera vite terminé.

"Tu veux que je t'aide à tout mettre en carton ?"

Il acquiesce, presque à contrecœur.

C'est effectivement vite terminé.

* * *

Long silence.

**Ca prouve rien.**

_Arrête, John. Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?_

On est amis maintenant. Des vrais.

Silence.

**Peut-être… Peut-être pas.**

* * *

Dans chaque histoire, le héros fait face à la solitude. Sa solitude.

Voilà. Il l'a fait. Il a tourné le dos aux idéaux de Xavier pour ceux de Magnéto. Il a laissé derrière lui ces deux imbéciles de Drake et Malicia. Il est enfin libre.

Magnéto ne le prend pas pour un gamin irresponsable, lui. Il ne lui demande jamais de cesser d'allumer des feux. Non, au contraire. Cela l'amuse quand _Pyro_ fait des siennes. Parce qu'il est ce qu'il est. Pyro. C'est dans sa nature d'allumer des feux, d'incendier tout autour de lui. Il se sent bien. En accord avec lui-même.

Mais parfois _John_ se sent seul. Il commet l'erreur de laisser les souvenirs le submerger. Alors il prend un crayon, puis jette sur une feuille tous ces mots qui l'étouffent, ces pensées qui l'empoisonnent, ces regrets qui n'en sont pas. Dans ses moments de faiblesse, il écrit. Tout, n'importe quoi, ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il s'exorcise.

Quand il a terminé, il se relit, il s'imprègne de ses mots. De ses maux.

Puis, il les brûle, les réduit en cendres et les oublie. Il est à nouveau libre. En accord avec lui-même.

Il a toujours eu cette manie, même à l'école de Xavier. Et jamais il n'a laissé un de ces papiers lui survivre. Ne jamais laisser de traces, ne jamais courir le risque que quelqu'un puisse découvrir ses faiblesses. Toujours les brûler pour mieux les ignorer, voire les oublier. Ecrire, s'exorciser, brûler, oublier… s'oublier.

Magnéto compte sur lui. Il lui répète combien il est supérieur à ces stupides humains, combien il est unique, et Pyro le croit. Les mots de Magnéto sont sa force. La confiance du vieil homme son armure. Il est prêt à tout brûler pour que Magnéto continue à le regarder avec fierté, chose que n'a jamais faite Xavier. Ici, il est important. Il n'est plus la cinquième roue du carrosse, celui qui embarrasse, celui qui gêne. Il a trouvé sa place.

Magnéto, Mystique et Pyro.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, ce n'est qu'eux trois.

Magnéto lui apprend à développer son pouvoir, mais jamais les mots _contrôle_ ou _responsabilité_ ne sont prononcés. Il lui fournit cette attache avec le même requin que sur son Zippo dessus, justement pour maintenir ce dernier au creux de sa main, pour qu'il ne perde jamais la source même de son pouvoir. Magnéto ne lui donne jamais l'impression qu'il est moins que les autres mutants. Il le valorise et c'est ce dont a toujours rêvé Pyro. Vivre par le feu. N'être que par le feu. Parce que sans le feu, il n'est rien, absolument rien.

Mystique coupe ses cheveux et les teint en blonds. Elle lui explique qu'il n'est plus John, mais Pyro, et que comme elle, il doit changer de peau, d'apparence, pour mieux renaître en tant que mutant. Il naît de ses mains à elle, la mère.

Magnéto, le père, lui enseigne ce qu'il doit savoir.

Tous deux l'acceptent tel qu'il est, avec son pouvoir, avec son tempérament fougueux, temporisant son impatience et son impulsivité de leur expérience et conseils qu'il écoute toujours.

Pyro tuerait pour Magnéto. Pyro tuera pour Magnéto. Pyro a tué pour Magnéto.

Parce que sa cause est juste. Parce que les mutants ne devraient pas se cacher ou être vaccinés. Parce qu'ils sont l'avenir de l'humanité. Parce qu'ils sont demain et que les humains sont le passé. Il faut balayer le passé pour laisser la place au futur. Le brûler.

Et c'est ce que Pyro fera. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est.

Qui ne se battrait pas pour sa famille ?

* * *

**Je ne regrette rien. C'est moi.**

_C'était toi. Tu as changé, John. Ne le nie pas._

**Sans doute.**

Tu aurais pu partir, mais tu es resté, John.

**Si j'étais parti, Midget m'aurait suivi. Elle mérite pas ça.**

Silence

_John, s'il te plaît…_

**Quoi ?**

_Raconte-nous Genosha…_

* * *

Et chaque héros a sa tragédie personnelle.

La dernière chose dont Pyro se souvient, c'est son face à face avec Iceberg. Il se rappelle de la morsure du froid quand la glace a enveloppé ses deux avant-bras dans un carcan douloureux. La dernière image qui lui revient, c'est la tête d'Iceberg se rapprochant de la sienne à grande vitesse.

Après c'est le noir complet.

Il ne comprend pas comment il est arrivé dans cette cellule. Ses mains sont bandées, son Zippo disparu. Pyro est vêtu d'un pyjama blanc.

La peur le saisit. Pas parce qu'il est dans un lieu inconnu et blanc et qu'il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là, s'il est prisonnier, en danger ou autre. Juste parce que quelqu'un lui a pris son Zippo et que sans son précieux allié de métal, il n'est rien. Juste un stupide adolescent désarmé, sans défense, inoffensif.

Alors que la colère chasse la peur et qu'il est prêt à blâmer Iceberg pour sa situation inconfortable, il s'aperçoit de la présence d'une fillette, recroquevillée sur elle dans un coin.

"Hé."

Elle lève le nez. Ses yeux sont immenses et humides, mais elle ne pleure pas. Son air est grave, ses joues sans couleur. Elle est trop petite et trop maigre, se surprend-t-il à penser. Et Pyro voit John devant lui et il déteste cela.

"On est où ici ?"

"Genosha," répond-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

"C'est quoi ça ?"

"Une île."

"Hein ? Comment je suis arrivé là !"

"Comme les autres. Ils nous capturent et nous gardent ici."

Pyro se rend compte que les mains, poignets et pieds de la petite sont bandés.

"Qui _ils_ ?"

"Les humains."

"_Nous_ ?"

"Les mutants."

Pyro jure. Il explose en imprécations, il injective les murs. Enfoirés d'humains ! Magnéto avait raison, Magnéto a toujours eu raison.

"Ils vont nous tuer, c'est ça ?"

"Ils ne nous tuent jamais, mais cela arrive."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bon sang !" s'énerve-t-il.

"Ce sont des docteurs, tu ne comprends pas ? Ils nous étudient. Parfois des mutants meurent, mais ce n'est jamais voulu. Juste des pertes malheureuses. C'est ce qu'ils disent, du moins…"

"Connards…" siffle-t-il entre ses dents. "Enfoirés de connards d'humains ! Je ne suis pas votre putain de cobaye, vous m'entendez ?!" crie-t-il aux murs.

"C'est inutile. Tu souffriras comme nous tous."

Et le temps passe, et Pyro attend. Seul avec la gamine. Il attend avec angoisse le moment où ils viendront le chercher. Ils font toujours cela, lui a-t-elle expliqué. Ils les laissent attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent, juste pour leur faire comprendre que plus jamais ils ne sortiront d'ici, que leur vie se réduira maintenant à ces murs blancs.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?" demande-t-elle finalement.

"Pyro."

"C'est pas un nom, ça."

"C'est le mien."

"C'est quoi ton vrai nom, Pyro ?"

"C'est mon VRAI nom, et arrête de me faire chier, t'entends ?!"

Elle grimace et lui tourne le dos. Elle ne lui adressera plus la parole jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher.

Ils vont le droguer. Parce que Pyro est tenace et qu'il refuse de lâcher prise comme les autres. Ils sont trop impatients de l'étudier, alors ils vont le droguer. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, toujours en traître. Les murs sont traîtres. On ne sait jamais d'où viendra l'attaque. Il va subir les examens dans un brouillard cotonneux. Cela ne l'empêchera pas de ressentir la douleur. Surtout après, quand il est ramené dans sa cellule et que ses sens se réveillent.

"Ca fait un mal de chien, hein ?"

"Ta gueule."

Puis, il va y avoir les aiguilles dans les paumes de ses mains et dans ses pieds. Trop drogué pour lutter.

"Bientôt ils ne te drogueront plus et je ne te reverrais plus."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Les drogues faussent les examens. Ils vont te clouer comme un insecte et je vais me retrouver toute seule."

Et ça fait tellement mal que la petite en pleure pour lui. Alors il la prend dans ses bras parce qu'il a besoin de chaleur humaine, d'un simple contact physique. Il en a assez des murs, du sol stérile et froid, des aiguilles qui malmènent sa peau, injectent il ne sait quel produit dans son sang et de cette torpeur insupportable qui l'abrutit un peu plus chaque jour. Pourquoi Magnéto ne vient-il pas le chercher ? Mystique, il comprend, ils l'ont lâchement abandonnée. Mais Magnéto… ? Est-ce parce qu'il ne vaut plus rien sans son Zippo ? Le feu. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas ressenti la tendre chaleur des flammes se glisser entre ses doigts ? Il a froid ici. Très froid.

Alors il serre la petite contre lui et frotte son dos dans l'espoir qu'elle cesse de pleurer et de mouiller son torse.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?"

Ses sanglots redoublent.

"Je me souviens pas. Ils m'ont pris mon nom ! Ils me l'ont volé ! Je ne sais plus qui je suis, si j'ai une famille qui m'attend dehors, depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Je sais juste que je sortirai pas et que demain tu reviendras pas et que je vais me retrouver encore toute seule !"

Il laisse couler ses larmes dans le silence.

"Hé, Midget… Je vais trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici et je t'emmène avec moi."

"C'est vrai ?" renifle-t-elle.

"Ouais", ment-il. "Aussi vrai que je m'appelle John."

Et le sourire de Midget le réchauffe et calme la douleur qui étreint son corps.

Elle avait raison. Ils l'ont cloué, comme un insecte. Des clous dans les poignets. John – depuis quand n'est-il plus Pyro ? - s'est rappelé d'un cours à l'école de Xavier. Il était prouvé scientifiquement que Jésus n'avait jamais pu être cloué par les paumes de ses mains. Jamais elles n'auraient supporté son poids, elles se seraient déchirées. Non, c'est en enfonçant des clous dans ses poignets que les romains l'ont maintenu à sa croix. Comme tous les mutants ici. Sauf qu'ils restent allongés constamment. On ne voudrait pas qu'ils s'étouffent, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est alors qu'ils ont commencé à jouer avec sa tête. Pyro a été le premier à disparaître, à s'effacer, puis Magnéto, puis Xavier. Et Mystique. Et Malicia. Et Bobby. Alors que John sentait sa vie lui échapper, ses souvenirs s'étioler en lambeaux, il s'est accroché de toutes ses forces au souvenir de la petite fille en larmes. De Midget. Il va la sortir d'ici. Personne ne devrait avoir à endurer ça. Personne. Ouais, ils vont sortir d'ici. John ne sait pas comment, mais ils sortiront d'ici tous les deux.

John n'oublie pas le feu. Il attend une seule chose. Une infime petite chose. Juste une étincelle.

L'étincelle lui sera offerte par ces docteurs habillés de blanc. John ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, ni pourquoi. Tout ce dont il se rappelle, c'est l'entrepôt en feu. Et des larmes de Midget. A-t-elle brûlé avec les autres ou est-elle ici avec lui ? Il ne se souvient pas, mais il est certain qu'elle est encore en vie. Quelque part ici. Et il sait qu'il doit aller la chercher pour qu'ils quittent cet endroit. Cette pensée l'obsède et elle fait naître les flammes autour de lui. John ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, ni pourquoi. Ces derniers jours, il a eu de la fièvre, il était brûlant. Puis, l'étincelle.

Il a réussi à se concentrer suffisamment pour que les attaches cèdent sous la table d'opération. Il n'a plus eu qu'à refermer ses doigts malgré la douleur et tirer. Enfin apte à se redresser, il s'est débarrassé des clous. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait, il ne se rappelle pas s'il a perdu connaissance, il ne se souvient pas non plus comment il a retrouvé Midget. A moins que ce soit elle qui l'ait retrouvé ?

L'instant d'avant, il était seul avec sa douleur, l'instant d'après, elle était là avec son Zippo. Puis, il y a eu ce visage inconnu et bizarrement rassurant. Etait-ce à cause de sa peau bleue ? Pourquoi cette peau bleue devrait-elle le rassurer ? Aucune idée.

Juste un _bamf_ et l'enfer fut derrière eux. Définitivement.

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu…_

C'est de ma faute... C'est entièrement de ma faute !

**De quoi tu parles, Popsicle ?**

J'aurais dû te ramener avec moi à l'école. Je les aurais empêchés de te vacciner… Non, le professeur ne l'aurait jamais permis et…

**Avec des _si_, on referait le monde, Drake. Autant te dire que tu aurais dû m'empêcher de quitter le jet.**

Je me le suis souvent dit… Je le regrette… Je…

**La ferme, Bobby.**

Non, je… Je regrette, John.

_Nous sommes désolés, John. Nous aurions dû te retenir… ou venir te chercher, ou…_

**Ou rien du tout. C'était ma décision, et rien ne m'aurait fait changer d'avis, ok ?**

J'aurais pu t'éviter Genosha…

**T'en parles comme si rien de bon n'en était sorti.**

…

_C'est pour cela que tu restes à l'école, John ? Pour Midget ? Alors que tu ne t'y sens pas à ta place ?_

**Pour quelle autre bonne raison ?**

_Tes amis ? Ta famille ?_

**On est tous bien placés ici pour savoir que la famille, c'est des foutaises. Ca ne veut rien dire pour nous autres, les liens du sang et autres conneries.**

Tu as des amis dans cette école, John.

**Ah ouais ? L'ex-terroriste avec du sang sur les mains ? Parce que c'est ce que je suis, okay ? L'amnésique qui a gagné votre pitié, ce n'est plus _moi_. C'est fini l'illusion du retour du bon vieux Johnny, celui d'avant. Tu te rappelles de moi, Iceberg ? J'ai bien failli réussir à te tuer à Alcatraz !**

Sourires.

**Quoi ?!**

* * *

Et toute histoire a une fin.

John ouvre les yeux. Sa lèvre lui procure un mal de chien, mais ce n'est que broutilles après le souvenir de Genosha. Puis, tout d'un coup, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, il est enfermé dans une solide étreinte. Il y a quatre bras qui l'emprisonnent fermement entre deux corps. Une joue qui se pose sur son crâne. Une main gantée qui se saisit de la sienne.

Et il ignore si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Alors il attend, tendu, nerveux.

Les battements de son cœur résonnant sourdement dans ses oreilles.

Les battements de leurs cœurs l'enveloppant dans une étrange mélopée rassurante.

_Notre pardon, tu l'as obtenu depuis longtemps, John_.

Et il sait au plus profond de son être que ces mots-là effaceront tous ses maux.


	14. Tabitha Smith

** 14. Tabitha Smith**

* * *

Tabitha avait l'impression d'être tenue à l'écart du plus grand complot de tous les temps. Ca lui rappelait ces moments désagréables de son enfance. Sa mère était toujours venue la chercher le midi, et quand elle revenait après le repas, elle avait toujours ressenti l'horripilant sentiment d'être mise à l'écart du groupe car elle avait été absente quand Jamie avait fait ceci, car elle n'avait pas été là quand Helen avait dit cela et que personne ne se sentait l'envie de la mettre dans la confidence.

Oh qu'elle détestait ça !!

Tout avait commencé quand elle avait vidé sa valise. La mère de Sam qui était vraiment trop sympa lui avait lavé tout son linge avant leur départ. Elle n'avait plus eu qu'à le ranger dans son armoire en même temps qu'elle racontait ses passionnantes vacances dans le Kentucky, dans la ferme des Guthrie, à Amara.

Elle avait trait une vache, elle, Tabitha Smith, la citadine acharnée.

Elle s'était roulée dans le foin avec Sam. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'elle lui avait volé son premier baiser étant donné qu'il était trop pataud pour faire le premier pas.

Tant d'espace et de verdure qu'elle avait d'abord cru manquer de dioxyde de carbone.

Un endroit tellement calme qu'elle avait attendu avec une ferveur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas le moindre coup de klaxon ou bruit de pot d'échappement. Bon, à défaut de petits bolides, elle avait dû se contenter de tracteurs cahotant, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Puis, finalement, elle s'y était faite. Au silence dérangé uniquement par les cris d'animaux, aux odeurs des dits animaux, à l'herbe grouillante de fourmis et aux buissons bourdonnants d'abeilles.

Sans oublier la flopée de petits frères et sœurs de Sam… Mignons, mais bruyants, joueurs et infatigables. _Tabitha, raconte-moi une histoire, Tabitha, joue avec moi, Tabitha, je t'ai fait un dessin, Tabitha, tu viens avec moi jusqu'à la source ?_

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas utiliser une seule fois son pouvoir pour se débarrasser de ces morveux toujours collés dans ses pattes. Et ses têtes à têtes romantiques avec Sam, alors ?!

Mais elle avait survécu. La cuisine de la mère de Sam avait dû sûrement aider. Tabitha était prête à endurer encore des étés ennuyeux chez les Guthrie à traire des vaches aux coups de queue sadiques et à ramasser les œufs des poules psychopathes tant qu'on lui permettait de savourer la cuisine de madame Guthrie.

Mais Amara l'écoutait à peine. Son attention était ailleurs, elle était rêveuse et à mille lieux de leur chambre.

Sympa, la copine !

Ensuite, il y avait Jubilée. Jubilée qui avait clamé à la face du monde entier qu'elle détestait lire et que jamais, ô grand jamais, on ne la surprendrait plongée dans une quelconque lecture. Alors que faisait-elle le nez collé à ces feuilles manuscrites ?

Et dès que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour jeter un œil curieux par-dessus son épaule, c'était une pluie de feux d'artifices qui vous tombait dessus. Impossible de savoir ce qu'elle lisait, elle refusait de répondre à n'importe quelle question, même les siennes !

Et elle grondait dès que quelqu'un faisait mine de l'extirper de sa lecture.

Jubilation Lee refusait même des parties de DDR pour lire !!

Le monde à l'envers.

Venait ensuite Féral. Depuis quand Féral ronronnait en se frottant contre Allerdyce ? Tabitha frémit en se remémorant cette vision d'horreur.

Allerdyce était sagement (incroyable, mais vrai) assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable du petit salon – elle le savait, elle les avait tous essayés -, un carnet rouge posé sur l'accoudoir, un stylo encre en argent dans la main.

Allerdyce écrivait.

En silence.

Sans _click snap click fwoosh._

Etonnant.

D'habitude, Allerdyce se planquait dans sa chambre pour rédiger ses devoirs, mais là, il écrivait elle ne savait quoi dans ce carnet qu'il sortait elle ne savait d'où, et en public, s'il vous plaît.

Tabitha s'était longuement demandée ce que pouvait contenir ce carnet. Elle était curieuse de nature, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Etait-ce ses plus sombres secrets de quand il était un terroriste actif de la Confrérie ?

Ses fantaisies les plus perverses au sujet des filles de l'école – et là, elle s'était demandée s'il lui arrivait de fantasmer sur elle… Quoi ? Les blondes explosives dans son genre avaient un charme incroyable que brunes et rouquines leur enviaient !

Tenait-il un journal intime ? Et à cette pensée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire dans la salle d'études, s'attirant des regards inquiets de la part de ses camarades. _Cher journal,_ imaginait-elle, _aujourd'hui, j'ai nettoyé l'amour de ma vie qu'est mon Zippo._ Franchement, la dépendance de ce type pour son briquet était plus qu'obsessionnelle, c'était du fétichisme !

Ou alors il écrivait de la poésie… Après tout, Allerdyce avait du talent en littérature. Qui l'aurait cru en le voyant, hein ? Il n'employait jamais un langage aussi châtié que Jubilée, mais il était loin de la politesse innée de Kitty. Par contre, à l'écrit, il assurait. Ca, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Et modeste en plus, le gars. Il prenait toujours son air le plus désintéressé quand le prof X lisait des extraits de ses copies. Ouais, qui aurait cru qu'Allerdyce avait suffisamment de sensibilité dans son petit corps nerveux pour apprécier Shakespeare ou Baudelaire… Sûrement pas elle.

Tabitha s'était vite résignée à ne jamais résoudre ce mystère-là. Oh, elle pourrait bien s'y essayer, mais Allerdyce n'était pas de ceux qui suivaient à la lettre le règlement intérieur de l'école. Comme elle, qui était toujours prête à se servir de ses balles explosives pour un mauvais coup. Et comme il avait la possibilité de la réduire à un petit tas de cendres, elle préférait s'abstenir sagement de toute investigation poussée quant à ce carnet.

Mais elle s'égarait… Revenons-en à nos moutons, ou plutôt à la minette…

Féral était donc arrivée, cette même Féral qui d'habitude ne mettait jamais les pattes dans la salle d'études, la bibliothèque ou le petit salon. Elle daignait parfois suivre les cours à condition que ce soit les beaux jours et qu'elle ait le droit de rester à l'extérieur, près de la fenêtre ouverte. En hiver, madame hibernait devant la cheminée.

Elle avait sauté souplement sur les genoux d'Allerdyce pour lui présenter son dos.

"J'ai une tique," avait-elle annoncé.

Sur le moment, Tabitha avait été sûre qu'Allerdyce allait sortir son Zippo pour brûler et la tique et cette imbécile de Féral vautrée sur lui. Eh bien, même pas ! Il avait fermé son carnet, posé son stylo dessus et avait cherché patiemment la tique. Puis, Malicia était apparue avec de l'éther, du coton et une pince à épiler. Féral l'avait-elle prévenue avant d'entrer dans le petit salon ? Et pourquoi se donner rendez-vous dans le petit salon, sur les genoux d'Allerdyce ? Il y avait quelque chose d'énorme qui lui échappait…

Et ces deux-là avaient libéré Féral de sa tique, en échangeant des regards amusés mais aucun mot.

Malicia et Pyro échangeant des regards amusés !?

Mais à leur départ en vacances, ces deux-là étaient à deux doigts de s'égorger, constamment à couteaux tirés depuis la bataille de purée – sacré moment d'ailleurs !

Que s'était-il donc passé pendant les vacances d'été pour que ces deux-là se parlent civilement, voire amicalement, se sourient comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et - pire ! - se comprennent à demi-mot. Aux dernières nouvelles, Malicia sortait avec ce canon de Cajun et était la meilleure amie de Bobby.

A n'y rien comprendre.

Mais le pire restait encore à venir… Malicia et Allerdyce, donc, les meilleurs amis du monde, unissant leurs forces dans une quête très à la mode : la recherche de la tique maudite. Féral, vautrée sur le rebelle de l'école, se laissant tripoter les poils en public et sans grogner ou montrer les griffes.

Féral !! La femme félin la plus dangereuse au monde et ne supportant pas, malgré son attitude, d'être traitée comme une vulgaire bête. Féral qui sortait les griffes à la moindre blague – vaseuse ou pas, elle s'en moquait, Féral qui mordait si quelqu'un faisait mine d'approcher les doigts de sa fourrure, Féral qui se comportait comme un chat sauvage, toujours présente quand son assiette était pleine, jamais là pour la moindre marque d'affection ou de compassion.

Elle abandonnait une tigresse pendant deux mois pour retrouver un chaton à son retour.

Parce que Tabitha n'avait pas rêvé ! Quand la tique maudite avait été vaincue, Féral s'était mise à ronronner, et en se redressant, elle avait donné un petit coup de tête contre le menton d'Allerdyce. Tabitha avait vu cet été l'un des nombreux chats des Guthrie remercier Paige ainsi pour avoir rempli sa gamelle de croquettes.

Effrayant !

Tabitha s'était longuement pincée en se demandant à quel moment le manoir tout entier avait sombré dans la quatrième dimension.

Ses interrogations auraient pu la hanter encore pendant une bonne heure si le mystère Amara n'avait pas attiré toute son attention. Bon, elle était bien obligée d'avouer que c'était Dani qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle était sans doute trop occupée à bercer son amour tout neuf pour le beau et grand Samuel Guthrie pour se rendre compte qu'Amara souffrait des mêmes symptômes débilitants qu'elle.

Amara était amoureuse. Aussi simple que cela.

Alors, Tabitha avait mené sa petite enquête pour mettre un nom sur celui qui arrachait tant de soupirs à sa camarade de chambre.

Et là, horreur.

Robert "Bobby" Drake, l'Iceberg, le gentil garçon de l'école.

Okay, Sam était aussi un gentil garçon, mais les durs travaux de la ferme en avaient fait quelqu'un de caractère malgré son éternelle gentillesse qui frôlait parfois la stupidité – un jour, Sam apprendrait à dire non, elle y veillerait.

Bobby, lui, était… gentil.

C'est vrai qu'il avait des yeux superbes, immenses et turquoise – qui n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ceux de Sam d'un bleu très clair à la limite du gris, elle tenait à le préciser.

C'est vrai qu'il était toujours… gentil. Mis à part son fétichisme pour les pots de glace, il ne semblait n'avoir aucun gros défaut, si ce n'était qu'il était… gentil.

Bon, okay, il était fade ! Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Un brave garçon obéissant qui veillait à ne jamais contrarier ses amis, qui subissait tout sans rien dire alors qu'il avait le pouvoir d'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace le premier qui osait mal lui parler. Mais non, il n'avait visiblement pas l'option "Chevalier du Verseau" dans son CV.

Mauviette.

Evidemment, elle s'était bien gardée de faire part de son opinion à Amara, de crainte qu'elle ne brûle entièrement sa garde-robe.

Non, Tabitha s'était contentée de lui rappeler que Bobby avait déjà brisé le cœur de deux filles de l'école et qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit la troisième.

Et Amara de partir dans un discours grandiloquent sur la complémentarité des opposés, la glace et le feu, enfin des conneries dans ce genre-là typiques d'une fille amoureuse.

La galère totale.

Aussi, Tabitha avait pris son mal en patience et supporté les couinements énamourés de son amie qui ne daignait même plus l'écouter, _elle_, couiner au sujet de Sam !

Le monde à l'envers, mais cela, elle l'avait déjà dit.

* * *

"C'est normal, Tabitha," lui avait assuré Dani. "Bobby fait partie des Anciens, il n'a pas de copine et il est très joli garçon. Sans oublier qu'ils ont passé l'été ensemble…"

"T'es en train de me dire qu'Amara a craqué sur lui parce que les autres mecs étaient déjà pris ?"

"Tu oublies John."

"Amara est la fille d'un ambassadeur, Dani. Les _bad boys_, c'est pas son trip."

Dani avait haussé les épaules avec amusement.

"Peut-être qu'effectivement elle a craqué sur Bobby à cause des circonstances… Ca lui passera."

"Tu crois ça, toi ?"

"Bobby t'a-t-il donné l'impression d'être intéressé par Amara ?"

"Non, mais ça pourrait arriver."

Dani avait ri. Tabitha la soupçonnait de ne pas prendre cette affaire très au sérieux.

Pourquoi Amara n'en pinçait-elle pas pour Roberto ? Son père, un homme très influent au Brésil, était plein aux as après tout. Si elle voulait du standing, pourquoi se contenter d'un type comme Bobby qui n'avait plus que sa bonne éducation pour lui. Sa famille lui avait tourné le dos, cela, personne ne l'ignorait dans l'école. C'était même la première chose qu'avait apprise Tabitha à son sujet, avant même la nature exacte de son pouvoir, c'était tout dire.

Alors que Roberto, lui, avait encore toute sa famille. Elle aurait pu aller au Brésil avec lui au lieu de se lamenter de l'attitude déplorable de son père en restant coincée dans cette école. Et Roberto avait de la présence, lui. Et du caractère. Peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas là le problème.

Roberto était surtout le meilleur ami de Sam et si Amara sortait avec lui, ils pourraient passer du temps tous les quatre. C'était déjà assez pénible que le prof X ait collé Amara dans l'équipe de Dani et non dans celle de Sam…

Et puis, surtout, Tabitha doutait qu'Amara trouve sa place chez les Anciens – c'était le surnom qu'ils donnaient aux membres de la Cat Team. Kitty et Malicia avaient beau avoir eu le cœur brisé par Bobby, elles veillaient sur lui comme une mère louve sur son petit. Et ils avaient déjà un allume barbecue dans leur petit groupe à part…

Aussi, Tabitha se résigna-t-elle à attendre le coup de grâce. Elle savait qu'Amara lui tomberait un de ces quatre en larmes dans les bras. Les jours défilaient, toujours trop lentement en semaine, toujours trop rapidement le week-end, les cours, devoirs et interrogations s'enchaînaient et Amara continuait d'envoyer des signaux gros comme une maison à un Iceberg complètement aveugle.

Evidemment, la pauvre devait faire face à des obstacles de taille. Elle avait évoqué les deux mères louves précédemment, mais avait oublié de parler du cerbère privé de Bobby.

Les filles n'avaient le droit de se rendre dans le dortoir des garçons que dans la journée, et uniquement le week-end. Idem pour les garçons.

Et comptez sur le flair de Logan pour repérer les petites malignes. Maintenant que toute l'école savait **qui** était le plus malin, plus personne ne se donnait la peine de transgresser cette règle-là. Et même en son absence, elles pouvaient compter sur le sixième sens surnaturel de Summers pour les coincer avant même qu'elles aient le temps de toquer à une porte.

Chez les filles, pas de présence intimidante ou de grognements menaçants. Grey se contentait d'un avertissement mental qui, généralement, faisait fuir les garçons trop aventureux à toute jambe. Roberto n'avait jamais voulu lui en dire plus à ce sujet. Il avait juste frémi et changé rapidement de sujet avant d'avoir promis sur la Vierge Marie que plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait.

Et elle s'égarait à nouveau…

Elle disait donc que Bobby avait son cerbère privé. Amara était revenue en rage le week-end dernier.

Elle était allée frapper à la porte de la chambre de Bobby, ayant visiblement oublié qu'il partageait ladite chambre avec Allerdyce. L'accueil avait été rapide et glacial. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire bonjour qu'il lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Amara avait alors insisté. Elle n'avait pas peur d'Allerdyce, sans doute parce qu'elle était capable de générer et projeter des vagues de chaleur.

Tabitha s'était toujours abstenue de lui dire que c'était une belle preuve de stupidité car ce n'était pas le Zippo l'arme ultime de Pyro, mais sa langue acérée. Il était capable de vous démolir quelqu'un en moins de trois secondes, et avec le plus charmant des sourires en plus. Puis, venait le _click fwoosh_ qui vous mettait au défi d'oser seulement le contredire. Et comme tout le monde ne s'appelait pas Kitty ou Remy, la discussion s'arrêtait généralement là.

Toujours était-il qu'Allerdyce s'était contenté de donner un tour de clé et d'augmenter le volume sonore de sa chaîne radio.

_And I hate, hate, hate your guts_

_I hate, hate, hate your guts_

_And I'll never talk to you again_

_Unless your Dad will suck me off_

_I'll never talk to you again_

_Unless your mom will touch my cock_

_I'll never talk to you again_

Autant dire qu'à cause d'Allerdyce, Amara venait de se prendre d'aversion pour Blink 182, et cela embêtait fort Tabitha car c'était un de ses groupes préférés.

Amara avait passé sa fin d'après-midi à énumérer tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez Allerdyce (à savoir absolument rien) et si elle ne s'était pas braquée sur l'asociabilité de ce dernier et son manque absolu de bonnes manières, elle aurait pu apercevoir de la fenêtre de leur chambre Bobby en train d'apprendre à Midget et Illyana à garder leur équilibre avec des rollers aux pieds.

En bonne amie qu'elle était, Tabitha avait patiemment écouté Amara vitupérer en acquiesçant dans chaque blanc et sans piper mot.

* * *

Et après plusieurs semaines de torture (surtout pour Tabitha), le drame était enfin survenu. Il faut croire qu'à force de l'avoir entendue râler après le manque d'initiative de Sam, Amara en était arrivée à la conclusion que Bobby souffrait du même mal. C'était à ses yeux la seule raison valable pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore clamé au monde entier combien il l'aimait. Si Tabitha n'avait pas elle-même été blonde, elle se serait permise un commentaire fort peu aimable au sujet de la longue chevelure de son amie. Mais peut-être cela venait-il justement de la longueur des cheveux… Toujours était-il que Tabitha se promit alors de garder sa coiffure de garçonne très longtemps.

Elle essaya de dissuader Amara en lui proposant de tâter le terrain du côté de Kitty et Malicia, enfin plutôt du côté de Kitty… Malicia fusillait du regard Amara dès qu'elle était dans la même pièce que Bobby. Mais rien à faire.

De toute façon, Kitty était atteinte de la même boulimie de lecture que Jubilée. Tabitha les avait surprises à s'échanger ces fameuses feuilles manuscrites en même temps que leur opinion, et toujours dans le plus minuscule des murmures. Autant dire que ce mystère-là n'était pas près d'être un jour résolu…

Alors, en bonne copine qu'elle était, Tabitha s'arrangea pour qu'Amara se retrouve seule avec Bobby, empêchant quiconque d'entrer dans la laverie. Doug avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un besoin urgent de faire sa lessive, mais une petite balle explosive le dissuada d'insister davantage.

Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas quand du givre apparut de sous la porte, mais cela ne l'alarma pas plus que cela. Les pertes de contrôle étaient encore monnaie courante, surtout avec les montées d'adrénaline. Et comme il arrivait à Amara de s'enflammer subitement sous le coup d'une forte émotion, elle s'était dit que cet imbécile de Bobby avait réagi avec la force de l'habitude. Combien de fois avait-il givré les fourneaux en cuisine parce que les feux s'étaient déchaînés en même temps que la colère d'Allerdyce ?

Elle regretta amèrement l'absence de Féral et de son ouie surhumaine quand Amara jaillit de la laverie en pleurs. Oh, Bobby tenta bien de la suivre, sans doute pour s'excuser, mais Tabitha ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle le repoussa dans la laverie et en referma la porte après lui avoir laissé cinq balles explosives pour seule compagnie. Puis, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Amara dans leur chambre.

C'était alors qu'elle apprit entre deux sanglots que non, Amara n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, pas elle, c'était ce crétin de Bobby qui avait paniqué quand elle s'était jetée à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Un grand gaillard comme lui, paniquer… Tabitha préféra se taire et caresser gentiment le dos de son amie pour l'encourager à continuer son récit.

Il l'avait repoussée, complètement abasourdi. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Oui, elle était gentille, mais jamais il ne l'avait considérée comme autre chose qu'une camarade de classe.

Au moins, il ne lui avait pas fait l'affront du si tristement célèbre _tu es juste une amie à mes yeux._

Elle avait insisté, assuré qu'avec le temps, plus de temps passé en sa compagnie, rien que tous les deux, il finirait par l'aimer comme elle l'aimait. Ne voulait-il pas donner une chance à leur relation ?

Au moins, l'Iceberg avait été honnête. Il n'avait pas joué avec les sentiments d'Amara.

Alors, bafouée, blessée et surtout très en colère, Amara s'était indignée.

Ca, c'était un des aspects de sa personnalité que Tabitha appréciait peu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était d'être la fille d'un ambassadeur britannique qui rendait Amara si sûre de sa valeur, mais cela provoquait parfois des envies de claques qui n'étaient heureusement pas écoutées.

"Tu es déjà amoureux d'une autre fille ?" avait-elle demandé – sûrement avec sa délicatesse habituelle, à savoir un ton sec qui exigeait une réponse immédiate.

"Non."

"Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça, Amara…"

Et c'est alors qu'Amara avait décrété que Bobby Drake était forcément gay pour l'avoir repoussée ainsi comme un malpropre.

Tabitha n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au grand dam d'une Amara furieuse.

"Tu en connais beaucoup des garçons, toi, qui refuseraient de sortir avec une fille alors qu'ils sont coincés dans une école privée toute l'année ?!" avait-elle rétorqué méchamment.

Alors Tabitha avait soigneusement regardé son amie. Amara avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux marron, Amara avec son teint hâlé et son joli visage, Amara avec sa ligne de mannequin et ses sourires d'ange, Amara qui faisait craquer Roberto, Evans, Doug et Ray.

Tabitha ne sut quoi répondre.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Tabitha interrogea tous les garçons de la X-Force et des New Mutants. Tous donnèrent la même réponse. A moins d'être déjà amoureux, il était impossible qu'un adolescent normalement constitué refuse de sortir avec une fille aussi mignonne qu'Amara.

Alors, elle leur avait demandé s'ils avaient entendu le moindre indice dans les vestiaires concernant les garçons de la Cat Team. Sam avait haussé un sourcil et lui avait dit : "tu sais bien que Peter sort avec Kitty et Remy avec Malicia."

"Oui, mais Bobby ?" avait-elle insisté.

Ils avaient tous haussé les épaules. Mis à part les allusions de Remy - tellement graveleuses qu'elles les faisaient tous rougir – quant à la récente idylle de Pyro avec Féral, rien n'avait jamais été dit, suggéré ou plaisanté au sujet des amours d'Iceberg.

Quand Tabitha demanda à Féral si elle sortait avec Allerdyce, la minette en tomba de sa chaise à force de rire et refusa de lui expliquer les raisons de son hilarité.

Retour à la case départ.

* * *

Le lendemain, Bobby essaya plusieurs fois de parler à Amara, mais elle l'ignora avec mépris, à la grande joie de Roberto qui voyait là sa chance de se rapprocher d'elle. Pendant les cours de la matinée, Amara prit soigneusement des notes et Tabitha constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'écrivit pas une seule fois le prénom de Bobby dans la marge. Elle en avait marre des petits cœurs roses quand elle empruntait ses cours pour compléter ses propres notes le soir.

Puis, vint le moment du repas. Comme à leur habitude, ils prirent place à l'immense table dans la salle à manger, les équipes se reformant d'elles-mêmes. Le bout de table qui n'était pas réservé aux enseignants était assigné d'office aux Anciens. Personne n'avait jamais trouvé le cran de déposséder un colosse russe, un Cajun au regard de sang et un _pyromaniaque_ armé d'un Zippo de leurs places. Pour les autres, c'était _premier arrivé, premier assis_. Quand on était rapide et malin, on évitait ainsi de passer le repas à côté de Summers.

Alors qu'ils allaient attaquer les desserts et que les conversations étaient plutôt calmes, Amara se leva brusquement. Tabitha, qui se trouvait du côté des Anciens avec Terry, puisque c'était à leur tour de faire le service, en oublia de donner sa part de tarte aux pommes à Malicia. Elle crut que son amie allait quitter la table, mais il n'en était rien. Elle resta là, debout, à attendre que les discussions deviennent des murmures de curiosité avant de lâcher sa bombe.

Tabitha s'y connaissait en explosions, c'était son rayon, mais là, Amara explosa tout.

"Je tiens à toutes vous informer, mesdemoiselles, que Bobby Drake est gay."

La température se refroidit subitement. Tabitha vit que les mains de Bobby étaient devenues transparentes et que si Malicia et Allerdyce ne l'en avaient pas empêché, il se serait levé. Oui, mais pour quoi ? Démentir les propos d'Amara ? La faire taire avec une muselière de glace ? Ou tout simplement quitter cette pièce silencieuse où tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui ?

C'est alors que Jubilée se leva si vivement qu'elle en renversa sa chaise.

"Oui, on sait qu'il est gai !" s'exclama-t-elle en libérant trois feux d'artifice dans son agitation. "Il pourrait même faire Joyeux dans la pièce de Blanche neige et les Sept Nains. D'ailleurs, personne t'a prévenue ? T'as été sélectionnée pour le rôle de Simplet !"

C'est alors que le rire d'hyène d'Allerdyce s'éleva. Ses yeux moqueurs étaient fixés sur Amara et il se rit d'elle jusqu'à ce que le rouge colore ses joues.

Puis, ce fut Malicia qui se mit à littéralement pouffer de rire, avant d'être imitée par Kitty. D'autres suivirent. Doug, Rahne, Dani, Paige, Midget, Illyana et même cette peste de Féral. Le Cajun ne cacha rien de son amusement et il se leva pour ramasser la chaise de Jubilée et s'incliner devant elle avant de jouer les parfaits gentlemen quand elle se rassit, visiblement satisfaite d'elle-même.

"Qui va jouer Blanche-Neige, grand frère ?" demanda Illyana qui, après deux mois passés à l'école, parlait l'américain sans aucun accent.

Les rires redoublèrent.

"En tout cas, ce sera pas Magma" ricana Pyro en jouant avec son Zippo.

"Amara," demanda très gentiment Grey, "rassis-toi, veux-tu ?"

Déconfite, les larmes aux yeux, Amara obtempéra. Elle resta raide de colère et ne toucha pas au dessert que Tabitha glissa dans son assiette. Tous ne riaient pas. Il y avait des yeux qui continuaient de scruter Bobby, et le fait qu'il n'ait rien dit – sans compter qu'il était pâle comme la mort - ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Tabitha baissa les yeux en passant derrière Bobby. Ses mains de glace n'étaient plus sur la table, mais dessous. L'une dans la main gantée de Malicia, l'autre dans celle d'Allerdyce. Elle aurait pu dire quelque chose, effacer ces rires moqueurs, mais la chaleur menaçante qui émanait d'Allerdyce, chassant le froid dégagé par Bobby, ainsi que le regard de Pyro – pas Allerdyce, mais Pyro – l'en dissuadèrent.

Amara était peut-être sa meilleure amie, Tabitha n'en demeurait pas moins une Street Stray. Sans compter qu'elle venait de bafouer la règle élémentaire qui régissait l'école en incluant les profs dans sa petite vengeance. Et alors que Sam et Roberto ne cessaient de chuchoter entre deux coups d'œil en direction du _mutant soi-disant gay_, elle croisa le regard de Ray. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour deviner qu'il lui conseillait sagement de rester en dehors de tout cela.

Elle acquiesça. Bobby était le meilleur ami d'Allerdyce, nul ne l'ignorait.

Amara avait déconné. A elle de réparer et nettoyer les dégâts occasionnés par sa bombe.


	15. Danielle Moonstar

** 15. Danielle Moonstar**

* * *

"Pourquoi agissez-vous comme si Bobby était différent ?" explosa Danielle.

Les membres de la X-Force et des New Mutants étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Danielle avait tenu à leur parler, à les confronter pour leur comportement de ces dernières semaines. Ils étaient tous venus, les uns parce qu'ils étaient de son équipe, les autres parce que Samuel était là. En tant que chefs d'équipe, c'était à eux de régler le problème qu'ils étaient devenus. Danielle se refusait d'attendre passivement que le professeur Xavier soit obligé d'intervenir, et si cette discussion ne donnait rien, elle était bien décidée à tout mettre en œuvre pour que cette stupide mascarade cesse.

"Je ne sais pas, Dani…" répondit Roberto avec sa nonchalance habituelle. "Parce qu'il l'est ?" ricana-t-il.

Et le même sourire apparut sur les visages des garçons, sauf sur celui de Doug qui tentait d'expliquer à Warlock en quoi Bobby était différent et celui de Ray, parce que Ray ne souriait jamais.

"Nous le sommes tous, Roberta DaCosta !"

"Ah non, navrée ma vieille, mais moi, je ne reluque pas les fesses de mes potes."

Samuel et Evans ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

"T'es vraiment trop con, 'Berto," asséna Tabitha avec une grimace.

"Quoi ? T'as pas suivi les mêmes cours d'éducation sexuelle que moi, Tabby ?"

"Vraiment trop con…"

Shan se tenait à l'écart. Danielle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle voulait tenter et son amie lui avait offert tout son soutien. Même si Shan était contre le mariage gay ou désapprouvait les couples unisexes avec des enfants, elle n'avait jamais eu une parole désobligeante quant aux homosexuels. Elle avouait avoir du mal à comprendre comment un garçon pouvait en aimer un autre, de même que pour une fille, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'agir comme tout être humain civilisé avec Bobby. Elle avait même confié à Dani qu'une fois le calme revenu à l'école, elle aimerait bien discuter avec lui, non pas pour le convaincre qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une crise d'identité sexuelle, mais pour mieux le comprendre. Shan était toujours ouverte au dialogue malgré sa réserve et ses airs renfermés. Dani ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres.

Paige, elle, se tournait constamment vers son frère, calquant son attitude sur la sienne, avec la naïveté typique des petites sœurs qui idolâtrent leur grand frère. Dani comprenait que dans le Kentucky, on avait des idées on ne peut plus claires sur la composition d'une famille et de la place de chacun. Les hommes travaillaient dans les mines, les femmes tenaient la ferme et les enfants aidaient après l'école. Les filles devenaient des femmes, les garçons des hommes, les femmes épousaient les hommes et donnaient naissance à la génération suivante. C'était ainsi et pas autrement.

Cela dit, Dani restait persuadée que madame Guthrie n'aurait jamais tourné le dos à quelqu'un à cause de ses préférences sexuelles. Elle se refusait de seulement l'imaginer. Quand Dani était arrivée à l'école, en décembre dernier, elle avait rencontré madame Guthrie qui était venue passer deux jours en compagnie de ses enfants. A la différence de bien des parents, elle acceptait la différence génétique de Sam et Paige. Elle assurait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était la preuve que ses petits étaient uniques car Dieu leur avait fait un don bien particulier. Combien d'entre eux auraient aimé entendre cela de la bouche de leur mère ? Sam n'était qu'un imbécile et Paige se contentait de l'imiter parce que sa mère lui avait toujours répété "écoute ton frère, Paige" ou "prends en exemple ton frère, Paige".

Terry jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux. Toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée, son père, enseignant ici, y avait répondu. Elle n'avait pas osé tout d'abord se tourner vers lui, mais Midget l'y avait convaincu.

Midget pouvait être terrifiante parfois. Souvent.

Danielle l'avait surprise à menacer Terry il y avait une semaine de cela.

_"Si tu dis encore du mal de Bobby, je te téléporte en Antarctique pendant ton sommeil et tu mourras de froid sans même t'en rendre compte."_

Danielle s'était sentie obligée d'intervenir immédiatement et Midget lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne supportait plus la méchanceté des grands, qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux que les docteurs de Genosha, et elle s'était mise subitement à pleurer. Terry s'en était tellement voulu qu'elle avait pris la fillette dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'elle ne serait jamais comme eux, qu'elle ferait tout pour comprendre et accepter.

Danielle aurait vraiment aimé que les garçons fassent preuve de la même maturité que Terry.

Quant à Amara, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir annoncé à ses camarades l'homosexualité de Bobby. Par contre, la culpabilité l'avait rattrapée à grands pas quand elle s'était aperçue qu'à cause d'elle, l'école était devenue une cocotte minute prête à exploser à tout moment. Le pire était l'attitude de la Cat Team. Ils la traitaient avec beaucoup plus de sympathie que lorsqu'elle était aux trousses de Bobby, comme si elle n'était pas responsable de cette situation tendue et du comportement honteux de ses amis. A chaque fois que Malicia lui souriait avec gentillesse ou que Jubilée plaisantait en sa compagnie, les remords devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Elle avait avoué à Tabitha qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû provoquer le coming out de Bobby par pure vengeance. Cela avait réconcilié les deux jeunes filles dont l'amitié avait été mise à mal par les derniers événements.

"Alors vous avez décidé de le traiter comme les humains nous traitent, c'est cela ?" réattaqua Danielle.

"Dani," intervint doucement Samuel, "ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… C'est mieux pour tout le monde si… on reste loin de lui."

"T'as peur de te faire dépuceler sauvagement, Guthrie ?" ronronna Féral.

Samuel rougit fortement.

"Alors, c'est ça !" s'indigna Danielle. "Vous vous imaginez que parce que Bobby est gay, il va se jeter sur vous !"

"Ben, on porte des pantalons, et visiblement c'est ça qui l'excite, non ?"

"Parce que toi, tu te jettes sur tout ce qui porte une jupe peut-être ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! J'ai du savoir-vivre !" protesta le jeune brésilien.

"Oh ! Alors le savoir-vivre est l'apanage des hétérosexuels, c'est cela ?"

"J'ai pas voulu dire ça, Danielle…" soupira Roberto avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle.

"Dani…" tenta doucement Rahne en tirant sur sa manche. "Dans la Bible, il est dit que…"

"Ne me lance pas là-dessus !" explosa la jeune Cheyenne. "Ou dois-je te rappeler pour quelles raisons ton père adoptif a voulu te lyncher !"

Les yeux de la petite lycanthrope devinrent humides et elle baissa sa tête rousse, se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer. Danielle s'en voulait d'être aussi dure avec sa protégée, mais elle était furieuse.

Furieuse contre tous ces petits imbéciles.

"Les noirs ont été réduits en esclavage pendant des siècles à cause de leur couleur de peau," dit-elle d'une voix froide en se tournant vers Evans qui détourna le regard aussitôt, "mon peuple a été chassé de ses terres et massacré à cause de la couleur de sa peau. Il y a eu les juifs, à cause de leur religion, et aujourd'hui les mutants à cause de leur différence génétique. Osez me dire en face que lyncher un homosexuel, ce n'est pas pareil que lyncher un noir, un indien, un juif ou un mutant. Osez me dire que vous êtes différents des Amis de l'Humanité."

Pas de réponse malgré les visages outrés, mais Danielle n'en attendait pas.

"Vous êtes en train de vous laisser dominer par vos peurs."

"On a pas peur de Drake, Moonstar," répliqua Ray d'une voix atone.

"Je sais, Ray. Je vais vous dire exactement de **qui** vous avez peur."

Et Mirage entra en action.

* * *

Il y a toutes sortes de **peurs**.

* * *

Bobby n'aurait jamais cru qu'il vivrait pire jour que celui où ses parents découvrirent qu'il était un mutant. Il se rappelait du porche brûlé, des voitures calcinées, de l'odeur de brûlé autour de lui, de la fumée piquant ses yeux, mais surtout du visage défait de ses parents. Oui, il avait réellement cru avoir vécu le pire.

Jusqu'à il y a une semaine, quand Amara avait annoncé publiquement son homosexualité devant toute l'école, devant tous leurs enseignants.

Bobby aurait voulu pouvoir traverser le sol pour se libérer de tous ces regards pointés en sa direction, mais il n'était pas Kitty Pryde.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en sortir d'une pirouette, mais il n'était ni Jubilée Lee, ni Remy LeBeau et encore moins St John Allerdyce – bien que John, lui, aurait tout simplement brûlé vive Amara.

Bobby aurait voulu fuir. Se lever et quitter cette pièce. En silence. Le feu aux joues. Mais ni John, ni Marie ne l'avaient permis. Leurs mains l'avaient retenu à sa chaise et il leur en avait voulu sur le moment. Ils l'avaient retenu dans la fosse aux lions.

Mais les lions ne l'avaient pas dévoré, et pour cause. Jubilée avait fait diversion alors que deux mains – une brûlante, l'autre gantée – s'étaient jointes aux siennes pour le retenir, le soutenir.

Marie l'avait retenue parce qu'elle connaissait ses préférences sexuelles bien qu'ils n'aient jamais réellement abordé le sujet et qu'elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Comme Kitty, Jubilée, Remy et Peter. Tous, à un moment donné, le lui avaient fait comprendre à leur manière. Bobby en était touché, vraiment. Ses amis savaient et cela ne les dérangeait pas, ni ne les dégoûtait. Ils restaient ses amis.

Quant à John, Bobby ne saurait dire… Peut-être s'était-il imaginé que c'était la basse vengeance d'une pauvre fille éconduite et qu'il l'avait retenu parce qu'un homme ne fuit pas. Il avait agi avec lui dernièrement comme à son habitude. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ensemble "l'incident Amara" et Bobby avait l'impression qu'un mur venait de se dresser entre eux, un mur qu'il ne pourrait jamais franchir pour expliquer à John ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il venait d'être enfermé dans le rôle de "Bobby, meilleur ami de John" et que ce dernier ne lui permettrait jamais d'être autre chose.

Et c'était cela qui faisait le plus de mal à Bobby.

Les regards indiscrets, soutenus, inquisiteurs, qui le poursuivaient sans arrêt, dans les couloirs, en classe, aux repas ou au vestiaire, il avait appris à les ignorer. Mis à part la Cat et Snark Team, on ne lui adressait plus la parole, même pas pour répondre à ses "bonjour" polis de bon matin. Plus personne ne restait dans la cuisine quand il était assis devant son pot de glace. Les conversations s'éteignaient comme un feu de paille quand il entrait dans le petit salon ou la salle d'études, remplacées par des regards pesants et dès qu'il quittait la pièce, les murmures reprenaient jusqu'à le poursuivre dans ses rêves.

Evidemment, ses amis s'arrangeaient pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul face au reste de l'école. Dans les vestiaires où Cat Team et X-Force se croisaient entre deux entraînements, Remy et Peter l'entouraient et ignoraient superbement les nouveaux venus, lui parlant à lui, plaisantant avec lui. Bobby leur en était énormément reconnaissant, mais il aurait pu faire face à tout cela de lui-même.

Car ce n'était pas cela le plus blessant, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Bobby ne voulait pas être uniquement le meilleur ami de John, mais il avait bien **peur** d'être enfermé à jamais dans cette cage qu'il s'était forgée de lui-même.

* * *

Danielle exagérait.

Ils ne se conduisaient pas comme ces Amis de l'Humanité qui prônaient la supériorité de l'homme sur le mutant. Ils ne rédigeaient pas de prospectus homophobes pour les distribuer dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils n'affirmaient pas à qui voulait l'entendre que les gays étaient l'engeance du Diable et ils n'avaient certainement pas coincé Drake dans une salle de classe vide pour le soigner de sa "maladie" avec leurs poings.

Elle exagérait réellement.

Oui, c'était sans doute vrai, ils évitaient Drake. Mais que pouvaient-ils lui dire ? Ils n'allaient pas se mettre à parler fille avec lui tout de même ! Imaginez qu'il leur révèle qu'il préfère les blonds, mais lui, Ray et Doug n'auraient plus qu'à se terrer jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme dans leur chambre de crainte qu'il ne se mette subitement à… à quoi ? Leur faire la cour ? Mais quelle gêne ce serait ! Quelle honte, même…

Non, vraiment, ils lui rendaient tous service à l'ignorer, à éviter sa présence, à ne pas lui adresser la parole et non, cela ne faisait pas d'eux des Amis de l'Humanité.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute si Drake était… était quoi ? Différent ? Malade ? L'homosexualité, c'était quoi au juste ? C'était dans les gènes, dans la tête, les hormones ? Ca venait d'où au juste ? Comment un garçon pouvait-il en aimer un autre ? Pourquoi Danielle ne ressentait-elle aucun dégoût à cette pensée ? Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir **peur**, elle, de voir un jour Drake lui faire des avances.

"Tu es stupide, Sam."

"Tabby ?"

"C'est Tabitha pour toi, Guthrie."

"Pourquoi es-tu fâchée en ce moment ?"

"Peut-être parce que mon petit ami se comporte comme le dernier des imbéciles."

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que ça me ferait pas flipper si un jour Amara m'avouait être raide dingue de moi ? Bien sûr que oui, parce que cela bouleverserait ma façon de voir le monde, mon petit monde à moi, ma petite vie insignifiante. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je lui tournerais le dos, Guthrie."

"Tu resterais l'amie d'Amara ? Et tu n'aurais pas **peur** que…"

"Que quoi ? Qu'elle ne me pervertisse ? Mais j'aime les garçons, Guthrie. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Te sentirais-tu menacé dans ta virilité, Sam ?"

"Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non !"

"Alors pourquoi tu fuis Bobby comme la peste ?"

"Je… Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire."

"T'es un marrant, Guthrie. Tu veux un scoop ? Bobby et toi n'avez JAMAIS parlé de filles ensemble. Non, votre truc, c'est le foot. Vous m'avez assez bourré le mou avec."

"Je ne sais pas, Tabby…"

"Moi, je sais une chose, Guthrie. Mon _désir_ de ne pas me laisser dominer comme toi par la **peur** est plus fort."

"Ca veut dire quoi ?"

"Que toi et moi, c'est fini, Guthrie."

Sam se réveille en sursaut. Quel sale rêve, vraiment. Puis, il rigole. Jamais Tabitha ne tiendrait ce genre de discours.

"Pourquoi tu rigoles de si bon matin ?" lui demande Roberto en émergeant de sous ses couvertures.

"Juste un stupide rêve."

La journée débute bien jusqu'au moment où Roberto se penche vers lui entre deux verres de jus d'oranges pour lui souffler "attention, voilà Icequeen qui débarque !"

Sam relève le nez de son petit déjeuner pour observer Bobby. Il ne comprend pas. Il a beau le regarder sous toutes les coutures, il ne comprend pas. Il n'a rien d'efféminé dans sa démarche ou dans ses gestes. Il ne rigole pas stupidement comme une fille, ni ne porte de vêtements moulants. Et, à aucun moment, il ne les dévore des yeux comme Roberto le fait avec Amara. Alors comment ça se fait qu'un gars comme lui soit gay ? Ca vient d'où ? De ses gènes ? D'une maladie ? De quoi ? De sa famille ? Après tout, ses parents lui ont tourné le dos quand ils ont appris qu'il était un mutant, alors que sa propre mère à lui avait pris la nouvelle avec bonne humeur. Cela venait-il de là ?

Non, Sam avait beau regarder Bobby Drake sous tous les angles, il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Alors, il secoue la tête et se tourne vers sa petite amie. Tabitha le regarde méchamment et il ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi. L'espace d'une minute, il craint que son rêve n'en soit pas un. Il lui sourit, elle hausse les épaules.

Elle l'ignorera toute la journée.

* * *

Mais il y a aussi de la colère.

* * *

J'ai la haine. Je suis VRAIMENT en colère. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je viens de parler avec Marie et qu'elle a confirmé ce que je soupçonnais ! Cette petite garce d'Amara a vu juste ! Bobby Drake est gay. GAY. G.A.Y.

Et il ne m'en a rien dit !! A moi qui suis son camarade de chambre, à moi qui suis censé être son meilleur ami ! Ah, je le retiens avec ses beaux discours ! Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que je vide mon sac, et par télépathie en plus – alors que je déteste ça !! Merde, je l'ai vidé mon sac, et j'en ai même trop dit, je trouve ! Et lui, il me cache ça. Putain, il aurait pu me le dire… Qu'il se confie à Marie ou Kitty, je peux comprendre, ce sont des filles. Les filles peuvent tout comprendre. Mais même le Cajun et Popov sont au courant ! Sans oublier Lee !! LEE !! Alors là, je l'ai vraiment mauvaise !

Mais en fait, le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas l'engueuler à ce sujet. Déjà que toute l'école lui fait le coup de la guerre froide, je me vois mal m'y mettre aussi. Il serait capable de s'imaginer que c'est parce qu'il est gay, alors que c'est parce qu'il a omis de m'en informer. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'il soit gay ? A coup sûr, ce crétin est simplement bi ou en pleine crise d'identité. Mais même, c'est pas important.

IL AURAIT PU ME LE DIRE !! A MOI !

J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant ? D'un crétin aveugle. Et Marie de me demander avec son stupide accent sudiste : "mais voyons John, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que même l'ombre d'un soupçon ne t'avait pas effleuré ?"

Elle avait de la chance que mon Zippo soit resté dans notre chambre, je peux vous le dire.

Bon.

La thérapie par l'écriture, ça marche. Je me sens un peu moins en colère. Et ce sera encore mieux quand j'aurais brûlé cette feuille de papier.

De toute façon, je doute que menacer de brûler entièrement l'école aidera Bobby en quoi que ce soit. Et si je lui en parle, je vais m'énerver et il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment (comment il fait pour ne pas congeler la tronche de tous ces petits merdeux à la fin ? A sa place, ça sentirait déjà le roussi !)… Ouais. Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, y'a pas de raison. Après tout, c'est encore à LUI de m'en parler. Façon, il le saurait si ça me dérangeait. C'est pas comme si je l'évitais ou que je fermais la porte de la salle de bains à clé quand je prends une douche.

Crétin de Bobby.

* * *

La **peur** mène au mépris, à la discrimination…

* * *

"Ca me dégoûte…" s'exclame Roberto alors qu'il s'avère que son personnage préféré dans "Les Experts : Boston" est gay. "Merde, quoi ! C'est pour leur fichu quota qu'ils nous collent des homos dans toutes les bonnes séries télé ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, DaCosta. Faut que ce soit représentatif," dit Ray sans lever le nez du programme tv.

"Ouais," renchérit Evans. "Quelques noirs, un soupçon de latino, un brin d'indien, quelques grammes de gays et de lesbiennes pour que le show soit parfait."

"Les lesbiennes, encore, ça me dérange pas."

"Ben voyons !" s'esclaffe Evans.

"Fantasme typiquement masculin," ajoute Ray. "Les filles, elles, préfèrent fantasmer sur les gays."

"Tu plaisantes là, j'espère ?" s'indigne Roberto.

"Demande donc à Jubilée," rétorque le blond en lui désignant celle-ci qui vient de faire son apparition.

"Hey, Lee !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, DaCosta ?" crache-t-elle avec mépris.

Elle les déteste depuis qu'ils évitent Bobby comme la peste.

"C'est vrai que vous, les filles, vous fantasmez sur les gays ?"

"Tu fantasmes bien sur les lesbiennes, connard," réplique-t-elle du tac au tac.

"Attends, mais deux mecs ensemble, c'est dégoûtant !"

"Pas plus dégueulasse que tes magasines pornos, DaCosta."

Et elle sort en claquant la porte.

"Pff, tout ça parce qu'aucun mec veut d'elle !" grommelle-t-il en changeant de chaîne.

* * *

Il y a des **peurs** qui empêchent de prendre position, qui vous forcent à agir en lâche.

* * *

"Je de moi ne comprend pas, ami Doug."

Le jeune mutant sourit à son nouvel ami. Warlock n'a jamais la même apparence. Comme Mystique, il peut être n'importe qui, mais il préfère malgré tout rester sous sa forme techno-organique. Un être aux dimensions étranges, comme un dessin d'enfant, entièrement noir, parcouru de petites lumières discrètes. Lui et Doug font une équipe du tonnerre en Salle des Dangers. Warlock pallie aux faiblesses du jeune homme en lui fournissant avec son corps un moyen de locomotion ou une armure. Doug se sent à la hauteur avec Warlock.

"Ami Bobby être ami de ami Doug."

"C'est compliqué, 'lock."

"Ami Bobby n'avoir rien fait de mal."

"Je sais."

"Je de moi ne comprend pas pourquoi amis de Doug éviter ami Bobby."

"C'est parce qu'il est… différent."

"Je de moi être différent. Ami Doug être différent. Tous être différents ici."

"Tu as raison, 'lock… C'est juste… que Roberto et les autres ont **peur** de Bobby."

"Ami Bobby n'avoir jamais fait de mal à personne. Ami Bobby toujours veiller à rester à température normale."

Doug secoue la tête. Warlock n'appréhende pas le concept de différence des sexes. Pour lui, homme ou femme, c'est la même chose. Chez les Technarches, on fusionne une partie de son corps avec celui d'un autre pour créer un nouvel être.

"Amie Kitty être fâchée avec ami Doug."

"Kitty ne partage pas un dortoir avec Roberto et les autres, moi si."

Et Doug s'en veut de sa lâcheté. Il évite Bobby pour que les autres ne lui tournent pas le dos. Doug en a eu assez d'être rejeté du groupe, trop doué en classe, trop faible en Salle des Dangers. Ce n'est plus lui la victime des blagues blessantes de Roberto, ce n'est plus lui qui provoque l'irritation de ses camarades ou des ricanements sous cape.

Et pour cela, il a terriblement honte de lui.

* * *

Il y a des **peurs** qui naissent des prières.

* * *

"Mon Dieu, vous connaissez ma faiblesse. Je ne puis rien sans le secours de votre grâce. Ne me la refusez donc pas, ô mon Dieu ; proportionnez-la à mes besoins ; donnez-moi assez de force pour éviter tout le mal que vous défendez, pour pratiquer tout le bien que vous attendez de moi, et pour souffrir volontiers toutes les peines qu'il vous plaira de m'envoyer."

Depuis que Rahne sait que Bobby est un pêcheur, elle se signe à chaque fois qu'elle le croise dans les couloirs et prie pour le salut de son âme tous les soirs.

* * *

Il arrive parfois que des _désirs_ se révèlent être les mêmes et repoussent momentanément les **peurs**.

* * *

Bobby a passé tout le week-end allongé sur son lit, jour et nuit, nuit et jour. John lui a apporté ses repas et tenu compagnie en silence.

Bobby sait que s'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, des mots que John ne voudra sûrement pas entendre lui échapperont, alors il se tait. John se contente d'être présent.

Bobby en a assez de contempler le plafond, aussi quand la nuit tombe, il s'enroule dans ses couvertures et se tourne vers le mur. John laisse le _click snap_ rassurant de son Zippo lui tenir compagnie.

Bobby n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. John ne dort pas.

Bobby ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie, même pas quand il a tourné le dos aux visages décomposés de ses parents. John n'a plus jamais été seul depuis qu'il s'est découvert des affinités avec le feu.

Bobby a froid. John referme son Zippo d'un _snap_ sec.

Bobby se demande si c'est son pouvoir qui lui échappe ou si c'est parce qu'il se sent si seul qu'il a froid. John abandonne son Zippo sur la table de chevet.

Bobby a mal au cœur. John se lève.

Bobby aimerait pouvoir pleurer, mais il n'y arrive pas. John vient de prendre une décision.

Bobby aimerait tout oublier ou trouver le courage de demander au professeur Xavier d'effacer la mémoire de ses camarades, il en est capable après tout. John déteste ce Bobby-là, celui qui ne lui parle plus, celui qui lui tourne le dos, celui qui se renferme sur lui-même dans l'espoir futile de se protéger.

Bobby ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a subitement un torse brûlant collé à son dos. John ne peut jamais s'empêcher de réchauffer ce qui est froid, alors il entoure la taille de Bobby de ses bras, le serrant contre lui, collant son nez contre sa nuque.

"John ?" "Tu ferais mieux de dormir, Popsicle."

Alors la main glacée de Bobby cherche timidement celle de John. Alors les doigts brûlants de John se referment sur ceux de Bobby.

Bobby ferme les yeux et murmure quelques mots avant de s'endormir, apaisé par cette présence, bercé par ce souffle chaud contre sa peau. John ne sait pas si c'est un "merci" ou un "bonne nuit" qu'il a entendu ; tout ce qui compte, c'est que Bobby dormira cette nuit.

* * *

Et il y en a d'autres qui ne ressentent ni **peur**, ni _désir_, ni colère. Ceux-là sont le plus à plaindre.

* * *

Ray feuillette un magasine pendant qu'Evans surfe sur internet.

"T'en penses quoi de toute cette histoire ?" lui demande le jeune black.

"Rien."

"Attends, Ray, tu déconnes. Tu en penses forcément quelque chose."

"Non."

"Mais ça te fout même pas mal à l'aise ?"

Ray abandonne sa lecture pour offrir une expression indéchiffrable comme seule réponse à Evans.

"Même pas un petit peu ?" insiste son camarade de chambre.

"Je m'en moque complètement."

Et il s'en retourne à l'article qu'il était en train de lire.

"Mince, mon vieux, je sais pas comment tu fais…"

C'est bien simple, il ne fait rien. Il n'a jamais répondu à un seul des "bonjour" de Drake avant, ni à aucun autre d'ailleurs.

Si les autres s'imaginent qu'il partage les mêmes idées, grand bien leur fasse. Ray ne compte pas prendre position.

Drake est gay ? Grand bien lui fasse. Ray s'en moque.

Cela n'empêchera pas la terre de tourner après tout.

* * *

Tout le monde a **peur**. Et toutes ces **peurs** gagnent en force. Jusqu'à dominer le manoir tout entier. Jusqu'à vaincre la raison. Jusqu'à devenir irrationnelle.

* * *

Ils se retrouvent tous dans la Salle des Dangers. Il y a de la glace partout. Sur les murs, le sol, le plafond, partout. Si bleue, si blanche, si froide. Crissant sous leurs pieds. Se craquelant sur les parois métalliques. Tout est si blanc que garder les yeux ouverts est difficile. Cela fait mal. Eblouissant. Aveuglant.

Félina grogne, gémit et grogne encore. Elle refuse de poser la moindre de ses pattes sur la glace. Sa fourrure rousse en est toute hérissée. Alors, elle tourne en rond sur elle-même, là où la glace n'a pas encore accompli son office, gémissant encore et encore.

Magma tente de repousser l'ennemie, mais y parvient difficilement. Elle lutte de son mieux pour leur assurer un abri à tous, mais elle est la seule à pouvoir faire face à cette menace techniquement, et la glace ne cesse d'avancer inexorablement.

Ray l'aide de son mieux avec ses décharges électriques, mais elles semblent ricocher sans fin. Cela l'agace énormément. Il jure entre ses dents.

Warlock, qui ne quitte pas Cypher d'une semelle, tente d'inoculer un virus techno-organique à la glace pour ensuite s'en nourrir, mais cela ne marche pas.

"Santa Maria, il se passe quoi là ?!"

Même sous sa forme de Solar, Roberto n'ose pas toucher la glace qui les encercle peu à peu. Il tire sa force surhumaine du soleil. Ici, il se sent faible, inutile. Minuscule tache noire sur l'infini immaculé.

Spyke brise les parois des icebergs qui se forment autour d'eux avec ces javelots de bois qu'il extirpe de sous sa peau. Pour le protéger du froid, une carapace s'est formée sur le haut de son corps, lui donnant l'apparence d'un être à moitié insecte. En temps normal, Spyke se serait horrifié de son apparence, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il apprécie la protection qu'elle lui offre.

Sam hésite à prendre son envol (pour aller où ?) et ne comprend pas pourquoi son équipe n'est pas au complet. Où sont passés Big Bang, Cyrène, Karma et Féral ? Et pourquoi la moitié des New Mutants les accompagne dans cette séance d'entraînement ? Où est Mirage ? Et pourquoi diable Iceberg tente-t-il de tous les tuer ?

Le froid est mordant et plus le temps passe, plus son étreinte devient douloureuse. Chaque souffle provoque une intense souffrance dans leur poitrine.

"Sam…" l'appelle sa petite sœur. "Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie…"

Elle a pris une forme métallique pour se préserver du froid, et si ses dents claquent aussi fort, c'est pour une toute autre raison.

Puis, la glace devant eux prend forme humaine. Bobby Drake. Iceberg. Il n'y a pas d'animosité sur son visage, juste de l'incompréhension, et alors qu'il s'avance dans leur direction, gelant tout sur son passage, ils paniquent. Ils ont **peur**. S'ils le laissent les toucher, il va tous les emprisonner avec lui dans cette blancheur mortelle et cela, ils le refusent. Alors une vague de flammes et d'électricité s'abat sur lui dans l'espoir futile de le repousser. Un long hurlement à la mort accompagne les cris de douleur. Ils ont **peur**. Ils ne font que se défendre.

Et soudainement ils sont sur un haut promontoire et Iceberg glisse dans le vide. Il tend vers eux sa main translucide, main qu'ils refusent de prendre. Il attend de l'aide de leur part, aide qu'ils lui refusent. S'ils le touchent, la glace les enveloppera, ils le savent. S'ils le touchent, ils meurent et ils ont **peur**. Bien trop **peur**.

Alors Solar projette Iceberg dans le vide d'un coup de poing dans lequel il met toute sa force, elle-même nourrie de toutes ses **peurs**.

Cet affreux cauchemar aurait pu se terminer en tragédie si les _désirs_ ne l'emportaient pas souvent sur les **peurs**. Le _désir_ de protéger une personne chère peut se révéler plus dévastateur, plus mortel encore que la **peur** de l'inconnu.

Le _désir_ mêlé à la colère est encore plus redoutable.

Et ils ne peuvent qu'être pétrifiés sur place quand un immense oiseau de feu déploie ses ailes. Ils reculent vivement, éblouis, émerveillés, réchauffés, puis effrayés. Est-ce cela le Phoenix qui a tout détruit à Alcatraz ? Vont-ils mourir comme tant d'autres ? Les flammes adoucissent la glace en larmes.

Sam trouve le courage de regarder dans le vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur quand il se rend compte que les serres du phénix ont arrêté la chute mortelle d'Iceberg pour le déposer avec précaution sur le sol. Juste aux pieds de quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un lève la tête vers eux et Sam recule d'un bond.

Il n'a jamais vu pareille expression sur le visage de Pyro.

La **peur** qu'il a ressentie devant l'avancée de la glace n'est rien comparée à celle qui vient de le saisir avec brutalité. Il se tourne vers ses amis, son visage trahissant l'angoisse qu'il ressent. Sa **peur** se propage rapidement.

Rahne se met à prier d'une voix tremblante, suppliant le Seigneur de lui pardonner.

Warlock fusionne avec Doug pour le protéger. Le concept de mort lui est étranger, de même que celui de **peur**, mais il sait quand un danger les menace.

Sam se dépêche de prendre Paige dans ses bras parce que c'est ce que font les grands frères quand leur petite sœur éclate en sanglots.

Car soudainement la température quitte les négatifs pour atteindre des sommets.

Car des flammes mettent à mal leur promontoire de glace.

Car le feu les entoure avec virulence.

Et Sam sait que c'est la fin pour eux.

Que Pyro va tous les brûler vif.

Parce que sa colère est plus dévastatrice que toutes leurs **peurs** réunies.

Sam sait que le cauchemar touche à sa fin.

Que leurs **peurs** vont les consumer.

Que finalement leur plus grand ennemi n'a jamais été Bobby Drake.

Mais eux.

Tout simplement eux.

* * *

**Peurs** et _désirs_ s'effacent, mais la colère demeure.

* * *

Sam se réveille en sursaut, en sueur.

Rahne éclate en sanglots, suppliant le Seigneur de ne pas l'abandonner en Enfer.

Roberto laisse échapper un cri d'horreur.

Amara met du temps avant de retrouver son souffle et ses yeux parcourent frénétiquement le salon.

Ray donne un violent coup de poing dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avant de se masser l'arrête du nez.

Tabitha fait apparaître une bille explosive et joue avec, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage pâle.

Evans tâte son corps avec anxiété avant de se détendre quand il constate qu'il a forme humaine.

Paige se jette dans les bras de son frère.

Doug rassure Warlock à son sujet, il va bien.

Terry continue de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, un peu gênée d'avoir échappé à l'illusion de Mirage.

Puis finalement Roberto se lève d'un bond et se jette sur Dani. Il aurait pu la frapper si Shan n'avait pris le contrôle de son esprit pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

"C'est dégueulasse ce que tu as fait, Danielle !" crache-t-il avec mépris.

"Ton comportement de ces dernières semaines a été dégueulasse," répond-t-elle calmement, affrontant son regard rageur avec cette sérénité qui a toujours fait d'elle un bon chef d'équipe. "Je regrette sincèrement d'en être arrivée là."

Et Danielle quitte le salon, laissant Shan prendre le relais.

* * *

Elle retrouve Kitty à l'entrée du dortoir des garçons.

"Tout s'est bien passé ?"

Danielle acquiesce.

"J'espère que cela portera ses fruits."

"Je l'espère aussi," soupire Kitty. "Si cela ne marche pas, j'irais parler au professeur Xavier."

Elles remontent le couloir, coude à coude, songeuses.

"Kitty… ?"

"Oui, Dani ?"

"Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de ne pas oublier John et Bobby dans mon illusion ? Surtout Bobby, je veux dire… Je ne comprends pas."

Alors Kitty lui sourit de cet air qui laisse entendre qu'elle détient un secret qu'elle n'a pas le droit de partager.

"C'est gentil à toi de me faire confiance."

Danielle sait qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus.

"Tu es prête pour la suite ?"

"Si cela peut m'éviter de subir le courroux de Pyro, absolument."

Kitty rit tout doucement et prend sa main. Elles traversent la porte de la chambre des garçons aussi facilement que si elle était ouverte. Danielle trouve que cela chatouille.

Elles trouvent John assis sur le lit de Bobby. Ce dernier n'est pas visible, dissimulé sous les couvertures, mais il est facile de deviner que sa tête repose sur la cuisse de son ami.

"Toi !" grogne John dès qu'il la voit. "Si le glaçon était pas cramponné à moi, je serais déjà à te traquer p…"

"John," l'arrête Kitty de sa voix douce. "Je t'en prie."

Et cela marche. Il ne cache rien de sa colère, mais il se tait, comme le lui a demandé gentiment son amie.

"Je suis venue pour vous présenter mes excuses."

Il la dévisage avec suspicion.

"Ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour ouvrir les yeux de mon équipe, et aussi celle de Sam vu qu'il ne comptait pas assumer son rôle de meneur. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est pour Bobby, et pour eux."

"Admettons…" dit John après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir inclus dans ton _truc_-là ?"

Nul n'ignore dans la maisonnée que St John Allerdyce a les télépathes en horreur, et Danielle, avec son pouvoir psychique, est rangée dans le même sac que Shan, le professeur Xavier et le docteur Grey. Pourquoi Malicia échappe-t-elle à son hostilité, Danielle se le demande bien…

"C'est la première fois que j'enfermais autant de personnes dans une illusion."

_Click__. Snap._

"Okay… Excuses acceptées, mais si tu recommences…"

Danielle sourit. Elle est heureuse de constater que Kitty ne s'est pas trompée sur John. Les menaces laissées en suspens ne l'effraient pas, bien qu'elle les prenne toujours très au sérieux. Elle a vu de quoi était capable Pyro après tout.

"Comment va Bobby ?" demande Kitty.

"Il dort."

Et Danielle devine qu'il n'en dira pas plus en sa présence, aussi sort-elle, laissant les trois amis ensemble.


	16. Jean Grey

** 16. Jean Grey**

* * *

Jean attendit que le jeune Bobby se soit rhabillé avant de lui proposer un chocolat chaud. Après les traditionnels examens biannuels, elle avait pris l'habitude d'offrir aux élèves une boisson pour terminer la séance sur un tête à tête amical. C'était un moment privilégié qui s'était installé de lui-même au fil des entrevues, permettant aux jeunes mutants de l'interroger sur leurs pouvoirs et d'exprimer leurs craintes pour qu'elle puisse les apaiser. Pour le rendre plus convivial, elle l'accompagnait de chocolat chaud, thé ou café suivant les goûts. Et les langues se déliaient naturellement. Certains se confiaient, d'autres plaisantaient. Certains ne cessaient de râler, d'autres se contentaient de monosyllabes. Il n'y avait que John à rester muré dans son silence. Il buvait son café, puis partait sans un mot. Jean devinait qu'il était mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre.

"Comment vas-tu en ce moment, Bobby ?" demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut confortablement installé.

"Ca va, miss Grey."

"J'ai pu constater de moi-même ce matin que les choses s'améliorent doucement."

"Ca va."

La situation était encore inconfortable, mais à mille lieux de la tension qui avait malmené le manoir dernièrement. Charles avait été intransigeant à ce sujet. Il avait tenu à laisser la chance aux jeunes de régler par eux-mêmes le problème. L'initiative de Danielle n'était peut-être pas des plus délicates, mais elle avait payé. Quand Bobby entrait dans une pièce et qu'il en saluait les occupants, ce n'était plus un silence pesant qu'il obtenait en réponse. Evidemment, certains élèves étaient encore gênés, d'autres se pliaient au rituel matinal de mauvaise grâce, mais ils ne l'ignoraient plus avec mépris.

Après cela, Jean avait tenu à aborder le thème de l'homosexualité pendant les cours d'éducation sexuelle qu'elle leur donnait, allant jusqu'à instaurer un débat en classe. Seuls les membres de la X-Force et des New Mutants avaient été présents, bien évidemment. Elle n'avait pas tenu à imposer cela à Bobby, ni à John et Jubilée qui préféraient défendre leur opinion avec leurs pouvoirs et non des arguments réfléchis et construits.

_"Jean ?"_

_"Je suis avec Bobby, Scott."_

Petite pause.

_"J'ai essayé de lui parler tout à l'heure."_

_"Et tu as fait face à un mur."_

_"Oui."_

_"Scott, franchement… tu pensais réellement que Bobby parlerait avec toi de son homosexualité ?"_

Hésitation.

_"Oui. Non. Enfin. Je veux juste l'aider."_

_"Je sais, Scott."_

Grâce au lien psychique qui les unissait, Jean était en mesure d'accéder aux souvenirs de son époux. Scott et elle avaient été les premiers élèves de Charles. Ensuite était arrivé Hank qui les avait quittés plus tard pour sa carrière de bio généticien. D'autres étaient passés par cette école pour ensuite la quitter. Peu y était resté.

Elle. Scott. Ororo.

Hank les avait finalement rejoints après l'affaire Alcatraz.

Et cela, jusqu'il y a trois ans, où Charles décida d'accueillir des adolescents victimes de leur mutation.

Kitty avait été leur première recrue. Cérébro l'avait détectée alors que de violentes migraines annonçaient l'émergence de son pouvoir. Jean se souvenait encore de son émerveillement devant ses aînés, devant la Salle des Dangers… Ororo l'avait rapidement prise sous son aile.

Bobby avait suivi. Charles et Scott étaient allés le rencontrer à Boston. Complètement affolé par ce dont il était capable, il n'avait pas osé rentrer chez lui. Charles l'avait trouvé alors qu'il venait de passer sa deuxième nuit à la belle étoile. Ses parents se rongeaient les sangs pendant que la police faisait de son mieux pour retrouver le jeune fugueur. Quand Charles avait proposé à Bobby de rejoindre l'école, le garçon avait d'abord refusé. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était redevenir normal, arrêter de geler les objets qu'il touchait, retrouver sa famille. Il l'avait alors aidé à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même (ses mains refusaient de retrouver leur apparence normale) en l'avertissant que ce n'était qu'un court répit avant qu'il y ait d'autres manifestations de son pouvoir. Bobby avait été terrorisé, mais était rentré chez lui.

Scott était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps. Quand Charles lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu, il avait simplement répondu qu'il comprenait qu'on ne veuille pas perdre sa famille.

Scott s'était contenté de laisser son numéro de téléphone à Bobby. Au cas où.

Trois jours plus tard, l'adolescent terrorisé le suppliait de venir l'aider. Scott était parti seul cette fois-ci. Il avait écouté Bobby et calmé ses peurs. Il lui avait promis que jamais personne n'annoncerait pour lui à ses parents ce qu'il était réellement. Un mutant. Rasséréné, Bobby avait finalement accepté de rejoindre l'école à la rentrée. Scott avait rencontré ses parents, leur avait présenté l'école comme un établissement accueillant les surdoués et avait offert son soutien silencieux au garçon quand sa mère s'extasia devant la bonne nouvelle. Son fils aîné. Surdoué. Et recruté par une prestigieuse école.

Le père, débordant de fierté, avait tapé sur l'épaule de son fils.

Et Bobby Drake s'était enfoncé dans le mensonge depuis ce jour.

Chaque première année des nouveaux élèves était difficile. Il fallait s'accepter, soi-même et son pouvoir, s'habituer à un nouvel environnement, loin de sa famille, et tout cela était éprouvant pour des jeunes qui entraient alors dans un âge difficile.

Ils avaient accueilli onze adolescents la première année et tous s'étaient enfermés dans leur solitude. John avait été de loin le plus problématique. C'était le premier jeune arraché à la rue qui leur était confié et, au milieu de dix "fils à papa" pour reprendre ses propres termes, il s'était encore plus senti mis à l'écart.

Et eux qui débutaient dans leur rôle d'enseignant et d'éducateur avaient peiné à aider leurs élèves à quitter leur coquille.

Même les deux mois d'été pendant lesquels Piotr et John avaient été les résidents à long terme n'avaient été d'aucune aide. Les autres élèves avaient alterné les allers-retours, effrayés à chaque fois que leur pouvoir leur échappait, même momentanément. Scott avait été obligé de retourner à Boston pour expliquer au couple Drake que l'école organisait des séminaires pour permettre aux élèves de maintenir leur niveau. Bobby ne passa en tout et pour tout que quinze jours en compagnie des siens.

La deuxième année avait vu de nouveaux élèves intégrer l'école. L'existence des mutants n'était plus un mystère pour quiconque et des amitiés avaient vu le jour, comme allégées par l'abolition de ce terrible secret honteux. Oh, évidemment, la réaction du sénateur Kelly n'avait pas été des plus rassurantes quant à l'avenir. Magnéto avait quelque peu aussi bouleversé leur année scolaire. Sans oublier l'arrivée de Logan et Malicia.

Bobby avait de suite craqué pour Malicia. Sans doute parce qu'elle aussi vivait son pouvoir comme une malédiction. Sans doute parce qu'elle aussi avait fui les siens. Parce que même si Bobby continuait à rentrer chez ses parents pour les vacances scolaires et l'été, il se refusait à leur dire la vérité. Pour avoir lu ses pensées, Jean savait qu'à son arrivée ici, Bobby avait espéré qu'on le guérirait de ce qu'il était, qu'on ferait de lui un adolescent normal comme en rêvaient ses parents. Puis, ce fol espoir s'était éteint de lui-même avec le temps, remplacé par une détermination obstinée à contrôler à la perfection son pouvoir jusqu'à pouvoir passer définitivement pour quelqu'un de normal.

Il n'y avait pas eu plus assidu que Bobby dans la Salle des Dangers. En totale opposition avec John. Alors que Bobby ne demandait pas mieux qu'à contrôler ses aptitudes, John se laissait totalement dominer par le feu. Leurs face à face avaient été révélateurs à ce sujet. John ne s'était jamais retenu de crainte de blesser Bobby. Non, il n'était satisfait qu'une fois qu'il avait prouvé sa supériorité et sa valeur. Bobby, lui, encaissait les dents serrées, repoussant les flammes de son mieux, mais devant déposer les armes pour éviter non pas d'être blessé, mais de blesser John.

Si Scott ne cessait de se fâcher contre John – qui faisait la sourde oreille à ses trop nombreux sermons – il n'avait jamais caché la fierté que lui inspirait Bobby. Ses compliments allaient toujours droit au cœur du garçon qui devait y voir l'imminente fin de ses mensonges.

L'année aurait pu se terminer agréablement sans l'évasion de Magnéto et l'attaque de Stryker. Quatre petits mois de répit seulement. La détermination de Magnéto d'en finir avec le genre humain était des plus effrayantes.

Et ils avaient perdu John.

Et elle s'était perdue.

"Miss ?"

"Désolée Bobby, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs."

Il termina son chocolat chaud avec un hochement de tête.

"Kitty m'a dit que tu avais été pris dans l'illusion de Danielle," reprit-elle d'un ton doux.

_"Kitty a la langue trop pendue."_

Jean s'en amusa, mais s'abstint de faire savoir à Bobby qu'elle avait surpris sa pensée.

"Ca va."

"Ce n'est pas l'avis de John."

Bobby redressa le nez avec surprise.

"John vous a parlé ?" s'étonna-t-il.

Jean fit une petite grimace incrédule.

"Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pourtant pas son enseignante préférée."

"Mais il sait que vous êtes la mienne. Avec le professeur Summers, j'entends."

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était à l'image de la gratitude qu'elle ressentait.

"Merci Bobby, je suis très touchée."

Il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien, regrettant sans doute de lui en avoir fait part.

"John s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Je sais qu'il ne le laissera jamais paraître, mais crois-moi, pour qu'il me glisse un mot à ton sujet entre deux gorgées de café, c'est qu'il est réellement inquiet."

"Pourtant, ça va," s'entêta Bobby.

"Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à te croire ? Je sais que Scott et moi-même n'avons guère été présents pour te soutenir après ta confrontation avec tes parents…"

"Vous étiez considérée comme morte, miss, et le professeur Summers était dévasté."

"C'est vrai. Vous avez tous vécu une période difficile avec l'école attaquée et les départs définitifs de plusieurs de vos camarades, mais cela devait être encore plus difficile pour toi. Tu venais de perdre ta famille et un ami."

"John n'était pas réellement un ami à l'époque."

A nouveau, Bobby éloignait le sujet de sa famille, mais Jean ne le laissa pas faire.

"Nous n'avons pas parlé non plus de votre tentative de rapprochement, de ton départ impromptu pour Boston…"

Il haussa les épaules avec défaitisme.

"Je pensais que j'étais prêt. Je me suis trompé."

Jean soupira et se pencha pour poser sa main sur celle de Bobby.

"Bobby, je sais qu'il y a eu de nombreux bouleversements et que nous avons tous deux changé… surtout moi… mais je suis toujours Jean Grey."

Il hocha la tête d'un air malheureux avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Puis, rassemblant visiblement tout son courage, il osa la regarder en face. Jean était attristée de voir ces yeux turquoise si tourmentés.

"C'est mon père qui a repris contact avec moi. Ma mère était contre, vous savez… Elle avait peur que je ne me venge de Ronnie… peur de moi… mais mon père, lui, il voulait vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant. Il m'a demandé si je serais capable… de passer pour quelqu'un de normal, de rentrer à la maison… et j'ai dit oui, parce que… c'est ce que j'avais attendu dans mes rêves les plus fous. C'était presque miraculeux. Le retour de John, le John d'avant, pas celui qui nous avait tous trahis, l'autre, qui même s'il n'était pas des plus sympathiques, m'avait plutôt bien accepté… Et mon père… qui me demande de rentrer à la maison."

Les yeux de Bobby se brouillèrent de larmes difficilement contenues. Jean serra sa main entre la sienne.

"Quand John est venu à la maison… j'ai… je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais à nouveau enfermé dans le mensonge… Je n'avais pas le droit d'être Iceberg, juste Bobby. Mes parents niaient ma mutation… Ils niaient mon existence… Mes propres parents…"

Elle essuya tendrement ses joues mouillées.

"J'ai été stupide, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, Bobby. C'était juste trop tôt."

"C'est trop tard, miss Grey."

"Je ne crois pas. Ton père a été capable de faire le premier pas, c'est donc qu'il peut en faire un deuxième. Laisse-leur le temps, Bobby."

"C'est à nouveau le silence radio, vous savez."

"Veux-tu que Scott aille les voir ?"

"Non !" s'écria-t-il. "Non, surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas…"

"Aggraver la situation ?"

"Oui."

"Je le lui dirais."

"Merci."

Pourquoi leurs élèves ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir des parents comme madame Guthrie ou monsieur et madame Pryde ? Capables d'accepter la différence de leur enfant. De ne les en aimer que davantage.

"Je suis contente, Bobby."

"A quel sujet ?"

"Tu as des amis pour t'aider à traverser cette période difficile."

Bobby baissa honteusement la tête.

"Je n'en ai parlé à personne."

"Personne ?"

"Personne."

Cela, elle le savait. Elle s'en voulait quelque peu de devoir tricher ainsi pour obtenir des aveux de Bobby. Il était si désireux d'oublier ses problèmes familiaux qu'il se concentrait sur les problèmes des autres. C'est en aidant ses amis, en les faisant passer avant lui, que Bobby trouvait du réconfort. Mais Jean savait mieux que quiconque que l'oubli n'était pas une solution. Enfermer ses angoisses ne les faisait pas disparaître. Au contraire.

"Même pas à John ?" A son regard étonné, elle expliqua : "Vous partagez la même chambre. Le soir est propice aux confidences, surtout quand on est avec un ami."

"Je ne pouvais pas imposer ça à John. Ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour lui."

"Bobby, tu ne pourras pas constamment faire passer tes amis avant toi."

"C'est ce que m'ont dit Marie et Kitty," avoua-t-il.

"Les filles sont perspicaces, n'est-ce pas ?" plaisanta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

"Pire."

Au moins, il souriait.

"Ce que tu as fait pour John était très généreux de ta part. Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?"

"Non ?"

"A Scott."

La comparaison flatta l'adolescent, c'était évident. Et comme pour amener quelqu'un à se dévoiler, il fallait souvent en faire autant d'abord, Jean décida qu'elle pouvait partager avec Bobby quelques uns de ses souvenirs.

"Tu n'es pas sans ignorer combien j'ai eu du mal à contrôler mon pouvoir… Ou plutôt avec quelle facilité je me suis laissée contrôler par mon pouvoir."

"Par le Phoenix."

"Oui. Phoenix."

Bobby émit un petit rire.

"Désolé, miss, mais décidément, partout où il y a de la rébellion, on trouve du feu."

"C'est vrai que nous nous ressemblons là-dessus avec John. Je possède un don qui m'offre tellement de possibilités que j'en suis grisée au point d'en oublier que je suis tout simplement humaine. John, lui, doit lutter contre les effets de sa synchronie avec le feu."

"Parce qu'il lutte ?" répliqua Bobby avec amusement.

"Je crois qu'il fait de son mieux pour mériter sa place ici. Bien qu'il se mente en se persuadant qu'il le fait pour Midget, et non pour lui."

"Typiquement John."

"Tu as la même force de caractère que Scott, Bobby."

"Vous exagérez. Je n'ai rien d'un leader…"

Jean rit doucement.

"Je ne parle pas du charisme de Scott, mais de cette force silencieuse qui l'habite. Sa seule présence me rend plus forte. Il me rassure… m'apaise."

"Et je fais ça, moi aussi ?" sourcilla Bobby avec incrédulité.

"Absolument. C'est grâce à toi si John est un peu plus en paix avec lui-même."

Bobby rougit, visiblement gêné et nerveux.

"Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Marie qui…"

"Cesse donc de te dévaloriser constamment, veux-tu ? Pourquoi donc crois-tu que John ait laissé Marie créer ce lien psychique entre vous trois ? Uniquement parce que tu étais là. Tu es comme Scott, Bobby. Tu n'as pas besoin de mots pour aider, soutenir, apaiser tes amis. Il te suffit d'être présent."

"… Merci."

"Par contre, tu as le même défaut que mon cher et tendre…", souligna-t-elle avec amusement.

"Ah ?" s'étonna-t-il en relevant le nez.

"Tu es incapable de laisser les gens qui t'aiment t'aider. Tu ne leur en laisses pas la possibilité."

"Je vais bien."

"Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ?!" s'exclama-t-elle avec un feint agacement. "Tu recommences. Bobby, regarde-toi. On ne t'entend plus t'amuser avec tes amis, tu passes plus de temps enfermé dans ta chambre qu'à l'extérieur et d'après John, tu ne parles plus avec Marie."

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de parler à Marie…" grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

"Tu fuis tout le monde," continua-t-elle. "Avez-vous honte de ce que vous êtes, monsieur Drake ?" demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

"Non… Oui… Je ne sais pas…" Il soupira. "Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être réellement gay… Enfin…" Son visage disparut entre ses mains alors qu'un gémissement lui échappait. "Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, miss Grey."

Elle posa sa main sur son dos dans un geste apaisant.

"N'agis pas comme tes parents, Bobby. Si tu veux qu'ils t'acceptent tel que tu es, il faut avant tout que tu t'acceptes. Il ne m'a pas semblé t'entendre beaucoup protester contre les dires d'Amara, c'est donc qu'il y a une part de vrai dans ce qu'elle a dit, non ?"

Il acquiesça d'un air misérable.

"Mais c'est sans issue, miss. Je vais droit à un mur, alors je devrais plutôt reculer, non ?"

"De quoi parles-tu, Bobby ?"

"Il ne me verra jamais autrement qu'un ami et je ne veux pas gâcher tout ça. J'ai lutté pour gagner sa confiance et je ne veux pas lui donner une raison de partir et…"

"Calme-toi, Bobby, calme-toi… Tu devrais accorder un peu plus de crédit à ton amitié avec John pour commencer."

Les oreilles de Bobby s'empourprèrent et Jean était prête à parier que son visage dissimulé derrière ses mains était écarlate.

"Je n'ai jamais parlé de John," bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Jean haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire _Hello ? Télépathe droit devant !_

"Il faut que cela cesse, Bobby. Tu dois arrêter de faire passer John avant tes propres sentiments."

Il secoua la tête.

"J'y ai bien réfléchi ces derniers jours, miss Grey. John ne m'a absolument rien dit concernant… mes préférences. Il agit comme si de rien n'était… comme si je ne l'étais pas et… et puis… mes parents et… et…"

"Bobby, regarde-moi dans les yeux," demanda-t-elle gentiment en soulevant son menton. Une fois que ses yeux turquoise ne fuirent plus les siens, elle parla posément, de manière à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. "Il n'y a rien de honteux ou de mal à préférer les garçons, tu entends ? Absolument rien."

C'est alors que la digue se brisa. Jean prit Bobby dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer tout son saoul.

* * *

"Je suis désolé," renifla-t-il un peu plus tard.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être."

Jean devinait combien la situation devait être conflictuelle pour lui. Il n'avait pas reçu une éducation religieuse aussi stricte que la petite Rahne, il n'en demeurait pas moins que ses parents avaient à cœur d'être une famille américaine modèle. Pas de mutant, et surtout pas d'homosexuel dans l'arbre généalogique. Tout devait être _normal_ dans leur petit quotidien. Si jamais monsieur et madame Drake devaient accepter le fait que leur fils aîné était un mutant, il n'était pas sûr qu'un coming out soit le bienvenu par-dessus le marché.

"Je peux te donner un conseil, Bobby ?"

"Oui…"

"Arrête d'attendre. Arrête d'attendre que les choses s'arrangent. Arrête d'attendre qu'un miracle se produise. Agis."

"Que… Comment ça ?"

"Tu trouves le comportement de tes camarades blessant ? Dis-le leur. Tu veux savoir ce que pense John de tes préférences ? Demande-le lui. Tu as besoin de parler de ta relation difficile avec ta famille ? Va voir Kitty ou Marie, Scott ou moi-même. Ecoute-moi bien, Bobby, ce n'est pas en t'isolant et en te refermant sur tes problèmes que cela va arranger quoi que ce soit. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à John…"

Bobby mordilla longuement sa lèvre avant d'acquiescer.

"Te complaire dans l'inaction ne t'apportera absolument rien de bon. C'est aussi dévastateur que de laisser ton pouvoir diriger ta vie, et crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose."

Ils échangèrent un long regard qui se prolongea sur deux sourires complices.

"Vous vous en êtes sortie, miss."

"Oui. Parce que je l'ai voulu plus que tout." _Parce que je ne voulais pas perdre Scott encore une fois_, pensa-t-elle.

Oui, Jean avait fait une croix sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Logan. Elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire de son affection pour lui, c'était certain, mais elle ne la laisserait plus non plus prendre le pas sur l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Scott. Phoenix avait cédé au charme sauvage de Logan, pas Jean. Et elle savait que Logan était en train de tourner une page aussi, d'où ses nombreux allers-retours pour le Japon où elle le soupçonnait d'avoir rencontré celle dont le cœur ne battrait que pour lui.

A cause de Phoenix, elle avait failli perdre Scott. Oh, elle ne parlait pas de la douloureuse trahison que fut son assassinat (quel autre mot employer ?), mais du fait que Scott était revenu à la vie, prêt à abandonner sa place à Logan si c'était l'homme qui devait la rendre heureuse. Scott qui lui avait consacré tout son temps pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, Scott qui avait été prêt à sacrifier son bonheur personnel pour le sien, Scott qui baissait les armes devant Logan. Ce jour-là fut celui où Jean perdit le contrôle du Phoenix et mit à nu les psychés des élèves. Elle s'en voulait encore terriblement. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour regagner la confiance des plus jeunes.

Ce jour-là fut aussi celui où Scott prouva qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Oui, Logan avait pu arrêter Phoenix, mais avec ses griffes d'adamantium. Ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre n'avait pas été suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Tandis que Scott… Scott et sa simple présence, Scott qui avait apporté de la stabilité dans sa vie, dans ses sentiments, Scott qui était capable de calmer toutes ses peurs uniquement en la prenant dans ses bras… Scott sans qui elle n'aurait pu repousser d'elle-même, et sans l'aide de Charles, le Phoenix jusqu'à le mettre en cage.

Scott Summers, l'homme de sa vie, son époux.

Jean raccompagna Bobby jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie.

"N'hésite pas à taper à ma porte si tu as un problème, d'accord ?"

"Merci, miss Grey."

Elle allait répondre une platitude quand une forme avachie sur un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente attira son attention.

_"Je crois qu'il y a là quelqu'un pour toi, Bobby."_

"Hein ?"

Elle le poussa gentiment en direction de John qui s'était assoupi à force d'attendre.

_"Quand je te disais qu'il s'inquiétait !"_

Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Jean Grey vit un véritable sourire éclairer le visage pâle de Bobby Drake.


	17. Ororo Munroe

** 17. Ororo Munroe**

* * *

Ororo n'était guère ravie par la décision de Charles et elle ne s'était pas privée pour le lui faire savoir. Elle trouvait que c'était prématuré, trop risqué et refusait de comprendre que la situation l'exigeait.

Evidemment que les informations ramenées par Guido – un ami mutant d'Alex qui travaillait pour le gouvernement – étaient fort inquiétantes.

Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient rester sans rien faire et qu'ils devaient prendre les devants.

Mais travailler main dans la main avec la Confrérie ? Charles avait perdu l'esprit.

Ororo était presque reconnaissante envers Magnéto pour son refus de venir l'école et porter assistance aux X-Men. Presque.

Parce que sans lui, impossible de joindre Mystique ou Callisto. Et sans accord avec elles, aucune aide venant de la Confrérie ne pourrait être espérée.

Aussi, Charles avait-il décidé que c'était à John de les aider.

A l'image de son mécontentement, des nuages lourds s'étaient imposés devant le soleil, plongeant cette journée agréable dans une grisaille fort déprimante. C'était à elle de parler à John. Elle seule était à même de le convaincre, d'après Charles. Mais Ororo n'avait pas envie de convaincre John. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reprenne contact avec Mystique. Elle détestait l'idée qu'il prenne un tel risque. Mystique était trop dangereuse, trop imprévisible. Et John… John pourrait être tenté encore une fois, qu'en savaient-ils, après tout.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les humains s'acharnaient-ils contre eux ? Pourquoi tant de peurs et de haines ? N'arriveraient-ils jamais à se comprendre, à vivre tout simplement en paix ?

Les mains appuyées sur la rambarde du balcon, Ororo promena son regard azur sur le parc de l'école. Un havre de paix pour ces jeunes avant de les abandonner à la cruauté de ce monde. Oh, ils pouvaient choisir de rester ici, mais dans ce cas-là, il leur faudrait enseigner aux prochaines générations, les former et peut-être même, s'ils en avaient le courage, endosser l'uniforme des X-Men.

"Tante Ororo ?"

Son filleul Evans venait de pousser la fenêtre coulissante pour l'interpeller d'une voix timide. Ororo ne lui avait pas caché sa déception quant à son comportement envers Bobby. Elle trouvait tout simplement intolérable que des enfants qui connaissaient mieux que quiconque les affres de l'intolérance deviennent à leur tour des bourreaux.

"Oui Evans ?"

"Tout va bien ?" hésita-t-il.

Sous-entendu _tu es encore fâchée contre moi ?_

"Juste quelques soucis, Evans, tu peux retourner auprès de tes amis."

Penaud, il s'exécuta. Ororo n'était malheureusement pas d'humeur conciliante.

Elle quitta son point d'observation pour la cuisine. A cette heure-ci, elle avait des chances d'y trouver John attablé devant son café.

"Attends, c'est un sport de mecs, ça, Drake, pas pour les filles dans ton genre !" entendit-elle. A l'accent, elle sut de suite que Roberto venait de faire preuve de son ouverture d'esprit habituelle. Elle se résigna à ne pas intervenir, cela n'aiderait en rien Bobby. Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, John faisait un énorme effort sur lui-même pour ne pas rôtir l'impudent. Le rythme des _click snap_ venait de s'accélérer dangereusement.

"Ecoute, DaCosta, fais-toi une raison, je ne suis pas intéressé."

"Pardon ?!" glapit le jeune brésilien.

"Si t'espères attirer mon attention sur toi avec ton humour à deux balles, c'est raté. Je te le répète : je ne suis pas intéressé."

Bobby avait répondu d'un ton extrêmement calme, mais ferme. Et sans perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir. Ororo était fière de lui alors que Roberto hésitait visiblement entre une réponse sarcastique qui sauverait son honneur ou la fuite. Un simple _click fwoosh_ l'encouragea à quitter les lieux, la tête basse.

"Explique-moi comment tu fais pour pas lui geler les c…"

"John !" s'écria Bobby. "Pas devant les petites."

En se déplaçant d'un pas, Ororo put voir Illyana et Midget, toutes deux installées devant un bol de chocolat chaud.

"J'ai entendu pire, Bobby," affirma Midget avec sa sérénité habituelle.

"Ce n'est pas une raison," rétorqua Bobby, ce qu'Ororo approuva.

Illyana s'apprêtait à demander des précisions, aussi jugea-t-elle nécessaire de faire connaître sa présence.

"Tout va comment vous le voulez ?"

"Oui, professeur Munroe !" s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble les fillettes.

"Les garçons ?" insista-t-elle avec amusement.

"Si Popsicle ne tue pas DaCosta, c'est moi qui le ferais, alors si vous pouviez demander à mr. Summers de lui faire un sermon… si possible le plus long qu'il ait jamais prononcé de toute sa carrière professorale, ça éviterait un bain de sang dans l'école."

"Merci de ta franchise, John."

"Je suis sérieux," ajouta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Bobby le réprimanda du regard, mais John se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Mieux vaut pour DaCosta qu'il meure d'ennui que brûlé ou gelé à mort, va. Moins douloureux."

Bobby tenta de garder un air désapprobateur, mais échoua lamentablement. Ororo était heureuse de le voir plaisanter de tout cela avec autant de facilité. A la grande satisfaction de tous, il ne laissait plus les murmures s'installer ou les regards le poursuivre sans rien dire. Non, Bobby Drake s'était découvert un sens de la répartie, très poli mais implacable. Mais surtout il ne se conduisait plus en coupable.

Depuis qu'il s'était affirmé, ses amis avaient lâché la bride et ne le couvaient plus du regard en permanence. Excepté John qui veillait toujours à être dans les parages quand Bobby passait du temps dans les salles communes. Là où se trouvait Bobby, on pouvait être certain, si l'on tendait l'oreille, d'entendre un distant _click snap_ protecteur.

"John, il faudrait que je te parle. En privé," précisa-t-elle alors que Bobby et Midget l'observaient de leurs grands yeux.

Le jeune homme se leva avec sa tasse de café et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Ororo était toujours étonnée par sa capacité à dissimuler ses émotions. Rien ne trahissait une quelconque curiosité ou méfiance sur son visage. Il ne paraissait même pas être sur la défensive, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait rien fait dernièrement qui ne mérite un sermon ou une sanction. Il se contenta de boire tranquillement son café, décontracté, en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

"Je vais t'expliquer ce que sont les Sentinelles et pourquoi nous avons besoin de ton aide."

Il haussa les sourcils avec cet air partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement.

* * *

Ororo attendait patiemment que John se calme. Il riait tellement qu'il manqua en laisser tomber sa tasse. Finalement, il glissa celle-ci sur son bureau, secouant la tête.

"J'en reviens pas !" s'esclaffa-t-il. "Vous voulez que je demande à Mystique son aide pour contrer pacifiquement ces enfoirés d'humains qui sont en train de mettre au point des robots géants pour nous exterminer… J'aurais tout entendu !"

"John…"

"C'est carrément mission impossible !"

Ororo s'encouragea à la patience.

"Le professeur Xavier pense que c'est pourtant indispensable. Nous n'arriverons à rien sans l'aide de la Confrérie."

"Le monde à l'envers," marmonna John avec amusement.

"La situation est exceptionnelle…" concéda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme l'observa longuement sans cesser de jouer avec son Zippo qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

"Vous êtes contre, hein ?"

"Contre une alliance avec la Confrérie ?" Elle haussa les épaules. "Contre ton implication ? Absolument."

_Click._

"Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?"

_Snap._

"Je n'ai pas confiance en Mystique, John."

_Click._

"Elle me tuera pas," assura-t-il. "Et même, j'ai les moyens de me défendre. Je la connais, mieux qu'aucun d'entre vous."

"Ce que je déplore, crois-le bien."

_Snap._

John se rembrunit.

"Ecoutez, miss, j'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur le sujet. J'ai comme dans l'idée que vous n'apprécierez pas que je prenne la défense de Mystique…"

Les narines d'Ororo frémirent de colère. Comment John pouvait-il seulement penser à la défendre ? Une criminelle de son acabit ? Une tueuse ?

"J'imagine que j'ai pas trop le choix," ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance.

"On a toujours le choix, John, et je suis sûre que Charles comprendrait que tu refuses de…"

"Foutaises. Il a décidé que j'irais, et j'irais. Parce que sans ça, il me rappellera ce que je lui dois pour ne pas être dans une prison fédérale pour mutants à l'heure actuelle et je détesterais ça. Fin de la conversation. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un ordinateur portable avec wifi et d'un moyen de locomotion. Sans chauffeur ou garde du corps," précisa-t-il.

"Navrée, John, mais je refuse que tu y ailles seul."

Il fit mine d'y réfléchir avant de finalement sourire grandement.

"Okay, mais je décide d'avec qui j'y vais. A prendre ou à laisser."

"Soit."

Ororo soupira une fois le jeune mutant sorti de son bureau.

_"Merci Ororo."_

_"Je reste persuadée que c'est une très mauvaise idée, Charles."_

_"Fais donc un peu confiance à John, veux-tu ?"_

Oh, mais elle faisait entièrement confiance à John. C'était en Pyro qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance.

Une odeur de cigare lui révéla la présence silencieuse de Logan, adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

"C'est un petit merdeux," décréta-t-il, ne lui laissant aucun doute qu'il avait écouté leur conversation.

"Logan… Pas encore," se plaignit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Etait-il décidé de l'avoir à l'usure qu'il ne cessait de remettre le sujet sur le tapis ? Cette discussion, ils l'avaient constamment. Si Logan était capable de trouver des excuses nées de sa mauvaise foi habituelle pour les frasques de Jubilée ou Remy, il ne faisait aucun effort avec John.

Logan émit un petit bruit méprisant avant de prendre place face à elle. Il posa ses pieds sur son bureau, ignorant son regard agacé. Puis, il expira un long filet de fumée.

"Tu sais pourquoi j'aime pas ce gosse ?"

"Parce qu'il est insolent, borné et impétueux ?" tenta-t-elle.

"Non. Parce que quand je le vois, je me dis que j'ai peut-être été comme lui dans mon adolescence."

"Pardon ?"

Logan tira sur son cigare avec satisfaction.

"Il est entier avec son pouvoir. C'est peut-être lui qui s'accepte le mieux en tant que mutant dangereux. Tu sais pourquoi il refuse la notion de contrôle ?"

Ororo sourcilla.

"Parce qu'il déteste l'autorité ?"

"Faux. Pour lui, se contrôler, c'est étouffer le feu, risquer de l'éteindre. Complètement inconcevable à ses yeux. Pourquoi crois-tu que Magnus l'ait si facilement attiré dans son camp ?"

"Sûrement parce que nous avons échoué dans notre rôle d'éducateur."

Logan leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu culpabilises encore pour ça ? Pitié, 'ro ! Tu ne me feras jamais croire que le futur de ce gamin vous importait tant que ça."

"LOGAN !" s'insurgea-t-elle, furieuse.

Il haussa les sourcils avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

"Si j'avais été là à l'époque, je vous l'aurais dressé, le morveux, et crois-moi, jamais l'idée de suivre Magnus ne lui aurait traversé l'esprit."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais y faire avec Jubilée ou Ray que…"

"Ce que je veux dire, 'ro, c'est que moi, j'aurais pris le temps."

"Et c'est toi qui me dis d'arrêter de culpabiliser ?!" s'écria-t-elle avec indignation.

"Tu culpabilises parce que tu t'es prise d'affection pour le rescapé de Genosha, mais tu ne me feras jamais croire qu'avant tu avais à coeur le devenir de Pyro."

Les yeux d'Ororo se brouillèrent.

"Tu te découvres un penchant pour la cruauté, Logan ?" murmura-t-elle, blessée.

"Non, uniquement pour la vérité," renâcla-t-il en écrasant son cigare sur la semelle de sa chaussure. "Cesse de te faire du mouron, ce gosse est pire que la teigne. Jamais il ne me fera le plaisir de retourner à sa Confrérie."

Ororo savait qu'elle aurait dû s'emporter, voire foudroyer sur place son ami, mais elle comprenait ce qu'il tentait de lui dire à sa façon.

"Ne peux-tu pas lui accorder une autre chance, Logan ?" demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il se redressa et l'observa avec curiosité.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas que je suis constamment sur son dos, 'ro. Je peux même t'avouer que j'ai apprécié m'occuper de la Snark Team cet été et qu'il a fait preuve de qualités indéniables en matière de leadership. En voilà un au moins qui ne se transformera pas en clone de Cyke avec le temps !"

"Une tête brûlée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comme moi seul sais les apprécier ici," affirma-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent sans aucun événement majeur. John s'était approprié définitivement le portable qu'ils lui avaient confié et refusait de leur donner plus de détails qu'un évasif "c'est en cours". Il n'avait visiblement parlé à personne de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée puisque Bobby lui avait demandé comment cela se faisait que John ait une connexion internet dans sa chambre. Les élèves avaient à leur disposition une salle d'études équipée de postes informatiques et rares étaient ceux d'entre eux à posséder un ordinateur dans leur chambre (à savoir Kitty et Doug). Ororo avait prétexté un devoir de rattrapage avec beaucoup de recherches en amont qui ne tolèrerait aucun retard ou mauvaise excuse (malgré des consignes précises, John s'obstinait encore à rendre des travaux incomplets et manuscrits sous prétexte que les ordinateurs étaient constamment occupés). Bobby avait accepté l'explication, mais Ororo devinait qu'il n'était pas dupe – sans doute parce qu'elle était une très mauvaise menteuse.

Les entraînements de la Snark Team se déroulaient toujours sans problème.

Jubilée parvenait à allier ses compétences de gymnaste avec l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, et ses lunettes spéciales prévenaient ses yeux d'être aveuglés par ses feux d'artifice. Ororo soupçonnait l'influence de Logan dans ces progrès fulgurants. La jeune mutante était de plus en plus à l'aise sur le terrain, mais refusait toujours farouchement d'intégrer une des trois équipes de jeunes X-Men en devenir.

John parvenait à varier la forme de ses feux pour les rendre plus agressifs et plus offensifs. Il l'avait surprise dernièrement avec ses chauves-souris de flammes qui s'étaient jetées sur les drones tels des kamikazes afin de se glisser dans le moindre interstice pour finalement provoquer l'implosion des robots. L'imagination de John était tout aussi redoutable que son contrôle psionique des feux.

Mais c'était encore Midget qui la surprenait le plus. Elle maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son pouvoir, parvenant à téléporter un objet ou une personne tant qu'ils se trouvaient dans son champ de vision, et ce sans les toucher ou les transporter avec elle. Rien à voir avec ce dont était capable Diablo. Elle se demandait souvent si le pouvoir de Midget avait une quelconque limite… A chaque fois qu'elle était sûre qu'ils en avaient enfin atteint le bout, la fillette démentait leurs conclusions quelques séances plus tard.

Quant à Leech, il tentait de contrôler son pouvoir de sorte à ne plus être une gêne constante quand il se trouvait dans les mêmes pièces que les autres mutants. Pour ce faire, il s'exerçait avec les filles, John refusant d'être privé de son feu même l'espace de quelques secondes.

Ororo était fière de ses protégés, elle ne pouvait le nier.

* * *

Un soir, elle retrouva Jean sur le balcon qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Elle tendit à son amie une tasse de café brûlant que celle-ci accepta avec reconnaissance. Ororo s'accouda à la rambarde et ses yeux azur furent de suite attirés par une lueur de couleur chaude qui flottait au-dessus de la table en pierre située à proximité du balcon.

"C'est John," lui apprit Jean qui avait saisi sa pensée. "Il écrit."

A ses côtés, dissimulé dans l'ombre mais trahi par la couleur si particulière de ses yeux, fumait Remy. Alors que John avait pratiquement le nez collé à son carnet, Remy était tout à sa contemplation de ce qui leur fournissait de la lumière.

"C'est une boule de feu ?"

"Oui, et il la maintient au-dessus de son carnet depuis plus d'une heure."

Ororo remarqua une pointe d'admiration dans la voix douce de Jean et le lui fit remarquer d'une simple pensée.

"C'est une preuve de discipline que de maintenir un élément aussi instable que le feu ainsi sous une forme définie et sur le long terme."

"Jean, pitié, je parle à mon amie, pas à la scientifique !" protesta-t-elle avec amusement, ce qui fit rire la mutante rousse.

Elles se turent pendant de longues minutes, profitant de ce moment de calme après une journée chargée, alors qu'elles contemplaient toutes deux cet étrange tableau. St John Allerdyce penché sur un carnet, laissant sa main droite mener un ballet frénétique dans lequel son stylo et la feuille de papier s'offraient passionnément l'un à l'autre. Elles ne pouvaient voir son visage d'où elles étaient, mais tout dans son attitude dénonçait sa décontraction.

Peut-être que la présence discrète de Remy était encore plus surprenante que la concentration de John. Il tenait compagnie à son ami, le temps d'une cigarette, dans un silence confortable que généralement le Cajun ne laissait jamais s'installer. Remy avait toujours une histoire à raconter.

"J'aimerais que Remy perde cette mauvaise habitude…" soupira Jean. "Hank a réussi à obtenir de lui qu'il cesse de fumer à l'intérieur."

"Et moi, j'aimerais que John mette autant de ferveur dans les devoirs qu'il doit me rendre," dit Ororo avec un agacement mêlé d'amusement.

"Et moi donc," plaisanta Jean. "C'est un cadeau de Bobby et de Marie," l'informa-t-elle en devinant sa curiosité.

"Charles t'a expliqué exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces trois-là ?"

"Juste que nous avions trois adolescents supplémentaires avec un lien psychique."

"Allons donc… Il va falloir que je surveille cela de près pour les prochains contrôles si je comprends bien… C'est surprenant, tu ne trouves pas ?" ajouta-t-elle après un bref instant de réflexion. "De la part de John…"

Jean secoua la tête.

"Oui et non…"

Remy écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord du banc et jeta le mégot dans une plate-bande, ce qui arracha une plainte à Ororo. John referma alors son carnet et tous deux se levèrent. Sa boule de feu précéda leurs pas en direction de l'aile droite où se trouvaient les dortoirs des garçons. Quand ils eurent disparu de leur vue, Ororo se redressa.

"Dis-moi Jean… S'il devait arriver quelque chose à John, Bobby et Marie le sauraient ?"

La télépathe termina son café et lévita la tasse vide à l'intérieur du manoir. Ororo savait que celle-ci se dirigeait pour l'évier de la cuisine et qu'elle y arriverait sans aucun problème.

"Marie n'a été dotée que d'une faible télépathie… Je doute qu'elle puisse entendre d'éventuels appels à l'aide de John s'il se trouvait hors de l'enceinte de l'école. C'est déjà miraculeux qu'elle soit parvenue à installer ce lien entre elle et les garçons…"

"Je vois…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Ororo. Je suis sûre que John se débrouillera."

* * *

"Professeur !!"

Ororo adressa un regard désapprobateur à Bobby qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau sans frapper et sans attendre son accord. Elle était en pleine réunion pédagogique avec Scott concernant les difficultés scolaires de certains membres de la X-Force. Ce dernier se tourna de sorte à faire face à l'adolescent. Le plus surprenant fut que Bobby ne s'excusa même pas pour son arrivée fracassante.

"John est parti !" cria-t-il et sa voix se brisa.

"Calme-toi, Bobby !" dit Scott en refermant la porte derrière lui. "Et assis-toi."

Le poing de Bobby était refermé sur une feuille de papier qu'il déplia et lissa sur sa cuisse.

"Il m'a laissé un mot…" leur apprit-il.

"Je peux le lire ?" demanda gentiment Scott, et Bobby le lui donna avec réticence.

Ororo se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, jetant un œil sur ledit mot.

_Pas le temps de t'expliquer, faut que je parte d'ici cinq minutes. Préviens les profs que le contact a été établi. Ils t'expliqueront._

_P.S. : si tu gèles mon Zippo, t'es un Popsicle mort._

D'habitude, John était plus loquace à l'écrit. Mystique avait dû s'arranger pour qu'il doive partir à l'improviste et ainsi éviter qu'il ne soit suivi.

Scott hocha la tête quand elle l'interrogea du regard.

"Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer Bobby," dit-elle. "Nous avons découvert il y a quelques semaines de cela qu'un groupe privé financé par le gouvernement était en train de créer ce qu'ils appellent des Sentinelles."

"De quoi s'agit-il ? Et quel rapport avec John ?"

"Les Sentinelles sont des robots géants, capables de détecter les mutants et programmés… pour les exterminer."

"QUOI ?!"

Des fleurs de givre éclorent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

"Tu comprends que nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire cela. L'activation des Sentinelles relancerait la guerre qu'alimente régulièrement la Confrérie et ce serait une catastrophe à l'échelle mondiale."

Bobby acquiesça, suspendu à ses lèvres.

"Le professeur Xavier est décidé à passer à l'action. Une mission de sabotage…" avoua-t-elle avec irritation.

"Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec John, miss…"

"Nous avons besoin de l'aide de la Confrérie, Bobby," intervint Scott. "Surtout de Mystique et de ses capacités d'infiltration."

Ororo grimaça. Charles comptait surtout sur la Confrérie pour faire "le sale boulot" (comme disait Logan), les X-Men s'assurant uniquement qu'aucune victime ne soit à déplorer.

"Non, vous n'avez pas fait ça !" glapit Bobby. "Vous n'avez pas envoyé John à la rencontre de Mystique, non !"

"Bobby…" le raisonna gentiment Scott. "Mystique est introuvable… Seul John pouvait la contacter."

"C'est insensé !! Magnéto a envoyé Psylocke pour récupérer John !! C'est bien la preuve que la Confrérie veut récupérer Pyro ! Et vous, vous leur offrez la tête de John sur un plateau ?? Et si Psylocke réussissait cette fois-ci, hein ? Vous y avez pensez à ça ?"

Ororo détourna le regard, ne supportant plus le regard accusateur et affolé de Bobby. Elle y avait pensé, bien évidemment, mais Charles avait repoussé ses arguments avec indifférence. Aucun risque, avait-il assuré, le pouvoir de John y veillerait.

"C'est un risque à courir, effectivement…" concéda Scott avec reluctance. "Mais n'oublie pas que John perd le contrôle de son pouvoir si un télépathe tente quoi que ce soit contre lui, ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt de Mystique de…"

"C'est insensé, complètement insensé…" répétait Bobby qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu un traître mot de la tentative de réconfort de Scott, alors que ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs étaient devenues transparentes.

On toqua brièvement à la porte et Logan entra en silence.

"Ce merdeux a pris **ma** voiture…" grogna-t-il. "Je croyais que tu lui avais mis un véhicule à disposition, 'ro !"

"Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait," dit Scott avec un amusement évident dans la voix.

Logan gronda sourdement avant de sortir un cigare de la poche intérieure de son blouson.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bobby," lui assura Ororo, "John va revenir."

Bobby la regarda avec incrédulité et indignation.

"Mais bien sûr qu'il va revenir, quelle idée. Il m'a laissé son Zippo ! Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il est parti sans et qu'il va en avoir besoin."

Logan jura entre ses dents alors qu'il fourrageait dans toutes ses poches.

"Tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter, petit. Pyro ne s'est pas arrêté à mes clefs quand il a fouillé dans mon blouson. Le petit con s'est tiré avec mon briquet !"


	18. Mystique

** 18. Mystique**

* * *

Toujours aussi inconscient. Assis sur la dernière marche des escaliers métalliques menant à une plate-forme, Pyro l'attendait visiblement avec une patience qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'après Thorn, il était là depuis vingt bonnes minutes, à patienter. Il aurait pu profiter de son avance pour faire le tour de l'entrepôt, en repérer d'éventuelles sorties, la présence de combustible ou vérifier si aucune menace ne le guettait dans l'ombre.

Il aurait pu.

Pyro n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Toujours cette même tête brûlée complètement inconsciente des dangers… Il était tellement sûr de sa supériorité qu'il les narguait tout simplement.

Il ne jouait même pas avec son Zippo, ne le gardait pas prêt à l'emploi dans une main.

Typiquement lui. Toujours imprévisible.

Elle pouvait entendre Callisto grincer des dents derrière elle et cela lui arracha un sourire suffisant.

"Pour qui se prend-t-il ?!" siffla la meneuse des Morlocks.

"Simplement pour ce qu'il est," répondit Mystique avant de sortir de l'ombre avec sa grâce habituelle.

Il se leva quand il la vit. Ainsi donc il avait revêtu son ancienne forme. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en arrière, ce qui le rajeunissait. De son temps dans la Confrérie, Pyro avait toujours fait en sorte de paraître plus que son âge pour ne pas être considéré comme un stupide gamin par les autres mutants. Son ego ne l'aurait pas supporté. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Erik avait fait du garçon son garde du corps personnel, pour le flatter, pour lui donner de l'importance, et ainsi le garder à ses côtés.

Cela avait bien fonctionné. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'abandonne, elle.

Même sous le choc et de la perte de son pouvoir et de la trahison d'Erik, elle avait enregistré le regard choqué de Pyro quand Magnéto lui avait tourné le dos, ainsi que son signe d'adieu. Pyro, lui, s'était retourné avant de l'abandonner à son triste sort. Il ne l'avait pas ignorée comme Erik. Il avait eu un geste de reconnaissance envers l'humaine qu'elle était alors devenue. Même si c'était d'un sentimentalisme pathétique, Raven avait été touchée par ce geste. Mystique, elle, s'en amusait désormais.

"Pyro."

"Mystique."

Ils restèrent là un long moment à s'observer, elle sans cesser de sourire, lui avec ce rictus en coin qui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas du tout. Et pour cause… Erik n'avait pas été le seul à enseigner quelques unes de ses _astuces_ à ce petit prétentieux. Si lui, lui avait appris à ne jamais retenir son pouvoir et à obéir, elle par contre, lui avait appris à se fondre dans la masse pour mieux atteindre son but… ou disparaître. A réfléchir avant d'agir… ou d'obéir.

Elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait appris de quoi l'impressionner chez Xavier.

Apparemment, Callisto se lassa de ce face-à-face silencieux car, avec une rapidité toute silencieuse, Thorn jaillit de l'obscurité pour se jeter à la gorge de Pyro. Pyro qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même pas pour attraper son Zippo. Non, il se contenta de regarder Thorn être plaquée au sol par un éclair brun vif.

"FERAL !!" feula la Morlock attaquée.

Mystique ne connaissait pas cette mutante, mais la ressemblance frappante avec Thorn lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse traîtresse qui avait quitté les Morlocks avant qu'ils ne rejoignent la Confrérie. Ainsi donc, il avait au moins retenu cette leçon-là : toujours assurer ses arrières. En emmenant une ex-Morlock avec lui, il lui prouvait encore une fois que la bêtise n'avait jamais fait partie de ses défauts. Mystique ressentit une once de fierté l'envahir.

"Je vois que vous vous connaissez," dit Pyro avec un sourire en coin. "Inutile donc que je fasse les présentations."

"En effet," répondit-elle en indiquant d'un simple geste à Callisto que toute autre intervention de sa part serait la malvenue.

Féral ne lâcha pas Thorn et Mystique devinait qu'elle ne s'exécuterait que si Pyro le lui ordonnait. Elle maintenait sa sœur de sorte que tout mouvement lui était impossible, des griffes enserrant sa gorge mise à nue, prêtes à trancher la carotide au moindre signe de résistance. Sa queue ne cessait de serpenter, trahissant sa satisfaction, mais aussi le fait qu'elle était parfaitement alerte et apte à égorger Thorn pour ensuite protéger Pyro d'un autre assaut, et ce sans aucun problème de sa part. Une tueuse.

Petit malin. Il n'avait pas pris le risque de s'encombrer d'un X-Man bouffi de scrupules.

"Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?" s'enquit-elle finalement.

"Xavier."

"Tiens donc. Et c'est toi qu'il envoie ?"

"Il semblerait que Cérébro ait du mal à te localiser," lui apprit-il avec désintérêt, "et que la situation exige que je joue les messagers."

"Brave petit Pyro qui obéit sagement aux ordres."

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

"J'ai une dette envers Xavier."

"Et je sais mieux que quiconque combien tu détestes être redevable."

Ils s'observèrent encore longuement en silence. Mystique pouvait maintenant apercevoir de la colère qui assombrissait ses yeux. Colère qu'elle provoquait uniquement par sa présence.

"Es-tu là pour le message de Xavier ou pour me faire part d'un message plus personnel ?"

"Je vais tâcher de rester professionnel," mais sa voix trahissait le ressentiment qu'il voulait étouffer.

Alors, il leur exposa rapidement la situation. Clair et concis. Au fur et à mesure de son court exposé, Callisto s'avança, jusqu'à s'arrêter à ses côtés. Elle ne dissimulait en rien la rage qui la prenait à la gorge alors que Pyro leur expliquait ce qu'étaient les Sentinelles. Même Thorn et Féral étaient fascinées (horrifiées ?) par ce qu'elles entendaient, oubliant momentanément de se haïr comme seules deux sœurs le peuvent.

"Les chiens !" explosa Callisto quand il se tut.

Oui, les chiens. Ainsi, les humains pensaient avoir trouvé un moyen d'éradication efficace. Ainsi, ils étaient décidés à passer à l'action. Mystique était persuadée que Xavier les jugeait coupable pour avoir envenimé les relations tendues humains -mutants alors qu'il tentait désespérément de les tempérer. Voilà pourquoi il réclamait leur assistance.

"Le vieux fou espère donc que nous fassions la sale besogne à sa place ?"

"Il semblerait."

"Et il espère que nous collaborions pour le bien de notre race ? Gratuitement ?"

"Ca, c'est pas mon problème. Si tu veux négocier avec lui, on décide d'un rendez-vous. Mon rôle s'arrête là."

"Je t'ai connu plus engagé que cela dans notre lutte, Pyro."

"C'était un autre temps."

"Je vois cela."

A nouveau ce silence accusateur. Mystique sentait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part tant que Callisto et Morlocks seraient présents. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû y être indifférente, mais c'était Pyro, enfin ce qui restait de son Pyro… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait arranger un petit tête à tête en visitant Xavier sur son propre terrain. Toujours prendre son adversaire par surprise. Et puis, elle connaissait si bien les lieux…

"Dis à Xavier que je le contacterai en temps voulu."

Pyro hocha la tête et fit signe à Féral de relâcher sa proie. La femme félin bondit à ses pieds et sa queue s'enroula autour de son mollet. Elle cracha en direction de Thorn pour la forme avant de se positionner de sorte à ce qu'aucun geste menaçant à l'encontre de son protégé ne lui échappe.

"Tu ne vas pas le laisser partir aussi facilement ?!" s'insurgea Callisto. N'attendant pas sa réponse, elle fit un geste. Dans le dos de Pyro, se désolidarisa d'une ombre la silhouette de Psylocke. Féral réagit à une vitesse surhumaine, empêchant la télépathe d'atteindre son but avec sa dague psychique, mais la concentration qui assombrissait les traits de l'asiatique ne laissait aucun doute sur sa tentative de domination mentale sur le jeune homme.

Pyro poussa un petit gémissement alors qu'il se pliait en deux. Puis, il redressa la tête vers elle, avec ce sourire qu'elle connaissait si bien. Ce sourire de dément qui n'apparaissait sur son visage que lorsqu'il allait donner naissance à l'enfer.

"T'as intérêt à courir vite," glapit-il alors qu'il extirpait un briquet qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas de sa poche.

Etincelle.

Et enfer il y eut.

* * *

Mystique attendit que Féral ait porté Pyro jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient venus et que cette dernière ait disparu de son champ de vision pour se tourner vers Callisto.

"Ce fut stupide," dit-elle simplement alors que l'entrepôt brûlait à deux pâtés de maison de là.

Ils avaient malheureusement perdu deux mutants dans la déflagration. Sans compter les nombreux brûlés. Thorn ne cessait de gémir en léchant sa fourrure roussie. Féral, elle, avait été épargnée par les flammes. Alors qu'elle avait cru que Pyro avait perdu tout contrôle sur son pouvoir, il lui avait prouvé le contraire en assurant à la féline une immunité totale face à l'incendie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" explosa la meneuse des Morlocks en malmenant Psylocke.

"Je n'y peux rien," gémit celle-ci en se libérant vivement de son étreinte. "Ses pensées se sont littéralement enflammées quand je les ai touchées, puis lui-même s'est mis à brûler !"

"Intéressant…" murmura Mystique. "Ainsi il a trouvé le moyen de se protéger des télépathes."

Ainsi Charles Xavier n'avait pas autant d'ascendant qu'elle l'avait cru sur Pyro.

Elle avait donc une chance de retrouver son fils.

La métamorphe était on ne peut plus satisfaite du déroulement de cette soirée.

* * *

La tête de Xavier et de ses étudiants lorsqu'elle dévoila son identité pendant un cours de littérature valait la peine de s'être donnée tant de mal pour prendre la place de cette blonde au pouvoir explosif. La petite garce était inconsciente (mais vivante), abandonnée dans la laverie.

Elle avait toujours su que Pyro avait une affinité avec les mots écrits, mais jamais encore elle n'avait pu en apprécier la saveur amère. Comment un mutant à la langue acerbe et au vocabulaire apparemment peu développé était-il capable de produire une prose qui vous arrachait des frissons de délectation à la lecture ? Une tête brûlée, un inconscient, un petit malin, son Pyro. Elle était fière, elle ne pouvait le nier.

"Mystique…" la salua Xavier alors que certains de ses élèves s'étaient dressés d'un bond, à deux doigts d'utiliser leur pouvoir sur elle.

Malgré tout, elle garda une pose décontractée. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre elle, même en supériorité numérique.

Pyro était le seul à n'avoir pas bougé. Il avait juste haussé les sourcils quand elle avait repris sa véritable apparence dans un frémissement sourd. Elle se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas reconnue l'instant même où elle avait mis les pieds dans la salle de classe.

"Vous vouliez me voir ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

"En effet… Jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien nous laisser."

"Mais professeur ?" intervint Shadowcat.

Xavier secoua la tête et lui montra la porte.

Pyro ne se leva pas avant que tous ses camarades soient sortis. Tous sauf Iceberg qui la regardait avec méfiance… détermination, même. Mystique devinait qu'il ne quitterait pas cette pièce sans Pyro.

"John, Bobby…"

Elle se fit un plaisir d'offrir un sourire moqueur au mutant de glace avant d'échanger un long regard avec son Pyro. Il n'était pas insensible à sa présence. Il devait afficher un air totalement indifférent pour tout autre qu'elle. Aussi quand il passa près d'elle, précédant Iceberg, elle s'arrangea pour que leurs mains se frôlent. Il ne fit rien pour fuir son contact, au contraire. Ce geste n'échappa à l'autre mutant qui la fusilla du regard, le tout avec une attitude si protectrice envers Pyro, que cela agrandit son rictus. Voilà qui était intéressant.

* * *

La discussion avec Xavier fut assommante. L'intervention houleuse de Wolverine fut à peine divertissante tant elle s'ennuyait. Pourtant, ils parvinrent à un accord. Callisto était intraitable à ce sujet. La menace des Sentinelles devait être annihilée. Il était hors de question de laisser les humains prendre le dessus dans la guerre qu'ils menaient. Mystique était d'accord à ce sujet. En agissant avec les X-Men, la Confrérie profiterait de la technologie nécessaire pour ce faire. Et si elle se montrait plus maligne (ce qui arriverait), elle parviendrait à tirer un ou deux précieux bénéfices de cette mission à haut risque.

Elle sema Wolverine sans grande difficulté. Lui qui se faisait un plaisir de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte… Quel dommage de le décevoir. Mais elle avait une visite à faire avant de quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Elle ne partirait pas sans une confrontation avec Pyro.

Il lui facilita la tâche, elle ne pouvait le nier. Il s'arrangea elle ne sait comment pour être seul quand elle se glissa dans la réserve de livres.

"Tu t'es perdue en route ?" demanda-t-il sans cesser de lui tourner le dos.

Il était bien sûr de lui. Elle aurait pu le tuer au moins douze fois depuis que la porte s'était refermée après son passage.

"Je ne pars jamais sans dire au revoir. Comme toi."

Il rangea avec brusquerie le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter, dans un geste de mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Pyro avait toujours été l'un des plus petits de la Confrérie. Il avait compensé ce qu'il pensait être un défaut avec un sens de la répartie parfois malvenu. Rares étaient les mutants à supporter ses plaisanteries moqueuses stoïquement. A croire que chaque gène mutant s'accompagnait d'une susceptibilité surdéveloppée. Ou alors Pyro savait toujours où frapper pour que cela fasse mal.

"Pourquoi restes-tu ici, Pyro ?"

"Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé crever à petits feux à Genosha ?" rétorqua-t-il avec rage.

C'était donc cela. Il ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour l'attaque de Psylocke – elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il savait que Magnéto en était l'instigateur, pas elle – mais bel et bien de son passage à Genosha.

"Je ne savais pas."

"M'as-tu cherché au moins ? As-tu au moins fait le putain d'effort de me chercher MOI, et pas Erik ?!"

Mystique ne répondit pas. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de récupérer son pouvoir, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa véritable apparence qu'elle était partie à la recherche d'Erik.

Pour le confronter.

Pour renouveler leur alliance.

Pour laisser le passé et ses trahisons derrière eux.

Mais Magnéto avait abandonné la lutte, la Confrérie, eux tous, elle. Lui. Quand, au moment de le quitter définitivement puisque leurs chemins se séparaient bel et bien, elle s'était arrêtée le temps de lui demander s'il savait ce qu'il était advenu de Pyro, Erik s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Il lui avait semblé voir Iceberg s'enfuir avec leur protégé sur son dos. Pyro ayant trahi les X-Men pour Magnéto, il aurait très bien pu trahir la Confrérie pour Xavier. Et aucun des deux n'avait eu le temps (pour elle) ou l'envie (pour lui) de ramener le garçon à la raison.

"Nous te pensions ici. A l'abri. Peut-être prisonnier, mais à l'abri. Nous serions venu pour toi." Comme il ne disait rien, elle continua. "En fait, ce n'est que lorsque Nightcrawler t'a ramené à Xavier que nous avons appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Erik était furieux…"

"Furieux, hein ?" ricana Pyro. "Et il m'envoie Psylocke pour m'aider ?"

"Elle t'a rendu ta mémoire, ce que Xavier n'a jamais fait. Il comptait bien sur ton antipathie envers les télépathes, envers lui, pour que jamais tu ne réclames ce qui était tien. Pour que tu restes incomplet. Malléable."

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture avant de serrer les poings.

"Et l'illusion ?" cingla-t-il. "C'était ton idée ou celle d'Erik ?! Vous étiez donc tellement sûrs que je vous avais trahis pour trafiquer mes putains de souvenirs ?!" ragea-t-il en cognant dans les étagères, provoquant la chute de quelques livres.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles noués sous ses doigts.

"Erik m'avait juste assuré que tu me reviendrais. Il faut croire qu'il a fait en sorte que tu restes ici, dans les griffes de son cher ami Charles…"

"Je ne suis plus un gosse…" l'entendit-elle grincer entre ses dents. "Je suis encore capable de faire mes choix tout seul…"

"Je vais te dire ce que j'en ai conclu, Pyro," souffla-t-elle en entourant sa taille de ses bras et posant sa joue sur son épaule, étreinte qu'il accepta, "Erik te veut à l'écart de cette guerre… Je pense qu'il culpabilise de t'avoir impliqué dans ce conflit alors que tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi."

Elle s'abstint de lui donner son avis sur la question, bien évidemment. Erik avait agi avec un sentimentalisme déplacé et inutile. Et surtout trop tardif. Peut-être essayait-il d'être en paix avec ses péchés. Peut-être considérait-il la naissance de Pyro comme une erreur. Toujours était-il qu'il avait gâché toutes ses chances de récupérer le jeune pyrokinésiste au sein de sa Confrérie et cela enrageait Mystique. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il était seul responsable de ce jeune mutant ? Il était sien tout autant qu'à lui.

"Et il savait qu'en restant ici," continua-t-elle d'une voix douce, "tu refuserais de t'impliquer dans les affaires des X-Men… Il avait raison sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

"Ouais. Hors de question que je mette un de leurs stupides uniformes."

Elle sourit, rassérénée. Son Pyro était encore là, caché, étouffé, mais bel et bien là.

"Erik a fait comme à son habitude. Il a décidé de ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Sans te demander ton avis… Mais rien ne t'oblige à rester ici."

Il se raidit et se libéra de son étreinte.

"Tu sais où est la sortie."

Et il partit sans lui accorder un dernier regard cette fois-ci.

* * *

Mystique ne fut donc pas étonnée que Pyro soit absent pendant leur fameuse mission anti-Sentinelles. Xavier n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens en permettant à des jeunes quelque peu inexpérimentés de participer à cette opération.

Tout se passa sans la moindre anicroche, malgré les tensions évidentes entre X-Men et membres de la Confrérie. Tornade et Callisto. Fléau et Shadowcat. Elle et Wolverine. Elle et Iceberg.

Iceberg. L'ami trahi. L'éternel rival de Pyro.

Lors de leur première rencontre, Mystique et Magnéto avaient de suite remarqué la mise à l'écart du garçon. Il était différent, il refusait d'entrer dans le moule et les autres lui en voulaient de son attitude dangereuse.

Elle se rappelait Iceberg et Malicia d'un côté, Pyro de l'autre. Elle revoyait encore Pyro assis un peu à l'écart du feu de camp que tentaient d'allumer ses deux "amis", le dos bien droit, le regard fixe, l'esprit ailleurs. Mystique avait alors compris qu'il était déjà parti, déjà avec eux. C'était ce soir-là que Pyro avait pris sa décision.

S'il ne les avait pas trouvés alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de quitter les lieux dans l'hélicoptère, jamais il n'aurait survécu aux trombes d'eau glacée libérées par la rupture du barrage. Chance ? Destin ? Hasard ?

C'est quand elle se retrouva acculée par une vingtaine de soldats, armés jusqu'aux dents, et qu'elle ne trouva son salut que grâce à la paroi de glace qu'éleva Iceberg entre elle et ses opposants, qu'il lui adressa la parole.

"C'est trop tard, vous savez."

Elle haussa un sourcil avec élégance, le dévisageant avec mépris. Sur le moment, elle avait cru qu'il pensait la mission un échec et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en réchapperait. Ce qui était stupide, parce qu'elle avait toujours survécu au pire.

"Pour John."

"Oh, tu veux parler de Pyro," susurra-t-elle en se lovant près de lui.

"John," répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue.

"Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, Iceberg," et ces mots, elle les prononça avec la voix de Pyro, prenant l'apparence de Pyro, son Pyro, son fils, pas cette ombre qu'il était devenu.

Iceberg soutint son regard avec une assurance qui la troubla, même si elle se garda bien de le montrer.

"Nous ne le laisserons plus partir."

"Sauf si je pars de mon plein gré, Bobby…" murmura-t-elle à son oreille et elle le sentit frissonner, réagir à sa proximité avec Pyro.

Une chape de froid s'abattit sauvagement sur elle et expirer devint un cauchemar. Elle recula vivement, reprenant sa forme normale sous le choc. Les yeux du mutant de glace étaient d'un turquoise qui contrastait étrangement avec la peau translucide de son visage. Deux pierres précieuses d'une dureté incroyable. Lui délivrant un avertissement.

Alors qu'elle émergeait du BlackBird en compagnie de Callisto, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avec attention Iceberg alors qu'il soutenait avec Malicia un Gambit à la jambe blessée. D'où lui venait cette étrange assurance ? Le petit pleurnichard serait-il devenu un homme ? Et pourquoi une attitude aussi protectrice envers un mutant qu'il aurait dû considérer comme un traître ? A moins que… Et à cette pensée, elle sourit froidement. Voilà une information qui, si elle s'avérait exacte, pourrait lui servir à l'avenir…

* * *

"C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent," annonça Xavier au grand soulagement de ses X-Men. Laissant Callisto gérer ces adieux déchirants, elle se dirigea vers Pyro qui discutait à mi-mot avec Iceberg, tous deux assis au bas des escaliers. Etrange paire que formaient ces deux-là, et pourtant... les opposés ne s'attiraient-ils pas ? Le calme posé d'Iceberg ne tempérait-il pas le caractère enflammé de Pyro ? La soif de vivre communicative de Pyro n'entraînait-elle pas un trop réservé Iceberg vers des inconnus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à affronter seul ? Oui, elle pouvait comprendre quelle sombre alchimie était en train de se créer sous leurs yeux. Elle ne savait si elle devait s'en amuser, s'en réjouir ou en être contrariée. Tenait-elle tant que cela à ce que Pyro retrouve le chemin de la Confrérie ? Que comptait le plus à ses yeux ? Son retour ou…

Il se redressa quand elle prit sa forme humaine, celle d'une femme à la peau opaline, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux clairs que connaissait si bien Pyro pour l'avoir abandonnée à son sort dans un camion fédéral.

"St John," dit-elle d'une voix douce.

"Raven," et un sourire vint chasser cet air revêche qu'il affectionnait tant.

Puis, au grand dam d'Iceberg, ils s'étreignirent.

"Si jamais tu as un jour besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas," murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il acquiesça doucement.

"Et tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu parmi nous," ajouta-t-elle avec malice, ce qui le fit doucement rire.

Elle pouvait voir tout un flot d'émotions passer sur le visage d'Iceberg par-dessus l'épaule de Pyro. Désapprobation. Colère. Jalousie. Envie. Inquiétude. Nervosité. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil, le mettant au défi de retourner Pyro contre elle, le mettant au défi de risquer leur amitié parce que l'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ne lui plaisait pas. C'était un combat perdu d'avance et ils le savaient tous deux.

Elle pouvait aussi sentir les regards des X-Men posés sur eux et elle dut se freiner pour ne pas se tourner vers eux et leur offrir son sourire le plus sarcastique qui leur dirait _"Voyez, c'est encore Pyro"._ Au lieu de cela, c'est à Pyro, non, à St John qu'elle sourit. Avec une tendresse dont seule Raven était capable. Avec affection. Parce qu'il resterait toujours sien.

"Prends soin de toi."

"Toi aussi."

Elle rejoignit Callisto jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, reprenant un peu plus sa forme mutante à chacun de ses pas. En passant devant Xavier, elle le gratifia d'un rictus mauvais.

_"Tu t'imagines que je l'ai perdu, Charles,"_ pensa-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre, _"mais tu te trompes. Cette bataille-là, c'est moi qui l'aie gagnée."_


	19. Scott Summers

** 19. Scott Summers**

* * *

Scott Summers n'aurait jamais cru qu'une paisible conversation partagée autour d'un feu, vin chaud à l'appui, dans le jardin enneigé de l'école aurait pu le conduire jusqu'à Sacramento en compagnie d'un adolescent qui le haïssait autant que lui désapprouvait son attitude.

Encore une fois, l'école s'était vidée pour les fêtes de Noël, encore plus que pour les vacances d'été. Amara avait suivi Tabitha chez les Guthrie, refusant l'invitation de Roberto à l'accompagner au Brésil. Peter et Illyana étaient quant à eux chez les Pryde pour découvrir Hanouka. Il était prévu qu'ils reviennent avec Kitty le 25 pour fêter Noël avec leurs amis ici. Ne restaient donc que Bobby, Marie, Remy, Jubilée, Maria, Midget et John.

Ce fut l'idée de Remy. Il leur avait assuré que les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passés dans la rue étaient autour d'un tonneau dans lequel brûlait un feu revigorant, un gobelet de vin chaud entre ses mains transies. Les plus belles histoires naissaient de ces instants hors du temps. Alors, évidemment, en l'absence de Logan, Jubilée l'avait taraudé jusqu'à ce qu'il donne son autorisation. Une soirée autour de la cheminée ne faisait visiblement pas le poids devant la perspective d'avoir les pieds et le nez gelés en restant debout autour d'un misérable feu à l'extérieur, exception faite de Midget à qui Hank avait promis une plus belle histoire encore.

En fin de compte, le feu ne fut pas si misérable que cela, étant donné que John lui donna suffisamment de force et de vigueur pour tous les réchauffer sans que le tonneau n'en pâtisse. A moins que ce ne soit dû à la chaleur que dégageait son corps, preuve en était de la neige qui fondait autour de ses pieds. Toujours est-il que Scott avait remarqué comment Jubilée et Bobby s'étaient graduellement rapprochés de John au cours de la soirée jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent en permanence.

L'hiver blanc leur fut offert par Bobby qui passa une nuit entière à renforcer la frêle neige tombée timidement la veille. La réaction émerveillée de Midget au réveil justifiait à ses yeux une nuit blanche. Cela devait être à cause de la fatigue qu'il n'avait pu prévoir ce qui arriverait ou réagir en conséquence. Bobby avait passé la soirée, le nez dans son vin chaud, à lutter contre le sommeil et à n'écouter que distraitement leur conversation.

C'était sans doute parce que Jubilée était parvenue à leur raconter une anecdote concernant ses parents sans les maudire au passage. Ou encore parce que Remy leur avait appris qu'il avait été abandonné à la naissance et recueilli par la Guilde des Voleurs de la Nouvelle Orléans. Toujours était-il que Marie s'était laissé aller à quelques confidences sur sa famille avant de finalement demander à John ce qu'il en était pour lui.

Scott doutait que Marie aurait posé pareille question si elle avait pensé que John réagirait ainsi. Alors qu'il s'était apparemment de plus en plus désintéressé de la discussion au fur et à mesure qu'elle évoluait en révélations un peu plus intimes qu'à l'ordinaire, ses doigts n'avaient eu de cesse d'effacer toute trace de buée sur son Zippo alors qu'il tentait d'y apercevoir son reflet. Puis, les mots avaient été prononcés, ne provoquant aucune réaction dans un premier temps, laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer au-dessus du feu. Enfin, John avait relevé le nez avec cet air imperturbable qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, les dévisageant comme s'ils n'étaient que des étrangers. Sa main gauche avait lâché le gobelet dans le tonneau et d'une simple pensée, il _tua_ le feu.

L'absence soudaine de chaleur sortit Bobby de sa somnolence à temps pour s'apercevoir que John s'éloignait d'eux pour rejoindre l'école.

"Marie ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

"Je crois que j'ai gaffé, Bobby…"

"Carrément, ma vieille !" marmonna Jubilée en se frottant les mains.

Scott avait alors posé sa main sur l'épaule de Bobby pour attirer son attention.

"John t'a déjà parlé de sa famille, Bobby ?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

"Jamais. Je me dis qu'ils doivent être morts…"

"Ils le sont pas…" leur apprit Jubilée en regardant ses pieds.

"Johnny s'est confié à toi, petite ?" s'enquit Remy.

"Nan. Me suis juste renseignée."

Scott remarqua combien tous hésitaient à demander plus de détails à leur cadette. Lui-même devait s'avouer curieux. Il avait pour principe de ne jamais fouiller dans le passé des élèves, l'école devant se présenter comme une deuxième chance sans que leurs antécédents ne deviennent une entrave à leur intégration et leur bien être.

"Okay, okay, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça. Son père est en tôle, voilà ! Il a plongé pour vingt-cinq ans, et non, il n'a tué personne !" cracha-t-elle à l'encontre de Maria qui avait relevé le museau avec intérêt.

"Et sa mère ?" souffla Marie.

"Elle l'a foutu à la porte, alors qu'elle aille au diable !"

Et sur ces mots, elle courut se réfugier à l'intérieur.

"Vous le saviez, professeur ?" demanda Bobby, l'air hagard.

Scott fit signe que non.

"Nous avons sorti John de la rue en lui proposant d'intégrer l'école, c'est tout ce que je sais."

"Vous êtes pas censés vous intéresser à vos élèves, prof ?" cingla Maria avant de s'étirer et de disparaître d'un bond dans les fourrés, sans doute pour chasser de quoi la réchauffer.

"Tout le monde n'a pas envie de sortir ses squelettes du placard," conclut très sagement Remy alors qu'ils retournaient tous dans le salon où les attendait un bon feu de cheminée.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, John tapait à la porte de son bureau et lui demandait une autorisation spéciale pour se rendre à Sacramento. Scott accepta, bien évidemment, mais à condition de l'y accompagner. Un simple haussement d'épaules lui apprit que sa présence serait tolérée.

Ils prirent l'avion, et non le BlackBird. Jean lui avait conseillé d'offrir du temps à John. Du temps pour réfléchir, du temps pour se souvenir, du temps pour se préparer… du temps pour se confier. Scott s'en serait bien amusé, mais l'expression sérieuse de Jean l'en avait empêché. Ils savaient pourtant tous deux que jamais St John Allerdyce ne se confierait à l'un des enseignants qu'il haïssait farouchement, celui-là même accusé d'avoir un balai dans le fondement quelques mois plus tôt.

Et, comme prévu, le voyage se passa dans un silence total. John s'emmura dans ce qui devait être de bien sombres pensées et ne prononça pas un seul mot pendant les sept heures de trajet. Scott ne s'en offusqua pas. Il était de ceux qui se sentent plus à l'aise dans le silence.

Il loua une voiture et leur première visite fut pour l'établissement fédéral où était incarcéré St Christopher Allerdyce. En tant que représentant légal du garçon, Scott affronta seul la paperasse obligatoire, à la demande d'un responsable, pour finalement apprendre que le père de John avait trouvé la mort il y avait un peu plus d'un an de cela dans une rixe. On lui remit une petite enveloppe brune au nom de St John. Les effets personnels du défunt avaient été envoyés à son ex-femme, mais l'une des dernières volontés du mourant était que ce pli attende la venue de son fils. St Christopher Allerdyce n'avait jamais douté qu'un jour, son petit viendrait lui rendre visite.

John comprit de suite quand Scott s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit l'enveloppe. D'un coup sec, il en déchira un coin et vida le contenu sur la table devant eux. Une simple photo jaunie sur laquelle un couple entourait un garçonnet d'environ quatre ans, tous trois rayonnant de bonheur et d'espoir. Derrière, quelques mots nés d'une main hésitante.

_Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour de t'avoir abandonné, St John._

_Ton père qui t'aime plus que tout._

John empocha la photo sans un mot, sans que rien ne vienne bouleverser l'impassibilité de son visage. Il froissa l'enveloppe et la jeta dans la poubelle avant de quitter les lieux. Scott lui emboîta le pas en silence.

Ils perdirent deux heures dans les embouteillages avant de parvenir au domicile de Chloe Fawkes, née Lacanau. Scott avait demandé l'aide de Guido par l'entremise de son frère Alex pour obtenir la nouvelle adresse de la mère de John. Il avait avec lui deux pages de renseignements sur cette femme, plus qu'il n'en aurait voulu savoir. John n'avait posé aucune question à ce sujet.

Scott s'était garé de l'autre côté de la rue, avec une vue dégagée sur le devant de la petite maison, à la demande de John qui avait finalement retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Appuyé contre la vitre, l'adolescent ne fit pas mine de bouger, contemplant la façade décorée de guirlandes clignotantes. Dans le jardin, le sapin ployait sous les décorations.

"Il a appris quoi, votre pote du Gouvernement ?" finit-il par demander à contrecœur.

Scott interrogea le papier avec un léger soupir.

"Quelques mois après… ton départ, ta mère a rencontré Darien Fawkes sur son lieu de travail. Elle a quitté ton beau-père et s'est mariée. Elle a arrêté de travailler à la naissance de son fils."

"Il a quel âge ?"

"Deux ans."

Scott pria pour que John n'en demande pas plus. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de situation délicate. Il aurait dû demander à Jean d'accompagner l'adolescent ou Hank. Que pouvait-il y comprendre, lui, l'orphelin ?

Ils pouvaient apercevoir des ombres remuer derrière les carreaux recouverts de faux givre. Ce n'était pas une maison où l'on pleurait et se déchirait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un homme de grande taille, sûrement Darien Fawkes, tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon brun. Ce dernier s'extasia devant la neige qui recouvrait tout le jardin et les quelques flocons qui tombaient du ciel. Son père s'avança de quelques pas et se saisit de neige pour que le petit puisse la toucher.

John baissa la vitre malgré le froid mordant qui régnait à l'extérieur. Scott se força à regarder droit devant lui alors que les cris de joie de l'enfant leur parvenaient avec une netteté douloureuse. Il se passa de longues secondes avant qu'une voix féminine ne les hèle de l'intérieur de la maison pour leur demander de rentrer immédiatement.

John frappa la boîte à gants avec une rage difficilement contenue.

"On se casse."

Scott remonta la vitre, démarra et quitta la rue, entendant encore les paroles de Chloe Fawkes, paroles plus blessantes que n'importe quelle confrontation avec la Confrérie.

_"Darien ! Johnny va prendre froid sans son manteau ! Rentrez immédiatement !"_

* * *

Le repas du soir fut aussi silencieux que celui du midi. John toucha à peine à son assiette et s'enroula dans ses couvertures dès qu'il fut couché. Scott téléphona à Jean, regarda une émission traitant de la menace mutant et éteignit la lumière. Il tendit l'oreille, au cas où… Puis, il se rappela que tous les adolescents n'étaient pas comme Bobby ou Samuel, capables de laisser entrevoir leur souffrance et ainsi recevoir l'aide requise. Certains, comme St John Allerdyce, préféraient s'enfermer dans le silence, berçant leur douleur dans la plus ignoble des solitudes. Scott connaissait bien cette souffrance-là pour l'avoir vécue, et seule Jean semblait avoir trouvé la solution pour l'apaiser.

Avant de s'endormir, Scott regarda sur sa droite le dos que lui présentait l'adolescent recroquevillé sur lui-même et il se demanda s'il trouverait un jour la personne qui serait capable de l'aider à porter son fardeau.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aéroport de Boston que John lui adressa la parole. Alors qu'il récupérait sa voiture au parking, il reçut la plus étrange des requêtes. L'espace de longues secondes, Scott ne sut que répondre et John prit son hésitation pour de la défiance.

"Vous pourriez pas me faire confiance au moins une fois dans votre vie ?" asséna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

"Je suis juste surpris, John, rien de plus."

Et il fut donc décidé qu'ils effectueraient un détour avant de rejoindre Salem.

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Tentez toujours."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour qui."

"Pardon ?"

"La question que vous devriez me poser est _pour qui_. Et la réponse n'est certainement pas moi, croyez-moi."

"Tu ne regrettes rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

* * *

Madame Drake faillit hurler quand elle les découvrit sur son perron. Elle reconnut immédiatement John qui n'essaya même pas de détendre l'atmosphère d'un sourire ou d'une parole rassurante. Non, c'était à lui, l'adulte responsable, d'arrondir les angles.

"Vous vous souvenez de moi, madame Drake ? Je suis le professeur Summers."

"Oui…" répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux John, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il ne brûle de fonds en comble sa maison.

"Je vous présente John, un ami de Bobby. Il a tenu à venir vous parler."

John ne baissa pas le regard, ni ne sourit. Il garda un air maussade et ne fit même pas l'effort d'être sincère.

"Je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, mais je tiens tout de même à vous présenter mes excuses pour tous les tracas que je vous ai causés."

La mère de Bobby le dévisagea avec incrédulité avant de se tourner vers lui.

"J'aimerais comprendre…" lui dit-elle.

"Laissez tomber," marmotta John.

Il leur tourna le dos et partit se réfugier dans la voiture, claquant la portière avec mauvaise humeur.

"Chérie, qui est-ce ? … Professeur Summers !"

"Monsieur Drake," le salua Scott, surpris par la réaction un peu plus chaleureuse du père de Bobby. "J'ai accompagné John, le meilleur ami de Bobby… Il tenait à…"

"… s'excuser pour avoir manqué de brûler notre maison", termina madame Drake alors que ses narines frémirent de colère – sans doute était-il plus facile pour elle de laisser éclater son indignation maintenant que le dangereux mutant n'était plus face à elle.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra sans rien dire.

"Il faut la comprendre, monsieur Summers," soupira son époux. "Ce n'est pas à cause de la maison, mais de sa venue quand Bobby était enfin rentré. Elle est persuadée que tout est de la faute de ce… John, c'est cela ?"

"Oui."

"Je vous aurais bien invité à rentrer, mais…"

"Il n'y a pas de souci, monsieur Drake."

"… Comment va Bobby ?"

"Sa famille lui manque, surtout en cette période."

Il hocha la tête et soupira à nouveau.

"Mon fils me manque aussi… Attendez une seconde, voulez-vous ?"

Il disparut à l'intérieur de la maison et Scott fit quelques pas sur le perron pour ramener un peu de sensation dans ses pieds. John fixait le pare-brise devant lui comme s'il détenait un secret qu'il devait absolument percer. Scott se doutait combien il avait été difficile pour lui d'effectuer cette démarche, malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté. S'excuser auprès de gens qu'il détestait, devant un adulte qu'il détestait peut-être encore plus avait dû relever d'un effort inhumain. Fallait-il que son amitié avec Bobby ait pareille importance pour ce faire… En un sens, Scott trouvait cette situation plutôt rassurante, bien qu'il peinait à comprendre le cheminement de pensée de John. Ils ne se comprendraient sûrement jamais, mais Scott venait de découvrir un aspect insoupçonné de la personnalité du garçon qui lui donnait espoir en l'avenir. Son avenir.

"Voilà."

Monsieur Drake lui tendait ce qui était un livret de comptes.

"On l'a ouvert à sa naissance et j'ai mis pas mal d'argent dessus ces derniers temps… Je ne sais pas si on sera là pour l'accompagner plus tard… Vous savez, le permis, la fac, son premier logement…" Il rit nerveusement. "Je ne sais même pas si mon fils aura ce genre de vie normale vu sa… condition. Enfin… Dites-lui bien que je pense à lui."

Scott empocha le livret, remercia monsieur Drake et rejoignit John dans la voiture.

Il était temps de rentrer à l'école.

* * *

John demanda à ce qu'il fasse un arrêt dans l'allée qui menait à l'école. La nuit était tombée et la neige enveloppait le parc dans un manteau épais qui transformait carrément le paysage. Tout semblait dormir autour d'eux et Scott ressentait l'envie de murmurer pour ne pas réveiller Dame Nature.

"Je vais pas rentrer de suite."

"Je comprends, mais tes amis vont s'inquiéter."

John grimaça.

"Ecoutez… J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Avec personne. Surtout pas eux. Alors, vous avez qu'à tout leur dire… s'ils demandent."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Ouais. Façon, je compte bien oublier cette journée."

"John…"

"Laissez tomber, prof. Ils étaient déjà morts pour moi bien avant aujourd'hui. Ca n'a fait que le concrétiser, c'est tout. Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire."

Il ouvrit la portière et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il sortit la photo de la poche intérieure de son blouson et la lui donna.

"Si je la garde, je vais la brûler," expliqua-t-il d'un ton sombre. "Faites en ce que vous voulez, donnez-la, déchirez-la, jetez-la, je veux pas savoir."

John s'extirpa alors de la voiture et fila au petit trot en direction du petit bois.

Scott rentra sa voiture au garage, sortit leurs sacs du coffre et remonta le couloir menant à l'intérieur de l'école. Le brusque afflux de chaleur le força à quitter sans tarder son blouson et il n'eut pas fait deux pas dans le hall d'entrée que Jean l'enlaçait.

"Vous aurais-je manqué, miss Summers ?"

"Toujours," murmura-t-elle avec ce sourire qu'il adorait.

Il allait l'embrasser quand il entendit un _"John n'est pas avec vous ?"_ qui l'obligea à remettre ce baiser à plus tard.

Ils étaient tous là, rassemblés devant l'entrée menant à la salle commune, à attendre une réponse. Seul Remy s'amusait de l'interruption malencontreuse.

"Il avait besoin de prendre l'air."

"Par ce temps ?!" s'écria Jubilée. "Je veux bien qu'il ait le chauffage intégré, mais faut pas pousser !"

Bobby interrogea Marie du regard.

"Il me bloque," répondit-elle avec un sourire penaud.

"Professeur Summers, s'il vous plaît…" s'éleva la petite voix de Midget.

Scott regarda longuement la petite dont les grands yeux entièrement verts lui rappelaient que les siens étaient du même acabit, mais rouges. Elle était terriblement inquiète, mais malgré tout, elle faisait preuve d'une maturité incroyable.

"Il ne m'a pas interdit de vous en parler," avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque. "Allez, tous dans la cuisine."

Ils obéirent sans discuter, ce qui lui laissa le temps d'embrasser tendrement sa femme.

"Courage," souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

"Tu me laisses seul face aux fauves ?"

Elle tapota sur son torse et s'éloigna avec un sourire.

Marie lui tendit une tasse de café brûlant qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance avant de reprendre sa place entre Bobby et Remy. Midget s'était réfugiée sur les genoux de Jubilée.

"Okay, je me lance," décréta Jubilée. "Vous êtes allés voir qui d'abord ?"

"Son père."

"Ca a dû bien se passer, non ? Il l'a pas foutu à la porte, lui, et même si c'est qu'un loser…"

"Jubilée, arrête," demanda doucement Midget.

L'adolescente se tut, déconfite. Ils savaient tous combien elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler dès qu'elle était nerveuse.

"Son père est mort," annonça Scott. "Dans une bagarre, il y a un peu plus d'un an."

Marie émit un petit cri qu'elle étouffa derrière ses mains gantées.

"Avant de mourir, il a demandé à ce qu'un pli au nom de son fils soit gardé au pénitencier…"

Scott exhiba la photo jaunie et elle passe de main en main jusqu'à terminer entre celles de Midget.

"Tu devrais la garder," conseilla-t-il. "John n'en veut pas."

"Parce que s'il la garde, il va la brûler," dit-elle d'un ton serein.

"Oui."

Son index traça les contours du visage du garçonnet avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

"C'est à Bobby de la garder."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda celui-ci en la prenant.

"Elle fait trop mal."

Et Scott comprit subitement à quel point il avait manqué de délicatesse. D'après Hank, Midget n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant Genosha. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, si elle avait eu une famille, absolument rien. Et il lui proposait de garder une photographie qui lui prouverait tous les jours que John avait eu dans le passé ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, même si elle affirmait régulièrement haut et fort qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de famille puisqu'elle avait John. Fâché contre sa propre bêtise, Scott s'en serait donné des claques.

Bobby fronça les sourcils et contempla à nouveau la photographie. Puis, il la fit disparaître dans la poche arrière de son jeans sans rien dire.

"Bon, et après ?" grommela Jubilée.

"John n'a pas tenu à rencontrer sa mère. Nous sommes juste passés devant chez eux."

"Ouais, ben, j'espère qu'elle a pas oublié qu'elle a foutu son fils à la porte et qu'elle y pense tous les soirs avant de s'endormir !"

Comment le pourrait-elle alors que son second né portait le prénom du premier ? Le croyait-elle mort ? L'imaginait-elle heureux, quelque part dans Sacramento ou ailleurs ?

D'après les papiers de Guido, une fois mariée avec Darien Fawkes, elle avait demandé à ce que les recherches soient relancées. En vain. D'autant plus que les policiers étaient persuadés que John avait péri dans l'incendie de l'entrepôt, dires confirmés par la bande de voyous qu'il avait affrontée la fameuse nuit où ils l'avaient trouvé.

"Il avait sans doute besoin de tourner définitivement la page," les surprit Remy.

Il se contenta de leur offrir son fameux sourire de sphinx sans rien ajouter de plus.

"En effet… Et ce n'est pas tout," ajouta Scott avec hésitation.

Tous le dévisagèrent avec surprise, mais c'est sur Bobby qu'il concentra son attention.

"John a tenu à ce qu'on passe voir tes parents. Pour leur présenter ses excuses."

Le choc de la nouvelle empêcha le jeune homme de trouver ses mots.

"Il a fait _**ça**_ ?!" s'exclama Jubilée.

Scott acquiesça et glissa à Bobby son livret d'épargne, se contentant d'un simple "de la part de ton père". Si besoin, Bobby saurait venir le trouver pour lui demander plus de détails, mais là, Scott avait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet. Les doigts de Bobby libérèrent quelques bourgeons de givre sur le carnet alors qu'il se mordillait la lèvre, comme toujours quand il était en proie à un dilemme.

"Je devrais peut-être aller le chercher, ou… Midget, tu pourrais ?"

"Non, Bobby. John veut être seul. J'irais le voir demain, car ce sera demain et pas aujourd'hui."

"Hein ?"

"Demain, la page sera tournée, Bobby-boy."

"Donc, on n'en parle pas… plus," dit Marie.

"Mais quand même… " insista Bobby.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas l'attendre dans votre chambre ?" intervint Scott avant que Jubilée n'ait une parole désagréable. "Je doute que John nous rejoigne pour le souper ou ne fasse preuve de sociabilité. Il finira bien par rentrer."

"D'accord. Merci mr. Summers."

Scott termina son café après que Bobby ait quitté la cuisine. Marie s'affaira à préparer du chocolat chaud pendant que Jubilée s'acharnait contre une casserole avec ses plasmoïdes. Quant à la petite Midget, ses yeux étaient tellement humides que Scott aurait aimé l'aisance d'Hank pour la consoler.

"Aaaaaaaaah, Blinky !" s'écria le jeune Cajun d'un ton si joyeux qu'il les fit tous sursauter et en tendant les bras. "Remy veut absolument un câlin de sa petite fée !"

Avec un petit rire entrecoupé d'un sanglot, la fillette se téléporta dans ses bras où elle passerait la fin de la soirée.


	20. John & Bobby

** 20. John & Bobby**

* * *

Bobby émergea subitement d'un sommeil profond quand il entendit la porte être refermée le plus silencieusement possible.

"John ?" marmonna-t-il alors qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, ce qui ne servait à rien vu que la chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

"Rendors-toi."

Bobby faillit obtempérer quand, dans un ultime effort, son cerveau lui rappela qu'il avait passé la soirée à attendre le retour de John, à chercher quoi lui dire, à tenter de maîtriser des mots qui se refusaient à lui. Il se revit à contempler longuement la photographie jaunie sur laquelle les Allerdyce souriaient à la vie avant de la ranger précieusement dans le seul tiroir de son bureau qui fermait à clé, celui-là même où il gardait désormais les photos de sa famille. Il y avait ajouté ce livret de compte épargne donné par son père, sans savoir s'il devait y voir un signe d'adieu ou d'espoir.

Puis, il avait patienté, alternant les longs moments d'attente avec de courtes excursions pour la cuisine, le rangement de la chambre, le nettoyage de la salle de bains, et finalement avait abdiqué en enfilant son pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il avait lu aussi, repoussant le moment d'éteindre la lumière, se demandant si John reviendrait plus vite s'il le savait endormi.

Il se pencha et chercha longuement l'interrupteur avec maladresse, provoquant la chute de son réveil. Quand enfin la lumière l'aveugla au point qu'il dissimula son visage dans son oreiller, ce ne fut que pour lui révéler quelques minutes plus tard que John s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains. Alors, avec un soupir, il éteignit et attendit. Encore.

Il dut se rendormir car il eut subitement conscience de la présence d'une main sur son épaule.

"Hein ?" bafouilla-t-il en sursautant.

"Hé, Bobby…"

Il cligna fortement des paupières, peinant à retrouver ses repères dans le noir. La main, c'était celle de John.

"Ca va pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

"Si, mais…"

Bobby comprit de suite avec une acuité anormale vu l'état d'endormissement de ses pensées. Il se recula jusqu'à toucher le mur et souleva ses draps.

"Viens."

John se glissa dans son lit et Bobby l'enlaça avec une telle spontanéité qu'il ne ressentit aucune gêne dans leur proximité, malgré la nature de ses sentiments. Et ce n'était pas grave si les mains de John hésitèrent longuement, tâtonnèrent pour finalement se nicher entre leurs deux torses, refermées en poing sur le vide. Bobby comprenait. Bien plus tard, il resserra son étreinte quand des larmes brûlantes et silencieuses trouvèrent un chemin dans son cou.

* * *

"Tu sais que je déteste ça !"

"Pardon."

John soupira et servit une tasse de chocolat chaud à Midget.

"La prochaine fois, téléporte-toi dans notre chambre ou frappe à la porte, mais ne me téléporte plus jamais alors que je dors, okay ?"

"Je n'ai pas fait exprès…"

"Ca, je l'espère, sinon je pourrais penser que tu veux ma mort. Me téléporter sur une Lee endormie, merci bien… Elle a failli me tuer avec ses foutus plasmoïdes."

La fillette baissa le nez et son air penaud indiqua à John qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il arrête de râler.

"C'est six heures du matin…" bailla Bobby en entrant dans la cuisine. "Se passe quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?" marmonna John.

"Perdu ma bouillotte."

Midget ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais John la fit taire d'un simple froncement de sourcils. C'était déjà assez gênant de chercher (et trouver) du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami gay en plein milieu de la nuit sans qu'elle en rajoute une couche avec ses questions à deux cents.

Bobby se vautra sur le tabouret à côté de Midget et posa sa main sur sa tête.

"Ca ne va pas ?"

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve," avoua-t-elle. "Et j'ai téléporté John sans le faire exprès, je suis désolée."

"Pas grave," murmura le Popsicle avant de déposer un baiser sur son crâne. "C'est du chocolat chaud ?"

"Spécial Allerdyce ! John m'en fait à chaque fois que j'ai des cauchemars."

"John n'a pas oublié où il a atterri tout à l'heure," gronda-t-il.

Midget se dépêcha de se concentrer sur sa boisson chaude, contrite. Il ignora le regard désapprobateur de Bobby et lui tendit un mug de son fameux chocolat en espérant que celui-ci lui épargnerait un long sermon sur sa manière de parler à une fillette de sept ans.

Seule l'horloge murale se fit entendre pendant de longues minutes.

"C'est drôlement bon. Qu'est-ce que tu mets dedans ?"

"Si je parle, Mystique m'arrachera les cordes vocales."

"C'est une recette de Mystique ?" John attendit le couplet qui suivrait fatalement, comme quoi tout le monde dans cette école désapprouvait le fait qu'il ait gardé des liens limite affectifs avec la Confrérie. "Vraiment bon…" conclut paisiblement Bobby, à sa grande surprise. Il ne devait pas être assez réveillé pour s'indigner correctement…

"Tu veux parler de ton rêve, Midget ?" demanda-t-il une fois que la petite eut terminé son chocolat chaud.

"C'était le même que d'habitude."

"Tu fais souvent des cauchemars, puce ?" s'inquiéta Bobby avec sa gentillesse nauséeuse habituelle.

Elle acquiesça avec gravité.

"… Genosha ?" souffla-t-il sans cesser de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Il voulait sa photo ou quoi, l'Iceberg ? Oui, il lui était arrivé à lui aussi d'avoir des réminiscences nocturnes de son passage là-bas, mais il devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il partageait une chambre avec le Popsicle, ses fantômes du passé le laissaient dormir relativement en paix. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de masser ses poignets, il se morigéna silencieusement. Si les cicatrices sur ses mains et pieds étaient quelque peu discrètes et s'estompaient avec le temps, les marques sur ses poignets restaient aussi visibles que le nez au milieu de la figure. John ne quittait plus sa chambre avec un seul t-shirt sur le dos, agacé qu'il était par les regards curieux qu'elles attiraient.

"Non. Le docteur Grey dit qu'il peut s'agir de fragments de ma mémoire, mais j'en doute. J'ai passé trop de temps là-bas, il n'y a plus aucun souvenir à restaurer dans ma tête. Sans compter qu'ils m'ont rajeunie, alors…"

John détestait quand Midget parlait ainsi, avec cette fatalité qui devrait être interdite chez une morveuse de sept ans. Cette résignation dans la voix, il la connaissait bien pour l'avoir entendue dans celle de Magnéto. La seule différence avec Midget, c'est qu'elle ne se laissait pas dominer par sa haine.

"C'est sûr que c'est irréversible ?" interrogea Bobby. "Parce que tu as retrouvé ta véritable apparence malgré tout…"

"C'est un autre mutant qui m'a rajeunie. C'était son pouvoir. Lui seul pourrait renverser le processus, mais il est mort. Et puis, je suis bien comme ça. Si je grandissais trop vite, je ne pourrais plus monter sur les épaules de Piotr, m'amuser avec Illyana et plein d'autres choses que j'aime tant."

"Tu es sage."

"Appelle-la Oblink Wan Kenobi," conclut John en ramassant les tasses vides. "Bon, sinon, t'as réussi à atteindre la porte cette fois-ci ou pas ?"

"Non, les escaliers se sont encore dérobés sous mes pieds."

"Tu as pu voir le rubis ?"

"En fait, c'est un cœur. Il est en rubis, mais il palpite, comme s'il était vivant."

"Hmm" fit-il songeusement alors que Midget donnait plus de détails au Popsicle.

John n'y connaissait strictement rien en signification des rêves, aussi ne pouvait-il pas savoir si c'était mauvais signe de grimper dans une tour creuse dont les parois étaient parcourues par de frêles marches en bois. Toujours était-il que Midget se rapprochait à chaque cauchemar du sommet, toujours portée par un sentiment de bien-être qui s'évanouissait dès qu'elle chutait dans le vide.

Lui n'avait jamais eu ce genre de rêves symboliques. Sauf si cuire à petit feu dans une énorme marmite entourée de cannibales lilliputiens affamés en était un, ce qui restait encore à prouver.

* * *

Mais où était donc passé ce fichu sweat-shirt ? Le noir avec des bordures bleues qu'il avait emprunté définitivement à Drake au début de l'hiver. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu par là dernièrement.

"Elle t'a téléporté."

"Oui, merci Popsicle, j'avais remarqué."

"Sans t'avoir dans son champ de vision."

John marqua une pause dans la fouille de son armoire et se tourna vers Bobby. Il sourcilla quand il vit où était passé son sweat-shirt favori et se renfrogna.

"Elle a eu la trouille," marmonna-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Et elle savait où j'étais, peut-être que ça joue."

"Tu vas en parler au docteur Grey ou à Tornade ?"

John extirpa un vieux pull aux coudes usés, mais fort confortable, de sous une pile de jeans avant de répondre.

"A Tornade quand elle sera rentrée de vacances. En attendant…"

Et il darda sur son camarade de chambre un regard lourd de menaces.

"Je m'occupe de mes affaires," termina Bobby avec une grimace.

Son sweat-shirt préféré, merde à la fin. Il lui faudrait réagir à la prochaine lessive pour que sa propriété lui revienne.

* * *

John ressassait encore son court séjour à Sacramento, Bobby en était persuadé. La preuve en était qu'il avait complètement délaissé l'écriture pour la contemplation de la flamme de son Zippo. Jubilée avait beau pester, râler, tempêter, réclamer, protester, s'indigner, supplier, menacer, rien n'y faisait. John n'était pas d'humeur à continuer cette ébauche de roman dont les filles étaient devenues friandes. Bobby y avait jeté un œil, mais avait vite compris que les romances de vampires n'étaient pas de son goût, surtout depuis que Jubilée s'était esclaffée sur son teint pivoine après lecture d'un passage particulièrement érotique entre un pauvre humain et une vampire débordante de sensualité. Maintenant Bobby comprenait pourquoi John avait passé tant de soirées à discuter à voix basse avec Remy sans cesser de prendre des notes.

Mais non seulement John avait abandonné l'écriture de sa romance gothique, mais en plus le carnet que lui et Marie lui avaient offert, restait oublié dans un coin. Personne ne savait ce qu'il contenait, mais cela lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir là, à traîner par terre. Il s'était habitué à voir John continuellement avec, cet été.

C'est pour cela que Bobby profita que ses amis passaient la journée dans un centre commercial en compagnie de mr. et miss Summers pour leurs achats de Noël, pour remonter le moral plutôt bas de John qui avait décrété qu'il détestait Noël et qu'ils pouvaient tous courir pour recevoir un cadeau de sa part. Bobby ne se sentait pas concerné étant donné que jamais aucun présent ne tiendrait la comparaison avec les excuses de John auprès de ses parents. De plus, il savait que John avait écrit un conte pour Midget et que les feuilles roulées serties d'un ruban violet (idée de Kitty) attendaient le 24 au soir pour trouver sa place au pied du sapin.

Aussi, après plus d'une heure à asticoter le docteur McCoy, Bobby avait obtenu que le programme voulu soit lancé en Salle des Dangers, programme qui leur permettrait à tous deux de passer une après-midi agréable.

"Tu es complètement malade, Drake."

"Cette année, tu n'échapperas pas à la course du printemps, tu peux compter sur Jubilée pour cela."

"C'est stupide."

"Ecoute, John, il vaut mieux que tu te ridiculises en ma compagnie que devant toute l'école, non ?" expliqua sagement Bobby.

"Mouais."

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un superbe parc ensoleillé doté d'un parcours et d'une piscine. John marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée, non pas parce qu'il était impressionné par le décor, mais pour se débarrasser de son pull. Tant de désintérêt aurait pu nuire à sa motivation, mais il connaissait suffisamment John pour savoir qu'il appréciait d'être là, au soleil et en plein air. Même si techniquement ce n'était qu'un hologramme…

"Complètement malade," marmonna le mutant brun en enfilant la paire de rollers qu'il lui avait trouvée.

"On va bien s'amuser," promit-il avec un sourire confiant.

Et ils s'amusèrent. Enfin, Bobby devait avouer qu'il s'amusa plus que John qui passa la majorité de son temps les fesses par terre à pester contre la gravité, mais cela faisait partie du jeu quand on apprenait à se déplacer avec des rollers aux pieds. Pour avoir passé son enfance sur des patins à glace, la glisse n'avait aucun secret pour Bobby qui se laissa aller à quelques figures suicidaires, histoire d'épater John (comprendre par là, obtenir de lui un sarcasme hautement sarcastique) ou de le faire rire avec ses nombreuses maladresses qui le menaient invariablement sur son séant (comprendre par là, obtenir de lui un compliment sincère sur sa performance).

Bobby ne comprit pas de suite comment ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celles de John. Le mutant brun était parvenu à se tenir debout sur ses rollers (à condition de rester immobile) et se désaltérait alors qu'il s'était lancé dans une autre performance de kamikaze. Le dérapage faillit le mener droit dans la piscine, mais il évita le pire en se raccrochant à John. Le contenu de la bouteille d'eau se versa en grande partie sur lui alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'assurer leur équilibre à tous deux. John parvint à râler et rire en même temps, sans cesser de le menacer de mille morts si jamais il provoquait sa chute. Les mains de Bobby restèrent cramponnées aux bras de son ami une fois qu'ils cessèrent de tanguer dangereusement dans tous les sens. Il releva le nez et souffla pour en chasser la goutte d'eau qui résistait à l'appel de la gravité avant de finalement retrouver l'usage de la parole.

"Tu m'as mouillé," accusa-t-il.

John but les quelques gouttes qui lui restaient et jeta la bouteille par-dessus son épaule.

"N'exagère pas."

"John, je suis trempé."

Le pyrokinésiste le dévisagea de haut en bas, s'attardant sur son t-shirt qui collait à sa peau avant de hausser les sourcils.

"Je trouve pas."

Sa mauvaise foi était telle que Bobby le plaqua contre son torse.

"Héé, tu me mouilles !"

"Ah non, impossible, John, tu l'as toi-même dit."

"Ca va, t'as gagné, Popsicle… Tu es peut-être _un petit peu_ mouillé" admit-il.

C'était peut-être la proximité ou le sourire amusé de John, toujours était-il que l'instant d'après, Bobby l'embrassait. Comme il n'était pas en train d'agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances suite à des brûlures de troisième degré quelques secondes plus tard, il se hasarda à caresser les lèvres de John avec sa langue qui avait gelé contre son gré.

Ce contact sembla réveiller John qui prit d'assaut sa bouche. C'était ainsi à chacun de leurs baisers quand l'un de leurs pouvoirs était défaillant. John devenait agressif dès que la température de Bobby baissait, décidé qu'il était à conquérir ce palais de glace pour mieux le faire fondre et imposer une tendre chaleur à la place. Bobby crut qu'il se serait consumé sur place si deux mains ne s'étaient pas posées sur son torse pour subitement le pousser en arrière.

Avec un glapissement fort peu glorieux, il tomba dans la piscine derrière lui et lutta pour que les rollers ne l'entraînent pas au fond, se raccrochant au rebord pour hisser sa tête hors de l'eau. John riait tellement qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

"Tu vois, Popsicle, c'est **ça** être mouillé !"

Et Bobby ne put qu'en rire à son tour.

* * *

Sur le moment, John était parvenu à réagir _normalement_. Enfin, aussi normalement que possible quand votre meilleur ami gay vous embrasse sans aucune bonne raison. Il l'avait aidé à sortir de la piscine, bien que l'envie de le couler fut assez tentante, ne serait-ce que pour lui rafraîchir les idées, cela s'entend.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il ait une petite discussion avec le Popsicle, pensait-il alors qu'il désespérait de trouver un soda potable dans le frigo de la cuisine. Ne serait-ce que pour mettre certains points au clair… Parce que St John Allerdyce n'était certainement pas gay, et encore moins attiré par son meilleur ami. Bon, pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'étiqueter comme hétéro. Il avait quand même embrassé des garçons du temps de Sacramento, mais uniquement par curiosité ! Evidemment, le fait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé cela désagréable n'entrait absolument pas en ligne de compte.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas un puceau, lui. Du temps de la Confrérie, il s'était rapproché d'une ou deux Morlocks, histoire de prouver qu'il était un homme, un vrai – et couper court à certains sous-entendus malvenus de la part de mutants de niveau 1 jaloux de son statut privilégié à la droite de Magnéto -, et ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas trouvé désagréable. Alors quoi, il était bi ? La belle affaire. Cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il en pinçait pour cet imbécile de Robert Drake.

Voilà pourquoi il serait sage qu'ils discutent de ce qui était arrivé dans la Salle des Dangers. Un simple dérapage de la part du Popsicle, point. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était incapable de résister au plaisir de le sentir fondre sous les assauts de sa langue brûlante qu'il était attiré par Drake. C'était sûrement dû à sa synchronie avec le feu, voilà tout, un désir presque… viscéral d'imposer sa domination, de tout dévorer sur son passage. Satisfait par sa conclusion, il se promit d'aborder le sujet au plus tôt pour ne pas laisser le temps à des idées farfelues d'élire domicile sous le crâne de Bobby.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne sut strictement pas quoi dire quand ledit Bobby fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Il chercha frénétiquement un angle d'attaque, le temps que Popsicle s'arme d'un pot de glace à la vanille et d'une petite cuillère. En vain. St John Allerdyce à court de mots. Damned.

"J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer," finit par dire Bobby alors que John était fasciné par l'étiquette racoleuse de sa boisson.

En même temps, ce n'était pas plus mal si c'était le Popsicle qui engageait la conversation. Il redoutait un peu la teneur de la confession, mais il saurait lui faire entendre raison au besoin.

"Je t'écoute."

"Je suis gay."

John en manqua s'étouffer avec son soda et se dépêcha d'attraper du sopalin pour essuyer son visage, puis le comptoir.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Toute l'école est au courant !"

"Je sais, mais je ne l'ai encore annoncé à personne," expliqua Bobby avec une logique bien à lui.

"Et tu me le dis à moi, parce que… ?" demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

"Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami," sourcilla le Popsicle.

Un dérapage, un simple dérapage, rien de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit !

"Okay."

"Okay ?"

"Quoi ? Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que je hurle au loup et que je demande à changer de chambre ?"

"En fait, je m'attendais à une réaction un peu plus… virulente ?"

John haussa les épaules. Il avait eu du temps pour se faire à cette idée. Ca ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, comme il avait dû l'expliquer à sa façon un jour à DaCosta.

"T'as pas peur qu'il se jette sur toi pendant que tu dors ?" lui avait-il demandé d'un air goguenard.

"C'est ton dernier fantasme en date, DaCosta ?" avait-il rétorqué placidement.

Ce petit branleur ne l'avait plus ramené. Une chance pour lui, sinon John se serait fait une joie d'inspirer quelques rumeurs à Lee.

"En même temps, c'est pas étonnant quand on sait que tu t'étais entiché de la seule fille de l'école que tu ne pouvais pas toucher."

"Ca n'avait rien à voir."

John haussa encore les sourcils.

"Bien sûr."

"Je suis aussi sorti avec Kitty."

"Et nous savons tous combien Kitty-cat a du mal à rester tangible dans certaines circonstances."

Il entendit Bobby gronder dans sa barbe avant d'avaler plus de glace qu'il ne l'en aurait cru capable en une seule cuillère.

"D'ailleurs, faudra que tu m'expliques comment la révélation t'est venue. Tu t'es réveillé un beau matin et tu t'es dit _je suis gay_ ?"

Iceboy manquant de s'étouffer avec sa icecream. Un spectacle fort intéressant finalement. De toute façon, ils étaient meilleurs amis, non ? Donc il pouvait bien se confier à lui pour une fois. Maintenant que John avait la certitude que le dérapage en était un et que tout était pour le meilleur dans le meilleur des mondes, il pouvait bien faire l'effort de s'intéresser aux déboires amoureux de ce pauvre Drake.

"Euh, non," rougit Bobby, "c'est juste qu'il y a ce garçon et…"

"Attends, tu craques sur quelqu'un et tu m'en parles même pas ? Alors là, je suis outré, Popsicle ! A moins que, vous autres les gays, vous préfériez vous confier à des filles ?" demanda-t-il avec circonspection.

Bobby s'empourpra violemment.

"C'est forcément quelqu'un de l'école…" marmotta John en y réfléchissant. "BirdyBoy ?!" s'exclama-t-il. "Ce sont les plumes, hein ?"

"Nooon !" s'emporta son ami. "C'est toi, d'accord ? Toi !"

John s'étonna quand deux secondes plus tard, il était toujours assis sur son tabouret à côté de Bobby et pas à mille lieux de cette cuisine soudain trop étroite.

"C'est pas possible, Popsicle. T'es mon meilleur ami, t'as oublié ?"

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'être **que** ton meilleur ami !"

Une fois que Bobby fut sorti en trombes de la cuisine, John hésita entre finir le pot de glace et mourir d'une indigestion qu'il espérait douloureuse ou se cogner la tête contre la table jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution.

* * *

C'est Marie qui le sauva d'une mort fort lente. De toute façon, sa tête était si lourde que son front ne parvenait plus à quitter le carrelage chaud de la table.

"Il fait une de ces chaleurs ici !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Hmm."

"John, tu ne pourrais pas… ?"

"Non."

"Oh."

Il l'entendit s'asseoir là où était Bobby tout à l'heure et remuer la cuillère dans ce qu'était devenue la glace à la vanille, à savoir un liquide fort peu ragoûtant.

"Bobby est contrarié aussi."

"Je ne suis pas contrarié."

"Non, bien sûr que non. C'est pour cela qu'il fait 29° dans cette cuisine alors que nous sommes en plein hiver."

"Enlève un pull, tu se sentiras mieux."

"Très drôle."

Toujours à voir des sarcasmes partout, celle-là. La prochaine fois, il se tairait, point.

"Tu veux qu'on en parle ?" suggéra-t-elle.

"Quoi ? T'es venue plaider sa cause ?" grommela-t-il sur la défensive.

"Bien sûr que non, voyons John ! Je veux juste savoir… comment tu le vis."

"Comment je vis le fait que mon meilleur ami gay en pince pour moi ? Très mal, ça se voit pas ?"

Marie soupira et lui tapota rapidement le dos. Elle avait vraiment des efforts à faire en matière de réconfort. En même temps, vu la chaleur qu'il dégageait, c'était peut-être compréhensible.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû l'encourager dans ce cas, John."

"QUOI ?!" explosa-t-il et la chaleur dut bien atteindre les 32°. "J'ai rien encouragé du tout !"

Marie fit mine d'être étonnée.

"Vraiment ? Et cette manie de couver du regard Bobby constamment ?"

"Je le couve pas. Pas plus que vous. Et je fais pareil pour Midget, je te signale."

"Bien sûr. Tu veux me faire croire que tu es un ami très protecteur."

"Si ça te chante."

"Pas du tout possessif, évidemment."

Il poussa un grognement et frappa à nouveau la table avec son front. Son Zippo contre une commotion cérébrale et un long coma pour ne plus l'entendre déblatérer des âneries, par pitié.

"Tu n'as pas été très clair, tu sais."

"Je ne suis pas gay."

"C'est pour cela que tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille de l'école."

Il lui adressa un regard dégoûté.

"Tu cherches à prouver quoi, là ? … Attends un peu," murmura-t-il avec un rictus alors qu'il lui faisait part de quelques uns de ses souvenirs via leur lien psychique.

Le teint de Marie vira au pivoine et ce n'était pas dû à la chaleur.

"JOHN !! Je n'ai pas besoin de voir CA !!"

"Apparemment, si," se félicita-t-il.

Elle poussa un long gémissement d'horreur qui le rasséréna quelque peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la température était redevenue normale dans la cuisine alors que Marie leur servait à tous deux une tasse de café.

"Du soda ?" s'insurgea-t-elle devant la bouteille vide.

"Flemme de préparer du café," répondit-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

Elle secoua la tête avec amusement avant de le regarder avec ce sérieux qu'il redoutait tant.

"Je peux te poser une question ?"

Allons donc.

"Vas-y."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à rester cette fois-ci ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Je parle de la venue de Mystique, de votre… complicité," grimaça-t-elle. "Tu avais l'occasion de la suivre, mais tu es resté."

"On a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?" grommela-t-il en touillant rageusement son café.

"Je sais que Midget est l'une des raisons qui t'ont poussé à ne pas quitter l'école une deuxième fois, John. Tout comme je sais que notre amitié est importante pour toi."

"Pourquoi tu me poses des questions auxquelles tu as toutes les réponses ?"

Il était agacé, il ne pouvait le nier.

"Sans doute parce qu'il y a une réponse que tu refuses de donner."

Peut-être. Et alors ? Devait-il mettre en danger le peu de stabilité qu'il était arrivé à insuffler au tourbillon qu'était sa vie ? Bobby, Bobby, toujours Bobby. Et lui, alors ? Peut-être qu'il était parfaitement heureux ainsi et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se lancer dans il ne savait quoi. Il dut oublier de couper le lien psychique car Marie le fixait avec attention.

"Tu es injuste, John. Bobby t'a toujours fait passer avant lui-même. Ca a été toi, toi, toi et encore toi pendant des mois."

Il se renfrogna. C'était peut-être vrai. Mais lui avait-il demandé d'être aussi prévenant, aussi généreux, aussi bienveillant, aussi… NON. Il n'avait absolument rien demandé.

"John…" gronda Marie qui suivait le flot de ses pensées.

"Je ne peux pas, d'accord ?" s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. "Ce qu'il veut de moi, je ne peux pas lui donner."

"Pourquoi donc ?" Elle fronça les sourcils. "Oh."

"Quoi _oh ?_" demanda-t-il, paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir dans sa tête ?!

"John, ça ne va strictement rien changer à votre relation actuelle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

"Ce sera pareil que maintenant, le sexe en plus," dit-elle avec malice.

Ca y est, elle l'avait perdu en cours de route.

"Je comprends que tu sois nerveux, surtout si tu n'as jamais été impliqué dans une relation sentimentale avant."

Ah. Ca. Inutile d'en faire tout un plat.

"Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt," marmonna-t-il. "Le sexe sans sentiment, c'est beaucoup plus sûr."

"Evidemment, tu ne risques pas de voir ton cœur brisé."

"Même. Que des complications."

"Tu n'as pas envie de fonder une famille un jour ?"

Il grimaça.

"Pour faire des petits malheureux ? Merci bien, mais non. Je suis un fils de tôlard avec un passif de terroriste. Si je suis encore ici, c'est parce que le Gouvernement ne veut pas qu'on parle de Genosha aux infos et qu'il pense que je suis toujours amnésique. Et puis, la famille, c'est des foutaises. Ca ne veut rien dire. Ca peut voler en éclats du jour au lendemain. Y'a rien de sûr."

Et ça, il en savait quelque chose. D'abord, il y avait son père qui, malgré toutes ses belles promesses, avait passé plus de temps à l'ombre qu'à s'occuper de lui. Le gosse qu'il avait été n'en avait rien eu à foutre de ne pas manger à sa faim tous les jours, tout ce qu'il avait voulu était la présence réconfortante de son père. Et après ses amis osaient s'étonner qu'il déteste Noël ? Qu'ils passent donc une veille de Noël à attendre désespérément leur père pour finalement apprendre qu'il passera vingt-cinq ans à l'ombre et ils en reparleraient. Ensuite, il y avait eu ses beaux-pères, tous des salops, qu'ils l'aient ignoré ou cogné. Quand sa mère en pleurait ou prenait des coups pour lui, l'adolescent révolté qu'il avait été (était ?) avait ressenti une morbide satisfaction. Elle l'avait mérité. De quel ordre osait-elle oublier son mari, son père à lui, en laissant un autre homme partager sa couche ? Une traîtresse… Et maintenant elle baignait en plein bonheur, vous parlez d'une justice !

Alors quand Marie lui parlait de fonder une famille, il ne pouvait qu'en rire. Lui ? Casé avec une bonne femme, à bosser comme un brave petit américain et à tondre son jardin tous les week-ends ? Mais bien sûr… Et puis, il avait 75 de chance pour que son gosse ne soit même pas un mutant. Impensable.

En même temps, avec Drake, il était certain de pas avoir de mouflets dans les pattes.

…

Minute. Il ne venait absolument pas de penser cela !!

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Marie et fut rassuré de la voir plongée dans ses propres pensées. L'honneur était sauf.

"Et toi, il te faut de la sûreté," conclut-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être."

"Tu as confiance en ton amitié avec Bobby, ça, c'est certain," déclara Marie en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

John voulut protester, mais elle était tellement persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait qu'il ne pouvait que la croire à ce sujet. Après tout, c'était vrai, non ?

"Ecoute, John, je ne peux pas te garantir que ta vie ressemblera toujours à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Le temps nous change. Le monde nous change. Les gens nous changent. Si tu as tellement peur que tu préfères te contenter de peu, soit. Mais ne viens pas pleurer le jour où Bobby se trouvera un petit copain qui, lui, n'aura pas peur d'affronter l'avenir à ses côtés et qu'il te laissera tomber comme une vieille chaussette."

"Il ferait pas ça !" glapit-il.

Elle lui pinça le nez.

"Bien sûr que non, mais tu ne l'aurais plus pour toi tout seul."

Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

"Fais-toi une raison, Pyro."

Ah mais non ! Il n'était pas d'accord ! Hors de question de partager le Popsicle avec un autre gars. Et puis qui irait embrasser un type dont la langue se glaçait constamment, hein ?

* * *

Bobby avait trouvé refuge sur l'un des bancs du parc qui étaient protégés par une tonnelle de bois. Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de ne plus vivre du tout dans le mensonge, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela en valait-il la peine s'il devait perdre l'amitié de John ?

Toutefois, il se souvenait avec exactitude du conseil de miss Grey. Il avait agi, et cette fois-ci pour lui-même. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, il ne pouvait pas indéfiniment se contenter du bonheur de John. Même si c'était important pour lui, c'était bien peu. Bobby voulait davantage. Quand il observait Remy interagir avec Marie, ou Kitty avec Peter, il était jaloux, ce serait idiot de se leurrer. Les amis étaient importants, une constante dans leur vie sur laquelle compter, mais être la seule personne capable d'illuminer le visage d'un être aimé, être les seuls yeux à renvoyer une image embellie, et recevoir tout cela en échange, c'était tout de même autre chose. Ne plus être un ou trois, mais simplement deux.

Il en regrettait presque ses échecs amoureux précédents, mais savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rendre Marie ou Kitty heureuse. Il ne les avait jamais faites vibrer comme Remy et Peter savaient le faire. Et de toute façon, c'était John qu'il voulait, et personne d'autre.

"Tu ne pouvais pas bouder ailleurs que dehors alors qu'il neige, Popsicle ?" râla John en se vautrant à ses côtés.

"Je ne boude pas," fut tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre alors que le brun se collait contre lui entre deux claquements de dents. "Pourquoi tu n'augmentes pas ta température corporelle ?" demanda-t-il en constatant que les lèvres de John étaient bleues.

"Plus la force," marmotta-t-il en enfonçant son nez dans le col de ce qui s'avéra être à Bobby son sweat-shirt préféré, le noir avec des bordures bleues que John s'obstinait à lui subtiliser. Inutile de protester, il lui suffirait de le récupérer à la prochaine lessive ou dans le placard de John où il finissait invariablement.

"Tu devrais rentrer dans ce cas," conseilla-t-il.

John lui donna un coup de coude.

"Dégèle-toi," ordonna-t-il, "j'ai froid."

"Hors de question, je pourrais attraper froid."

"Très drôle," grogna John en s'écartant de lui.

Bobby se serait volontiers frappé, mais tant pis. Il n'allait pas céder aux caprices de monsieur parce qu'il lui avait donné de mauvaises habitudes. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une chance de faire changer d'avis John, alors à quoi bon ? se résigna-t-il sombrement.

John lui donna alors un violent coup de pied qui lui arracha un cri.

"Non, mais ça va pas !" aboya-t-il.

"T'avais cet air que je supporte pas," expliqua John avec désapprobation.

"Hein ? Quel air ?"

"Celui qui clame au monde entier que t'es un lâche et que t'abandonnes le combat avant même qu'il ait commencé."

Bobby secoua la tête avec agacement.

"Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi," grommela-t-il en frottant son mollet.

"T'avais le même quand on s'est affrontés devant la clinique où ces mutos introvertis venaient chercher leur dose de vaccin. Et t'as vu comment ça s'est terminé."

Oui, il s'en rappelait extrêmement bien. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier les hurlements de terreur tout autour de lui, ni la vision de ces corps carbonisés.

"Tu as tout brûlé et j'ai dû glacer tes flammes."

"Ouais, alors que si tu m'avais assommé ou attaqué avant, ça serait peut-être jamais arrivé. Bien ce que je dis. L'uniforme ne fait pas le héros," affirma John avec dédain.

Bobby s'apprêtait à quitter cet abri parce qu'il était à deux doigts de le frapper, quand un conseil de Jubilée lui revint en mémoire.

_Quand tu parles à un Stray, pense Stray._

Il dévisagea John qui semblait passionné par ses chaussures trempées par la neige. C'était toujours ainsi avec St John Allerdyce : affreusement compliqué et pourtant terriblement simple.

Il se leva et attrapa son bras pour qu'il en fasse autant.

"On rentre. T'es déjà bien assez insupportable quand t'es en pleine forme, inutile de tenter le Diable."

"Trop tard, je sens déjà plus mes pieds," répondit John avec détachement, se laissant guider sagement en direction de l'école.

* * *

John reprit finalement l'écriture à la grande joie de Jubilée qui clama que c'était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'elle ait jamais reçu, après le blouson en cuir offert par Logan, bien évidemment. John avait assuré à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était que contraint et forcé par ce maudit coup de froid qui refusait de laisser ses bronches en paix et l'obligeait à garder le lit, qu'il avait repris sa plume. Il se refusait à mourir d'ennui autrement que suite à un sermon du professeur Summers.

C'est naturellement Bobby qui joua les gardes-malades, se réjouissant de n'être ni Gambit ni Colossus quand Pyro transformait leur chambre en étuve suite à une poussée de fièvre. Et vraiment qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée, c'était uniquement pour empêcher toute combustion spontanée de sa part s'il quémandait quelques baisers givrés. Bobby commençait à connaître John et la perversité de sa logique.

Il n'était pas encore très sûr qu'on puisse dire d'eux qu'ils étaient un couple ou quoi que ce soit dans ce goût-là, mais il était évident que leur relation avait pris un tournant qui ne leur était pas désagréable. Après une discussion fort enrichissante avec Marie, Bobby avait rapidement compris que ce serait à lui d'engager le jeu de la séduction s'il voulait gagner l'affection de John, affection qui, d'après Jubilée, lui était déjà accordée, fallait-il qu'il soit stupide ou tout simplement un imbécile pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. N'était pas Stray qui voulait, semblait-il.

Toujours était-il qu'il lui faudrait encore déployer des trésors de patience avec ce pyromaniaque qui se refusait à entrer dans la danse tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que rien ne changerait dans ce qui existait déjà entre eux deux.

* * *

"Je me les gèle…" grommela John en inspectant le contenu de son placard.

"Pas ma faute," assura Bobby alors qu'il cherchait son ébauche de dissertation dans l'amas de feuilles volantes qui recouvraient son bureau.

Même s'il était à présent autorisé à quitter son lit, John ne cessait de se plaindre du froid alors que l'école était correctement chauffée. D'après le docteur Grey, tant qu'il serait légèrement fiévreux et aurait la tête lourde, il ne lui serait pas possible d'augmenter sa température corporelle. Problème de concentration et de focalisation. Ce qui signifiait un Pyro encore plus insupportable qu'en temps normal.

"T'es sûr, Popsicle ? Parce qu'il fait VRAIMENT froid dans cette piaule."

Et allez, c'était reparti pour un long quart d'heure de jérémiades, suivi d'une pénible demi-heure de récriminations en tout genre, sans parler de la minute de soupirs malheureux qui rendrait le silence intolérable.

C'était en partie pour cela que Bobby abandonna l'espoir de remettre un jour la main sur son brouillon et qu'il retira son sweat-shirt, son préféré, le noir avec des bordures bleues, et passa la tête de John par le col. Cela le fit taire, ce qui permit à Bobby de l'aider à enfiler les manches.

"Tu n'es pas mieux ainsi ?" demanda-t-il alors John frottait sur le devant du pull.

"C'est encore chaud."

Evidemment puisqu'il venait de le porter.

Quand John remonta le col pour humer son odeur, Bobby se sentit rougir. Cela lui plaisait de voir John dans son sweat-shirt. Enormément. Tout comme il bénissait ces nuits où le mutant brun se glissait dans son lit pour enfouir son nez au creux de son cou. Il ne lasserait jamais de la sensation procurée par le souffle chaud de John contre sa peau.

"Tu peux le garder, si tu veux."

"Hein ?"

"Je te le donne," expliqua Bobby gêné. John n'allait quand même pas lui faire une scène parce qu'il lui offrait son sweat sous prétexte qu'il n'acceptait pas la charité, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'était lui qui n'arrêtait pas de le lui emprunter, se rassura-t-il alors que John le regardait fixement d'un air imperturbable. Bobby regretta presque son offre alors que le pyrokinésiste restait sans réaction. Il venait de faire une boulette…

…

Enfin, si toutes ses boulettes se terminaient par un John au regard prédateur qui l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant d'entamer un ballet si irrésistible avec sa langue que ses genoux manquèrent céder sous son poids, il voulait bien retenter le Diable encore une fois.

Heureusement leur début de relation était jalonné de petites victoires.


End file.
